Simply Happens
by eatalpaulaa
Summary: Bella está à beira da morte, ela irá morrer, ou além de pessoas que se transformam em lobos, o mundo tem algo mais escondido que poderá salva-lá?
1. Prólogo

**Twilight não me pertence, apenas a fanfic (:**

**Sinopse: **Bella Swan está para se casar com Jacob Black. Depois do casamento, ela percebe que não são apenas lendas que o rodeiam, e corre sério risco. Agora à beira da morte, ela irá morrer, ou além de pessoas que se transformam em lobos, o mundo tem algo mais escondido que poderá salva-lá?

_É minha primeira fanfic, aceito sugestões, críticas e elogios sempre (:_

**"Simplesmente Acontece, **da sua vida mudar drasticamente de um dia para o outro**"**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – Acontecimento Inesperado**

**Bella PDV.**

Monótona. Minha vida é assim, monótona. Sou Isabella Marie Swan e tenho 19 anos. Meu pai, Charlie Swan é um grande político, e minha mãe, Renee Swan é só mais uma primeira dama na nossa sociedade.

Minha vida é totalmente monótona. Papai não me deixa sair de casa, pois os vizinhos iriam falar alguma coisa. Mamãe fala o dia inteiro como eu devo me comportar quando me casar. _Casar. _Só não me casei ainda por que meu _noivo_ estava numa viagem com seu pai para aprender a lidar com os negócios da família.

Em 1919 é estranho você ver uma moça como eu solteira, já que eu deveria ter me casado aos 16 anos. Minha mãe diz que são "regras da sociedade". _Regras_. Eu não estava preocupada com isso, mas nem tudo é como planejamos...

Meu casamento, é claro, foi arranjado um pouco depois que nasci. Em pouco mais de um mês, eu estaria me casando com Jacob Black. Filho do deputado Billy Black. As poucas vezes em que vi Billy, ele me pareceu como meu pai, bem vestido, muito educado, mas tinha alguma coisa estranha no seu olhar. Confesso que nunca consegui manter um contato visual com ele por causa disso. A Sra. Black era mais simpática, quando se juntava à minha mãe e eu no chá sempre era uma tarde agradável.

Nunca me senti confortável na presença de seu filho, as poucas vezes que ele ia em minha casa, ele me olhava como se eu fosse seu premio particular. Chegava a dar arrepios.

O tempo até o casamento passou rápido e amanha estaria me tornando a mais nova Sra. Black. Não sei por que, mas não gostei como meu novo nome soava. _Isabella Black._ O casamento seria no grande jardim de minha casa. Seria o acontecimento do ano e viriam vários repórteres e jornalistas. Eu não me importava com nada.

Com certeza sentiria falta de meus pais, das várias empregadas que tínhamos e que sempre foram muito gentis comigo.

Mandaram-me dormir cedo, pois amanhã seria _"O Grande Dia"_. Quando acordei era cedo demais, então resolvi dar uma volta pela propriedade, fui ao jardim e vi a decoração, várias cadeiras, muitas flores brancas e rosas, no grande arco do altar várias flores vermelhas e as siglas I e J em dourado. Tive que admitir, estava fantástico, mas mesmo assim eu não ligava pra nada disso. Voltei a casa e comecei relembrar os momentos bons que tive ali em toda minha vida, seria triste deixar tudo isso. Ainda mais para morar com um homem que eu mal conhecia, e muito menos amava. _Amor_. Minha mãe dizia que o amor vinha depois do casamento, mas eu gostaria que viesse antes. Que nós nos apaixonássemos, e todas essas coisas de contos de fadas. Mas todos dizem que isso não existe. Talvez eles estejam certos, _talvez_ não.

Tentei relaxar, mais estava difícil. Eu não queria me casar com Jacob, não que ele não fosse bonito. Ele era, e _muito bonito_ por sinal. Corpo bem definido, um tom escuro de pele que dava a impressão de calor. Era como se ele fosse seu próprio sol.

Fiquei vagando em pensamentos até a hora que Amélia, uma das empregadas falou comigo.

- Stra. Isabella sua mãe está lhe aguardando na mesa para tomar o café.

- Já estou indo Amélia.

Desci para meu último café da manhã ainda sendo Isabella Swan. Na mesa minha mãe e meu pai me aguardavam sorridentes.

- Isabella minha menininha, hoje é seu último dia conosco aqui nesta casa. Sentiremos tanta falta sua – disse minha mãe vindo me abraçar.

- Mas Reneé você sabe que já era hora dela casar, bem já _passou_ da hora dela cassar. – meu pai disse meio ranzinza – Mas é claro que minha princesa fará falta.

Depois de abraços e mais abraços, tomamos nosso café e me levaram pra me arrumar.

- É seu casamento Isabella, você tem que estar muito mais que apresentável hoje, tem de estar magnífica! – exclamou minha mãe.

Não sei como aguentei, mas fiquei horas em meu quarto com a cabeleireira. Eu estava pronta. Meu vestido foi o mesmo que minha mãe usou. Ela ficou emocionada quando eu lhe disse que não iríamos precisar de um novo porque eu fazia questão de usar o dela. Tenho que admitir que depois de alguns ajustes ele ficou perfeito em mim. Meu cabelo estava todo enrolado, estava com um sapato não muito alto, já que eu era muito desastrada. Minha mãe me deu algumas de suas jóias, eu não iria aceitar, mas era bom ter lembranças.

O tempo estava bom. Não muito quente, nem muito frio e não chovia. O que foi estranho porque Forks é sempre fria e chuvosa. Acho que alguém lá em cima queria que eu me casasse. Eu não era totalmente religiosa, mas também não era totalmente descrente da existência de Deus.

Eu já podia ouvir os murmúrios dos convidados no jardim. Estava quase na hora do casamento. Eu estava agindo monotonamente, só acordei para a realidade quando estava no altar e o padre proclamava suas palavras. Ele fez a comum pergunta para Jacob e depois para mim.

- Eu aceito - Jacob disse com convicção.

- Eu aceito – monotonamente respondi. E assim confirmei nossa união. Jacob me deu um beijo na mão e seguimos para a festa. Várias fotos. Bolo. Fotos. E depois de um tempo que eu não reparei, já estava na hora que eu não queria. Iríamos pra _nossa_ casa.

Eu não sabia como era a casa, só sabia que seria somente eu e Jacob sozinhos nela. Isso me deu medo. Despedi-me rapidamente de minha mãe. É claro que eu ainda a veria, mas seria somente quando meu _marido _permitisse. A nossa casa ficava em La Push, uma reserva indígena onde os Quileutes viviam. A família Black é Quileute. Existia uma lenda que os quileutes se transformavam em lobos. E eu esperava que fosse só uma lendo mesmo.

Quando entramos em nossa casa eu me deslumbrei com ela. Era grande, tinha uma enorme sala, vários quartos, não vi nenhum quarto para os empregados e estranhei. Como se lesse meus pensamentos Jacob respondeu a minha pergunta interna.

- Os empregados têm uma casa do lado da nossa – ele tinha um sorriso no rosto de assustar. - Eu preferi assim, para termos mais privacidade.

Eu apenas assenti.

- Gostaria de conhecer nosso quarto? – ele me perguntou.

Apenas assenti novamente. Mas com medo do que fosse acontecer a seguir. Nosso quarto era grande, com muita luz, uma grande cama com lençóis de um tom bege claro combinando com as paredes bege escuro.

Jacob chegou mais perto de mim e meu coração martelava forte em meu peito. Eu estava muito nervosa, minhas mãos tremiam e suavam muito. Eu estava assim o dia inteiro. Meu pai até queria que o médico da cidade me examinasse, mas os Black pareciam não gostar do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ele era muito bonito, a pele de um tom pálido demais, mas suas feições eram as mais bonitas que eu já vi.

Jacob colocou as duas mãos em meu rosto e me puxou para me dar um beijo que chegou a ser agressivo do jeito que ele fez. Era a primeira vez que eu beijava, mas por algum motivo me pareceu errado. Como se beijá-lo fosse errado. Eu me afastei um pouco. Ato que ele reparou porque ele deu um passo para trás e me fulminou com os olhos.

- Isabella, você é minha esposa, e querendo _ou não_ você será minha hoje! – ele falou agressivo.

Eu o conhecia muito pouco. Mas todas as vezes que eu o vi em minha casa, ele me pareceu uma pessoa calma. Muito diferente do homem que estava na minha frente agora, com os punhos cerrados do lado do corpo.

Ele começou a tremer. Eu fiquei totalmente mortificada com a visão na minha frente. Jacob estava com os punhos cerrados, o corpo inteiro tremendo e uma expressão de que iria matar alguém.

- Jacob, você está bem? – minha voz falhou por causa do medo.

- Isabella... – e ele veio pra cima de mim.

Eu comecei a andar para trás enquanto ele ainda avançava em minha direção. Aconteceu tão rápido que se eu tivesse piscado no momento eu teria perdido. Num instante Jacob vinha em minha direção, no outro ele se transformou em uma espécie de lobo, mas com o tamanho de um urso, com o pelo castanho-avermelhado. Eu fiquei totalmente paralisada. As roupas que Jacob vestia tinham virado apenas fragmentos espalhados pelo chão. Quando ele se transformou naquele lobo eu compreendi que as lendas definitivamente não eram só _lendas_. Mas eu não estava reparando no enorme lobo, até que ele passou a enorme pata na lateral do meu corpo, desde a lateral do peito até a perna, causando um corte profundo. Como que se estivesse horrorizado com o que fez ele foi para trás. Quando eu olhei para minha lateral ela estava completamente ensangüentada. Fiquei instantaneamente tonta. Eu não podia ver sangue que essa era sempre minha reação.

Eu cai no chão já meio inconsciente. Só ouvi o uivo do lobo que estava com um olhar agoniado, eu levei minha atenção para ele tentando esquecer que minha perna estava sangrando. Ele era realmente enorme, seu pelo dava a impressão de ser macio e quando olhei nos seus olhos, pude ver a humanidade de Jacob ali. Ele tinha os olhos agoniados, tristes. Ele uivava sem parar. De repente houve outro uivo fora da casa. E Jacob saiu correndo sobre suas quatro patas.

A dor estava insuportável e eu gritei com todas as forças que ainda me restavam, esperando que alguém viesse me ajudar. Eu estava sentindo que minha vida estava escapando de mim. Eu sabia que não tinha salvação. O corte na lateral era muito grande e profundo, o cheiro forte do sangue me fez ficar mais tonta e comecei a respirar pela boca. Acho que os empregos ouviram minha suplica.

- Oh Deus! - era a voz de uma mulher. – Antônio, ajude aqui! Rápido!

- Maria, acho que acabei de ver lobos enor... – ele interrompeu a frase, provavelmente vedo meu estado - Senhor! O que aconteceu aqui?

Eu estava me concentrando neles para não me lembrar do sangue. Mas estava ficando difícil e cada vez mais eu sentia minha vida sendo puxada de mim. Mas não, eu não iria morrer sem resistir, eu me desliguei do que os dois estavam falando, e me concentrei em motivos para continuar viva. Eu não poderia deixar meus pais. Não, eles não iriam suportar perder a filha no dia que ela saiu de casa. Eu tinha que viver por eles, por mim. Eu tinha que continuar viva, existe tantas coisas que eu desejo fazer. Eu quero viajar pelo mundo, escrever um livro se algum dia a criatividade aparecer. Tantas coisas...

De repente eu me tornei consciente da conversa do casal.

- Vamos levá-la no Rolls Royce! –gritou a mulher.

- Maria, o patrão não iria gostar que usássemos o carro dele.

- Não importa! Se formos de charrete ela não irá resistir! O patrão irá entender que fizemos isso para salvar sua esposa!

- Falando nele, aonde o patrão está? – eu tremi, lembrando que o "_patrão_" estava lá fora correndo em forma de lobo. – Ele não poderia deixar sua esposa sozinha no dia da noite de núpcias...

- Antônio, depois nos preocupamos com o patrão, agora vamos levá-la para o hospital.

Senti que me levaram até o carro, e me deitaram na parte do passageiro.

Não tinha certeza se eu iria resistir até o hospital, pois estávamos na reserva, e o hospital ficava na cidade. Mas eu tinha que me prender a qualquer fio de esperança. Eu comecei a perder a consciência, estava respirando com dificuldade, e de repente, tudo ficou preto.

_Bom, essa é minha primeira fic . Se gostarem do 1° cap, por favor comentem (: e eu continuo ._  
_Beijoos,x3_  
_Paula_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – Quando Tudo Muda**

**Carlisle PDV.**

- Dr. Cullen, acaba de chegar um paciente inconsciente. Ele está no quarto Um. Mandaram que fosse vê-lo imediatamente – Lucy, uma das enfermeiras disse.

Eu fui em direção ao quarto Um sem me importar com os suspiros da enfermeira. Eu estava me acostumando, isso é cem vezes melhor do que quando aparece um paciente sangrando. Eu consigo me controlar, afinal estou trabalhando na medicina há quase 80 anos. Mas ainda assim, a queimação em minha garganta é muito forte. No quarto Um, reconheci Sr. Swan em uma maca. Pouco sabia sobre ele, somente que era um politico muito importante, e que sua filha havia se casado hoje.

Ele deveria ser mais importante do que imaginei, pois já estavam dois médicos em sua volta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Carlisle, venha aqui, ele teve um início de derrame, e você já cuidou de muitos casos assim, então... – o Doutor Rudolf falou.

Ele era um dos médicos mais velhos naquele hospital, não entendo porque ele me chamou para um caso desses. De repente, entra uma enfermeira na sala correndo, e ignorando os outros médicos fala somente comigo.

- Dr. Cullen, chegou uma mulher, sangrando muito, parece que foi ataque de animal. – Ela estava assustada, estava nítido em seu rosto. - Você deve ir vê-la imediatamente na sala de emergência.

- Bom, acho que você terá que cuidar dessa Rudolf, a sala de emergência me espera. - disse e fui saindo do quarto, não sem perceber o olhar de raiva que Rudolf me lançou.

Eu já havia percebido que ele não gostava muito de mim. Provavelmente por causa das enfermeiras e secretárias que suspiravam quando eu passava, ou porque a enfermeira Lucy deixou de correr atrás dele depois que cheguei aqui, cheguei à sala de emergência e logo paralisei.

Numa maca, estava sangrando, e muito, Isabella, a filha do Sr. Swan. Ela tinha um corte desde o lado direito do peito, até a perna. E ela estava cheirando a... A Lobisomem. Fora o cheiro de seu sangue, eu consegui distinguir o cheiro de lobisomem, o meu inimigo natural. Mas, porque Isabella foi atacada por um lobisomem?

Naturalmente, eles atacam vampiros, seus inimigos, não humanos, a quem eles protegem. Tinha algo muito errado nisso. E de repente, foi como se acendesse uma lâmpada em minha cabeça. Isabella tinha se casado com Jacob Black, filho de Billy Black. Os Black, que moravam na reserva indígena e são descendentes de lobisomens. Black, o mesmo sobrenome do lobisomem que me atacou quando eu vim para Forks em 1790 e o motivo que me fez mal chegar e já partir.

Só voltei para essa cidade, porque sabia de fontes confiáveis que os lobisomens não habitavam mais ess e local. Se tinham sido extintos ou só mudaram de reserva não sabia. Mas, e se talvez, com a minha volta, os lobisomens também voltassem? Será que Jacob se transformou perto de Isabella e a machucou?

- Dr. Cullen? – Lucy me tirou de meus pensamentos, e voltei à realidade. À realidade de que tenho uma paciente para salvar, o que, sinceramente, não tenho muitas esperanças.

- Lucy, você já viu os batimentos dela?

- Si-sim doutor, e a-acho que ela está... _morta_ – Lucy tremia dos pés à cabeça.

- Lucy, vá tomar um copo de água, que eu vejo o que posso fazer aqui.

- Claro doutor – e ela saiu da sala o mais rápido que pode.

Aproximei-me de Isabella, e consegui escutar o batimento mínimo de seu coração. Não tinha mais o que fazer, ela estava morrendo e nada que eu fizesse a salvaria.

A não ser uma coisa. A única coisa que salvaria ela agora, era _ser transformada_. Mas eu nunca faria isso com ela, nunca a condenaria a uma vida como a _minha._ Mas era uma pena, ela não merecia morrer, muito menos assim, um dia depois de seu casamento, fazer seu funeral não é uma coisa que eu gostaria que acontecesse para ninguém.

Eu estava bem do seu lado machucado e assim, tão perto, o cheiro de seu sangue parecia tão apetitoso. Para ajudar eu estava há três dias sem caçar. Quando você trabalha em um hospital, três dias sem caçar é muito tempo. Eu necessitava ir caçar urgentemente. Provavelmente irei hoje à noite, caçar alguns ursos talvez, alguns leões, mas tenho que tomar cuidado para não ser notável a falta desses animais.

Na última vez que chegou um paciente muito ferido eu exagerei na caça e fizeram algumas buscas, achando que tinha outro animal os atacando. _E tinha mesmo_. E mesmo assim, não é como se sangue animal acabasse com a minha vontade de sangue humano. Somente a diminuía. Sangue humano _sempre_ me dá sede, _sempre _me dá vontade de sugá-lo até a _última_ gota. Ainda mais quando está assim, do meu lado... E ela já vai morrer mesmo... Eu fui inconscientemente me aproximando de onde escoria sangue. O veneno já preenchia minha boca...

**NÃÃO!**

Me afastei dela tão rapidamente que bati na parede e quase a derrubei. Eu não sou assim, eu _não_ sou um monstro igual aos outros vampiros, eu _não_ bebo sangue humano. Minha garganta ardia de sede, mas mesmo assim, eu não cederia e não tomaria nenhuma gota do sangue de Isabella e de humano nenhum.

Me controlei, e voltei ao lado de Isabella, não o 'lado sangrento' e meu coração congelado se apertou com a cena. De repente, notei que não estava sozinho.

- Dr. Cu-cu-llen? - escutei uma voz atrás de mim e me sobressaltei. Sai de perto da menina Swan, quer dizer, Black, rapidamente, rapidamente demais, e a Sra. Swan notou. Mas a essa altura acho que não faria diferença, pelo que notei em sua expressão ela havia presenciado o momento em que o monstro tomou conta de mim e eu quase matei sua filha. Ela me olhava assustada e quando senti que iria gritar, tampei sua boca.

- Por favor, Sra. Swan, não grite.

Ela tremia e tentava tirar minha mão de sua boca, em vão. Ela então olhou em meus olhos, que estavam em um dourado âmbar, e foi como se ela visse minha alma, se é que eu tinha uma. Compreensão encheu os olhos dela, e ela se acalmou e senti que não havia mais necessidade de tampar sua boca, e soltei minha mão calmamente. As próximas palavras delas me fizeram congelar mais do que eu já estava.

- Se o senhor pode, então a salve, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Não importa o que tenha que fazer, _apenas faça._

Como? Ela poderia saber o que sou? E mesmo que soubesse, como poderia uma mãe querer que sua filha se transforme em um monstro, um ser sem alma, e que vive para o sangue? Não, isso não estava acontecendo.

- Sra. Swan, sinto lhe informar que... que... Sua filha não tem salvação, não sei do que a senhora está falando, mas sinto muito, quando Isabella chegou aqui ela já havia perdido muito sangue... E não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

Ela me olhava com um sorriso. E eu fiquei sem entender ainda mais.

- Dr. Cullen, eu sei o que o senhor é – meus olhos arregalaram e eu estava pensando para qual país eu iria depois dessa informação, mas antes que eu pudesse correr ela continuou - e não se preocupe, não pretendo contar para ninguém, e também não tenho medo de você, eu sei que você não me fará mal, assim como não fez mal a minha filha a pouco.

Eu estava completamente sem ação. Como ela sabia o que eu era? Será que os Quiluetes contaram da existência dos frios para os humanos, ou a família de Sra. Renée era de alguma família que acredita em monstros místicos? De repente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela olhou para sua filha na maca, e depois para mim, suplicando com os olhos.

- Por favor, Carlisle, eu imploro, salve-a, não importa o que você tenha que fazer, mas eu não irei aguentar ver minha filha morrer. Não no dia de seu casamento, não quando ela tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Faça logo, ou será tarde demais. Transforme-a e eu contarei como sei tudo sobre você, Doutor Carlisle Cullen.

E agora, salvaria a vida dela, e a condenaria para sempre, ou a deixaria morrer? Olhei para Isabella, e para sua mãe que me suplicava com os olhos. Eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que nunca faria isso com uma pessoa que tivesse escolha. Prometi que nunca condenaria uma pessoa a isso. Mas Isabella não tinha escolha, ela iria morrer se eu não fizesse nada, e se eu transformasse Isabella, será que ela iria ser uma vampira como eu, que beberia sangue animal, quando o humano é tão fácil e mais convidativo? E ela me perdoaria por ter feito isso com ela? Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu via isso, eu me via com Isabella ao meu lado, caçando, e ela seria como uma filha para mim. Eu que vivi tantos anos sozinhos, teria alguém com quem compartilhar coisas, experiências. Nunca havia pensado nisso, mas quem sabe se eu começasse com uma filha, eu não poderia criar uma família maior? Quem sabe eu não encontraria uma companheira, assim como Isabella pode encontrar um companheiro para ela? Quando eu era humano, sempre sonhei em ter uma família, e agora que tenho a oportunidade de começar uma, o que irei fazer? E Isabella, que teria meu veneno em seu corpo, continuaria comigo, ou seguiria seu próprio rumo? São questões demais, mas no fundo, eu sinceramente sei que transformá-la era o certo. Como se alguma coisa me dissesse isso. E que eu não iria me arrepender. Eu decidi, e espero mesmo nunca me arrepender.

- Eu a transformarei senhora, mas torça para que quando eu morder o seu pescoço, eu consiga parar.

- Você vai Dr. eu sei que vai.

- Não coloque tanta confiança assim em mim, depois que começamos, é difícil parar.

Fechei a porta da sala de emergências e me aproximei de Isabella, que estava com um batimento muito fraco, e aproximei minha boca de eu pescoço, dessa vez consciente. Cortei a pele de seu pescoço facilmente, e logo seu sangue atingiu minha boca. O monstro em mim acordou novamente, mas eu o coloquei de lado e me concentrei em colocar o veneno no sistema de Isabella, sem lhe tirar mais sangue. Já estava suficiente ruim, e com uma enorme força, soltei-lhe o pescoço e me afastei o máximo possível. A Sra. Swan se aproximou de Isabella e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da menina.

- E agora? – ela perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Agora é esperar a transformação ser completada, levará cerca de três dias, devemos providenciar que a enterrem amanhã de manhã e assim à noite, eu posso retirá-la do caixão e leva-la para um lugar seguro. A enfermeira Lucy já tinha dito que ela estava morta de qualquer jeito, será fácil. Você deve pedir que somente eu cuide dos preparativos até que a enterrem, para não corrermos risco nenhum. Deve também parecer abalada. O difícil será contar para seu marido. No estado que ele está uma noticia dessas pode levá-lo a ter problemas mais sérios. Ou se você preferir pode contar a ele o que aconteceu realmente.

- Não, Charlie não pode saber da verdade, Billy já lhe contou algumas historias sobre os frios, e Charlie iria preferir sua filha morta a ter uma filha vampira.

Isso quer dizer que Charlie Swan também sabe sobre os vampiros, e foi Black quem contou. Será que ele também contou sobre os lobisomens? Provavelmente não, ele não iria querer que todos tivessem medo que ele, seu filho e parentes se transformassem em enormes lobos quando ficassem muito nervosos.

- Agora Sra. Renée, que sua filha está salva, se é que podemos chamar isso de salvação, me explique: como sabe sobre mim, e tem tanta convicção de que eu não a machucaria e não mataria sua filha?

Eu estava curioso e ao mesmo tempo com medo da resposta.

- Eu sei sobre você Dr. Carlisle, simplesmente porque minha avó o conheceu. – Por essa eu definitivamente não esperava, ela continuou - Ela me contou essa historia quando eu era pequena, mas nunca me esqueci, ela achou que eu não havia acreditado, mas eu sabia que era verdade. 'Sempre acreditei em criaturas místicas, e minha avó me contou que em uma de suas viagens havia conhecido o ser mais bonito do mundo, e que ele não era humano, que ele bebia sangue, mas não sangue de humanos, e sim sangue de animais, porque ele era uma criatura boa, e podia ter sido condenado a ser um monstro, mas não era. E que ela havia se apaixonado por ele imediatamente.'

Eu soube imediatamente de quem ela estava falando.

- Emily Barcliff – eu disse. Renée sorriu.

- Fico feliz que se lembre Dr. Cullen, minha vó falou tantas coisas sobre você, que eu sinceramente acreditei, sabia que não era simplesmente mais uma história, ela me contou sobre a cor dos seus olhos, seu cabelo. E quando entrei nessa sala, e vi o senhor ao lado de minha filha, achei que você havia sim, virado um monstro ao qual foi condenado, mas quando olhei em seus olhos e vi que estão de cor âmbar, soube imediatamente, que você ainda é a mesma pessoa que minha vó conheceu e se apaixonou.

Se eu fosse humano, com certeza estaria com lágrimas nos olhos. Emily foi a única pessoa, nos meus muitos anos, que mesmo sabendo o que eu era, não teve medo de mim, nem disse que eu era um monstro. Ela dizia que só via meu _lado bom_ e que as coisas ruins eram só mentiras. Ela me pediu para transformá-la, mas eu nunca faria isso com uma alma tão boa como aquela. Ela foi um verdadeiro anjo para mim. Que chegou no momento que eu mais precisava, no momento em que eu quase deixei meu monstro prevalecer. Mas ela apareceu, e nos poucos dias que convivi com ela, eu conheci o amor, não o amor de um homem por uma mulher, mas o amor de amigos, ela foi a minha primeira amiga desde que me tornei um vampiro, e sou grato a ela pelo resto de minha existência.

- Pelo que vejo, você gostou muito de minha avó Dr. Cullen – disse Renée sorrindo.

- Com certeza Sra. Reneé, ela foi, posso dizer, minha única e melhor amiga.

- Não mais Dr. Cullen, não mais. Eu sei que você deve ter muitas duvidas do que irá acontecer quando minha filha acordar, mas pode ter certeza, que ela verá você como um pai, quando tiver que se afastar. Reneé já estava a ponto de chorar, quando Dr. Rudolf entrou, nada delicado na sala de emergências.

- Ah, olá Sra. Swan. Seu marido já está melhor, e consciente. Dr. Cullen, a enfermeira Lucy está falado que a Senhorita Isabella... – ele olhou para Renée, que estava chorando e não terminou o que ia dizendo.

- Sim Dr. Rudolf, infelizmente quando chegou Isabella já havia perdido muito sangue, e não resistiu. – disse e olhei para Renée, com um olhar de pena.

- Bom, então acho que irei tomar as providencias necessárias para... – Dr. Rudolf ia dizendo, mas Renée o interrompeu.

- Não, eu quero que o Dr. Cullen tome todas as providências necessárias. Rudolf fez uma carranca, deu um simples aceno de cabeça, e saiu da sala.

- Bom, agora acho que a senhora deve contar ao seu marido, já que ele está consciente, e com certeza sabe que Isabella também está aqui. Renée olhou para baixo e assentiu, isso seria uma coisa difícil para ela fazer, mas necessária. Ela olhou para Isabella na maca e novamente seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

- Só não entendo porque isso aconteceu, porque Isabella? _Como _ela foi atacada quando era pra estar com seu marido? E falando em Jacob, ele apareceu aqui Dr.? – ela me olhou e eu não poderia mentir.

- Sra. Renée, eu acho que foi... Jacob que a atacou. Ela me olhou chocada e eu acho que errei em contar a verdade.

- JACOB? JACOB FEZ ISSO? Mas como? Por quê? – e de repente ela parou e acho que a lâmpada se acendeu em sua cabeça também. – Ele... Ele é um... – ela engoliu em seco – Lobisomem? De verdade?

- Pelo que tudo indica sim Sra. Swan. Sinto muito, mas você deve ir falar com seu marido agora, vou começar a cuidar para que enterrem Isabella. Provavelmente, como está de madrugada, hoje de manhã mesmo possamos enterrá-la.

Reneé saiu de seu estado de choque, assentiu, e foi em direção ao quarto Um, onde seu marido estava, e eu espero que depois dessa conversa não precise continuar.

Olhei para Isabella, e eu podia começar a ouvir a transformação, o veneno curando seu ferimento. Ninguém poderia notar isso, então, a cobri com um lençol braço. Não sei como, mas consegui providenciar tudo sem ninguém por perto, o que foi bom, porque não poderia deixar que vissem Isabella, fiquei ao lado dela até de manhã, quando o caixão que a Sra. Swan comprou chegou. Ela havia ido bem cedo providencia-lo. Ela não conseguiu ficar no hospital também, seu marido havia piorado com a notícia, e agora estava em risco. Perguntei à Reneé se ela iria enterrar Isabella mesmo se Charlie não comparecesse, e ela disse que sim, que Charlie disse que não queria ver Isabella morta.

Fui colocar Isabella no caixão. Era um caixão fechado, o que era bom, coloquei-a fechei e aguardei o carro da funerária o levar. Algumas horas mais tarde foi o enterro, e não compareci, porque um humano normal precisa dormir, e eu preciso fingir que durmo. Quando anoiteceu, fui ao cemitério, achei onde Isabella estava enterrada e com uma pá, comecei a cavar, logo cheguei no caixão, e só quebrei a tranca e lá estava Isabella, praticamente curada, somente com algumas cicatrizes e ficando cada vez mais pálida. A tirei do caixão, arrumei novamente seu caixão e a terra em cima, e a levei para casa, que era bastante afastada da cidade, o que favorecia o fato que daqui a dois dias existiria um vampiro recém-criado aqui.

Coloquei-a na cama, que tinha por conveniência, não havia necessidade e me sentei ao seu lado, esperando uma nova vampira ser transformada.

* * *

Obrigado _**KiviaL , AysNise , lolo , A.C , Nami , LeiliPattz** , **Leandro **_**e_ Cah _**pelos reviews, e espero que continuem gostando :D  
**_Nami _**vou tentar não demorar muito pra postar tá flor? *-*

_Enfim, mais um cap postado, fale o que achou please *-*_  
_Beijos x3_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Aceitando  
Carlisle PDV**

Eu só teria que voltar ao hospital depois de amanha, o que era um problema por que era nesse dia que Isabella iria acordar. E eu tinha que estar presente, não quero nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer caso eu não estivesse aqui. Mas como hoje ela não irá precisar, nem sentir, minha presença, irei caçar. Coloquei minha roupa de caça ,dei uma última olhada em Isabella que ficava cada vez mais pálida e sem ferimentos e sai em direção á floresta. Fui correndo sem direção, e logo senti o cheiro de um leão. Não era meu animal preferido, mas eu ainda tinha que falar com Reneé, sobre como seria depois que Isabella acordasse. Logo que sentiu minha presença, o leão se virou em minha direção e veio para me atacar, contornei-o e pulei em seu pescoço, e rapidamente drenei todo seu sangue. Não havia sido suficiente, mas eu tinha que falar com Reneé. E ainda tinha que fazer isso sem que ninguém percebesse, iria ser estranho eu ir visitá-la sendo que_ nunca_ conversamos fora o dia que ela estava no hospital.

Cheguei à frente da casa dos Swan e me escondi em uma árvore, e fiquei escutando o que lá dentro acontecia, até que escutei que Reneé estava no quarto que era de Isabella. Reparei que era do lado esquerdo da casa, e que a janela estava aberta. Fui rapidamente do lado da janela, e entrei no quarto. Reneé estava virada de costas para mim, olhando a estante de bonecas de Isabella. Para não assustá-la, me movi lentamente, mas deixando-a saber de minha presença. Ela se virou sobressaltada e quando me viu se acalmou e abriu um sorriso feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Fechou a porta, e veio ao meu encontro e me deu um abraço, ao qual retribui meio aturdido. Ela me soltou, e quando me olhou, vi alguns traços de Emily e sorri.

- Como ela está Carlisle?

- Ela está bem, o veneno já começou a se espalhar e está a transformando, seus ferimentos estão sendo curados, e ela está começando a ficar pálida.

- Ela ficara pálida assim como o senhor? – ela franziu a testa.

- Sim Sra. Reneé, – ela soltou um suspiro pesado. - ela ficara tão branca quanto eu, e como os outros vampiros.

Ela me olhou, e pude notar um pouco de medo em seus olhos. Pelo visto Emily também a contou que os demais vampiros não seguiam a mesma _dieta _que eu.

- Existem... Existem muitos vampiros à solta?

- Sim, milhares, mais do que você poderia imaginar Sra. Reneé. Mas a maioria vive como nômades, eles não vivem como humanos como eu, e alguns outros. Normalmente eles ficam em uma cidade por algum tempo, escondidos dos humanos, se alimentam – Reneé estremeceu com a palavra – e depois se mudam, para que os humanos não os perceba. E principalmente, para não terem problemas com os Volturi.

- Quem são os Volturi? – sua voz continha curiosidade e temor.

- Eles são, posso dizer a família real no mundo dos vampiros. Aro, Caius e Marcus Volturi. Não sei ao certo quantos anos eles têm, mas posso dizer que são mais de 1000. Eles _controlam, _assim dizendo, o mundo dos vampiros. Eles impõem algumas regras, e quando você a desobedece, eles o matam. Você não tem como fugir deles, e nem como enganá-los, existe uma guarda muito grande, que quando necessário, acaba com uma rebelião, ou vai atrás de algum fugitivo. Mas, nossa maior lei é, não contar de nossa existência aos humanos. É extremamente proibido contar a humanos, e quando algum vampiro o faz, eles matam o vampiro, e... O humano também. Reneé me olhou assustada e instintivamente se afastou um passo.

- Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando Reneé, e não se preocupe. Não conte sobre os vampiros para ninguém, e quando os Volturi descobrirem que você sabe, e _se _descobrirem, já terão passados anos e anos, e provavelmente, você não estará viva, só espero que eles não queiram _me_ matar também. - Você não sabe como fiquei com medo quando Emily descobriu, medo de que... De que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa a ela. Ainda mais, quando eu acabara de deixar de viver com eles porque não aceita o jeito que eles governavam.

- O Senhor viveu junto à eles? – Ela me olhou, e consegui ver um pouco ressentimento em seu olhar.

- Sim, vive com eles por sete anos, sete longos anos. Em 1832 quando conheci Aro, ele se fascinou por meu modo de vida, e pediu para que me juntasse a sua _família. _Mas ao longo dos anos, fui conhecendo-o melhor, e vi que nenhum ali, apreciava a vida humana, que para eles, os humanos só existiam para nos alimentar, e mais nada. Eles não têm sentimentos Reneé, e eu não estava mais conseguindo viver naquele lugar. Ainda mais quando se juntaram à guarda, um casal de gêmeos, Alec e Jane. Os dois tem poderes extraordinários, e para Aro, quando mais guardas com poderes melhor. - Quando eu ia continuar Reneé me interrompeu: Poderes? Que tipo de poderes Carlisle? Você.. Você tem algum poder?

- Alguns vampiros Sra. Reneé, adquirem poderes quando se transformam, conheço alguns, que têm teorias, de que os poderes já estão com você quando ainda se é humano, mas que só quando se é transformado que ele aumenta, e pode ser usado. Eu não tenho nenhum poder. Alec e Jane têm poderes muito úteis para Aro, para quando algum vampiro gera algum problema os dois o neutralizam. Alec faz você perder todos seus sentidos, entenda, é como se você só visse escuridão. Eles poderiam te queimar e você simplesmente nem notaria. – Reneé tinha os olhos abertos como dois pratos, e eu comecei a achar que estava dando informação demais. – E Jane, ela pode, simplesmente com um olhar, fazer você sentir uma dor terrível, uma dor que você iria preferir morrer a sentir. Aro naturalmente, amou esses poderes, e os juntou à sua guarda.

- Aro também tem um poder, e o dele é muito perigoso, ele pode com um simples toque em sua pele, saber de tudo, exatamente _tudo_ que já se passou em sua mente. Mas desculpe, eu não deveria estar enchendo sua cabeça com essas bobagens.

- Não Carlisle, eu gostei de saber. Assim conheço um pouco mais do mundo em qual minha filha irá fazer parte. – ela agora tinha um olhar determinado em seu rosto. – E .. Carlisle, será que Isabella irá ter algum poder?

- Isso é uma coisa que não posso lhe responder Sra. Reneé, mas se ela tiver algum, poderei descobri quando ela _acordar,_ ou às vezes, mais para o futuro. Deixei Reneé pensar um pouco sobre as coisas que disse a ela. Depois de alguns minutos, ela me olhou tristemente.

- Quando Isabella acordar, vocês terão que partir? – seus olhos já começavam a umedecer.

- Sim. Não precisamos nos mudar imediatamente, mas não podemos continuar aqui, para o bem dela. Quando ela acordar Reneé, será uma fase muito difícil. Os vampiros recém-criados são atraídos muito mais para o sangue humano. Eles agem simplesmente pelo instinto, e quando alguém se coloca a sua frente, eles o vêem como inimigo, e partem para ataque. Se isso acontecer com Isabella, tenho a sorte de saber me defendem muito bem, mas mesmo assim, ela será muito forte, pois ainda haverá seu sangue em seu corpo, tornando-a assim mais forte que eu. Isso será um problema, realmente espero que quando ela acordar, ela seja compreensiva Reneé. E tenho que lhe avisar, que você não deve ir visitá-la, é muito perigoso. Quando ela já estiver um pouco adaptada, talvez eu a traga para lhe ver antes de partirmos. Eu não estou fazendo isso porque não quero que você a veja, mas sim, para sua própria segurança.

- Eu entendo Carlisle, e espero que quando vocês partirem, que você cuide muito bem de minha filha.

- Irei fazê-lo com grande apreço. Isabella será como uma filha para mim Reneé. Irei cuidar dela com tudo que puder.

- Obrigada Carlisle. Por salvá-la, e cuidar dela por mim. – ela me olhava agradecida, e eu sorri.

- Quem tem que agradecer sou eu Reneé, vivi anos sozinho, e agora, tenho a oportunidade te ter uma filha, você não sabe como isso será bom pra mim. Quem sabe algum dia eu até ache uma companheira. Assim como Isabella pode achar um companheiro, já que seu marido...

- Não, não me lembre de Jacob, dizem que ele está sofrendo e viajou porque não aguentaria ficar aonde perdeu a esposa. Mas eu imagino que seja somente uma mentira.

- Eu acredito que seja mesmo. Jacob é outro motivo para que Isabella não continue aqui, se ele a visse transformada... Não quero nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Se Jacob encontrasse Isabella transformada, provavelmente ele iria querer matá-la, e a mim certamente.

- Bom Reneé, era somente isso que tinha para lhe dizer, eu volto quando... Isabella estiver calma o suficiente para ficar perto de você.

- Até logo Carlisle.

Sai pela janela rapidamente, e fui correndo pela floresta até em casa. Onde Isabella estava da mesma forma como a deixei. Só sinto pela dor que ela deve estar passando no momento. A dor da transformação é uma coisa que nunca me esqueci. O fogo, terrível, e que você nunca sabe quando ira acabar... E depois, quando ele vai não diminuindo, mas se concentrando em seu coração, e de repente, para, e você vê tudo diferente, tudo mais claro, seus pensamentos que ficam mais rápidos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Sua força, velocidade. E infelizmente, a dor latejante de sua garganta. E você fará qualquer coisa para essa dor passar. Como seria uma espera longa, peguei um livro e me sentei ao lado da cama e só esperei que ela acordasse logo.

Eu estava sentado ao lado de Isabella. Era o segundo dia depois de sua transformação. Amanhã ela estaria acordando. Eu já estava lendo o quinto livro enquanto a esperava. Sorte que eu tinha uma coleção grande.

Ouvi Isabella se mexer e a olhei sobressaltado. Ela estava se levantando. Mas Como? Ela estava acordando um dia antes do previsto. Nunca ouvi falar de nada assim antes. Nunca nenhum vampiro se transformou em somente dois dias. Como? Ela me olhou e eu vi seus olhos muito vermelhos me avaliarem, e depois, Isabella colocou a mão na garganta e soltou um gemido agudo.

- Isabella... você deve saber que sou o Doutor Carlisle Cullen, e preciso saber exatamente o que você se lembra de antes de desmaiar.

Ela olhou para onde Jacob havia cortado, se surpreendeu, e começou a contar.

- Eu... Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, eu estava com Jacob na casa _dele_, de repente, ele ficou nervoso e... E se transformou em um lobo gigante. Ele... Ele me machucou – ela olhou seu corpo novamente, e seu rosto estava pura incompreensão - ele passou sua _pata_ em mim, e cortou, e eu comecei a perder a consciência. – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça - Eu... Eu não consigo lembrar direito. E depois, depois veio o fogo – seus olhos perderam o foco enquanto falava do fogo – O fogo era insuportável, parecia que nunca ia passar, e... E eu preferia morrer a sentir aquele fogo. Ela parou, olhou para os lados, e eu poderia imaginar como estava sendo. Seus olhos de vampira eram muito mais apurados que os de humanos, ela devia estar vendo tudo tão nitidamente que deveria estão confuso. Ela fez uma cara de dor, e eu imaginei que fosse sua garganta, o que ela gritou a seguir confirmou minha teoria.

- E AAAAH, MINHA GARGANTA ESTÁ ARDENDOO, FAÇA PARAR FAÇA PARAR!

De repente, ela não estava mais na cama e sim correndo pelo quarto. Quando percebeu a velocidade que estava, ela parou e me olhou apavorada.

- O que... O que aconteceu comigo?

- Isabella, eu irei lhe contar, mas peço, por favor, que se acalme.

Ela assentiu, veio andando, lentamente, até a cama e se sentou de frente para mim, esperando que eu lhe contasse. Isso foi _definitivamente_ estranho. Como uma recém-criada pode ter toda essa calma, quando sua garganta estava ardendo tanto? Isabella era diferente de _tudo_ que eu poderia imaginar. Ela não fazia nada que normalmente um vampiro faz. Talvez o dom dela seja autocontrole. Eu agradeceria muito se fosse.

- Isabella, depois que você perdeu a consciência, os empregos da casa de... Seu marido – ela fechou os olhos, se por raiva, ou pesar, não sei - a levaram ao hospital. Quando chegou lá, você já havia perdido muito sangue, e você _não_ tinha como sobreviver – ela me olhou espantada, e fez menção de falar – não, deixe-me terminar. Quando... Quando eu notei que você não tinha mais chances, sua mãe chegou à sala, e... E disse que sabia o que eu era, e que era para mim te salvar. Para fazer _qualquer coisa_ mas, que a salvasse. E então, eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer. Transformei-te, em... em uma vampira. – os olhos muito vermelhos de Isabella olharam para mim com incredibilidade – eu sou um vampiro Isabella, e sua mãe sabia disso. E ela me pediu para lhe transformar porque era sua única chance de sobreviver. E eu fiz. Ela olhou para os lados, e negou com a cabeça.

- Você... VOCÊ ME TRANSFORMOU EM QUÊ? – ela gritou, e se levantou bruscamente da cama, quebrando-a.

Ela olhou assombrada para a cama e foi andando para trás, com medo de si mesma, e ficou contra a parede.

- Não, não pode ser. Você está mentindo. Isso não é verdade. NÃO PODE SER!

- Isabella, se acalme, por favor.

Ela olhou para a porta, e a única coisa que eu vi, era que ela estava saindo correndo pela porta. Fui atrás dela, mas ela havia parado na sala.

- Eu, eu quero ver minha mãe, eu, não, ela nunca faria isso...

- Isabella, você verá sua mãe, mas não nessas condições.

Ela me olhou interrogativamente.

- Você uma vampira Isabella, do que vampiros se alimentam? De sangue, e você quer sangue não quer? Sua garganta está queimando, e é por isso que ela queima, por que você precisa de sangue Isabella. E, se encontrasse sua mãe agora, não acho que você resistiria ao cheiro do sangue. – ela me olhou horrorizada com a idéia de machucar sua mãe – antes... antes de ver sua mãe, você deve se alimentar.

- Isso quer dizer.. quer dizer que eu matarei outras pessoas para não matar minha mãe? – ela parecia ainda mais horrorizada com isso – NÃO! Eu não irei matar pessoas inocentes por causa de uma coisa que, EU NÃO PEDI! Não, eu prefiro que você me mate. VAMOS, você me transformou nisso, agora, ME MATEE!

- Não Isabella, você não precisa matar outras pessoas, e você não precisa matar ninguém! Você pode viver como eu... eu não me alimento de sangue humano. Eu vivo de sangue de animais. Não é a mesma coisa, não te satisfaz totalmente, mas... Mas pelo menos eu não estou sendo um monstro. - Ela havia se acalmado enquanto eu falava, e cada vez mais isso me assustava.

- Quer dizer.. que eu posso sobreviver de sangue de animais?

- Sim, é difícil Isabella, não mentirei pra você. Mas pelo menos, você não está matando ninguém. E eu sei, que você irá conseguir. Você se mostrou diferente de tudo que já conheci. - Normalmente, a transformação demora três dias, e você, se transformou em dois. E recém-criados, assim como você, nunca conseguem controlar tão bem seus sentimentos, como você está fazendo. Eles são agressivos, e difíceis de explicar o que lhes aconteceu. E sinto, sinceramente, que você será uma vampira ainda mais controlada que eu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ela estava começando a aceitar. E estava sendo **muito **mais fácil do que imaginei.

- Eu, eu serei assim para sempre?

- Sim Isabella, uma vez transformada, você não tem como voltar a ser humana. Você será assim para sempre. Você não dorme – ela se espantou, mas assentiu - você não precisa mais comer, você viverá para sempre Isabella, e a única coisa que você precisara é de _sangue_. - ela estremeceu, mas de repente, sorriu.

- E, eu sou rápida, do jeito que fui agora a pouco? - ri de seu pensamento, tantos problemas, mas ela estava vendo o lado bom. Comecei a gostar ainda mais dessa menina.

- Sim, sim Isabella, você é rápida, - seu sorriso cresceu – forte – ela abriu a boca espantada - e tem todos seus sentidos apurados.

- Isso é bom, agora serei menos desiquilibrada. Espero.

Ela começou a rir e eu junto. E era incrível, mas ela não estava lembrando de sua queimação na garganta. Era definitivamente impressionante. Não havia outra palavra para Isabella. _Impressionante._

- Dr. Carlisle...

- Somente Carlisle, por favor, Isabella. - ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, falar Doutor é estranho mesmo, nunca gostei muito de médicos – e novamente rimos, e meu apreço por ela só crescia – Carlisle, será que podíamos... Hum... Nos, alimentar? - ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Estava achando que não iria perguntar Isabella. Seu autocontrole é melhor do que imaginava. Acho que amanhã mesmo poderemos ir ver sua mãe. Mas sinto informá-la, que depois de ver sua mãe, teremos que partir. Não podemos viver aqui Isabella. Aqui, você está morta, e não poderia viver livremente, e ainda tem o fato de que Jacob... Poderia vê-la e...

- E? – Isabella estava ficando confusa.

- E ele é um lobisomem Isabella, como pôde perceber. E os lobisomens, são... são inimigos dos vampiros. Eu acho que, se Jacob a visse assim, ele provavelmente...

- Iria querer me matar. – ela completou – Tudo bem Carlisle, eu entendo, e partiremos o mais rápido possível, só quero poder me despedir de minha mãe... e, e meu pai? Ele sabe o que realmente aconteceu, ou acha... acha que estou morta? – seu rosto de encheu de tristeza.

- Não Isabella, seu pai não sabe. Para ele, você está.. morta – dor atravessou seu rosto.

- Por quê?

- Porque sua mãe achou melhor ele não saber, entenda, ele sabe sobre os frios, que é como os lobisomens nos chamam, e como ele é amigo de Billy, ele criou certo ódio pelos frios. Sua mãe achou melhor ele não saber por esse motivo. E também porque, na hora que você chegou ao hospital, seu pai estava lá, mas não se preocupe, ele já está bem, ele teve um inicio de derrame, e uma noticia assim poderia piorar seu estado. Mas, sinto muito. - Isabella refletiu um instante. Balançou a cabeça e novamente me surpreendeu.

- Tudo bem, mas, será que agora podemos caçar alguns ursos? – e deu um enorme sorriso, o qual eu acompanhei.

- Claro Isabella, claro. Vamos lá. Apenas... siga seus instintos.

* * *

_Mais um cap *-*_  
_Digam o que acharam please _  
_x3_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Caça e... Adeus.**

**Isabella PDV**

Fogo. A lembrança mais nítida em minha mente era essa. O fogo que me queimou por um tempo que, eu achei que nunca iria acabar. O fogo insuportável que me fazia preferir estar morta a sentir a dor que o fogo me causou. Eu gritei, gritei para que me matassem, mas ninguém me escutou, e ninguém me matou. Ou se alguém escutou, não quis fazer esse favor para mim. Então desisti, porque gritar não ajudava em nada. Fiquei queimando, e de repente, o fogo começou a sair de algumas partes de meu corpo. Mas, mesmo assim, a dor era a mesma, e depois, o fogo se concentrou no meu coração, e ficou pior. _Muito _pior. E se apagou.

Ele se apagou como se nunca estivesse ali. Mas agora, havia uma queimação, em minha garganta. Ela queimava, e eu queria tomar _alguma coisa_ para que isso parasse. E meu coração estava imóvel. Se meu coração havia parado... Eu estava morta? Mas, eu estava respirando, e sentia meu corpo... Então, o que aconteceu comigo? Eu abri meus olhos e... Tudo estava _muito_ diferente. Eu via cada mínimo detalhe do teto de madeira do lugar onde eu estava. Quando respirava, eu sentia _tantos_ cheiros, e podia diferenciar cada um. E estava ouvindo tantas coisas também, parecia até que estava ouvindo o barulho de uma cachoeira. E minha mente, parecia que conseguia diferenciar todos esses detalhes **juntos.** Levantei-me e, foi... Tão rapidamente. Eu estava em um quarto, e não estava sozinha. O Doutor Carlisle Cullen estava comigo. Eu estava no hospital? Será que alguém havia me levado ao hospital depois que Jacob...

Deixei esse pensamento de lado e observei o Dr. Cullen. E agora, com _meus _olhos, eu via como ele era realmente bonito. Mas, seus olhos, eles estavam... Dourados. Como? E eu reparei que em seu pescoço, havia.. Havia uma marca, e, parecia ser de uma mordida... Olhando em sua garganta, eu me lembrei da minha, que estava queimado. Coloquei a mão na garganta e soltei um gemido de dor.

Dr. Cullen me perguntou o que eu me lembrava. Contei-lhe sobre o que aconteceu na casa de Jacob. Sim, a casa _dele_. Eu não viveria lá depois... Depois do que aconteceu. Em relação ao casamento, eu não sei o que farei, mas eu não viverei com um... Um lobo, ou o que ele for. Contei também sobre o fogo. Minha garganta ardeu mais e gritei com ele, para que fizesse isso parar. Eu não estava aguentando aquilo. Eu corri, e corri muito rápido pelo pequeno quarto, não entendo como o fiz, perguntei ao Dr. Cullen o que havia acontecido comigo. Ele pediu para que eu me acalmasse, mas quando falou, parecia que não acreditava que eu conseguiria. Acalmei-me, fui e sentei-me na cama, de frente para ele, que pareceu surpreso com minha ação. Ele estava achando que eu não conseguia me controlar? Por quê? Ele contou que os empregados da casa de Jacob me levaram ao hospital, mas eu havia perdido muito sangue e não iria sobreviver... Fiquei confusa e ia lhe perguntar, mas ele pediu para que eu deixasse-o terminar. Ele falou que minha mãe sabia o que _ele era, _e que era para ele me salvar, e o único jeito que ele tinha para me salvar era me transformando em... Uma _**vampira**_.

Não, simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Eu não havia me tornado uma... Vampira. Vampiros _não_ existem... Mas, se Jacob virou um lobo, porque não podem haver vampiros? E... Não, não era verdade. Era por _isso_ que minha garganta queimava? Era porque eu queria _sangue_? Balancei minha cabeça e gritei com ele para dizer no que eu havia me tornado, porque eu não era uma vampira, não. Levantei-me bruscamente da cama e, quebrei-a. Olhei para a cama horrorizada com o que tinha feito e fui para trás batendo na parede. Como eu havia quebrado a cama? COMO? Será que era por que... Não, isso não estava acontecendo. Vi a porta e sai correndo por ela, mais uma vez me assustando com a velocidade que tinha. Parei no que seria a sala, e me lembrei de que não sabia onde estava, nem como voltar para casa. Dr. Cullen já estava atrás de mim, e lhe disse que queria ver minha mãe. Ela não havia pedido a ele pare me transformar em uma vampira. **Não** podia. Ele me disse que eu a veria, mas não nessas condições. Quê condições? O olhei interrogativamente e ele começou a me explicar sobre minha _necessidade._ Como eu imaginei, a queimação em minha garganta era desejo de _sangue, _e ele disse que ficar perto de minha mãe quando eu estava com sede, era perigoso para ela e que eu poderia... Não, eu nunca faria isso a minha mãe. Então ele disse que antes de vê-la, eu precisa me _alimentar._

Mas, isso significa que eu terei que matar _outras pessoas_ para me alimentar e não querer matar minha mãe? Eu não conseguia distinguir qual era pior. Eu não pedi por isso. Eu não queria isso. Eu não quero isso! Já que o Dr. Cullen me transformou, agora, me mate! Mate-me, porque eu não conseguirei viver assim, matando as pessoas... A raiva estava tomando conta de mim. Mas Dr. Cullen disse que ele não matava pessoas, disse que ele sobrevivia com... Sangue de animais, que não satisfaz totalmente, como sangue humano deve fazer, mas pelo menos, ele não está sendo um monstro. Monstros. Quando eu era pequena, minha mãe me contava historias com monstros. Mas lembro de uma em especial. Que ela contava, que um lindo príncipe havia sido condenado a ser um monstro, mas, ele não queria ser um. E lutou, lutou com todas as suas forças, e conseguiu viver _sem _ser o monstro ao qual foi condenado. Olhando o Dr. Cullen agora, eu o via como sendo o príncipe que foi condenado a ser um monstro, e que também não o queria ser. E assim, se alimentava de sangue de animais... Será que era realmente verdade, que minha mãe havia lhe pedido que me transformasse? E que o motivo, era que ela _sabia _que ele não era um monstro? Acalmei-me com isso, pensando melhor, e vendo que talvez, o que me aconteceu não era tão ruim.

Ele foi sincero comigo, e disse que é difícil, mas que você era recompensado por não estar matando ninguém. Disse também que eu estava me mostrando surpreendente para ele, porque eu havia me transformado em apenas dois dias, e normalmente são três, e que quando eu me controlava rapidamente, era estranho para ele, porque _recém-criados_, assim como eu, seguem seus instintos, o que os leva naturalmente, à raiva, e a humanos... Ele disse que eu serei uma vampira mais controlada que ele. Isso, eu não sabia se acreditava, todo o tempo que estávamos falando, a dor em minha garganta continuava ali, eu tentava ignora-la, mas ainda podia senti-la.

Perguntei-lhe se serei _assim_, para sempre, e me respondeu que sim. Uma vez transformada, não há como voltar atrás. Explicou-me que não preciso mais dormir, comer, a única coisa que preciso, é de sangue, e assim viverei para sempre. Estremeci com a ideia, mas lembrei-me do fato da minha velocidade, ele disse-me que agora eu era rápida, forte, e tinha os sentidos apurados, o que era bom, já que eu era uma pessoa _muito_ desiquilibrada. Ri da situação, e ele me acompanhou. Disse-me para chama-lo de Carlisle, e assim o fiz. Queria saber se não íamos... Caçar. Ele riu e estava achando que eu não iria perguntar mais. Carlisle explicou que amanhã, eu poderia ver minha mãe, e que depois, teríamos que partir. Porque aqui eu estava... _Morta._ E que era perigoso Jacob me encontrar, porque ele era um... Lobisomem, e que ele é inimigo dos vampiros, então, se Jacob me visse assim, ele iria querer, me matar. Perguntei-lhe se meu pai achava que eu estava morta, ou sabia a verdade, e Carlisle me contou que ele achava que estava morta. Aquilo me deu um aperto em meu coração parado. Meu pai achava que eu estava _morta. _Carlisle explicou-me que era porque Billy havia lhe contado sobre os frios, como os lobisomens chamam os vampiros, e que Charlie odiava-nos. Minha mãe achou melhor ele não tomar conhecimento então, e ainda ele havia ido ao hospital, no mesmo dia que eu... Mas pelo menos _ele_ estava bem. Eu refleti sobre isso rapidamente, agora que minha mente era rápida [N/A: não tão rápida quando você ver o... fiquei quieta *o*]. Pensei em mim caçando um urso, ri com a idéia e falei a Carlisle. Ele apenas mandou-me seguir meus instintos...

Saímos da casa e vi que ele morava no meio da floresta, pelo barulho, bem afastado da cidade.

- Vamos Isabella, use sua audição, olfato e nos leve aos ursos, já que você quer.

Eu fechei meus olhos e deixe-me levar pelos sons. Não consegui escutar nada que se parecesse com um urso. Mas escutei um barulho estranho, pareciam quatro patas... Abri meus olhos e olhei para Carlisle, ele somente riu.

- Vamos Isabella, vá atrás do barulho que você ouviu.

Corri atrás do barulho, e quando cheguei perto, parei instintivamente. Olhei, e vi que era um pônei.

Carlisle riu atrás de mim, olhei para ele, que fez sinal para eu ir em frente. Olhei bem para o pônei, vi que seu pescoço parecia um lugar bom para... hum... sugar. E fui. Cheguei nele antes que ele pudesse perceber e mordi seu pescoço. Meus dentes cortaram a pele facilmente, e comecei a sugar o sangue do pobre animal. Antes do que eu esperava, ele estava seco, sai de cima do animal, agora morto, e limpei minha boca.

- Nada mal para uma primeira refeição Isabella – Carlisle disse rindo. - Agora, qual será o próximo?

Deixei que meus instintos que guiassem mais uma vez, e fui em direção ao que pareciam ser veados. Haviam sete, Carlisle disse que eu podia ficar com todos, porque ele havia caçado ontem. Alimentei-me apenas de quatro, não querendo acabar com todos de uma vez só. Quando terminei, minha roupa estava coberta de sangue, e estava necessitando de um banho. Voltamos para casa, onde Carlisle me mostrou aonde era o banheiro, e algumas roupas que minha mãe havia me mandado. Tomei banho e me vesti, e percebi que eram algumas das que havia deixado em casa e não levado para a casa de Jacob. Quando estava saindo do banheiro, notei um espelho, e foi a primeira vez que me vi. E me assustei, meus olhos estavam vermelhos, pareciam com sangue. E em meu pescoço, percebi que havia uma marca igual à de Carlisle. Fui à procura dele, que estava na sala lendo um livro.

- Carlisle, porque meus olhos estão vermelhos? E porque eu tenho uma marca no pescoço igual á sua?

Ele parou de ler o livro, olhou para mim, sorriu compreensivo e respondeu.

- Você tem olhos vermelhos, porque ainda há sangue humano em seu corpo, essa cor sairá depois de um tempo, sangue de animal ajuda a tirá-la mais rápido. Quando você se alimenta de sangue humano, seus olhos continuam vermelhos, e quando você fica algum tempo sem se alimentar, seus olhos ficam negros. E essa marca em seu pescoço, foi aonde eu tive que morder para colocar meu veneno em você para te transformar, assim como a marca em meu pescoço, foi aonde me morderam.

- Quem... Quem lhe transformou Carlisle?

- Eu fui transformado em 1784, quando, em minha época, caçávamos vampiros, bruxas e outros monstros. Naquela época todos sabiam da existência deles, e muitas vezes, nos juntávamos e íamos atrás deles. Eu era um grande 'caçador' assim dizendo, mas certo dia estava andando sozinho perto da floresta, quando um vampiro apareceu, e ele estava com os olhos pretos, e veio para cima de mim, ele começou a sugar meu sangue, quando ouvimos algumas pessoas vindo. Ele, com medo de que fosse algum 'caçador' me largou e saiu correndo. Eu simplesmente cai no chão e me arrastei para dentro da floresta. Três dias depois, eu havia me transformado, e simplesmente queria me matar. Eu havia virado o que eu mais odiava, mas, não sabia como me matar, e quando eu olhei para o lado, vi uma onça. Eu não pensei, simplesmente fui até ela rapidamente, e me alimentei dela. Foi quando percebi que só porque havia sido condenado a isso, não precisa ser.

E definitivamente, Carlisle é como o príncipe da historia que minha mãe me contou.

- Carlisle, depois... Depois de falar com minha mãe, para onde iremos?

- Estive pensando, e como estamos no inverno o que nos ajuda muito.

- Por quê? – o interrompi. - ele riu.

- Porque nós, _brilhamos_ no sol. - abri minha boca com a surpresa.

- Nós, _brilhamos_? – Carlisle riu ainda mais com minha expressão.

- Sim, é por isso que devemos escolher um lugar onde não faça muito sol no verão. Mas, como estamos no inverno, temos várias opções. Eu escolhi Florence, em Montana. Mas, se você quiser, podemos escolher outro.

- Não, eu não saberia escolher mesmo. Nunca sai de Forks antes.

- Agora Isabella, você conhecerá muitos lugares além de Forks. - sorri com a ideia.

Enquanto o amanhã não chegava para eu poder ver minha mãe, ficamos conversado, e Carlisle me contou tudo sobre o mundo dos vampiros. Contou-me sobre os Volturi, sobre alguns amigos que ele tinha no Alasca, e que seguiam a mesma 'alimentação' que ele, e agora eu. Contou também sobre os poderes, que alguns vampiros têm, e fiquei um pouco triste, eu queria ter um poder também, e Carlisle me acalmou, dizendo que talvez eu tivesse, somente não descobri ainda... A manhã chegou e mal percebemos, estava chovendo e não tinha sol. Típico de Forks. Carlisle disse que tinha que ir ao hospital para pedir sua carta de demissão para podermos partir logo que eu falasse com minha mãe. Fomos até minha casa, e escutei minha mãe em meu antigo quarto.

- Bom Isabella, quando tiver terminado, é só ir para casa, farei as coisas no hospital e depois, lhe encontro lá.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e fui em direção à janela de meu quarto. Entrei e minha mãe estava sentada em minha cama. Quando me viu, ela se assustou e quase gritou. Quando eu respirei, a queimação em minha garganta voltou, e o que eu mais queria era simplesmente ir até o pescoço dela e... NÃO! Eu tinha que me controlar, era minha mãe, e eu nunca, nunca faria mal a ela. Ela foi fechar a porta, e voltou até mim e me abraçou. eu retribui o abraço, colocando a queimação de lado. Eu nunca faria mal a minha mãe. E a nenhum humano. Espero.

- Isabella – ela falou com tanto amor na voz, ela se afastou, sem deixar de me abraçar e me olhou, seu olhar ficou em meus olhos por um instante, até ela olhar aonde antes, havia um grande e profundo corte – Como você está... perfeita Isabella, você está linda. E o corte, sumiu. – ela me olhava agora com lágrimas nos olhos, e eu choraria se pudesse.

- Mãe, foi... foi tão terrível, quando Jacob se transformou em lobo, quando ele me atacou. E depois, quando eu queimei, e o fogo não passava, e quando acordei, e Carlisle me explicou tudo... É... é verdade, que você _pediu_ para ele fazer isso comigo? – ela enrijeceu um pouco.

- Foi filha. Quando cheguei ao hospital, e vi você, morrendo, eu não aguentei. Eu sabia o que Carlisle era, sua bisavó o conheceu, e me contou historias sobre ele quando eu era pequena, e quando eu o vi ao seu lado, logo o reconheci pelas feições que minha avó contou que ele tinha. Eu lhe pedi, eu implorei para que ele lhe transformasse, eu... não queria você morta... e sabia que você não seria um monstro igual... aos outros vampiros. Eu sabia que você seria como Carlisle. E lembrei da história...

- Sobre o príncipe que foi condenado a ser um monstro. – completei com um sorriso, e ela sorriu também – Eu também lembrei, eu queria que ele me matasse mãe. Quando ele me contou, eu simplesmente não pude acreditar. E pedi para que ele me matasse para que eu não machucasse ninguém. E ele me falou que ele não machucava humanos, que só se alimentava de animais, e assim eu me acalmei e deixei ele me contar o resto. Depois, não fomos... Caçar – Reneé deu um sorriso compreensivo – e ele me contou tantas coisas, e minha mente consegue guardar _tudo_. É impressionante. E agora, ele foi ao hospital para pedir demissão e irmos... - Embora – minha mãe completou – Eu sei minha filha, ela havia me dito que vocês teriam que partir. Eu entendo, mas, sentirei tanto a sua falta minha filha. – lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Eu sentirei sua falta também mamãe, muita. Mas, Carlisle me contou dos riscos, e nós não podemos mesmo ficar aqui. Mas eu _juro _que se pudermos, eu venho lhe visitar mãe. - Ela sorriu e limpou as lágrimas.

- Se for perigoso para você minha filha, não venha. Só de saber que você estará viva, e bem, eu já fico feliz. Tenho certeza que Carlisle cuidara muito bem de você.

- Você será como uma filha para ele, e ele como um pai para você.

- Papai não sabe que estou viva não é? – ela balançou a cabeça.

- É... É melhor assim.

- Reneé – escutamos a voz de meu pai. Era minha hora de ir.

- Bom, sinto que tenho que ir mãe, eu te amo. - ela me abraçou novamente, e minha garganta não queimava tanto.

- Eu também te amo minha filha. Seja feliz – e me deu um beijo na testa.

Eu apenas assenti e sai correndo pela janela, deixando minha mãe, meu pai, e toda uma vida naquela casa e segui em direção à casa de Carlisle. Quando cheguei lá, ele já tinha chegado e estava com uma bolsa.

- Já se despediu de sua mãe Isabella?

- Já Carlisle, e já podemos partir.

Ele sorriu, mas não era um sorriso feliz. Ele havia percebido que estava sendo difícil para mim. E queria fazer o melhor possível para que eu não ficasse muito triste. E acho que considerá-lo como um pai seria mais fácil do que pensei.

- Nós vamos correndo, até aonde termina Washington e depois, vamos de carro. - apenas assenti, Carlisle me abraçou e eu retribui seu abraço.

- Eu sei que será difícil no começo Isabella, mas tenho certeza que você será feliz. Você merece isso.

- Obrigada Carlisle, e você também merece ser feliz. – ele se afastou e me deu um sorriso.

- Eu já estou sendo feliz Isabella. Ter a oportunidade de ter um filha é a maior alegria que tive em quase cento e setenta anos. Eu lhe contei que vivi com os Volturi, mas eles nunca foram como uma família para mim. Mas agora é diferente. Você tem meu veneno em seu corpo, e é verdadeiramente uma filha para mim. Cuidarei de você como um pai cuida de sua filha amada. Eu sei que é difícil para você, me ver como um pai. Mas eu acredito que com o tempo, eu consiga fazer com que você me veja como um pai. - ele tinha um sorriso amável no rosto.

- Eu também acredito que irei considerá-lo como um pai um dia Carlisle.

Nós nos separamos, e saímos da casa.

- Agora Isabella, pronta para começar uma nova vida?

- Sim – e partimos em direção à minha nova vida.

_N/B KiviaL: Eu não pude resistir a matar um pônei, quem mandou você me perguntar qual animal a Bella deveria caçar pela primeira vez? Você não sabe que de dentro dessa coisa que eu chamo de cabeça não sai nada que presta? Autora também é doida de fazer esse tipo de pergunta né? UHAUEHUASHEUAHE Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu amei betá-lo, fique viada com esse POV da Bella ;)_

_

* * *

_

__

eeeh, *o*  
comentem please  
x3


	6. Extra 1 Parte 1

Extra Parte 1

**Quando a realidade muda.  
Edward PDV.**

Akron, Indiana. 1967.

Estava voltando da casa de minha noiva. Sim, _noiva_. Havia pedido à sua mão ao seu pai e ele me concedeu. Agora Marilyn era minha noiva. Eu estava feliz, eu não a amava realmente, mas gosto muito dela, e sei que serei feliz ao seu lado. Cheguei a uma rua pouco iluminada e parecia que alguém estava me seguindo. Olhei para trás e não vi nada, deveria ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas mesmo assim acelerei o passo. De repente, algo atingiu minhas costas e fui jogado ao chão com muita força. Bati meu rosto na terra e senti que algumas pedras haviam machucado meu rosto. Quando ia me levantar, alguém pegou meu pescoço e com uma força sobrenatural me jogou em uma árvore próxima. Gritei de dor quando o impacto quebrou meu braço, mas a pessoa que me jogou tampou minha boca. Abri meus olhos meio aturdido e vi que era um homem, parecia ter uns 40 anos, tinha cabelos pretos, sua pele era muito pálida e... E seus olhos eram _vermelhos_. Assustei-me, e percebendo minha reação ele apenas sorriu como se gostasse de ver que eu tinha medo dele. Tentei afasta-lo de mim, mas parecia que estava tentando mover uma enorme rocha.

- Sabe, gosto de brincar com minha comida, e você parece ser bem apetitoso. – ele riu e eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com _comida_.

- O que você quer de mim? – Perguntei com a voz meio abafada pela sua mão que continuava em minha boca. Ele tirou a mão e colocou-a em minha perna, a apertando e quebrando-a, a dor estava ficando insuportável, e eu via sangue saindo de meu braço e de minha perna.

- O que eu quero de você? – ele fixou seus olhos no sangue que escorria – eu quero isso... - ele estava indo em direção ao sangue, quando uma mulher gritou:

- SEBASTIAN!

Era uma mulher bonita, um pouco mais nova que ele acho, tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados, e seu rosto parecia em forma de coração. Sua pele também era pálida... Assim como seus olhos eram vermelhos. Sebastian me largou e foi em uma velocidade inacreditável até a mulher.

- Esme querida, eu disse para você ficar no celeiro que eu levaria comida para você.

- E eu já disse que não irei machucar humanos Sebastian! Eu não farei isso simplesmente porque você faz. Eu não serei um monstro como você. – ele apenas riu e a olhou com desdém.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas você **É **um monstro. Um monstro sem alma e que vive para se alimentar de humanos!

Ela o olhou com ódio, de repente, ela me olhou e vi compaixão em seus olhos, ela voltou seu olhar para Sebastian e colocou as mãos em seu pescoço e apertou. Sebastian enrijeceu e tentou tirar as mãos dela dali, mas foi igual a quando eu tentei afasta-lo.

- Você está louca? Solte-me! Eu lhe transformei, você deve fazer o que eu mandar, e se eu quiser que você se alimente de humanos, VOCE VAI SE ALIMENTAR. Ou você irá fazer o que? Se alimentar de... De _animais_? – ele cuspiu a ultima palavra.

- E se eu quiser? Você não manda em mim Sebastian! Você me transformou nisso, e EU NÃO PEDI! – o ódio ficava maior nela a cada palavra – E eu não viverei com você NUNCA.

Ela soltou as mãos do pescoço dele e fez menção de ir para o lado oposto de onde eu estava, mas Sebastian pegou os braços dela e a trousse ao meu lado e colocou seu rosto perto de meu pescoço. Eu tentei me afastar, mas a dor em minha perna e em meu braço estava muito forte.

- Vamos! Morda-o e vamos ver se conseguira se alimentar de animais quando o humano é muito melhor!

Esme me olhou agonizada, e colocou sua boca em meu pescoço cortando-o e sugando meu sangue._ Vampiro. _Era isso que eles eram só podia ser. Uma dor latejante começou em meu pescoço e olhei para Esme que me olhou no mesmo momento. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando me olhou, seu rosto se contraiu em dor, e ela largou meu pescoço e foi em direção à Sebastian que estava a alguns metros a sua frente. O que eu vi a seguir foi aterrorizante. Esme pulou no pescoço de Sebastian mordeu e... E arrancou-o. A cabeça de Sebastian caiu inerte no chão. Como se aquilo não fosse o bastante, Esme começou a desmembrá-lo, e fez uma pilha com os membros dele. De repente ela saiu correndo, e pensei que me deixaria ali, morrendo, ao lado dos pedaços de Sebastian, e apenas fechei meus olhos esperando a morte. Mas uma nova dor começou em meu corpo, mas dessa vez era... Fogo. Um fogo horrível que parecia ter saído de onde Esme havia me mordido. Ele começou a se espalhar em meu corpo, e eu queria a morte ao invés desse fogo horrendo. Abri meus e espantei-me ainda mais. Esme havia posto fogo no corpo de Sebastian, e ela somente o olhava com dor no olhar. Será que ela havia colocado fogo em mim também? Mas o fogo não parecia estar em minha pele, e sim por dentro de mim. Soltei um grito agudo e ela olhou-me e veio correndo em minha direção.

- Eu... Eu estou queimando! Apague o fogo, APAGUE – gritei, e ela abaixou-se e passou a mão em meus cabelos, e seu rosto parecia choroso, mas não saiam lagrimas de seus olhos.

- Sinto... Sinto muito... – ela estava se lamentando porque havia sido ela a culpada do fogo – eu... Eu não queria. Sinto muito.

Ela levantou, senti que me levantava junto com ela e corremos. Corremos tão rápido que achei que o vento apagaria o fogo. Mas não, ele continuava ali, e continuava aumentando. Senti que Esme me colocou deitado em algum lugar e simplesmente me disse - Gritar não adianta, daqui três dias acaba. Espero que não me odeie, eu realmente sinto muito – e pela sua voz sentia mesmo. - o fogo duraria três dias? Eu preferia morrer. Mas sabia que ela não faria isso comigo, então simplesmente deixei que o fogo me queimasse.

**CONTINUA...**

_N/A: Sinto que a autora irá morrer '-'  
N/B: Pode crer que sim, e a beta é quem vai ser a primeira a matar! ú.ù_

_

* * *

__Parte 1 do Extra \õ/_  
_Logo Logo sai a parte 2 não se preocupem xD_  
_Falem o que acharam please *-*_  
_Sem ameaças a minha pessoa por favor '-'_  
_Beijoks x3_  
_Paula_


	7. Extra 1 Parte 2

**Extra Parte 2**

**Edward PDV. **

Fogo. Fogo e _mais _fogo. Nada mais que isso.

A única coisa que eu sentia era fogo. O fogo que parecia estar dentro de mim, me queimando por dentro, porque por fora eu não sentia nada. Mas por dentro, o fogo era avassalador e parecia correr por minhas veias, me destruindo.

Eu ainda conseguia sentir a presença de Esme ao meu lado. Não entendia porque ela ainda estava aqui. Ela que me causou isso... **O QUÊ** era isso?

Às vezes eu ouvi-a dizer "Sinto muito"... "Sou realmente um monstro"... "Ele irá querer me matar". Eu não compreendia, eu iria querer mata-la? Por ela causar o fogo, ou havia algo mais nisso?

Algumas vezes ela passava a mão em minha cabeça, como se estivesse me consolando, e a cada ato eu ficava ainda mais sem compreender. Será que quando isso acabar, eu estarei _normal_? Ou... Ou eu me transformaria em um... Vampiro, igual a ela e seu _ex_-parceiro? Será que era isso? Só podia ser!

Eu serei... Um vampiro. **NÃO**. Eu preferia morrer realmente. Se... Se eu me tornasse um vampiro, eu iria querer _sangue_? Esme havia dito algo sobre sangue animal... Estava difícil lembrar, minha memoria estava falha, e eu não conseguia me lembrar da discussão que ela teve com Sebastian.

Se eu realmente me tornasse um _vampiro_, minha vida estaria acabada. Não havia como eu viver normalmente... Casar-me... Minha noiva, eu poderia... Poderia querer... Tomar seu sangue. Poderia querer matar _todos_ a minha volta.

Ela esta certa. Eu QUERO mata-la. Por acabar com minha vida, por fazer eu me tornar isso... Sim, quando eu acordasse, eu a mataria.

O fogo continua a me queimar, e eu só aguardava o momento que eu finalmente acordasse para que Esme confirmasse no que eu havia me tornado, e assim, ela estaria **morta**.

Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ainda faltava para essa tortura acabar, a única coisa que eu podia fazer, era esperar...

"_Ainda falta um dia"_... Escutei mas, não parecia ser a _voz_ de Esme, não escutei isso pelos meus ouvidos, e sim em minha _cabeça_. O que estava acontecendo? Agora eu também ouviria vozes? Já não bastava me transformar em um monstro, agora eu seria um louco também?

"_Quando eu contar o que lhe aconteceu... Ele com certeza irá querer me matar. Vampiro. Eu o condenei a ser um monstro sem alma, que vive para se alimentar de sangue... Um monstro que machuca as pessoas a sua volta." _Eu estava... Estava **ouvindo seus pensamentos**? Como? Mas o principal, ela havia sim me transformado em um vampiro. E o ódio por ela cresceu dentro de mim.

"_Se ele quiser, ele pode me matar. Não tenho motivos para viver realmente. Ainda mais sendo um monstro do jeito que sou. Eu não matei nenhum humano... Ainda. E o único humano que eu me alimentei... Eu acabei com sua vida. Um menino tão bonito, tão cheio de vida. Aposto que tinha uma vida linda pela frente... E eu o condenei a isso" _Então ela aceitaria a morte? Ela morreria por ter me causado isso? Seria mais... _Fácil_ para ela morrer, do que viver com a culpa de ter me transformado nisso? De ter literalmente **acabado** com minha vida?

Oh, não. Então isso não aconteceria, ela viveria. Viveria sabendo o que fez comigo, e eu realmente espero que ela _sofra _com esse pensamento.

"_Qualquer coisa... Eu farei qualquer coisa para que ele me perdoe, se ele não quiser sujar suas mãos me matando... Eu mesma posso me jogar no fogo" _Qualquer coisa? Oh, ela é... _Bondosa_... Isso não muda nada, ela ainda me condenou a isso, e eu não a perdoaria _**nunca**_. E ela pagaria por isso... Vivendo.

De repente, ela começou a passar algumas memorias pela sua _mente_. Memorias do que Sebastian havia dito a ela sobre o mundo dos vampiros. Ela estava se preparando para me contar, e ela passava aquilo tão rapidamente pela sua mente, e mesmo assim, eu conseguia acompanhar.

Eu comecei a prestar atenção em cada detalhe, para que quando eu acordasse, eu simplesmente pudesse dizer a ela o que eu _exigia _que ela vivesse pelo que me fez, e assim, eu partiria.

A cada detalhe, eu a odiava mais. O único momento que meu ódio por ela não cresceu, foi quando ela explicou sobre os... _Poderes_ que alguns vampiros podem ter, e pelo visto, eu tinha um. A coisa mais estranha era_...Brilhar_ no sol. Os Volturi eram... _Interessantes_, mas eu me manteria longe deles caso eles gostassem de meu poder, mas eu duvidaria muito que fosse útil, pelo que entendi, Aro, um dos lideres, podia ler tudo que já se passou em sua mente apenas com um toque. Mas eu ainda me manteria longe deles, e longe de problemas que os trariam até mim.

Todo o tempo em que e estava concentrado no que Esme pensava, o fogo continuava ali, mesmo eu tentando ignora-lo, ela estava lá. Assim como a voz da _mente_ de Esme, ela estava lá todo tempo, mas essa, eu conseguia colocar de lado, se era por ódio, ou simplesmente controle de meu poder, eu não sabia responder.

Eu comecei a ouvir outras mentes, não claramente, mas ouvia. Achei uma que me parecia conhecida, e concentrei-me nela.

"_O que aconteceu com Edward, aonde será que ele está? Será que ele se arrependeu de me pedir em casamento e... E fugiu? Não, não podia ser, ele... Ele me amava, ele nunca disse realmente, mas eu sei que ele gostava de mim." _Era Marilyn. A mulher com que eu iria me casar se eu não tivesse me transformando _nisso._ Ela e todos deveriam estar me procurando, sem entender porque eu havia sumido assim, do nada, ainda mais depois de pedi-la em casamento.

Eu não poderia continuar aqui depois que isso terminasse. Eu não poderia machucar as pessoas que eu gostava. E eu não poderia contar o que me aconteceu também, e se eles me vissem com olhos vermelhos que Esme '_disse'_ que eu teria, o que eles pensariam de mim? Eu simplesmente não poderia correr esse risco. Eu iria embora, para um lugar mais longe daqui possível, e de preferencia, um lugar onde não houvesse muito sol. Quem sabe eu possa ia para o **Alasca**. Eu quase viveria normalmente lá, se não fosse por meus olhos vermelhos, e por meu desejo de matar cada humano ao meu redor.

A minha espera continuava, e pelos pensamentos de Esme, quando eu acordasse, eu estaria sem controle, sem controlar meus sentimentos, e principalmente, sem controlar minha _sede_. Ela tinha medo que eu me alimentasse de alguém da cidade.

E... E eu me alimentaria? O que eu faria quando a queimação em minha garganta ficasse insuportável? Eu mataria um inocente por causa disso? Ou... Ou eu poderia tentar me alimentar de sangue de animais, como Esme estava fazendo... Eu havia visto em sua mente, quando ela foi à procura de algum animal para se alimentar, quando sua garganta ardia insuportavelmente. Ela achou uma leoa, mas ficou com pena quando viu que essa tinha filhotes, e partiu em frente á procura de outro animal. Estupidez. Então, ela achou um urso, e foi à caça, mordendo seu pescoço e sugando todo o sangue do animal, para depois coloca-lo em uma caverna. O sangue do urso ajudou na queimação, mas não era tão bom como o _meu_ sangue, que ela havia provado. Mas em sua mente, eu vi que ela continuaria com aquela _dieta_, pelo simples fato do remorso e porque ela não queria ser um monstro.

EU queria? NÃO. E mesmo assim estava me tornando. Mas eu seria o monstro ao qual fui condenado, ou tentaria ser _bom_, igual Esme estava tentando ser? Mesmo que a meu ver, ela era o pior mostro que já existiu.

Não, eu não queria ser um monstro, então eu tentaria me alimentar de sangue de animais. Se irei conseguir, eu definitivamente, não sei.

"_Somente algumas horas..."_ Algumas horas, e eu estaria completamente transformado em um vampiro. Algumas horas e minha condenação estaria completa. Algumas horas e eu condenaria Esme a mais uma coisa. Algumas horas e eu partiria daqui, para um vida nova.

O fogo começou a sair de algumas partes de meu corpo, mas a dor a mesma, depois, ele se concentrou em meu coração. E **aumentou**. Muito, e eu achei que havia alguma coisa errada, mas ele simplesmente aumentou e depois sumiu, dando lugar a queimação em minha garganta, que eu já esperava.

Senti que Esme se afastou um pouco e abri meus olhos. Tudo estava diferente, todos os mínimos detalhes agora visíveis aos meus novos olhos, olhei para mim mesmo, e vi a palidez, levantei-me, já consciente de minha velocidade e olhei para Esme que estava a alguns metros afastada de mim.

Ela me olhava em expectativa, medo e... _Amor_. Porque ela me olhava com amor? Porque ela me via como se fosse... Um filho dela? Não, eu NUNCA me sentiria como um filho dela. **Nunca**.

- Olá... Edward – ela sabia meu nome pois foi próxima à cidade e ouviu sobre meu desaparecimento.

- Olá Esme, e poupe desculpas, explicações, e tudo mais o que você tem para me dizer. Já sei todo o necessário.

Ela me olhou em choque.

- Como você sabe?

- Pelo que eu pude entender, eu posso ler mentes, e vi tudo que você pensou desde ontem. Então já sei tudo que um _recém-criado_ tem que saber. Agora, sobre você... – ela ficou temorosa.

- Você decidiu me matar? – ela perguntou com voz firme, achando que seria simples assim. **Não** seria.

- Todo esse tempo que eu estava... Queimando – ela me olhou com pena, e eu sentia o ódio ferver dentro de mim, mas fiz o máximo para tentar controla-lo – E depois, quando eu pude ouvir sua mente, eu refleti sobre o que faria quando finalmente acordasse.

"_Ele está calmo, será que me perdoou?"_

- Não Esme, eu não te perdoei – ela se espantou um pouco por eu ter ouvido seu pensamento, e me olhou magoada – Você me transformou em um **monstro** e queria que eu lhe perdoasse ? – a raiva começava a tomar conta de mim.

Ela parecia que ia chorar. Ridículo

- Mas... Você deve ter visto em minha mente Edward. Como eu me odiei pelo que fiz para você, eu não queria ter lhe causado isso eu...

- MAS CAUSOU! - ela se afastou mais um pouco – Você causou, e agora tenho que viver sendo um mostro! E eu NUNCA irei lhe perdoar. NUNCA. E antes que você pergunte, não eu não vou te matar e também não quero que você se mate.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Por esse ela não esperava. E nem pelo que esta por vir.

- Eu quero que você viva. E viva sabendo o que fez comigo, viva sabendo que **acabou** – praticamente gritei o acabou – com minha vida. Quero que viva com essa culpa, e não que você simplesmente morra, quando eu terei que viver nesse inferno.

Ela parecia que ia desmoronar, estava com o rosto triste, os olhos magoados, e nem quis saber de seus pensamentos, simplesmente não queria a ver tentando me culpar. Ainda mais por uma coisa que ELA causou.

- Eu vou embora Esme, não quero lhe ver nunca mais. E quero que você siga seu caminho também.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu... Entendo.

Eu simplesmente assenti.

- Adeus Esme e... Boa sorte, em sua vida culposa. – ela olhou para baixo.

- Posso... Posso lhe pedir um abraço de despedida pelo menos? – como ela ainda tinha esperança em seus olhos eu não sei, eu ri amargamente.

- Não, você não pode. Adeus.

E sai correndo daquele celeiro sem olhar para trás.

Eu corri para as montanhas, tentando esquecer-se de tudo que aconteceu em minha vida anterior, naquela em que eu era humano, uma pessoa normal, que tinha sonhos, desejos, família, amor, uma mulher bonita e que me amava. Queria esquecer de Esme, que me condenou, mas dela, eu sabia que não esqueceria. Nunca. E sabia que odiaria ela, _para sempre_. [N/A: ou não ou não #tentandosesalvar D:]

De repente, eu vi um leão, e com a queimação em minha garganta, apenas vi mirei seu pescoço, pulei e suguei até a ultima gota de sangue que havia em seu corpo. Não preocupei-me com seu corpo, apenas coloquei-o de lado que algum abutre se livraria depois.

Ajudou na queimação, não muito e usando meus instintos, segui o cheiro de outro animal que ali perto estava.

E assim, comecei uma nova vida.

**Fim do Extra**

**

* * *

**

_Espero que não queiram me matar rsrs.  
bom, final do Extra esta ai,  
comentem o que acharam please  
beijos x3_


	8. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Uma Vida Nova.**

**Isabella PDV**

Nós corremos **muito**. Algumas vezes eu tinha que esperá-lo porque eu era mais rápida, graças a minha força de recém-criada. Ele disse-me que eu teria essa força por aproximadamente um ano, e que meus olhos já estarão da cor dos seus até lá. O vento era imenso, e mesmo assim eu via cada detalhe da floresta, das ruas e cidades em que passamos. Fiquei preocupada com a questão de meus olhos, pois eu não poderia sair na rua com os olhos dessa cor, causaria muitos problemas, e perguntei a Carlisle o que faríamos.

- Andei pensando e não acho certo você ficar escondida, e preferia ficar em um lugar fixo, do que viajando até você se adaptar melhor. Assim você pode ir melhorando ainda mais seu autocontrole, o que eu acho surpreendente para uma recém-criada como você.

- Acho que você está exagerando Carlisle. – eu podia ter me controlado com minha mãe, mas... Será assim quando eu ficar perto de um humano desconhecido? Eu conseguirei me controlar, ou Carlisle terá que me segurar? Ou pior, ele terá que enterrar o corpo? – E se... Se eu não conseguir me controlar? O que faremos? – o medo começava a tomar conta de mim, mas eu o controlei, eu não queria arriscar que outros sentimentos também aumentassem...

- Acalme-se Isabella, eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá, você mostrou um controle incrível não machucando sua mãe, e se você conseguiu isso, pensando que era sua mãe, você conseguirá não machucar os outros, pensando que são humanos assim como sua mãe, que tem uma vida pela frente, e não será você que acabara com isso.

Carlisle tinha tanta confiança em mim, acreditava tanto que eu não seria um monstro descontrolado. Ele realmente me via como uma filha, ele estava cuidado de mim, me ajudando, me dando apoio. Tudo que um pai faz, e o que o meu, não pode mais fazer por mim. Eu não o decepcionaria, eu faria todo o possível para não machucar ninguém. Eu me controlaria, e mostraria que nem _todos_ os recém-criados são descontrolados. Eu faria Carlisle ter orgulho de mim, assim como agora eu tinha dele. Ele deu um sorriso amoroso, ao qual retribui.

- Agora, voltando à questão de como vamos viver, eu não sei, eu pesei que você pudesse... Ser cega.

- Cega? – isso confundiu minha cabeça.

Ele não estava calculando suas palavras, como fez no inicio, quando achava que eu me estressaria facilmente, isso provava o quanto ele tinha confiança em mim, e agora eu estava começando a ter também.

- É, mas somente na frente das pessoas, você poderia viver a maior parte do tempo em casa. Bom, é isso que as pessoas pensariam, você não precisa ficar presa em casa. Você poderá sair, contanto que as pessoas não a vejam. E quando você for sair, terá que ser com os olhos fechados, o que não fará muita diferença, pois você tem outros sentidos que a guiaram muito bem. Isso é claro, se você concordar, ou podemos fazer uma mudança de planos e viver como nômades até seus olhos ficarem dourados.

Eu estava pensando, cega? Não seria realmente um problema, poderia até ser bom, assim eu não ficaria vendo o sangue correr nas veias das pessoas, mas ainda tinha a questão do cheiro... Mas eu conseguiria.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, não há problemas a quanto eu ser _cega_. E não ficaremos muito tempo aqui certo?

- Sim, quando seus olhos ficarem dourados, podemos nos mudar e assim, você viverá _normalmente_.

- E onde iremos morar? Não temos dinheiro... – Carlisle riu.

- Temos sim Isabella, essa bolsa que estou carregando está cheia com dinheiro, e ouro, o qual eu fui guardando em meus anos de médico. Afinal, eu não tenho muitas contas com comida... – rimos do que poderia ser uma coisa ruim, mas nós tiramos o melhor. – quando chegarmos a Florence, tratarei de comprar uma casa, de preferência mais afastada da cidade e perto de alguma floresta. – apenas assenti.

- Você continuará a ser médico?

- Pretendo, verei se consigo uma vaga no hospital de lá. Se não conseguir, terei que arrumar outra coisa para fazer, mas espero conseguir no hospital, não me vejo sendo outra coisa que não médico – seu olhar tinha fascinação.

Agora isso me veio à cabeça, como Carlisle conseguia ser médico? Como ele conseguia trabalhar em um ambiente cheio de sangue, onde ele tinha que salvar as pessoas sangrando? O autocontrole dele era muito melhor que o meu, eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso, só de imaginar o sangue... Não. Carlisle podia considerar meu autocontrole bom, mas o dele sim, era perfeito. Imaginei como deve ter sido quando cheguei ao hospital, eu havia perdido muito sangue, e para Carlisle deve ter sido terrível. Acho que a confusão devia estar visível em meu rosto.

- Deve estar de perguntando como eu, um vampiro, consiga ser médico. – assenti, e ele deu um sorriso – Não é nada fácil Isabella, muitas vezes eu quase esqueço o que sou e simplesmente... – ele balançou a cabeça – foi extremamente difícil quando você chegou ao hospital, eu quase... Quase. – ele não terminou a frase, mas eu sabia o que era, ele me olhou pedindo desculpas, eu lhe dei um sorriso.

- Mas você não o fez Carlisle, você não me machucou, e só me mordeu realmente por que minha mãe lhe pediu. Não se sinta culpado, seu autocontrole é melhor que o de qualquer vampiro, eu aposto. Que vampiro conseguiria trabalhar em meio ao sangue, e simplesmente ignora-lo? Nenhum Carlisle.

- Obrigado Isabella, muito obrigado mesmo.

- Nada mais do que você merece. Mas, o que te levou a ser médico?

- Foi em 1842, dois anos depois de conhecer sua bisavó, eu estava em Evansville no Alasca, havia alguns ataques de gangues, e várias pessoas estavam morrendo. Eu – os olhos dele perderam o foco enquanto falava, e mesmo assim ele corria sem bater em nenhuma arvore – simplesmente não conseguia ver tantas pessoas morrendo por falta de médicos. E eu me ofereci. Eu agi simplesmente por impulso, e não pensei nas consequências, e a primeira pessoa que eu atendi, ela estava sangrando, _muito_. E eu fui auxiliar o outro médico. Eu não sei como, mas tive forças para não atacá-la e conseguimos salvar sua vida. – ele sorriu com a lembrança – Depois disso, eu continuei no hospital, e fui cada vez mais me acostumando com o sangue, não que agora seja mais fácil, mas a realização de ver quando você salva alguém, faz tudo valer a pena.

- Realmente uma linda escolha Carlisle. Espero fazer algo que eu goste, quando puder viver livremente.

- Sei que vai Isabella.

Continuamos a correr, e antes que eu percebesse, estávamos em Florence. O tempo estava nublado, o que nos poupou tempo, se estivesse sol teríamos que esperar, mas era inverno e parecia que o sol não aparecia muito por aqui. As pessoas da cidade eram brancas e elegantes, e a cidade era muito bonita, com casas grandiosas. Pelo menos não estranhariam a palidez dos novos habitantes. Carlisle me pediu para esperá-lo na floresta um pouco. Eu subi em uma árvore alta, e fiquei escondida apenas observando a cidade, onde agora, eu viveria. Carlisle demorou um pouco, mas voltou com uma enorme sacola e um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Pronto Isabella, tivemos sorte de ter uma casa à venda, muito boa e mais afastada da cidade. Fui ao hospital, e consegui o cargo de médico, ao que parece eles só estavam com um, e agora eu farei o turno da noite. E também comprei algumas roupas para que você se troque e possamos passar pela cidade para chegarmos a casa. Aposto que nesse mesmo instante, o homem que me vendeu a casa já foi contar para seus vizinhos que há mais um morador com sua sobrinha órfã na cidade, ainda mais sendo uma sobrinha cega. Sinto que logo terei pretendentes para você.

- Espero que não Carlisle, para o bem deles.

- Não se preocupe Isabella, nenhum deles é bom o bastante para você. Mas quem sabe um dia você encontre alguém que lhe ame, e cuide de você.

- Veremos com o tempo Carlisle...

Eu fui para um lugar afastado, onde me troquei. Carlisle havia comprado um vestido muito elegante. Arrumei um pouco meu cabelo, e voltei aonde Carlisle me aguardava. Ele me viu e sorriu.

- Está linda Isabella – peguei dos lados de meu vestido e fiz uma reverencia rindo – Obrigada Carlisle.

Ele me ofereceu seu braço e saímos para a rua.

- Feche seus olhos Isabella.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei Carlisle e outros sentidos me guiarem. Quando entramos mais na cidade, consegui ouvir algumas pessoas comentando sobre nossa chegava.

- Esses são os Cullen? Muito bonitos, uma pena que eu seja casada...

- Essa é Isabella? Tão bonita, uma pena que seja cega...

- Isabella dará uma bela esposa, mesmo sendo cega. Acho que irei falar com Sr. Cullen...

Carlisle riu baixo ao meu lado.

- Como eu havia previsto, já esta arrumando pretendes Isabella. – ele falou rapidamente.

- E você admiradoras – ele riu um pouco a meu lado.

- Agora você é Isabella Cullen, espero que isso não a deixe triste.

- De maneira nenhuma Carlisle, entendo que não posso mais ser uma Swan, e aceito isso. E gosto de como Isabella Cullen soa, muito melhor que _Isabella Black_.

- Concordo plenamente Isabella.

Chegamos a casa, e quando entramos pude abrir meus olhos. Era uma casa muito bonita e não muito grande, com as paredes claras e com os moveis de um marrom claro.

- Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto Isabella.

Ele me levou a um quarto da parte de trás da casa, era muito grande e com as paredes de um roxo claro, tinha uma enorme cama, um guarda-roupas e uma cômoda.

- É um lindo quarto Carlisle, obrigada.

- Vamos, vou lhe mostrar o resto da casa.

A casa não era muito grande, mas teríamos um problema.

- Carlisle, as pessoas não estranharam que não teremos empregadas? Sendo você um médico e eu cega?

- Eu contratei uma empregada, ela irá fazer a limpeza na casa algumas vezes por semana, e em relação à comida, como não há espaço na casa para um empregado morar, eu disse que eu mesmo faria, o que, não é nada normal, mas eu não quero que você tenha que viver com os olhos fechados em casa, então preferi me passar por _homem de casa._

Realmente me surpreendeu essa atitude de Carlisle. A bondade de o carinho dele por mim era muito grande.

- Obrigada Carlisle. – disse sinceramente.

Ele apenas sorriu e me abraçou.

- Só quero que você seja feliz, _minha filha_. Aqui estamos começando uma nova vida Isabella. Isabella Cullen.

- Gostaria que me chamasse de Bella nessa nova vida... _Pai._

Ele me olhou com um enorme sorriso e os olhos brilhantes.

- Como quiser Bella Cullen... _Filha_.

E ali, naquela nova cidade, com um novo nome, e com um _pai_ novo, começava uma vida nova para **Bella Cullen**.

* * *

_N/B: Que melação os dois, amo o Carlisle fofinho *-*"_

_Capitulo 5 postado, espero que tenham gostado *-*  
diga o que achou :D  
até o proximo cap  
Paula  
x3 =*_


	9. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – Se Adaptando  
Bella PDV**

_"Amigo não é aquele que te alegra com mentiras e sim aquele que te fere com as verdades!" Autor Desconhecido._

No dia seguinte ao qual nos mudamos Carlisle foi comprar algumas roupas para nós, já que só tínhamos a que vestíamos. Eu lhe disse que não queria ir, já que teria que ficar com os olhos fechados e não poderia escolher realmente os vestidos, somente lhe disse como gostava de minhas roupas e ele disse que faria o possível para acerta. Vamos ver se até nisso Carlisle é bom.

Eu fiquei em casa mudando algumas coisas de lugar, deixando como eu gostava, já que agora essa era minha casa. Arrumei-a toda, menos o quarto de Carlisle, eu não iria me meter em suas coisas. Fiz isso rapidamente. Até demais, e agora não tinha nada para fazer, a não ser ficar aqui, ou simplesmente correr pela floresta. Preferi ficar em casa, não queria correr o risco de alguém aparecer aqui e não me encontrar, não que estivéssemos esperando visitas, na verdade, eu esperava que nunca tivéssemos. Mas como era inevitável, com certeza amanhã ou depois começariam aparecer os vizinhos, querendo nos conhecer melhor, e fazer amizade. Também viriam aqueles arrogantes, que depois que veem em sua casa, sai falando mal, como sua casa é feia, mal arrumada, como você é antipático e coisas assim. Em Forks, tínhamos poucos vizinhos que eram realmente simpáticos, eu realmente gostava da companhia de alguns apenas. Mas também havia aqueles que somente nos visitavam para algum proposito individual, como Charlie era político, eles achavam que se fosse seu amigo, conseguiriam tudo que queriam. Azar deles, pois Charlie nunca beneficiou nenhum deles.

Dava-me um sentimento estranho falar de Charlie, ainda mais não o chamando de _pai_. Parecia que lhe chamar de pai, aumentava a saudade. Ele sempre foi um bom pai pra mim. Ele brincava comigo, me dava carinho, amor, somente quando viajava que não estava presente realmente. Quando eu era pequena, as crianças tinham inveja de meu pai, pois os deles não faziam o que o meu fazia. Não cuidava como meu pai cuidava de mim quando eu ficava doente. E agora, meu pai acha que estou... _Morta_, é um sentimento muito ruim, mas que infelizmente eu terei que conviver. Minha felicidade é saber que minha mãe sabe que estou viva, e saber que ela fica feliz com isso, mesmo eu sendo o que sou. Carlisle me tirou de meus pensamentos quando chegou com as roupas. Muitas roupas. Ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Pelo visto ele havia conseguido escolher certo as roupas.

- Vamos ver se você acertou na escolha Carlisle – eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

- Sem querer me gabar, mas acho que fiz um ótimo trabalho.

Olhei as roupas, e ele realmente havia feito ótimas escolhas, havia escolhido tecidos leves e bonitos, algumas roupas para dormir, que ele deve ter comprado para que a vendedora não ficasse desconfiada.

- Parabéns Carlisle, nunca pensei que veria um homem acertando na compra de roupas, mas você superou minhas expectativas.

- Obrigado Bella. – ele sorriu – Acho que acertei mais nas suas roupas do que nas minhas, mas tudo bem.

- Deixe-me vê-las, aposto que só esta exagerando e que elas são perfeitas.

Ele me mostrou as suas, e realmente ele havia exagerado, comprou roupas muito bonitas e elegantes.

- Como eu pensei, exagerado.

Rimos, e a cada vez mais eu via como seria fácil minha convivência com Carlisle, ele se portava como meu pai incondicionalmente, e meu carinho e admiração por ele eram enorme. Carlisle começaria amanhã no hospital, e de dia eu ficaria '_sozinha'_, já que na maior parte do tempo é pra ele estar _dormindo_. A desculpa que ele deu na cidade era que eu não gostava muito de companhia então não precisaria de ninguém para ficar comigo, e que eu gostava de pintar nesse tempo, mesmo que fossem só rabiscos, já que eu era _cega_. Por isso ele também havia comprado alguns quadros, tintas e pinceis para que eu pintasse. Quem sabe eu realmente não me tornaria uma pintora... Na próxima cidade talvez...

- Amanhã, Vânia a empregada vem aqui para limpar a casa, como a casa não é muito grande, acredito que ela termine rápido, assim você não terá que ficar tanto tempo com os olhos fechados.

- Espero que eu não sinta...

- Você não vai Bella, sei que não vai.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim Carlisle, mas... Eu realmente não sei se conseguirei.

- Amanhã você verá que essa preocupação toda foi em vão. E provavelmente, depois de amanhã, nossos vizinhos comecem a nos visitar. Eles estão loucos para lhe conhecer... Principalmente alguns _rapazes_. – ele riu.

- Claro, e também algumas de suas admiradoras não é? Aposto que todas as mulheres solteiras dessa cidade tentaram ser minhas amigas para tentar lhe ganhar. – rimos, por que com certeza isso iria acontecer.

- Espero que escolha bem minhas candidatas Bella, mas sinto lhe informar que para algum rapaz conseguir um encontro com você ele terá que passa por uma rigorosa seleção. – ele falou totalmente sério, e eu comecei a rir.

- E sinto lhe dizer Carlisle, que nenhuma mulher dessa cidade é boa o suficiente para você, sinto lhe informar que ficara solteiro até a próxima cidade. - ele se uniu a mim rindo.

- Só espero ser recompensado depois!

- E eu espero que ninguém passe nessa sua 'rigorosa seleção'!

Conversamos banalidades, e antes que percebêssemos era de manhã, e logo Vânia estaria chegando. Foi mal pensar na mulher, que bateram à porta.

- Deve ser Vênia, feche os olhos Bella, vamos comprovar minha teoria de que seu autocontrole é impecável.

Ele foi até a porta e abriu, e eu fechei meus olhos antes que ela olhasse para mim. Quando ela não estivesse olhando eu veria como ela é.

- Olá Doutor Carlisle.

- Apenas Carlisle, por favor, Sra. Vânia – ele deve ter sorrido, porque ouvi um suspiro vindo da mulher.

Controlei-me para não rir, e senti que eles estavam se aproximando do sofá onde eu estava. Seu cheiro bateu forte em meu nariz, e a queimação em minha garganta aumentou. Mas não é como seu eu estivesse querendo me jogar em seu pescoço e suga-la. Carlisle estava certo.

- Está é Isabella, minha sobrinha como já deve saber.

- Olá Srta. Isabella. – sua voz continha pena e um pouco de fascinação.

- Apenas Isabella também Sra. Vânia.

- Oh, por favor, me chamem de Vânia, se colocarem o senhora. Me sentirei mais velha do que realmente sou. – ela riu, e me parecia uma boa pessoa.

- Bom Vânia, venha, vou lhe mostrar a casa, gostaria que limpasse meu quarto primeiramente, preciso tirar um cochilo, começo hoje no hospital e não quero estar cansado em meu primeiro dia.

- Perfeitamente Carlisle, até logo Isabella. - eu apenas assenti, e quando senti que eles estavam se afastado, falei rapidamente para Carlisle.

- Espero que não demorem muito... – antes que ele me interrompesse terminei. – A viagem pela casa. - ouvi seu riso baixo.

Peguei um pincel e comecei a pintar em um dos quadros, com os olhos fechados mesmo. Não havia necessidade, pois Vânia estava limpando o quarto de Carlisle, mas queria ver como seria. Deixei que minha mão se guiasse, fazia movimentos suaves, e depois de um tempo escutei Vânia vindo ao meu lado. Ela pareceu se espantar com alguma coisa.

- Meu Deus Isabella! Você é quase uma Da Vinci! Olhe só estes traços, tão perfeitos e você é... – ela parou o que ia dizer, provavelmente achando que me magoaria.

- Obrigada Vânia, Carlisle sempre diz que meus quadros são ótimos. – escutei ele rir de seu quarto.

- Simplesmente fascinante Isabella, mas eu já terminei e posso ir embora, a não ser que você deseja companhia... – ela estava meio incerta sobre isso, mas parecia realmente querer me conhecer.

- Aceito sua companhia Vânia. – ela pareceu feliz.

- Muito gentil de sua parte Bella – Carlisle disse, e ai estava uma vantagem de se ter o ouvido apurado.

Comecei uma conversa amigável com Vânia, onde ela mais falou do que eu. Ela me contou sobre a cidade, sobre como todos estavam falando dos Cullen, e como todos que tinham nos visto quando chegamos, acharam-nos muito bonitos.

- Alguns rapazes já estão interessados em você Isabella, e já estão pensando o que farão para conseguir sua mão. – eu apenas ri.

- Tenho certeza que Carlisle fará uma rigorosa seleção.

- Eu também tenho, seu tio parece gostar muito de você.

- Sim, ele é como um pai para mim.

- Vocês são realmente adoráveis.

Ela contou sobre as pessoas que moravam aqui.

- Logo virão visitá-los, ainda mais senhor Fosth. Ele é politico, e com certeza irá fazer amizade com Carlisle para ter mais um aliado. Vocês terão que ter cuidado com a família Hilten, eles são os mais arrogantes de Florence, quase não têm amizades por aqui, dizendo que as pessoas não são do mesmo nível que eles, e se não somos, não entendo porque eles vivem aqui ainda. Muitas pessoas dessa cidade são arrogantes, nenhuma como os Hilten, mas algumas chegam perto. As famílias mais gentis e educadas que já conheci são os Masen e os Ross, eles são uma família adorável e tem um filho pequeno, com sete anos, Edward. Um menino tão doce, você irá adorar conhecê-lo. Mas acho que já esta cansada de minha companhia, vou embora, e volto daqui alguns dias novamente Isabella. Foi um prazer conhece-la.

- O prazer foi meu Vânia. – ela foi até a porta, e saiu.

Depois que ela saiu, Carlisle veio até a sala e eu abri os olhos. E definitivamente eu era quase uma Da Vinci!

- Nossa, você pintou isso com os olho fechados Bella? – ele parecia não acreditar, e nem eu.

- Sim, e realmente nunca pensei que poderia fazer uma pintura assim!

- Vejo que descobriu seu talento Bella – ele disse com um sorriso, ao qual eu retribui.

- Vejo que sim também, agora você tem uma artista na família Carlisle.

- Gostou de Vânia? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, é uma mulher agradável, e já me preveniu sobre as pessoas da cidade. – rimos.

- E também me preveniu sobre seus pretendentes...

- Não comece Carlisle, eu realmente espero que ser cega afaste alguns deles.

- Não acho que afastará, mas eu cuido do resto. – e mostrou seus dentes, como se estivesse pronto para morder alguém.

- É, isso realmente irá afastá-los.

- Bem, tenho que ir para o hospital. Ficará bem sozinha?

- Sim, pode ir tranquilo, acho que darei uma volta pelos arredores da floresta, provavelmente não haverá problema nenhum.

- Não realmente, só não deixe que ninguém a veja.

- Tudo bem, bom trabalho Carlisle.

- Obrigado Bella, e para você, um bom passeio.

Apenas assenti e ele foi ao seu quarto pegar suas coisas, e saiu para o hospital. Eu coloquei um vestido mais confortável, e sai para a floresta. Sentindo que eu me adaptaria rapidamente e que a vida seria boa. Tirando a parte onde apareceriam pretendentes.

* * *

_Mais um cap *-*  
espero que estejam gostando!  
digam o que acharam please :)  
Beijooos x3_


	10. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7 – Vizinhos e... Pretendentes.  
Bella PDV**

**_"_**_Aprenda que quando está com raiva tem o direito de estar com raiva, mas isso não te dá o direito de ser cruel._**_"_**_  
__( William Shakespeare )_

Estava uma noite bonita, e eu pude correr livremente pela floresta, depois subi em uma arvore e observei um pouco mais a cidade, como já estava de noite havia poucas pessoas andando pelas ruas. Não havia nada de interessante então resolvi voltar para casa testar meu mais novo talento. Quando cheguei em casa, senti cheiro de um humano. Mas o que fazia aqui? E há essa hora? Aproximei-me cuidadosamente e percebi que havia um rapaz tentando olhar pelas janelas, ele era meio bronzeado e tinha cabelos escuros. Balancei um pouco a árvore que estava do meu lado, e ele se sobressaltou, e foi embora. Eu não sabia quem era porque eu não pude olhar as pessoas da cidade quando cheguei, mas algo em relação aquele rapaz fazia com que eu me sentisse mal. Ainda confusa entrei em casa e fui até meu quarto, onde estavam as telas. Peguei um pincel e tinta, e mais uma vez deixei que minha mão fizesse o que queria. O resultado foi como o primeiro, extraordinário. Será que esse era meu dom? Mas isso não se encaixava como um dom... Acho que eu não tinha um dom realmente. Continuei pintando e antes que eu percebesse Carlisle estava chegando. Fui até a sala para saber como foi no hospital. Ele estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto e eu sorri também.

- Como foi no hospital Carlisle? – ele sorriu ainda mais.

- O de sempre, apresentações do mais novo médico, algumas enfermeiras suspirando, e algumas doentes melhorando só de me ver... Nada de mais. – eu ri e ele me acompanhou – O hospital tem uma estrutura ótima, bem melhor que o de Forks, e eu já cuidei de uma queimadura. Pelo menos comecei bem, nada de sangue por hoje.

- Que bom... Carlisle, quando eu voltei do meu passeio havia um rapaz olhando pela janela da sala, ele era meio bronzeado e tinha cabelos escuros. – ele pensou por um instante.

- Pelo que você falou, pode ser Austin Hilten, o filho único dos Hilten. Ele deve ter vindo para tentar lhe ver – ele sorriu e eu o olhei com raiva.

- Para o bem dele eu espero que não.

- Acho que hoje teremos visitas. Ouvi uma conversa no hospital de que a família Hilten queria nos conhecer antes que fizéssemos amizades com as famílias _sem classe_ daqui. – ele não parecia feliz, e eu bufei.

- Sinto que odiarei os Hilten, nem os conheço e já estou começando a ficar com raiva, ainda mais depois que o filho deles veio espiar aqui.

- E o que ele fez não tem nenhuma classe, o que sua mãe parece prezar muito.

Ele me contou mais algumas coisas sobre como foi no hospital, e como o trataram e ouvimos um carro vindo em direção a casa.

- Bom Bella, temos nossa primeira visita. E por estar vindo de carro, ou são os Hilten ou o senhor Fosth querendo fazer campanha já.

Quando o carro se aproximou mais, conseguimos ouvir três vozes, uma de mulher, e duas de homens, o que comprovava o que eu menos queria. Os Hilten vieram nos visitar. Eu bufei de raiva e Carlisle ia rir, mas eu olhei para ele com raiva e ele fingiu estar sério enquanto ia para a porta esperar nossos convidados. Eles chegaram à porta e bateram e logo Carlisle abriu e eu fechei os olhos.

- Olá Carlisle, espero que não tenhamos atrapalhado nada, mas gostaríamos de lhe dar boas vindas à Florence. Eu sou Arthur Hilten, está é minha mulher Glória, e este é meu filho, Austin Hilten*.  
_* foto do Austin no perfil._

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los, entrem, venham conhecer minha sobrinha Isabella Cullen.

Senti que eles se aproximaram e dei um sorriso forçado.

- Prazer em conhecê-los Sr., Sra. e Austin Hilten. - a Sra. Hilten sentou-se a meu lado.

- O prazer é nosso Isabella. E você é ainda mais bonita de perto. – eu ia agradecer quando a voz de Austin interrompeu. Ele havia se sentado ao lado de sua mãe, enquanto ouvi que Carlisle e Sr. Hilten se sentaram no outro sofá e conversavam banalidades.

- Concordo mãe, a Senhorita Isabella é realmente muito bonita.

- Obrigada. – a senhora Hilten soltou um risinho falso.

- Creio que Isabella não se importará que a chamemos somente de Isabella, sem o senhorita não é?

Eu estava começando a ficar com raiva dessa mulher.

- Claro Sra. Hilten.

- Oh, me chame de Glória querida.

Ela estava forçando uma amizade comigo para que seu filho tivesse chances? A raiva brotou dentro de mim e eu queria sugar até a última gota de sangue daquela mulher... Procurei me acalmar, para que nenhum _acidente_ acontecesse.

- Com licença vou conversar com o Sr. Carlisle por um instante.

Eu apenas assenti dando graças a Deus que ele havia saído. Mas pior que ele sair foi o que a mãe dele falou em seguida.

- Sabe Isabella, meu filho Austin adoraria lhe conhecer... - o que não parecia lhe agradar, pelo seu tom de voz – Melhor.

Escutei Carlisle rindo baixo e me segurei para não dizer algumas coisas indelicadas para a Senhora Hilten.

- Desculpe Glória, mas eu não estou interessada em... – ela me cortou, e eu estava me segurando _muito_ para não cortar sua cara.

- Desculpe-me você Isabella, mas você tem 19 anos e ainda não esta casada, e quem irá querer casar-se com uma cega? – quase abri meus olhos nesse momento, o que a faria sair correndo provavelmente, e era uma boa ideia... – E agora meu filho, que não sei por que se encantou com você quer lhe conhecer melhor e você diz que não está interessada? Acho bom pensar melhor suas opções Isabella, meu filho não vai esperar por muito tempo, e eu duvido que você consiga um partido igual a ele sendo _assim_.

Ela levantou-se e foi ao lado de seu marido.

- Arthur querido, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, podemos ir? – falou com uma voz fingida.

- Claro Glória querida, sinto muito Carlisle, nossa conversa fica para outra hora. Um prazer conhecê-los.

Senti que uma pessoa veio até mim. Austin pegou minha mão e deixou um beijo nela.

- Enorme prazer em conhecê-la Isabella. – ele tentou me seduzir soprando meu nome? Segurei a vontade de dizer algumas coisas para ele e apenas assenti.

Eles foram embora, mas antes que passassem pela porta eu abri meus olhos, comprovando que Austin era o rapaz que estava na janela. Quando achei que eles não nos ouviriam mais explodi.

- Quem aquela senhora **pensa** que é para falar assim comigo? _Duvido que consiga um partido igual a ele_ – imitei sua nojenta voz – E ele é realmente o rapaz que vi na janela. – antes que eu falasse alguma coisa Carlisle me interrompeu.

- Acalme-se Isabella, você está muito nervosa. Acho melhor irmos caçar, já fazem seis dias.

Minha garganta realmente estava queimando muito, e eu apenas assenti e fomos caçar. Não havia muita variedade na floresta próxima a nossa casa, e teríamos que fazer uma viagem mais longa para conseguir algum animal maior. Mas Carlisle achou melhor não, pesando que alguém mais pudesse ir nos visitar hoje. Para o bem deles, eu espero que não. Achamos alguns cervos e rapidamente nos alimentamos deles. Eu escutei o som de algumas pumas um pouco mais distante e fomos rapidamente atrás, sugando o sangue de quatro delas. Voltamos para casa e eu estava realmente cheia. E meu humor havia melhorado também.

- Obrigada Carlisle, eu estou bem melhor agora – ele sorriu compreensivo.

- Eu sei Bella, é por isso que os recém-criados são tão difíceis de lidar, porque a sede fazem com que eles fiquem irritados muito fácil, e eles ainda não têm controle sobre si, mas você mostrou grande controle com a Sra. Hilten, você nem mesmo rosnou para ela. – ele riu.

- A minha vontade era de matá-la, mas como sou uma mulher muito educada, não o fiz. – rimos ainda mais.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo e a noite Carlisle saiu para o hospital e eu fui novamente pintar. Quem sabe eu não vire uma artista famosa e meus quadros valham milhões... Depois que Carlisle chegou, escutamos algumas pessoas vindo, e agora era a pé. Ele foi abrir a porta e hoje eram os Masen que estavam nos visitando. Eles eram realmente muito simpáticos e gentis, assim como Vânia havia falado. E o filho deles, Edward veio conversar comigo logo que chegou.

- Olá, sou Edward e você?

- Olá Edward, sou Isabella.

- Você é muito bonita Isabella, mas porque está com os olhos fechados? Você não quer me ver? Mas eu sou tão bonito! Minha mãe diz que serei ainda mais quando crescer e que meus filhos serão tão bonitos quanto eu! – eu apenas ri.

- Não Edward, não estou com os olhos fechados porque não quero te ver. Eu adoraria, mas eu não enxergo, eu sou cega. – ele então tocou meus olhos com sua pequena mão.

- Sinto muito.

Ele era um menino muito doce, e eu queria vê-lo, mas somente podia quando ele não estivesse olhando.

- Você é tão bonita Isabella, tão bonita como Elizabeth. – ele parou um instante e depois cochichou.

- Vou lhe contar uma coisa Isabella, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Edward.

- Eu vou me casar com Elizabeth quando crescermos. Ela será minha esposa, mas ainda não sabe.

- Quem é Elizabeth?

- Você não a conhece? – balancei a cabeça – ela é a menina mais bonita de tooooda Florence, ela é filha dos Ross.

Ross era a outra família que Vânia havia falado bem.

- Você gosta dela Edward?

- Gosto, ela... Ela faz meu coração bater mais rápido sabe? – ele parecia envergonhado de dizer. Eu sorri e assenti, mas eu não sabia realmente o que era isso, não senti como humana e agora meu coração estava parado para sempre.

- Se você conhecê-la, você poderia... Poderia falar bem de mim para ela?

- Claro Edward, falarei que não existe partido melhor no mundo que você, e que você será um ótimo marido para ela.

- Muuuuito obrigado Isabella! – ele me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

A Sra. Masen veio ao nosso lado e riu.

- Vamos indo Edward, e desculpe se ele lhe chateou Isabella.

- Definitivamente não Sra. Masen, ele é um amor de menino. E espero que me visite mais vezes Edward.

- Claro Isabella! – ele chegou e sussurrou em meu ouvido – E não esqueça de falar de mim para Elizabeth.

Eu apenas ri enquanto eles iam embora. Abri meus olhos, e realmente Edward era um menino lindo, branquinho e com cabelos castanhos rebeldes. Carlisle e eu gostamos muito deles, e ainda bem que teríamos vizinhos assim, diferente dos Hilten... No dia seguinte o senhor Fosth nos visitou, e ele realmente só queria fazer campanha. Ficou o tempo inteiro falando sobre seus feitos políticos e eu até me retirei dizendo que não passava muito bem porque não o aguentava mais. Depois, finalmente conhecemos os Ross, e Elizabeth era uma menina realmente adorável. Tinha apenas quatro anos e já era tão simpática como a mãe, Katherine. Quando eu falei sobre Edward ela veio mais perto de mim e sussurrou muito baixinho.

- Eu gosto dele também, mas mamãe disse que sou muito nova para namorar, mas que quando eu crescer papai vai conceder minha mão para ele.

Eu apenas sorri, pensando que pelo menos esses dois teriam uma vida bonita pela frente. E que teriam lindos filhos também... O que eu realmente não esperava, é o que aconteceu no dia seguinte ao que os Ross nos visitaram. Alguém bateu a porta e quando Carlisle abriu veio a voz de um rapaz.

- Olá Dr. Carlisle, vim trazer meus comprimentos para você e sua sobrinha, e também trouxe essas flores para ela. Sou Ryan Pholts.

E lá estava a raiva outra vez. E eu sentia que viria mais vezes ainda.

* * *

_Cap 7 ai *-*  
Comentem poor favor (:  
Beijos  
x3_


	11. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8 – Boatos e Histórias.  
Bella PDV.

_Sabemos o que somos, mas nós não sabemos o que possamos ser._

_(William Shakespeare)_

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Ryan, entre, minha sobrinha está na sala e você pode entregar-lhe as flores. – rosnei baixo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e pelo aroma trazia rosas. Eu não via nada nas rosas, era uma flor tão comum.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Isabella – ele pegou minha mão e beijou-a – trouxe essas flores para que o aroma delas fique pela casa, e quem sabe minha lembrança também.

Foi melhor do que pensei, pelo menos ele sabia _tentar_ me conquistar, diferente de Austin que tinha que ser representado por sua nada adorável mãe.

Carlisle pigarreou.

- Agora se me dão licença eu tenho que ir, foi um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Isabella, senhor Cullen. Espero que tenham uma vida agradável em Florence.

- Obrigada senhor Pholts.

- Me chame de Ryan senhorita Isabella.

Apenas assenti e Carlisle o acompanhou até a porta. Logo que ele saiu abri os olhos e bufei irritada. Será que isso não iria acabar? Quantos rapazes ainda viriam até aqui para tentar me agradar? Carlisle soltou um suspiro alto e sai de meus pensamentos e o encarei.

- Agora deve estar arrependida de ter viver em lugar fixo a viver livremente seu primeiro ano Bella.

- Não realmente Carlisle, isso está sendo ótimo para aumentar minha calma e autocontrole. – ele sorriu compreensivo.

- Isso é verdade – ele riu – então gostaria de mais alguns pretendentes para aumentar ainda mais seu autocontrole?

- Oh não MUITO obrigada, mas não. – ele riu ainda mais e agora foi minha vez de rir – Mas, acho que seu autocontrole não anda assim _tão_ bom Carlisle. Agora é você quem precisa de pretendentes!

- Oh não, muito obrigado também, mas não preciso.

Rimos um do outro.

- Carlisle, você acredita no amor? – ele me deu um sorriso sincero.

- Claro que acredito Bella. Em todos os tipos que amor que existem! O amor dos pais para com seus filhos, amor de irmãos, amor de amigos, e no amor de um homem e uma mulher.

- E, você acha que o amar deveria vir antes ou depois do casamento? – ele riu.

- Não sei Isabella, porque nunca cheguei a me apaixonar. Mas se fosse para me apaixonar, eu realmente gostaria que o amor viesse antes.

- Você **quer** se apaixonar Carlisle?

- Quero, quero sim Bella. O único jeito para eu ficar com alguém nessa vida é se realmente amasse ela. No nosso mundo Bella, a atração é muito mais forte que nos humanos, e o amor também, e quando você fica com um vampiro que você não ama, alguns dos dois acaba... Morto. Ou porque um dos dois cansou do outro, ou por que um achou o seu verdadeiro amor.

Pensei sobre isso, e se algum dia eu encontrasse algum vampiro que se interessasse em mim, eu só ficaria com ele se realmente o amasse... Mas, eu queria um amor? Eu realmente ainda não achei a resposta definitiva para essa pergunta. Mas por enquanto eu sei: Não.

- Você quer um companheiro Bella? – olhei para ele que me olhava cauteloso – bom, depois do aconteceu com Jacob...

- Sabe Carlisle, eu realmente não sei sobre isso ainda. Quem sabe no futuro talvez. Mas por enquanto eu tenho certeza que não. Está muito recente o que aconteceu com Jacob... E eu não estou pronta para tentar. Mas eu espero um dia, quando eu me sentir confiante o suficiente, que eu consiga me apaixonar, e viver com uma pessoa pela eternidade. Eu quero ter um amor tão bonito quanto o de minha mãe e meu pai. - ele sorriu compreensivo.

- Tenho certeza que um dia você encontrará um homem que te ame Bella, e que lhe mereça.

- Obrigada Carlisle.

Fui para meu quarto pintar enquanto Carlisle disse que leria um livro. No dia seguinte Vânia foi novamente para limpar a casa. Eu estava em meu quarto e ela passou pela porta e me cumprimentou.

- Olá Isabella!

- Olá Vânia!

Como o combinado, ela foi limpar o quarto de Carlisle primeiro para ele poder "dormir". Depois que ela já havia limpado toda a casa ela veio até meu quarto.

- Isabella, posso falar com você um instante.

- Claro Vânia, sente-se.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama e pegou minhas mãos nas suas.

- Eu não quero ser fofoqueira, mas também não posso deixar isso acontecer sem que você saiba. Você deve saber que é bonita, todos falam isso pra você, e...

- Fale Vânia.

- E está correndo um boato que você anda se encontrando com Austin Hilten. Foi... Foi à mãe dele que disse isso. E agora, estão começando a falar... Mal de você. Dizendo que você é cega, mas não burra, e que foi logo agarrando o melhor partido da cidade, e não quer nem esperar o casamento.

Ouvi Carlisle rosnar alto em seu quarto, e essa era minha vontade também. Mas me controlei para não abrir os olhos e ir caçar aquela... Aquela vadia Hilten.

- Eu... Eu não tenho nem palavras Vânia, mas muito obrigada por falar, assim Carlisle pode desmentir esse boato logo, antes que eu fique mais mal falada do que já estou.

- Certamente Isabella, bom, já estou indo. Até semana que vem.

- Até Vânia, e mais uma vez obrigada.

Quando ela já tinha saído eu e Carlisle estávamos num piscar de olhos na sala, e rosnamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Aquela... Aquela vadia!

- Como aquela mulher ousa fazer isso? E ainda diz que tem classe. RÁ! Classe é a coisa que ela menos tem!

- Eu estou com vontade... De ir até a casa dela e mata-la!

- Eu também Bella, eu também. Mas não, vou afetá-la de outro jeito. Vou agora mesmo desmentir o maldito boato dela e dizer que minha sobrinha não se encontraria nem casaria com o filhinho dela nem_ morta_. – ele riu da ironia e eu tive que rir também.

- Eu diria principalmente morta, ela não se encontraria e nem casaria com ele.

- Acho que fica melhor mesmo.

Carlisle saiu para limpar meu nome e me controlei para não deixar a raiva me dominar, ou eu mataria meu primeiro humano. Mas mesmo se eu a matasse, não beberia nem uma gota de sangue daquela mulher, porque deveria ser até amargo. Fui para meu quarto e comecei a pintar, o que parecia me acalmar muito. Nem percebi o tempo passar, e logo Carlisle chegou, fui até a sala saber o que aconteceu.

- Como foi Carlisle? – perguntei antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, eu estava realmente ansiosa. Ele estava com uma cara seria e bufou.

- Eu tive que me controlar _muito_ para não voar no pescoço daquela mulher Bella. Muito mesmo. Eu fui à mercearia, e lá a senhora Masen me perguntou se era realmente verdade, e até Edward que estava com ela me disse que se fosse verdade ele viria até aqui para tirar satisfações com você, porque você merecia alguém muito melhor que o Austin – ele riu e eu sorri, Edward era realmente muito fofo – e quando eu comecei a dizer que era mentira, eu escutei a Sra. Hilten entrar, falei até um pouco mais alto e logo ela veio tirar satisfações comigo. - seu olhar escureceu e ele estava realmente com raiva daquela mulher, se comportava realmente como meu pai.

- Você deve imaginar a confusão que saiu dali, várias pessoas começaram a entrar na mercearia para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas foi até bom, assim todos ficaram sabendo como a Sra. Hilten definitivamente não tem classe. Eu falei que era para ela parar de difamar minha sobrinha, dizendo que ela estava saindo com seu filho, porque isso era a maior mentira, e que você não havia gostado nem um pouco de Austin, e que era ele que não estava a sua altura. Você deve imaginar como a mulher ficou louca depois disso, e começou a me atacar dizendo que ninguém iria querer uma mulher cega com você, que o filho dela estava louco por querer algo com você e que era para nós nos mudarmos dessa cidade. Tem cabimento uma coisa dessas? Mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Ryan – eu o olhei surpreso e ele assentiu – sim, ele mesmo, ele disse que partidos muito melhores que Austin vão amar casar com você, e que ela era a mulher mais sem classe dessa cidade, e se ela estivesse incomodada conosco aqui, ela mesma que se mudasse. – o olhei em choque.

- Ryan, Ryan Pholts disse isso?

- Sim, e depois que ele disse isso, a Sra. Glória saiu bufando de lá. Eu somente o agradeci e sai.

- Nossa! Isso foi surpreendente. Mas espero que com isso ele não espere ter alguma chance comigo, porque não vai adiantar.

- Espero que não também, mas ele foi realmente gentil. – ele riu – Escutei Edward falando com ele depois que sai, ele disse: "Foi muito legal de sua parte proteger Isabella, mas antes de querer se casar com ela eu tenho que verificar se você é um bom partido, ela é boa demais para qualquer um." – eu tive que o acompanhar na risada.

- Se Edward não fosse tão pequeno, e apaixonado por Elizabeth, eu juro que casava com ele.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos de um Edward mais velho me esperando no altar. Fechei meus olhos e Carlisle foi atender a porta.

- Ah, olá Ryan, entre!

- Com licença Sr. Cullen.

Ele veio ao meu lado, pegou minha mão e plantou um beijo ali.

- Prazer em revê-la Srta. Isabella.

- Igualmente Ryan.

- Carlisle já deve ter lhe contado o que aconteceu a pouco, e gostaria de me esclarecer, eu falei tudo aquilo a Sra. Hilten porque realmente não gostei de como ela estava falando de você, e muito menos dela ficar difamando seu nome, então intervi e acho que a coloquei no seu lugar.

- Obrigada por fazer isso por mim Ryan.

- Não precisa me agradecer, mas também queria dizer que não fiz aquilo com intenção de que você achasse que eu apenas o fiz para lhe impressionar e quem sabe ter uma chance com a senhorita. – ele realmente me surpreendeu com isso, ele pegou minha mão novamente – Não que eu não esteja interessado em você, eu estou. – ah eu mereço, escutei uma risada baixinha vinda de Carlisle – Mas gostaria que se você me desse uma chance de lhe conhecer melhor, que fosse pelo o que eu sou, e não porque lhe defendi na mercearia. Eu realmente me encantei com você Isabella – Ei! não me lembro de ter dado permissão para me chamar de Isabella – e gostaria muito de lhe conhecer melhor, se você me desse essa oportunidade, eu já estaria muito feliz.

- Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que lhe responder Ryan...

- Não tenha pressa, e claro, se o Sr. Cullen permitir que eu lhe conheça melhor.

Vir-me-ei para Carlisle esperançosa.

- Deixo a decisão nas mãos de Bella. – eu teria algumas coisas para acertar com ele depois.

- Bella? Você prefere que lhe chamem de Bella? – acrescentei mais algumas coisas na lista de acertos com Carlisle.

- Err, somente Carlisle me chama assim...

- Bella é realmente perfeito para você, me daria à permissão de chama-la assim?

- Cla-claro. – Carlisle riu pela minha falta de jeito.

- Agora Ryan, se não se importa, eu gostaria de descansar um pouco, logo vou para o hospital e você deve compreender que não o deixarei sozinho com Bella.

- Certamente Sr. Carlisle. – ele deu outro beijo em minha mão – Até logo Bella, já estou ansioso para ter sua companhia novamente.

Eu apenas assenti para não dizer algumas verdades que o magoariam. Quando ele já estava um pouco longe, em abri os olhos e olhei ameaçadoramente para Carlisle, que deu um passo para trás.

- Eu te mato Carlisle Cullen! - e fui atrás dele que somente correu para o lado da mesa, eu fui atrás e começamos a rodeá-la, e eu correndo atrás dele.

- O que eu fiz Bella? – e ainda se fazia de santo!

- O que? Oh vejamos. Primeiro: 'Deixo a decisão nas mãos de Bella' que tipo de tio/pai/criador é você? Você deveria ter dito que iria pensar! Que iria ver se ele realmente era um bom partido! E depois, PORQUE permitiu que ele me chamasse de Bella?

- Mas foi vo... – não deixei que ele terminasse.

- VOCÊ poderia ter dito que somente você me chamava assim e que não gostaria que ele chamasse. Eu seria indelicada se falasse isso!

- Me perdoe Bells, eu não achei que você ficaria tão brava.

Parei e ele parou também.

- Bells? – ele me olhou com um sorriso fofo no rosto – Acha que com um apelido e o sorriso que derrete as enfermeiras vai conseguir que eu lhe perdoe Carlisle? Oh não! Terá que fazer mais coisas que isso.

- O que?

- Hun, para começar poderia me comprar alguns vestidos novos, sabe, eu gosto de ter muitas roupas, e poderíamos fazer uma viajem de caça para um lugar onde haja animais de verdade.

- Claro, vamos amanhã mesmo se você quiser.

- Vai parar de ser tão gentil com os meus pretendentes?

- Certamente, vou até comprar uma espingarda para deixar a meu lado quando Ryan vier visitá-la novamente.

Eu estava exagerando, nem estava assim tão chateada com ele... Mas ele não precisava saber, e alguns mimos também não devem ser negados...

- E vou logo avisando que se o Ryan me chatear muito vamos nos mudar antes do previsto!

- Certamente, se isso acontecer, podemos ir para o Alasca. – ele estava cauteloso, dei um olhar mais calmo para ele, e fomos nos sentar no sofá, ele ficou um pouco afastado de mim, claro, a recém-nascida aqui sou eu.

- Eu tenho alguns amigos lá. Os Denali, acho que você se dará muito bem com eles. São como uma família, e também são vegetarianos assim como nós. – isso me surpreendeu, e estranhei porque Carlisle não havia me dito que existiam outros vampiros com a mesma alimentação que a nossa. – São Eleazar e Carmem, eles são um casal, e também os _pais_ da família, mesmo o nome Denali sendo das _filhas,_ não de sangue obviamente, e tampouco foi eles que as transformaram, é uma historia complicada, mas são Kate, Irina e Tanya.

- Porque a historia é complicada?

- Porque Sasha, a mãe e criadora delas cometeu um erro muito grave no nosso mundo Bella, um erro que não têm perdão, e infelizmente, os Volturi interviram e a mataram, somente não mataram Tanya, Irina e Kate porque elas não eram culpadas da tolice da mãe. Depois disso, elas encontraram Eleazar e Carmem e formaram uma família, quando eu os conheci eles se alimentavam de humanos, e quando me viram pensaram que eu era um tipo anormal de vampiros – ele riu da lembrança – lembro até hoje da cara deles quando viram meus olhos dourados. Queriam até me matar, mas antes claro, eu pedi que eles me deixassem explicar, depois que expliquei, eles falaram que não estavam mais aguentando matar os humanos e que tentariam mudar a sua dieta para a minha, eu fiquei com eles muitos anos, até eles se firmarem e não matarem mais humanos. Tiveram deslizes, porque era difícil, uma vez que eles já viviam de sangue humano, mas depois de um tempo eles conseguiram e eu fui seguir meu caminho. Eles queriam que eu me juntasse ao Clã deles, mas lá não era meu lugar, então eu segui em frente, enquanto eles continuam a viver no Alasca, eles não vivem misturados com os humanos, mas também não vivem escondidos, somente não vão à mesma cidade fazer compras por muito tempo. Eleazar e Carmem são muito gentis, e as três mulheres também, elas somente gostam... De se divertir.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Carlisle? – ele soltou um suspiro.

- Antes de adquirirem nossa alimentação, elas... Seduziam os homens, para depois de se aproveitar deles, assim dizendo, matá-los e se alimentar deles – minha boca abriu em surpresa. – a partir daí que vem a lenda das _Succubus, _bom, eu não nos vejo como sendo demônios realmente, mas se estamos condenados ao inferno eu não sei, e nem espero descobrir.

- Mas Carlisle, o que a mãe deles fez de tão imperdoável?

- Ela transformou uma criança Bella. – eu o olhei chocada, eu não acredito como alguém conseguiria fazer isso com uma criança.

- Co-como ela teve coragem? – ele soltou um suspiro alto.

- Eu realmente não sei, mas ela transformou, o nome da criança era Vasilii, e quando os Volturi descobriram o que não demorou a acontecer, na época, mataram Sasha e a criança.

- Que... Horrivel Carlisle.

- Sim, deve ter sido realmente horrível, e o pior era que as filhas tiveram que ver a mãe ser queimada. Elas devem carregar essa lembrança até hoje.

Pensei um pouco sobre como ficou ainda mais horrivel, ter que viver eternamente com a lembrança da morte de sua mãe... Fiquei com pena delas. Como se estivesse prevendo meus pensamentos, Carlisle disse.

- Mas não fique com pena delas Bella, elas odeiam isso, e não ligam mais para o que aconteceu com a mãe, depois disso elas seguem as regras mellhor que qualquer vampiro eu diria.

Mesmo assim era dificil não sentir pena, só me seguraria para não demonstrar isso na frente delas.

- Algum dos Denali tem algum poder?

- Sim, Kate e Eleazer têm. Kate pode mandar choques eletricos em seu corpo, é um otimo poder de defesa, mas não tão util como o de Jane e Alec. E Eleazar pode perceber se um vampiro tem algum poder, e qual ele é. Ele foi da 'Guarda Volturi' por algum tempo, ele era muito útil quando eles iam ceçar um ataque de recem-nascidos. Ele podia achar algum com poder que ajudaria os Volturi, foi assim que eles acharam Demetri, o caçador deles. Mas depois de algum tempo, ele encontrou Carmem, e pediu a Aro para ir embora, e ele foi embora com Carmem, para depois encontrar as irmãs Denali.

- Seria uma historia bonita se não fosse por algumas partes. – Carlisle sorriu compreensivo.

- Realmente, mas creio que você irá adorá-los.

- Carlisle, se... Se eu tiver algum poder, Eleazar descobrira não é mesmo?

- Com certeza Bella, esse é mais um motivo para quer levá-la para conheçe-los, assim descobririamos o que mais você esconde, além de seu talento sobrenatural para a pintura.

Rimos, e eu pensei em como seria se eu tivesse um poder, e como seria? Mas não consegui pensar em nenhum. Os próximos dois meses foram tranquilos. A Sra. Hilten não soltou mais nenhum boato sobre mim, mas algumas vezes Austin veio até minha casa para tentar conversar, o que Carlisle não permitiu. Ryan vinha aqui frequentemente, mas Carlisle começou a _dormir_ mais, o que não permitia visitas longas da parte dele. Ele era um rapaz muito gentil, educado. O homem que toda mulher quer ter como esposo, mas eu não estava preparada para isso por enquanto. E sinto que por um bom tempo, e logo deixei claro isso para ele. Ele ficou realmente magoado, dizendo que eu, uma mulher de 19 anos e que não queria casar não era normal, mas Carlisle falou para ele se retirar. No dia seguinte ele estava se mudando de cidade. Achei realmente triste, ele havia se tornado um bom amigo nos momentos em que não deixava claro seu amor por mim.

Vânia era cada vez mais faladeira, acho que depois que permeti que ela começasse a falar, ela achou que não deveria parar mais. Meu Deus! Sem sair de casa eu sabia cada mínino detalhe de cada mínima coisa que acontecia na Florence inteira! Eu não sabia como essa mulher ficava sabendo de tudo. E Edward me visitava quase todos os dias, ele era meu melhor amigo depois de Carlisle. Ele ficava fascinado com meus quadros, e até pintei um para ele, e um para ele dar para Elizabeth, que adorou e começou a me visitar mais tambem. Eu realmente amava aquelas crianças, e sentiria muita falta delas quando fosse embora de Florence. Eu sentiria falta de poucas coisas daqui, somente mesmo de Edward e Elizabeth, e de Vânia, que mesmo falando muito era um amor de pessoa. A Sra. Masen era ótima tambem, mas não faria a falta que os outros fariam. Mas eu daria graças a Deus que não precisaria mais ver a cara dos Hilten. Bom, não que eu os visse muito já que fingia ser cega, mas em alguns passeios noturnos eu os via. Esbanjando que eram mais ricos que os outros moradores daqui. Carlisle estava totalmente adptado ao hospital, e cada vez que ele chegava eu tinha que rolar os olhos, ele vinha sempre com a mesma historia de que curou os doentes só com a presença dele, e que as enfermeiras continuavam a dar em cima dele. Sobre as enfermeiras era verdade, pois algumas até vieram aqui para me conhecer e tentar me conquistar, eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu somente as fazia terem ainda mais esperança, me vingando do que Carlisle fez quado chegamos aqui. Ele somente ficava bravo mais eu dizia que ele não tinha direito. Nossa relação melhorava cada vez mais, e não havia pessoa que eu admirasse mais no mundo. Eu estava na sala pintando, e Carlisle ao meu lado lendo um livro. Eu não sei como ele conseguia ler tanto. Estava quase na hora de Vânia chegar, e de repente a ouvimos chegando. Mas ela estava correndo e Carlisle logo foi abrir a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Carlisle, Isabella – ela estava ofegante.

- O que aconteceu Vânia? – Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- Vocês não imaginam... Austin estava no bar agora a pouco, e não, mas ele bebêu demais e falou... Falou que o senhor Ryan foi embora da cidade porque descobriu que Isabella estava grávida. E quando perguntaram quem era o pai, ele disse que era ele. Agora, todos na cidade estão comentando que Isabella está grávida de Austin!

Eu abri meus olhos e sorte que Vânia estava olhando para Carlisle, porque se não ela veria o vermelho de meus olhos, mas principalmente, ela veria o ódio.

* * *

_EE, cap com final bombastico! xD  
digam o que acharam por favor *-*  
beijos x3_


	12. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 – Ódio e... Medo.  
Bella PDV**

"_Choramos ao nascer porque chegamos a este imenso cenário de dementes."_

_William Shakespeare_

Eu não estava acreditando naquilo. Não podia ser verdade. Aquele... Aquele IMBECIL havia falado que eu estava grávida... E **DELE**? Oh, agora ele realmente morreria, eu providenciaria isso. O mataria com minhas próprias mãos, mas antes claro, ele iria sofrer. Claro, ele não teria uma morte tão fácil assim, ele tinha que sofrer **muito** antes de morrer. E não adiantaria ele fugir, eu o caçaria até no inferno se fosse preciso. Será realmente divertido quando ele olhar em meus olhos... Meus lindos olhos vermelhos. Provavelmente ele sairá gritando de pavor, eu teria que tratar que tampar sua boca... Quem sabe eu poderia sequestra-lo no meio da noite, levá-lo para um lugar afastado, prendê-lo e esperar ele acordar... Quando ele acordasse, eu faria questão de que ele visse meus olhos de perto. Depois eu poderia quebrar cada um de seus ossos, deixando para esmagar sua cabeça por último... Eu não beberia uma gota de seu sangue certamente. O sangue dele é ainda mais sujo do quê o de sua mãe. Mas para isso eu teria que esperar até a noite... Não, eu quero matá-lo _agora_. Eu simplesmente posso ir onde ele está e levá-lo para um lugar afastado... Ninguém me veria mesmo. Mas daá teria o sumiço inexplicável... Pense Bella pense...

- OH MEU DEUS!

O grito de Vânia tirou-me de meus pensamentos assassinos, e quando eu a olhei ela estava mais branca que papel, e me olhava aterrorizada. Eu não estava entendendo o motivo dela estar assim, será que eu falei meus planos em voz alta?... Oh, meus olhos! Mas antes que eu os fechasse Vânia estava desmaiando e Carlisle a segurou.

- Bella! Tome mais cuidado, por favor.

Ele colocou Vânia deitada no sofá.

- Desculpa Carlisle, mas é que eu... Eu estou morrendo de raiva! Minha vontade é de ir até aquele... Aquele imbecil e matá-lo!

- Eu sei Bella, e essa é minha vontade também, mas não podemos fazer isso...

- Claro que podemos Carlisle, por favor, deixe-me ir até lá e matá-lo! Só ele. Eu juro que nunca mais vou matar ninguém. Só me deixe matar ele!

Eu estava vendo vermelho e quando fiz menção de sair pela porta Carlisle me segurou.

- Acalme-se Bella! – ele nunca havia gritado assim comigo, e eu até me encolhi um pouco. – Você **não** vai matá-lo! Ou... Ou você virou um monstro sem piedade e eu não percebi?

Aquelas palavras me chocaram, e eu o olhei ofendida. Ele apenas me encarava firmemente. Foi ai que eu parei realmente para pensar. Eu... Eu não queria ser um monstro, e matando Austin... Eu estaria me tornando um. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Mas também não posso simplesmente deixar que ele saia falando pela cidade que estou grávida dele!

- Eu... Eu não quero ser um monstro Carlisle. Mas, eu estou morrendo de ódio dele! Veja o que ele fez! Saiu bêbado pela cidade falando que estou grávida dele! Imagine o que devem estar pensado de mim Carlisle. O que devem estar pensando de você por deixar que isso tenha acontecido. Não acha que isso possa lhe prejudicar no hospital? Não acha que agora as pessoas olharão torto para nós?

- Eu sei Bella, e também estou com raiva, mas você sabe que matá-lo não levará a nada. Temos que ficar calmos e pensar no que fazer. Primeiramente, tenho que ir até lá desmentir tudo. E como um homem que se preze posso dar uma lição no garoto. Isso será difícil, vou ter que me controlar muito para não jogá-lo na parede com um simples soco. Também tem a possibilidade de eu quebrar seu pescoço, mas eu também poderia...

- Carlisle!

- Oh bem, eu acho que posso somente lhe ensinar que não se fala assim de uma senhorita respeitada como você não é?

- Eu acho melhor. Até porque se fosse para fazer outra coisa, eu já tinha pensado em algumas possibilidades sabe, mas eu realmente gostei da ideia de quebrar o pescoço...

- Bella!

- Está bem, está bem, já entendi, somente alguns socos sem força. – bufei irritada e ele riu.

- Agora eu vou até lá antes que eles passem a fofoca para outro estado! E você fique aqui, e por favor, esteja com os olhos fechados quando Vânia acordar!

- Será que ela vai lembrar?

- Com certeza sim, mas você pode inventar alguma desculpa. E eu vou salvar nossa honra. – ele olhou sério e seguiu para a porta quase marchando. Eu ri e fui me sentar no sofá ao lado de Vânia, e só para garantir já fechei os olhos.

Quando ela acordar eu posso dizer que ela ficou muito nervosa e desmaiou, e bateu a cabeça, e por isso acha que viu meus olhos vermelhos... Ela acreditará, provavelmente. Eu só espero que ela não peça para eu abrir os olhos... Eu não saberia o que falar se ela pedisse isso. Quem sabe, eu possa falar que eu não gosto que as pessoas vejam meus olhos, ela entenderia. E agora que Austin fez isso, como sua querida mãe deve estar? Com certeza isso acabou com qualquer classe que os Hilten tinham. Eu realmente espero que ela fique com tanta vergonha da atitude do filho que se mudem. Isso ajudaria muito, não só a mim, como a todos dessa cidade, que tem que ter uma mulher arrogante como aquela. Quem sabe se ela se mudar, eu e Carlisle possamos até ficar mais algum tempo em Florence... Eu realmente não queria me despedir de Edward tão cedo. Ele me cativava cada vez mais e tinha me prometido que se ele tivesse uma filha, o nome dela seria Isabella, e ele esperava que fosse tão bonita quanto eu. Um dia eu tinha saído de dia, para dar uma volta pela floresta, eu também não consigo ficar o dia inteiro presa em casa. E subi em uma árvore alta e observei a cidade, foi quando vi Edward e Elizabeth em um banquinho que tem na frente da mercearia. Suas mães deveriam estar lá dentro e eles aproveitaram para ficar juntos. Eles ficavam tão lindos juntos, e de repente Edward saiu correndo, Elizabeth ficou com uma cara tão triste coitada eu estava começando a ficar com raiva de Edward por ter feito isso quando ele apareceu correndo novamente, agora com algumas flores na mão. Ele entregou-as para uma Elizabeth muito vermelha e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, se possível a deixando mais vermelha ainda, e então a mãe de Edward saiu da mercearia e eles foram embora e eu fiquei observado, Elizabeth cheirar as flores e sorrir até sua mãe também sair e elas irem embora.

Eles eram tão pequenos, e mesmo assim o amor que tinham parecia ser tão grande... Como podem, duas crianças ter um amor assim? O que tornava o amor deles ainda mais bonito, era pensar que eles não tinham malícia, que verdadeiramente gostavam um do outro, da companhia e não de outras coisas, como os adultos pensam. O amor deles era puro e sincero o verdadeiro amor de um homem para com uma mulher. Mas como poderiam eles, duas crianças ter encontrado o amor tão cedo, e eu nem sei se o encontrarei um dia, se algum dia serei como Elizabeth, que fica vermelha quando recebe flores... Bom, eu não posso ficar vermelha realmente... Mas será que eu era digna, de um amor assim? De ter um homem que me ame, e cuide de mim. Eu acho que sim... Acho que todos têm o direito de ser feliz, de ter um amor. Mesmo aqueles que erram, porque todos merecem uma segunda chance. Mas só algumas pessoas realmente a aproveitam... Será que o que aconteceu com Jacob valia como um erro de minha parte? Será que, se eu simplesmente tivesse me entregado a ele, agora eu não estaria feliz e apaixonada por meu marido? Mas mesmo assim ele iria se transformar uma hora ou outra... E se eu tivesse me apaixonado por ele, o que eu pensaria de meu marido ser um... Lobisomem? Eu aceitaria ou me afastaria achando que ele é um monstro? Muitas perguntas, que eu nunca saberei a resposta, e sinceramente não quero. Vânia começou a acordar do meu lado, mas eu já estava com os olhos fechados e não havia com o que se preocupar. Ela se sentou e quando percebeu que eu estava a seu lado gritou.

- Calma Vânia! Sou só eu, Isabella.

- Isa-Isabella... – ela veio e se ajoelhou na minha frente – Eu vi... Eu vi seus olhos e eles eram... Vermelhos. Eu estou ficando louca ou eles realmente são vermelhos?

Ri nervosamente.

- Acho que bateu a cabeça muito forte no chão Vânia, eu... Eu não abri meus olhos. Só escutei você desmaiando.

- Mas... Mas eu vi... Ou, eu bati a cabeça forte mesmo. Seus olhos vermelhos? Ah, devo estar ficando velha e caduca! – ri já mais aliviada de que ela não ia insistir muito.

- Imagine Vânia! Você é jovem ainda.

- Obrigada Isabella. Mas, agora fiquei curiosa, que cor são seus olhos? Você poderia me mostrar? – vai ficar feliz Bella vai!

- Éeh, sabe Vânia, eu não gosto muito de mostrar meus olhos...

- Oh, que indelicadeza a minha, me desculpe Isabella, bom, já estou melhor e vou começar o serviço. Imagino que Carlisle tenha ido à cidade...

- Sim, ele foi. E não se preocupe, não fiquei magoada.

- Sinto muito mesmo Isabella, agora vou parar de lhe perturbar.

Ela foi e limpou primeiro o meu quarto e depois seguiu para o de Carlisle. Eu fui para meu quarto, tratei de fechar a porta e peguei um quadro e pinceis. Meu quadro? Um Austin morto e cheio de sague em volta e eu do lado com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eu realmente estava ficando louca. Vânia bateu na porta e eu corri esconder o quadro, afinal como uma cega ia pintar aquilo?

- Entre Vânia. – falei na minha melhor voz _sem ressentimentos._

- Isabella, eu já terminei e vou indo. – eu assenti – Verei se a essa altura Carlisle não matou Austin ainda. – eu ri alto.

- Eu espero que sim Vânia. – ela riu e foi embora.

Logo que ela saiu peguei o quadro com Austin morto e pensei o que fazer com ele... Escutei Carlisle entrando e corri até a sala para falar com ele.

- Como foi Carlisle? Quebrou-lhe um braço? Quem sabe uma perna? Arrancou alguns dedos? Ah já sei, deixou uma linda cicatriz naquele feio rosto? – Carlisle somente riu.

- Não, não Bella, somente dei alguns socos e falei que se ele falasse alguma mentira sobre minha sobrinha novamente, ele morreria na hora. Ele estava tentando se esconder de mim imagina? Claro que eu segui o cheiro do álcool, o que me levou a Austin tremendo atrás de uma lata de lixo. Sinceramente não sei o que fedia mais. Alguns homens que estavam no bar vieram estavam atrás de mim, e viram-me batendo nele, mas nem fizeram menção de tentar impedir, ainda bem, porque se eles fizessem eu bateria em cada um que tentasse.

- Oh, senhor _deixe-me salvar a honra de minha sobrinha_. – eu ri, mas ele ficou sério.

- Sabia que tinha gente querendo vir lhe dar os parabéns já? – ele sorriu e eu parei de rir.

- Aquele desgraçado! Mas eu vou me vingar ainda, e já sei o que vou fazer. – Carlisle me olhou preocupado.

- Espero que não envolva nenhum de seus planos malignos Bella.

Eu contei-lhe meu plano e ele achou perfeito e que depois disso Austin ficaria tão traumatizado que ficara longe de mim, e nem mesmo falaria meu nome por ai. De noite quando Carlisle foi para o hospital, eu sai para minha vingança. Fui até a casa dos Hilten muito discretamente, era uma casa muito grande e muito bonita também. Vi uma janela aberta no segundo andar e percebi que o cômodo estava vazio, e logo entrei. Para minha sorte era exatamente o quarto de Austin. Peguei a folha que eu havia pintado o corpo ensanguentado de Austin, sem eu ao lado, eu não seria tão burra assim, e deixei em cima de sua cama, e quando ele estava chegando ao quarto eu pulei pela janela e cai com um baque surdo no chão. Antes que eu saísse correndo ouvi seu grito de mulherzinha e logo seus passos pela casa, ainda gritando. Corri para casa rindo depois daquilo. Acho que ele ficou realmente traumatizado, se ele não merecesse até sentiria pena dele, mas ele mereceu, então somente me divertirei. Cheguei à porta de casa, mas não estava realmente com vontade de entrar, então resolvi dar uma volta pela floresta e caçar. Eu estava entrando um pouco mais na floresta quando senti um cheiro... Conhecido. Vampiro. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse havia uma mulher na minha frente. Ela era mais alta que eu, e tinha cabelos castanhos claros, e tinha os olhos vermelhos, mas seu rosto parecia calma, então ela não deveria ser uma recém-criada. Vantagem pra mim, sou mais forte. Mas eu não sabia lutar realmente, e ela deveria saber. Ou não. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em ataca-la ela falou.

- Eu não quero briga, simplesmente vim até essa cidade para me alimentar, assim como você. – eu rosnei.

- Eu não vim até aqui para me alimentar, eu moro aqui. – ela riu.

- Ah, e você vai à cidade vizinha se alimentar então?

- Olha, eu não estou com paciência para ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você, então é melhor você dar meia volta se não quiser arranjar problemas.

- Olha aqui menina, quem acabou de arranjar problemas foi você com essa sua boca grande, eu vou embora, mas só para buscar meu clã que ficou a algumas cidades daqui enquanto eu vim passear. Nós somos cinco e você é uma então se preza essa sua vidinha medíocre, é melhor você sair da cidade. Dou-lhe dois dias. E antes mesmo que eu falasse alguma coisa ela saiu correndo. E agora, o que faria? Eles eram cinco, e eu não queria que Carlisle se metesse nisso. Olha o que ele foi arrumar, uma filha encrenqueira... Nós não podemos ficar aqui... E se... E se eles voltam e nos matam? O que adiantaria minha mãe ter suplicado tanto para Carlisle me salvar? Não, isso não podia acontecer, nós tínhamos que ir embora.

Voltei para casa e já comecei a arrumar minhas malas, uma mala na verdade, não havia porque colocar muita coisa terminei rapidamente e fui arrumar a de Carlisle. Arrumei as duas malas na sala e fiquei esperando ele chegar. Quando amanheceu e ele chegou, estava com um sorriso no rosto, mas quando viu as malas o sorriso logo se apagou e confusão e medo apossaram seu rosto.

- O que... O que houve Bella? Porque suas malas estão todas aqui? – ele não havia visto que uma era sua... Será que ele pensou que eu estava partindo? – Olha, eu sei que não deve ser divertido ter que fingir que é cega, mas, podemos nos mudar e ir para o Alasca e lá você não teria que... – Como eu pensei... E antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa eu falei.

- Carlisle, eu não estou indo embora. – seu rosto melhorou um pouco – Nós estamos indo embora.

- Por quê?

Eu contei toda a historia para ele, que achou totalmente certa a decisão de partir.

- Com certeza vamos embora Bella, não somos pareôs para um clã desse tamanho, e nem você nem eu sabemos lutar, e sou muito jovem para morrer. – nós dois rimos – mas, primeiro eu tenho que me demitir no hospital, e vender a casa.

- Você poderia fazer isso... Agora?

- Sim, posso dizer que você não se sente bem morando aqui mais, depois do que aconteceu, ninguém achará estranho.

Eu assenti e ele saiu de casa, eu dei algumas últimas olhadas na casa, e os quadros que eu havia pintado, em cada um escrevi: _"De Isabella, para meus lindos e melhores amigos: Edward e Elizabeth Masen"._

Peguei-os e levei todos na porta dos Masen, não havia ninguém na rua ainda, mas mesmo assim coloquei-os e sai muito rápido. Quando voltei Carlisle já estava de volta.

- Já me demiti no hospital, eles compreenderam e nos desejaram felicidades na próxima cidade. Agora vou cuidar da casa, e saiu novamente. Antes que eu percebesse ele já havia voltado novamente.

- Pronto, já podemos ir Bella.

Eu assenti, pegamos nossas malas e fomos até a cidade, onde pegamos um carro que nos levou até a estação de trem. Carlisle pagou e descemos, ele foi e comprou nossas passagens.

- Para onde vamos Carlisle? – ele sorriu.

- Para o Alasca Bella, hora de visitar velhos amigos.

* * *

_eee, mais um cap *-*  
espero que tenham gostado!  
comentem pufavo  
Beijos _x3


	13. Extra 2

**Extra 2  
****Simply Happens  
Edward PDV.**

_Dorchester, Nebraska. 1987._

Vinte anos. Vinte anos que estou paralisado no mesmo corpo. O corpo de um monstro sem alma. Mas não foi tão ruim como eu imaginei, no dia que Esme me transformou. _Esme_. Eu ainda a odiava. E parecia que com o tempo meu ódio por ela somente crescia, não havia motivos para ele diminuir. Eu nunca mais a vi depois que sai daquele celeiro. Ainda bem, talvez se eu a visse eu mudasse de idéia e a matasse. Não sei por que ainda mantenho a dieta de sangue animal, o sangue humano é tão fácil... Teve uma época, que eu quase desisti de tentar ser bom. Eu estava caminhando à noite, e de repente eu vi dois homens estuprando uma mulher. A raiva me subiu a cabeça, e a próxima coisa que eu vi, eram os dois mortos no chão, e eu com a boca perto do pescoço deles. Eu estava para morder seu pescoço de um quando a mulher começou a chorar, e eu somente sai correndo dali, feliz de não ter me alimentado daqueles dois, o sangue deles era sujo. Depois daquele dia eu pensei sobre o sangue humano, as pessoas boas, não merecem morrer, e as más, o sangue não vale a pena, então resolvi continuar com minha dieta de sangue animal.

Minha vida como vampiro tem sido tão monótona desde minha transformação. Mesmo quando eu esbarrei em outros vampiros, como eu podia ler suas mentes eu acabava com todos muito rapidamente, nada que me divertisse realmente. Em relação a mulheres, nunca me envolvi com uma humana, eu não queria correr nenhum risco... E vampiras, bem, se envolver com uma vampira pode ser muito perigoso às vezes, ainda mais se você não a amar. Tiveram muitas que ficaram atrás de mim, eu mal olhava para todas, e logo elas desistiam, menos Tanya. Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que fui para o Alasca, eu estava em uma viajem de caça, e de repente ela apareceu na minha frente, se surpreendeu com meus olhos dourados, assim como os seus. Ela me levou até sua casa, onde conheci todo o Clã Denali. Surpreendi-me com os poderes de Eleazar e Kate, eu pedi para ela me demonstrar, e me arrependi, ela deu um de seus mais fortes choques, mas era realmente um poder surpreendente. E Eleazar, mal em pisei na casa ele me disse: "Oh, um leitor de mentes." Eu achei que ele era outro leitor, mas vendo sua mente descobri que ele somente podia descobrir os poderes de outros. Eles eram todos muito gentis e hospitaleiros comigo, principalmente Tanya. Depois de alguns dias Tanya declarou que estava interessada por mim, claro que seus pensamentos haviam deixado isso bem claro desde o principio.

Eu deixei bem claro que não queria nada com ela, mas mesmo assim ela não desistiu, o mês que se seguiu depois de sua declaração foi o mais infernal possível, ela não me deixava sozinho um minuto, e eu querendo ser gentil simplesmente deixava que ela me fizesse companhia. Até o dia que ela praticamente me agarrou e me beijou, eu me afastei rapidamente, e acabei jogando-a em uma árvore, ela saiu correndo magoada, e eu sai correndo daquela louca. Depois, eu comecei a trabalhar em uma construtora, e surpreendentemente eu gostei daquilo. Fui me aperfeiçoando e quando chegou à hora de me mudar, vim para Dorchester e criei a Masen Construtora. Fiquei reconhecido rapidamente e em menos de dois anos a Masen Construtora é uma das mais conhecidas e procuradas daqui. Eu mal começava um trabalho e já apareciam três, por isso eu criei também uma equipe grande, que me ajuda no necessário. Eles não ficavam muito à vontade em minha presença, acho que é uma autodefesa natural dos humanos, afinal eles estão do lado do melhor predador do mundo. Eu tinha vários projetos para fazer ainda, mas uma família queria que sua casa ficasse pronta logo, e ofereceu uma quantia muito alta para ser atendida imediatamente. Eu obviamente aceitei. Eles haviam comprado um terreno um pouco afastado da cidade, assim como minha casa também era. O terreno era enorme, e eu já tinha várias ideias para esse projeto, eles queriam colocar as paredes da sala de vidro, e como queriam cinco quartos, todos sendo suítes, dois escritórios, um cômodo para pinturas, eu faria uma casa de três andares, e uma enorme garagem, o espaço era realmente grande e a casa teria por volta de 150 m² sem a parte da garagem. Deveria ser uma família realmente rica, mas para querer somente cinco quartos não deveria ser muito grande. Olhei os papeis com os pedidos e vi o nome da família. _Cullen._

Fui para casa e comecei a fazer o projeto, pois amanhã eu tinha uma reunião com, olhei os papéis novamente. Com **Isabella Cullen. **Preferia que fosse com um homem, quando tenho reuniões com mulheres, elas mal prestam atenção no projeto, somente em mim.

**Bella PDV.**

Eu estava no avião, indo para Dorchester em Nebraska. Seria nossa próxima cidade, e eu estava indo para cuidar da construção de nossa nova casa. Carlisle disse que viria, mas eu simplesmente mandei os três casais para mais uma lua de mel. Até porque eu não estava mais aguentando os barulhos vindos do quarto de Rose e Emm. Quando eu reclamava, ele somente ria e dizia que estava tirando o stress. Se fosse assim ele era o homem mais estressado do mundo. Jazz e Ali não eram assim, quando eles queriam ficar um pouco mais selvagens eles saiam em uma nova lua de mel. Alice e Jazz dessa vez tinham ido para Londres, enquanto Carlisle e Esme foram para Paris e Rose e Emm para Roma. Eu brinquei com Emm para que ele não destruísse a cidade. Mesmo com essa família grande e maravilhosa que eu tinha às vezes eu me sentia tão sozinha, é como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando. Antes de pegar o avião para a lua de mel, Alice havia me chamado em um canto e havia dito: "_Iremos para Dorchester somente daqui dois meses. Ele é lindo, aproveite."_

E depois a pequena duende saiu saltitando para o avião com Jazz. Eu fiquei paralisada no lugar e quando eu pensei em correr até o avião para tirar satisfações com Alice, avisaram do meu vôo e eu fui embarcar no avião. Agora eu estou aqui, tentando entender o que aquela maluca disse. "_Ele é lindo..." _Será... Será que depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente encontraria o homem da minha eternidade? Não, eu já havia perdido as esperanças. Mas, Alice sempre me disse para não perder as esperanças, e quando eu perguntava o motivo ela somente dizia que um dia eu o encontraria... Fiquei perdida em pensamentos até que o avião pousou. Peguei as enormes bolsas que Alice tinha arrumado para mim, sem me deixar ver, e peguei um táxi para o hotel que Alice tinha reservado. Quando essa duende vai me deixar fazer as coisas por mim mesma? Bufei e entrei no hotel. Luxuoso demais, como eu imaginei. Fui até a recepção, peguei a chave do meu quarto e subi. Tomei banho e fui me arrumar, daqui a duas horas eu tinha que me encontrar com o dono da construtora... Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome do homem que eu tinha que encontrar! Culpa de quem? Alice! Abri e minha mala, e eu teria algumas contas para acertar com Alice. O que tinha na minha mala? Muitas, mas muitas mesmo, lingeries. Alice tinha endoidado de vez agora, só pode! Porque eu usaria tudo aquilo? A última coisa que ela me disse veio à tona... Será que eu o encontraria aqui? Será... Que talvez o dono da construtora seja... Não Bella, não se iluda, o dono da construtora deve ser um velho, baixo, careca e gordo. Tirei esses pensamentos de minha cabeça e fui olhar o resto das coisas que Alice havia colocado. Uma quantidade absurda de vestidos, duas calças e algumas blusas. Duas calças? Eu mataria ela, coitado de Jazz, mal voltaram de sua o que? Vigésima lua de mel e vai perder Alice... Eu peguei um vestido azul que ia até os joelhos e era soltinho, mas tinha um decote em V maior do que o aceitável para mim. Peguei um sapato com um salto bem alto. O que? Eu tinha coordenação motora agora! Só preferia usar calça em vez de vestido, o que aquela duende queria mudar em mim a qualquer custo. Peguei uma bolsinha preta e fui em direção à... Eu tinha que ir aonde mesmo? Argh eu definitivamente mato a Alice. Olhei em minha bolsa e tinha uma folha de papel, abri e li o que Alice havia escrito.

"_Pegue um táxi e peça para ir até a __**Masen Construtora**__. Edward Masen lhe aguarda para uma reunião."_

Eu fiquei totalmente sem reação. **Masen Construtora**? Edward... Edward Masen! Seria o mesmo Edward Masen que eu conheci há 68 anos? Se fosse, ele estaria com 75 anos! Será que ele se lembraria de mim? Alice idiota! E se ele lembrasse, o que ele faria? Ou... Ou talvez pudesse ser seu filho! Eu já estava ficando atrasada, sai do hotel e peguei um táxi e pedi para o motorista me levar até a Masen Construtora. Era um edifício grande e muito bonito, fui até a recepção e me apresentei, a secretaria mandou eu subir até o 9° andar. Eu estava sentindo um cheiro conhecido no elevador, cheiro de... Vampiro. Fiquei rígida no mesmo momento, mas... Se tivesse um vampiro aqui ele estaria trabalhando? Não tinha motivos para um vampiro vir se alimentar em um edifício! Cheguei ao 9º andar e o cheiro ficou mais pronunciado e a secretária interrompeu meus pensamentos sobre táticas para matar um vampiro que Emmett havia me ensinado.

- O Sr. Masen está lhe aguardando, pode entrar. – ela me olhava com raiva. Assim como Rose faria, somente deu meu melhor sorriso e entrei na sala e fechei a porta. E sentado na mesa, havia um vampiro com um terno preto, com os olhos dourados e cabelos bronze bagunçados. O vampiro mais bonito que eu já vi.

**Edward PDV.**

Eu terminei rapidamente o projeto e fui para meu piano. Uma nova música estava surgindo em minha cabeça, mas parecia estar incompleta, e esperado alguma coisa para se completar... Deixei isso de lado e toquei Clair de Lune, do **Debussy** minha musica preferida. Antes que eu percebesse já era de manhã e eu tinha que ir para a construtora. Alguma coisa me fez colocar meu terno mais bonito hoje... Cheguei à Masen's e como sempre as secretárias suspiraram quando eu passei, e algumas até tentaram passar rebolando na minha frente. Somente bufei e entrei na minha sala. Estava vendo meus compromissos de hoje, e depois que tivesse minha reunião com a senhorita Cullen, ou senhora, não sei, eu tinha que ir ver como estavam indo outras obras. Anna, minha secretária logo trouxe alguns papéis que eu teria que assinar, eu assinei rapidamente e entreguei-a, que ficou praticamente babando ao meu lado. Às vezes eu acho que devo me divertir, sair com alguma mulher... Quem sabe hoje eu não chamasse alguém para sair, em vez de ficar trancado em casa tocando piano e fazendo projetos. Fui avisado de que Isabella Cullen havia chegado e esperei-a. Quando o elevador parou no andar, eu enrijeci, ela era... Uma vampira. Anna falou para que ela entrasse, e ela o fez e fechou a porta e quando ela me olhou eu paralisei. Na minha frente, havia uma vampira com os olhos dourados, cabelos castanhos, com um vestido azul e saltos. A vampira mais bonita que eu já vi.

**Bella E Edward PDV.**

_Naquele momento, algo se acendeu em meu congelado coração._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_N/A: ouw, coisa mais linda neh *-* shausha, enfim, sinto informar-lhes que só saberão o que acontecerá depois disso daqui alguuuuuuuum tempo MUAHAHAHA, éh isso ai (: *fugindo das leitoras nesse exato momento* espero que tenham gostado =*_

_N/B: Não, definitivamente eu não te perdoei –' Você tem titica na cabeça é? Como faz uma coisa dessas e me deixa sem saber o que acontece? ¬¬ Morra Bolota de Pêlo, porque eu sinto q vou te matar! E muito lentamente!_

_Shausha ela me ama gemt *-*  
bom, espero que tenham gostado!  
e não me matem como minha beta quer xD  
Comente please  
beijos _x3


	14. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10 – Os Denali.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Os ideais que iluminaram o meu caminho são a bondade, a beleza e a verdade."_

_Albert Einstein_

A viagem até o Alasca foi realmente longa. E Carlisle e eu tivemos que fazer algumas paradas para nos alimentar. Não sei como, mas ainda tínhamos assuntos para conversar. Era incrível como conversar com ele era fácil. Ele me contava algumas histórias de quando era humano, as que ele ainda lembrava. Eu ficava fascinada com sua sabedoria. Acho que devo começar a ler os livros dele... Eu não pude ver muito a paisagem do caminho até o Alasca, porque sempre tinha mais alguém no vagão, e eu tinha que ir com os olhos fechados. Quando finalmente chegamos em Juneau no Alasca, fomos correndo até a casa dos Denali. Carlisle disse que eles moravam em uma casa muito afastada da cidade, para assim não terem que se mudar regularmente. O que será que eles achariam de mim quando me vissem? Eles me veriam como uma intrusa? Tire esses pensamentos da cabeça Bella, você está com Carlisle amigo deles, é óbvio que eles serão seus amigos também. Depois de alguns minutos de corrida chegamos ao que parecia ser a casa dos Denali. Parecia um modelo de casa realmente antigo, mas totalmente nova.

- Eles a reformam regularmente, mas não mudam a construção original.

Perecia ter apenas duas pessoas dentro da casa, e quando ouviram nossa aproximação logo saíram, eram um homem, certamente Eleazar, e uma mulher, que só poderia ser Carmem. Quando saíram eles pareciam meio cautelosos, mas ao verem Carlisle sorriram e vieram rapidamente em nossa direção.

- Carlisle meu amigo, quanto tempo! – Eleazar disse e deu um abraço apertado em Carlisle.

- Oh Carlisle, você não mudou nada! – Carmem disse brincando e deu um leve abraço em Carlisle também.

- Digo o mesmo a você Carmem, continua a mesma! E você também Eleazar, estão tomando o que? – os três riram, e Carmem notou minha presença. Ela olhou em meus olhos e estremeceu.

- Quem... Quem é essa mocinha Carlisle?

Carlisle olhou para mim e sorriu, me deixando mais confortável, ele veio até meu lado e passou um braço por meus ombros.

- Essa é Isabella Cullen, mas prefere ser chamada de Bella. – ele sorriu e piscou pra mim e eu rolei os olhos – ela é... Minha _filha._

Vi confusão nos olhos de Eleazar e Carmem somente sorriu e veio até mim, me oferendo sua mão. Eu a cumprimentei e dei-lhe um sorriso.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Carmem, Carlisle fala muito de vocês. – ela sorriu, olhou para Carlisle que soltou seu braço de mim, e me deu um abraço apertado.

- O prazer é meu Bella, mas, por favor, não me chame de senhora, vou me sentir mais velha do que realmente sou. – ela deu um sorriso verdadeiro, ao qual eu retribui. Eleazar veio até mim e me cumprimentou.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. – eu apenas assenti.

- Agora nos conte Carlisle, como conseguiu uma filha tão linda. – com certeza se fosse humana minhas bochechas estariam mais vermelhas que sangue.

Antes que Carlisle começasse a contar ouvimos três pessoas se aproximando, olhei na direção e percebi que deveriam ser Tanya, Kate e Irina. Elas me viram antes de ver Carlisle e logo mudaram a posição para uma de ataque, mas depois viram Carlisle e relaxaram, chegaram até nós e as três deram um abraço nele.

- Carlisle! Quanto tempo! – a loira arruivada falou.

- Tanya, Kate, Irina – ele olhou para cada uma enquanto falava e eu logo memorizei. – Vocês continuam lindas e jovens! Aposto que os homens continuam caindo aos seus pés com uma facilidade incrível.

As três tinham os cabelos loiros, o de Tanya era meio arruivado, e o de Kate e Irina sendo mais platinado. Elas sorriram e voltaram os olhos para mim.

- Meninas, essa é Bella, minha filha.

Elas olharam assustadas para Carlisle, depois sorriram e vieram me cumprimentar também.

- Prazer Bella – as três falaram ao mesmo tempo, foi estranho, mas deveria ser coisa de irmãs...

- Prazer em conhecê-las.

- Bom, agora vamos entrar e você nos conta como achou essa preciosidade Carlisle – Carmem falou sorrindo para mim, veio até meu lado e caminhamos até a casa deles.

Eu notei que Eleazar olhava para mim com o cenho franzido. Será que ele havia descoberto algum poder em mim? Quase perguntei, mas deixei minha curiosidade para depois. A casa era muito grande, e a sala de estar era muito bem decorada. Carmem falou para subirmos e colocarmos nossa mala no quarto que Carlisle ocupou quando viveu aqui. Quando descemos, todos se sentaram no sofá, e o olhar de Eleazar continuava estranho, mas agora ele parecia compreender e me olhava meio fascinado.

- Vamos Carlisle, estou louca para saber como conseguiu uma prima para nós! – disse Kate animada, e sorrindo para mim e eu correspondi.

Carlisle começou a contar a história desde o dia que se mudou para Forks, depois como meu pai chegou ao hospital e logo eu cheguei em seguida, quando ele lhes contou sobre Jacob eles ficaram realmente surpresos.

- Lobisomem Carlisle? Eu achei... Que eles haviam sido extintos! – Eleazar ressaltou, e finalmente ele parecia ter tirado seu foco de mim.

Carlisle explicou todo o restante aos Denali, quando ele contou que isso só fazia quase três meses Carmem pareceu relaxar totalmente. Provavelmente ela estava achando que eu me alimentava de sangue humano. Carlisle fez questão de contar como meu autocontrole era impecável, e eles ficaram realmente surpresos e Eleazar focou-se em mim novamente.

- Ela é mais fascinante do que imaginei então. – Carlisle sorriu ao meu lado.

- Não tenho duvidas disso meu amigo. Mas você diz isso por...?

Eleazar olhou para Carlisle e depois novamente para mim, e pareceu se concentrar em alguma coisa.

- Desde que ela chegou aqui, é como se me bloqueasse. – não só eu, mas todos ali olharam para Eleazar confusos – Eu não consigo ver se ela tem um poder realmente, porque sempre que tento, é como se tivesse um escudo me impedindo. É como... É como se sua mente tivesse um escudo bloqueando qualquer coisa que venha de fora. Carlisle olhou para mim e sorriu, já Carmem, Kate, Irina e Tanya me olharam abismadas.

- É como o poder de Renata? – Carmem perguntou.

O rosto de Eleazar ficou ainda mais concentrado e confuso.

- Não... Não é igual ao de Renata. O poder de Renata é físico, ela produz um escudo para não se aproximarem de seu corpo, já o escudo de Bella protege sua mente.

Kate olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Se o poder dela protege sua mente eu não poderia a afetar com o meu certo?

Carmem deu um olhar repreendedor para ela.

- Nem pense Kate.

Mas eu queria realmente saber se... Se minha mente tinha um **escudo**. E Carlisle tinha me falado que ela poderia produzir choques nas pessoas, ela me daria um leve certo?

- Kate, – ela olhou para mim esperançosa – vamos tentar. Dê-me um choque.

- Tem certeza Bella? – Carlisle perguntou preocupado ao meu lado. Eu somente assenti e esperei Kate vir até mim.

Ela veio a meu lado e pegou em meu braço. Ela ficou segurando ele por alguns segundos, mas eu não senti nada. Ela franziu o cenho e pareceu fazer mais concentração. Novamente depois de alguns segundos eu não havia sentido _nada._

- Você realmente não sentiu nada agora? – ela me olhava meio espantada, eu somente balancei negativamente a cabeça – Foi um realmente forte agora!

Eleazar soltou uma risada.

- É mesmo como imaginei. O poder de Kate não é físico, ele age na mente, assim como o de Jane e Alec, e como Bella tem esse... _Escudo_, não a afeta nem um pouco.

Todos na sala ficaram impressionados, e Kate voltou cabisbaixa para o lado de Tanya, que somente deu um risinho.

- É querida irmã, você não poderá torturar nossa prima com seu poder. – ela e Irina riram, mas Kate somente encostou a mão nas duas, que estavam ao seu lado.

- AII! – as duas exclamaram quando Kate encostou nelas, e deu-lhes um sorriso.

- Mas eu ainda posso torturar vocês! – Carmem riu das mulheres que pareciam mais meninas brigando por uma boneca.

- Chega meninas! Não assustem Bella assim tão cedo. – ela olhou para mim e Carlisle – fico realmente feliz que você tenha começado a encontrar sua família Carlisle. E tenho certeza que não irá parar em Bella. Você merece encorar uma companheira, assim como Bella um companheiro.

Tanya olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você diz isso para nós três a um século Carmem, e olha só! As três solteiras e sem pretendentes.

Carlisle riu alto ao meu lado à menção da palavra "pretendentes" e eu o fulminei com o olhar. E os Denali olharam interrogativamente para nós.

- Por que está rindo Carlisle? – Tanya pareceu achar que ele estava rindo porque ela não conseguia achar um pretendente, eu quase ri disso.

- Digamos que Bella não goste de pretendentes – ele me olhou divertido – Ela teve dois em Florence, e espantou os dois. Quase matado um, mas tenho certeza que Austin ficou traumatizado com o quadro que você deixou em seu quarto. – tive que rir com a lembrança.

- Você não gosta de pretendentes? – Irina estava perplexa – Você é louca mulher? Quer o que, passar a eternidade sozinha?

- Não é que eu não queira, mas, quando seu marido se transforma em um lobo enorme e praticamente te mata na sua noite de núpcias, você fica meio traumatizada sabe. Todos rimos e Irina me olhou envergonhada.

- Desculpe, eu não pensei nesse fato...

- Sem problemas _prima._ – e pisquei para ela.

Carmem nos olhou comovida.[N/B: Carmem com síndrome de Esme =O]

- É tão bom ver a família aumentado. E vocês Carlisle, pretendem ficar ou somente vieram nos fazer uma visita? Por favor digam que vieram para ficar, pelo menos um tempo.

- É fiquem um tempo, e quem sabe eu consiga quebrar esse escudo de Bella – Kate parecia animada com a idéia, eu somente ri e olhei para Carlisle.

- Bom, acho que podemos ficar por um tempo, afinal aqui Bella não terá que se preocupar com os vizinhos loucos para conhecê-la e pedir sua mão em casamento.

Todos riram e eu olhei ameaçadoramente para Carlisle.

- Oh, desculpa Bella, você sabe eu não queria realmente...

- Com medo da recém-criada Carlisle? – Tanya disse.

- Sim, dá última vez que eu a irritei, ela começou a correr atrás de mim em volta da mesa, e eu tive que lhe comprar várias coisas para me redimir. – ri da lembrança.

- Bella, sinto que nos daremos bem! – disse Kate.

- Não gostaria de conhecer a cidade Bella? – Tanya perguntou sorrindo pra mim. – Podemos comprar algumas roupas também! E você pode conhecer os... Oh, deixe essa parte pra lá. – eu ri, será que elas pensavam em outra coisa se não homens?

- Eu adoraria Tanya, mas, meus olhos...

- Oh, não se incomode com isso! As pessoas temem muito a nós e não conseguem olhar muito em nossos olhos mesmo! Por isso que para se... Divertir, vamos a outras cidades, aqui as pessoas são temerosas demais.

- Se for assim eu adoraria. Só vou colocar outro vestido.

Ela assentiu e eu subi até o quarto onde estava minha mala e peguei um vestido leve, que facilitaria a corrida. Desci e Tanya, Irina e Kate haviam se trocado também.

- Bom passeio meninas, eu vou colocar o assunto em dia com Carmem e Eleazar, aproveite a cidade Bella – Carlisle disse.

Nós saímos pela floresta pelo mesmo caminho que eu vim com Carlisle, mas em um momento elas viraram e eu as segui lógico, e logo vi um carro estacionado em uma garagem meio que improvisada.

- Esse é nosso carro de passeio, não podemos sair correndo pela cidade não é? – Kate riu.

Entramos no carro e Irina foi dirigindo. Logo saímos em uma estrada e rapidamente chegamos à cidade. Havia muitas pessoas na rua, mesmo sendo um dia nublado. Percebi que muitas pessoas nos olhavam e logo se afastavam e desviavam o olhar.

- Viu Bella? Eles nos temem, e nem sabem realmente o porquê.

- Acho que os humanos tem um senso de autopreservação muito bom. – disse e as três assentiram.

- Então Bella, aonde quer ir primeiro, loja de roupas ou loja de sapatos? – Tanya disse entusiasmada.

- Roupas.

Fomos a uma loja muito sofisticada, e elas fizeram questão de pagar, mesmo eu estando com algum dinheiro. Elas eram realmente simpáticas, às vezes meio irritantes, mas nada insuportável. Depois da loja de roupas fomos à de sapatos, e compramos quase a loja inteira! As três tinham a desculpa de querer se vestir para os homens, mas eu simplesmente adorava roupas novas. Quando saímos da ultima loja, o que eu menos desejava aconteceu.

- O que vemos aqui, as vampiras mais bonitas de todo Alasca!

Quando eu me virei em direção àquela voz, a primeira coisa que eu reparei foi nos olhos. _Vermelhos_. Era um vampiro. Ele era alto e tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos escuros, ele era realmente muito bonito e charmoso. De repente ele focou seus olhos muito vermelhos em mim. Ele deu um sorriso... **Perfeito.**

- E essa linda senhorita é...?

Tanya foi ao lado dele riu, e piscou para mim.

- Essa é Bella. Bella este é um velho amigo nosso Thomas.

Ele veio até mim, pegou minha mão e deu um beijo muito demorado enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la Bella. Nome perfeito para você. – eu sorri em resposta e olhei fundo em seus olhos.

- O Prazer é todo meu Thomas.

- E, o que faz aqui Thomas? – Kate perguntou, rindo para mim.

Ele falou com elas, mas não tirou os olhos dos meus.

- Vim visitar minhas velhas amigas. Mas quem sabe algo mais forte não me trouxe aqui... – e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos, vai até nossa casa não é Thomas, nosso _'tio'_ está aqui. Ele é meio que _'pai'_ da Bella. - Ele deu mais um sorriso perfeito e eu juro que se continuar assim eu derreto. [N/B: Garota esperta]

O que deu em mim? Eu... Eu não queria homens... Queria? Thomas me tirou de meus pensamentos. Ele olhava para mim como... Como se eu fosse sangue. Talvez eu não me importasse se ele me sugasse.[N/B: Safadinha] ACORDA BELLA! Você mal o conheceu. É, calma, o conheça primeiro...

- Bom, só temos quatro lugares no carro... – Tanya disse e sorriu para Irina. – Ele não vai no meu colo!

- Nem no meu! – gritou Irina sorrindo para Kate.

- E muito menos no meu! – falou Kate sorrindo para Tanya e depois para mim.

Thomas me olhou, sorriu, e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu poderia muito bem dirigir, mas não sei o caminho e vocês sabem que eu não gosto que me guiem... Importa-se de ir no _meu_ colo Bella?

Se eu falasse muito, não sairia coisas coerentes de minha boca então fui rápida.

- De forma nenhuma.

Se fosse possível o sorriso dele aumentou mais ainda, e as meninas entraram no carro e ele logo em seguida, e eu no colo dele. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro, mas havia horas que Tanya fazia uma curva maior do que o necessário e ele segurava minha cintura, não que eu precisasse, mas também não reclamei. Quando chegamos na garagem, ele me ajudou a descer. Ele se portava _quase_ como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Então finalmente conhecerei o famoso Carlisle Cullen?

- Sim Thomas, você vai adorá-lo! Mas aposto que irá adora muito mais a Bella... – Oh Kate queria se vingar por não poder me dar choques? Antes que eu pensasse em algum plano maquiavélico de vingança Thomas falou.

- Já estou adorando Kate, já estou. – e olhou para mim com aqueles olhos que pareciam me queimar.

- Eu olhei para o lado, não conseguindo olhar naquele mar vermelho sem me deixar levar.

Logo estávamos chegando em casa, e quando entramos Carmem veio logo abraçando Thomas. Quase fiquei com ciúmes... **Quase.**

**- **Thomas meu querido! Quanto tempo. Continua lindo como sempre. – ele riu, e foi como música...

- Cuidado com os elogios Carmem, Eleazar pode ficar com ciúmes. – Eleazar riu e veio cumprimentá-lo também.

- Quanto tempo meu rapaz, achei que tinha se esquecido de nós já!

- Nunca Eleazar. Mas não sei cheguei em boa hora, vejo que vocês tem visita... – e lá vem ele com aqueles olhares para mim... Segura o suspiro Isabella!

- Imagine querido! Sempre tem espaço para mais um. Nós não dormimos mesmo – todos rimos – E deixe-me lhe apresentar. Bella as meninas já devem ter apresentado – ele assentiu com um sorriso – E este é nosso querido amigo, e completamente da família Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle foi até ele e lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso, sempre educado...

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Thomas.

- O prazer é meu Carlisle, sempre que venho aqui ouço muito a seu respeito, e com as coisas que ouvi – Carlisle olhou para Carmem – boas certamente, posso perceber que é um ótimo homem. O que mais me surpreendeu é saber que é médico. – Carlisle riu.

- E todos não acham a mesma coisa?

Todos nos sentamos, e por coincidência eu estava sentada ao lado de Thomas. Começamos uma conversa leve e Thomas em todos os momentos dava sua total atenção para mim. Não sei se Carlisle reparou, porque ele estava em uma '_interessante_' conversa com Eleazar sobre a guarda Volturi e o que eles achariam do meu poder. E olhando nos olhos e sorriso de Thomas, eu reparei uma coisa que nunca pensei. A viagem ao Alasca foi a melhor coisa que fiz depois que me transformei. E eu finalmente não estava tendo aversão à homens, ou seria somente à aquele homem lindo e que me deixava totalmente estranha a mim mesma? Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir.

**

* * *

**

N/A: nãão sei porque, mas ameeeeeeeei esse cap LOOL xD  
N/B: HM* eu estou pensnado se o Thomas vai viver tempo o bastante para o Ed conhecê-lo, e ficar com muitos ciúmes u.u  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, preciso de que chegue logo Ed/Bella juntos *-*

_**espero que tenham gostado *-*  
comentem please!  
BJOS =***_


	15. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11- Atração, Desejo ou Amor ?  
Bella PDV**

_"Amor e desejo são duas coisas diferentes, nem tudo que se ama se deseja, e nem tudo que se deseja se ama. "_  
_(Miguel de Cervantes) _**  
**

- Então quer dizer que é casada Bella? – Thomas arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim – e com um... Lobisomem? – ele riu e eu tive que o acompanhar.

- Não Thomas, eu **era** casada com um lobisomem. Isabella Swan se casou com ele. Isabella Cullen é totalmente solteira.

Eu acho que aquela frase soou diferente para Thomas, que me lançou um olhar provocador.

- E pretende continuar assim por muito tempo?

- Não sei, provavelmente. O que aconteceu com Jacob ainda está muito recente. Pode-se dizer que eu estou traumatizada com os homens. – eu ri e ele me lançou um sorriso de derreter as geleiras do Alasca inteiro.

- Quem sabe algum homem não tire esse trauma de você...

- Talvez Thomas, talvez...

Carlisle parecia ter conversado tudo que necessitava com Eleazar, e virou-se para mim.

- O que acha de sairmos à caça Bella? Vamos ver que animais Juneau nos reserva.

- Acho uma ideia ótima Carlisle.

- Sinto lhes dizer Carlisle e Bella, que todos os animais _bons_, eu, Kate e Irina já drenamos! – disse Tanya sorrindo.

- Oh, muito injusto isso Tanya, eu e Bella mal chegamos e vocês já nos tiram a diversão?

- Se vocês tivessem avisado que viriam quem sabe nós tivéssemos deixamos alguns.

- Tudo bem Tanya, eu lhes desculpo dessa vez. Só porque não consigo ficar chateado com três mulheres tão belas. – as três sorriram para Carlisle.

- Carlisle sempre tão gentil, juro que se eu fosse mais velha eu agarrava você. – Kate disse rindo.

- Kate!

- O que Carmem? Aposto que até você, se não tivesse Eleazar se jogaria para cima de Carlisle!

Carmem olhou para baixo e todos riram, menos Eleazar certamente.

- Carlisle, vamos lá fora resolveu isso de vampiro para vampiro. – ele falou serio e Carmem o olhou espantada.

- Você não está falando sério Eleazar Denali!

- Lógico que estou, tenho que defender minha honra! – quando Carmem fez menção de se levantar Eleazar riu – Deixe de bobagem Carmem. Acha mesmo que eu brigaria com Carlisle? Até porque eu sei que se eu não existisse você se jogaria para cima dele! – Carmem ficou visivelmente desconfortável – mas não se preocupe, eu existo.

E todos riram, e eu olhei para Thomas que havia ficado quieto todo esse tempo. Ele olhava para mim, e quando nossos olhares se encontraram ele sorriu brilhantemente e piscou para mim. Ele claramente estava me galanteando. E o que eu faria em relação a isso? Eu me afastaria dele, ou deixaria que acontecesse alguma coisa? Eu queria me envolver? E com um vampiro? Lembrei-me de quando Carlisle me contou sobre como os vampiros eram, que a paixão era muito grandiosa, mais que aos humanos. Eu sentia isso por Thomas? Ele realmente me afetava, mas... Eu não acho que isso seria amor. Estava mais para... Para_ desejo_. Isabella Cullen você está desejando um homem? Melhor dizendo, um vampiro? O que aconteceu com a Bella que mal queria beijar seu esposo na noite de núpcias? Que estava amedrontada com a idéia de se entregar para ele? Oh a transformação realmente me mudou... Ou eu sempre fui assim e só necessitava de alguma coisa para liberar minha... Hun, _**fera **_interior?

- Vamos Bella?

- Sim Carlisle, vamos.

E saímos da casa em direção à floresta, onde um cheiro maravilhoso, não tão maravilhoso como seria um humano, nos chamava, e eu tentava achar alguma resposta para minhas perguntas...

**Tanya PDV**

Assim que Bella e Carlisle saíram, eu me virei para Thomas.

- Podemos conversar um minuto Thomas? – ele me olhou apreensivo e assentiu – Vamos lá fora.

Eu levantei e ele me seguiu, se afastamos da casa o suficiente para não ouvirem o que íamos conversar. Eu me virei para ele e o encarei, que olhava cauteloso para mim.

- O que deu em você Thomas? Porque está fazendo isso com Bella? Eu sei que ela é uma vampira, mas mesmo os vampiros se desfavorecem quando se trata de sua sedução, vampiros não caem como os humanos, mas ainda assim eles ficam... Afetados com sua presença... Afinal esse é seu poder não é? E ela é de família Thomas... Da _minha_ família, e eu não vou permitir que você faça com ela o que faz com todas as outras! Não permitirei que você use-a e depois a descarte, e na pior das hipóteses, a **mate**. Não que eu ache que você consiga, já que ela é uma recém-criada e muito mais forte que você. Mas magoe Bella Thomas, e eu juro que te caço até o inferno!

- Calma Tanya! – ele levantou as mãos em rendição para mim – Não pensei que você já estivesse tão ligada assim a sua _priminha_, ela mal chega e você já está protegendo-a como se fosse uma de suas irmãs?

- Ela é da família Thomas, e Carlisle viveu sozinho por muito tempo, e quando ele chegou aqui, eu vi como ele estava feliz. Feliz de um jeito que eu nunca o vi desde que o conheço. E não só por causa de Carlisle que eu a protegerei, é porque ela é realmente uma boa pessoa, muito melhor que eu, e **muito** melhor que você. Então, antes que você sequer pense em fazer alguma coisa em relação à Bella, pense muito bem, porque um erro e você pagará caro.

Ele semicerrou os olhos para mim, e eu continuei o encarando, de repente ele sorriu. Eu continuei firme, o sorriso lindo dele não me fazia efeito desde que eu aprendi a controlar totalmente meus sentimentos.

- E quem disse que eu vou magoá-la Tanya? Quem disse que eu só quero me divertir com ela? – eu arquei uma sobrancelha para ele – Talvez ela seja _**a**_ vampira. Talvez ela seja o meu amor para toda a eternidade. E você nem ao menos me perguntou o que eu queria com ela, simplesmente me atacou!

- Porque eu lhe conheço Thomas, há muito, muito tempo, e você sabe muito bem que sei de seus defeitos. Sei de cada vampira que você matou quando não a quis mais Thomas. E eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça a Bella.

- Mas quem deveria decidir se eu faço mal ou não deve ser Bella certamente... Não você Tanya. E eu não vou magoá-la, eu realmente senti algo diferente quando olhei em seus olhos... Eu não sei, talvez a inocência de seus olhos, que ao mesmo tempo se revela não tão inocente...

Ele estava perdendo as palavras? OH MEU DEUS! Achei que não viveria tempo suficiente para ver isso. Thomas estava realmente gostando de Bella! Mas ele parecia atribuir isso somente a um desejo, como tantos outros que ele teve. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Mas, será que Bella se sentia assim por Thomas? Será que ela estava atraída, ou foi somente o poder dele que mexeu com ela? Eu deveria averiguar...

- Thomas, me desculpe, acho que você está... Se interessando realmente por Bella.

- Não tem o que se desculpar Tanya, sua reação foi totalmente normal. Afinal, o vampirão que pega todas aqui sou eu. – ele riu e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro.

- Não me faça se arrepender de lhe ajudar Thomas! – ele olhou embasbacado para mim.

- Você vai me ajudar? – eu sorri para ele.

- Claro, você é meu amigo, e parece não querer apenas se aproveitar de Bella. E ela bem que pode colocar um pouco de juiz nessa sua cabeça.

Ele me abraçou e nos rodopiou pela floresta eu somente ri.

- Se meu cabelo embaraçar juro que te bato! – ele riu e me colocou no chão, depois deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Obrigado Tanya, acho que com sua ajuda será mais fácil...

- Calma ai Thomas, eu te ajudo. Mas primeiro terei que conversar com Bella, e longe de você e esse seu poder sedutor.

- Acho mesmo que é o melhor a fazer. Então você conversa com ela, que eu vou me alimentar.

- Não em Juneau espero.

- Não, sei como vocês prezam essa cidade, vou à cidade vizinha, talvez não volte hoje, console Bella se ela sentir minha falta. – ele piscou e saiu correndo.

- Convencido. – falei um pouco mais alto, mesmo sabendo que ele me escutaria se falasse no tom normal. Escutei-o rindo alto, enquanto ia em direção a suas presas.

- Voltei para casa e Kate e Irina estavam saindo pela porta.

- Tanya! Estávamos indo atrás de você e Thomas. Onde ele está?

- Foi caçar na cidade vizinha, vamos dar uma volta?

Elas olharam para mim, eu somente olhei para casa, indicando que Carmem e Eleazar nos ouviriam. Elas assentiram e corremos para longe.

- O que aconteceu Tanya? O que você veio conversar com Thomas?

- Vim conversar com ele sobre Bella.

- Eu sabia! – disse Kate confiante e Irina revirou os olhos e me olhou seria.

- Espero que tenha vindo lhe dar um belo sermão! Ele não pode fazer...

- Sim Irina, agora me deixe terminar. Eu vim para brigar com ele, mas vocês não vão acreditar... – as duas me olharam em expectativa – ele parece realmente estar gostando de Bella!

- E você acreditou Tanya? – Irina sempre desconfiada... – Ele provavelmente só falou isso para você não continuar com a bronca.

- Não Irina, dessa vez é de verdade. Ele perdeu as palavras quando começou a falar de Bella, e por seu olhar ele realmente está começando a gostar dela! Vamos dar uma chance a ele, mas antes de ajudá-lo eu preciso conversar com Bella longe dele e seu maldito poder.

- Não me lembre do poder dele Tanya – Kate olhava com raiva – Eu não acredito que cai naquilo.

- E nós três não caímos? – disse Irina e nós rimos.

Era verdade, nós três havíamos gostado de Thomas, graças a seu poder claro. Mas depois, não sei por que viramos amigas dele, e essa amizade continua sempre.

- Então, vocês vão me ajudar...

- Claro! – as duas falaram juntas me interrompendo.

- Tudo bem, agora só precisamos esperar Bella chegar...

**Bella PDV**

Quando estávamos chegando à casa dos Denali, saíram Tanya, Kate e Irina, todas sorrindo para mim.

- Bella, que tal darmos uma volta? Queremos conhecer melhor nossa prima.

- Claro Kate. Importa-se Carlisle?

- Obviamente que não Bella.

Assenti e Tanya me indicou que a seguissem, nos fomos um pouco afastadas da casa, pelo que pude perceber a uma distância que quem estivesse lá não nos ouviria. O que elas queriam conversar comigo em particular?

- Bella, nós queríamos saber se você... Se você esta interessado em Thomas.

Era isso? Elas queriam saber se eu estava interessado nele? Por quê? Será que elas gostavam dele?

- Antes que você pensa algo errado. – Irina começou – nós não gostamos dele. Gostamos somente como amigas, e como amigas de ambos, queríamos saber se você esta interessada, já que ele já respondeu...

Ele respondeu? O que ele respondeu? Será que...

- O que ele respondeu? – Kate sorriu diante de minha pergunta.

- Primeiro responda a nossa pergunta Bella, é falta de educação responder a uma pergunta com outra...

Eu estava interessada nele? Quer dizer, quando ele estava do meu lado eu ficava constantemente com vontade de fazer algumas coisas improprias... Mas agora isso não estava acontecendo. Quando eu pensava nele, algo dentro de mim dizia como ele era lindo, e charmoso, e educado, não tão cavalheiro... Mas nada comparado a o que eu sentia quando estava a seu lado.

- Eu... Eu não sei. Quando eu estou a seu lado, parece que alguma força sobrenatural puxa meus pensamentos em direção a ele. Mas agora, que ele esta afastado, não é a mesma coisa. Não é que eu não sinta nada agora, só simplesmente é mais fraco. – Tanya sorriu.

- É por causa do poder dele.

- O que? Como assim _poder dele_?

- Ele tem um poder Bella, e o poder dele é esse, é como se te seduzisse, funciona principalmente com humanos, mas faz certa diferença aos vampiros também, é por isso que quando você está a seu lado você se sente atraída por ele. Não funciona em vampiros que já conseguimos controlar totalmente nossos sentimentos, que não deixam o cheiro de sangue nos controlar.

Então era por isso? Era essa a causa de todos aqueles pensamentos que tive em relação a ele? Isso... Isso mudava um pouco as coisas. Se realmente ele estava usando seu poder em mim, ele quer me seduzir? Ele...

- Agora que já respondi a pergunta de vocês, respondam a minha.

- Ele está se interessando por você Bella. – aquela afirmação de Tanya me assustou – Admito que fiquei muito impressionada. Depois que você e Carlisle saíram para caçar, eu o chamei para conversar, dar uma bronca é melhor. Eu lhe falei que não era pra ele brincar com você, não vou enganá-la Bella, ele e aproveita das mulheres, tanto humanas quanto vampiras. Eu disse a ele que não permitiria que ele fizesse aquilo com você, mas ele me surpreendeu, quando ele foi falar de você, ele perdeu as falas, e eu seus olhos, eu percebi que havia fascinação, eu nunca o vi assim Bella, e eu realmente acredito que ele esteja se interessando por você. Mas tenho certeza que ele não admitirá tão facilmente, ele nunca passou por isso antes, e deve ser muito difícil para ele agora, ainda mais sem saber o que esta sentindo.

Tanya ia dar uma bronca nele? Ela não queria que ele me machucasse? Isso realmente me surpreendeu, nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo, e ela me trata realmente como se fosse da família... E Thomas? Estaria verdadeiramente interessado em mim? Ou será que ele simplesmente mentiu para Tanya para que ela não interferisse em seus planos? Ele não queria somente me usar, para depois largar como todas as outras? E se eu não fosse tão fácil de largar, ele me mataria para se livrar do peso?

- Acho que têm muitas perguntas para uma cabeça só Bella, só deixe acontecer. – Kate disse sorrindo para mim e piscou.

E se eu deixasse mesmo? E se eu me arriscasse e desse uma chance para ver o que Thomas realmente sente por mim, e o que realmente **eu** sinto por ele? Mas... Mas e se no final eu sair magoada, ferida? Se isso acontecer, eu vou algum dia confiar em algum homem novamente? Eu confio no Thomas? Eu mal o conheço, porque daria esse voto de confiança nele? Mas Tanya conhecia... E ela disse que acreditou que ele estivesse interessado... Estaria ela, que o conhece a muito mais tempo certa? Ela estava preocupada comigo... Então ela não permitiria que eu me envolvesse se não tivesse certeza sobre o que diz. Eu acho.

- Tudo... Tudo bem meninas, eu vou dar uma chance a Thomas. – as três sorriram - mas eu gostaria de não ter que conviver com seu poder, como vou saber se realmente estou gostando dele se o poder estiver ali?

- Simples Bella, foque-se, não deixe que nada interfira em suas emoções, pode ser difícil no começo, mas com o autocontrole que Carlisle disse que você tem, eu duvido que seja uma tarefa difícil.

Controlar. Focar. Não deveria ser difícil. Eu fazia isso bem... Não fazia?

- Tudo bem, agora que está tudo acertado podemos voltar para casa.

Corremos de volta para casa e quando chegamos escutamos as risadas de Carlisle, Carmem e Eleazar.

- Posse perguntar do que estão rindo? – Irina perguntou quando entramos.

- Carmem e Eleazar estavam me contando algumas histórias. Bella você não acredita o que Tanya fez quando foi à Itália.

- Carmem! Eleazar! Como podem fazer isso comigo? – Tanya olhava com os olhos arregalados enquanto todos riam.

- Oh querida, não se magoe, nós também contamos algumas coisinhas sobre Irina, e sobre Kate principalmente, já que ela tem mais histórias que você e Irina juntas. – Kate parou de rir na hora.

- Eu simplesmente aproveito a vida Carmem, estou encalhada, tenho mesmo é que aproveitar.

- Oh não, agora vocês terão que me contar essas coisas!

- Minha boca é um tumulo. – disse Irina.

- Olha Bella, eu até te contaria... Mas é que a gente acabou de se conhecer e eu não quero que você se assuste e saia correndo daqui tão cedo... – Tanya me olhava envergonhada.

- Bella querida, vamos para o quarto, tenho tanto a lhe ensinar. – Kate já me puxava para o andar de cima.

- Nem pense nisso Kate, eu gosto de minha filha do jeito que ela é. – disse Carlisle rindo – Só conte as histórias não a ensine nada.

- Ah Carlisle, assim você tira minha diversão. – todos rimos e eu continuei subindo com Kate.

Depois de o que? Seis horas e ela ainda estava me contado suas histórias _aterrorizantes_.

- Não Kate, você não teve coragem de ficar no topo da Torre Eiffel... _Nua_. – Kate somente riu.

- Claro que tive! Foi realmente emocionante, e fugir dos policiais foi ainda mais!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Kate...

Logo ouvimos alguém chegando. Só poderia ser Thomas. Eu fiquei nervosa, e agora, o que faria? Ele entrou e escutei sua sedosa voz.

- Carlisle, poderia falar com você um minuto?

Oh, o que ele queria com Carlisle? Ele não iria... Não, ele não pode! Quando eu pensei em me levantar e ir correndo tampar a boca daquele homem estúpido ele falou novamente.

- Eu queria saber Carlisle, se você me da à honra de ter um encontro com Isabella?

Eu fiquei chocada, e Kate somente seu um sorriso enorme na minha frente e desceu correndo. Ele havia pedido à Carlisle? Para sair comigo?

- Certamente Thomas, mas deixo claro que a decisão é de Bella.

Será que ele não ia parar de deixar tudo em minhas costas? Ele era um pai muito... Muito _liberal_! Carlisle não aprendeu nada em Florence? De repente Thomas estava na minha frente, com seus olhos vermelhos mais vividos agora que ele estava alimentado. Ele estava perfeitamente lindo, e em suas mãos trazia um buquê de frésias. Eu estava quase abrindo a boca de tanto veneno que veio a tona... Era como se eu estivese babando por ele? Controle-se! Eu olhei em seus olhos, mas por dentro eu me concentrava em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele mar de vermelho, eu melhorei rapidamente e dei um sorriso de incentivo para Thomas.

- Para você Bella. – disse me oferecendo as flores.

- Encantada Thomas. – peguei as flores e coloquei-as em um vaso que estava em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama. Estaria ali de propósito?

- Bom, você certamente já ouviu o que perguntei a Carlisle. Você... Você aceita sair comigo, senhorita Isabella? Eu ficaria muito honrado se você aceitasse.

- Aceito. – ele deu o mais lindo sorriso, pegou minha mão e plantou um beijo ali.

- Fico infinitamente feliz que tenha aceitado. Se importaria que fosse hoje?

- Não, pode ser hoje.

- Venho lhe buscar às Sete então.

Ele beijou novamente minha mão e saiu do quarto, desceu até a sala e saíram quatro pessoas da casa, e eu fiquei ali, observando as lindas flores que ele havia me trazido.

- Não ficou brava comigo dessa vez? – Carlisle estava na porta, eu sorri para ele e indiquei que sentasse na cama.

- Não Carlisle, dessa vez não.

- Bella, queria que soubesse de uma coisa. Carmem e Eleazar me contaram que Thomas...

- Tem o poder de sedução? – completei a frase e ele assentiu – não se preocupe Carlisle, Tanya já me ensinou a controlar isso, e funciona. – Carlisle sorriu.

- Então fico feliz que esteja superando o que aconteceu com Jacob, e esteja dando uma chance a Thomas, só peço que tome cuidado.

- Eu tomarei Carlisle, não se preocupe com isso.

**Thomas PDV**

- Não Thomas! Já falei que assim fica feio. – Tanya estava brigando comigo.

Por quê? Porque eu coloquei as malditas flores em uma ordem que não combina.

- Então venha você arrumar Tanya!

- Eu vou! Agora venha aqui e termine de arrumar a tenda.

Estávamos preparando um lugar na floresta, onde eu ficaria com Bella à noite, havíamos colocado um toca-discos para que dançássemos, já jantar seria um pouco difícil... Ainda mais nossas dietas sendo diferentes. Essa noite tinha que ser... _Perfeita_. Assim como Bella, e ela merecia que fosse assim.

* * *

N/B: Own, o Thomas se apaixonar pela Bella não é legal, porque aí quando ela conhecer o Ed, ele vai querer encarnar –'  
N/A: hsausa morri com o 'encarnar' '-' mas enfim, próximo cap é tenso...

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado :D  
comentem por favor *-*  
beijos x3_


	16. Capítulo 12

**Capitulo 12 – Desilusão e Surpresa.  
Bella PDV**

"_A desilusão de agora será benção depois."_

_Chico Xavier_

- Tanya, não arranque meus cabelos! – disse quando mais uma vez Tanya puxou meus cabelos.

- Fique quieta Bella, eu tenho que deixá-lo perfeito! – bufei de raiva.

Elas haviam me emprestado um vestido muito bonito, ele era de um tom rosa bem clarinho, e agora puxava meus cabelos para trás.

- Pronto! – ela gritou atrás de mim.

- Oh, que bom que a tortura acabou.

Ela havia puxado meu cabelo para cima, fazendo um coque e deixou alguns cachos caindo. Isso deixou o formato de meu rosto mais bonito.

- Obrigada Tanya, ficou realmente magnífico.

- De nada Bella, só aproveite a noite. – ela piscou pra mim e saiu do quarto.

Aproveitar... Não era uma idéia ruim, ainda mais, que era com Thomas que eu estava saindo. Ele poderia ter o poder de seduzir, mas o seu corpo já tinha sido feito perfeitamente para isso. Pare com isso Bella! Não são pensamentos para uma senhorita. Eu ligava?

- Sinto que alguém esta tendo pensamentos impróprios...

- Claro que ela está Kate, ela vai sair com o Thomas!

- Acho que ela realmente aprendeu algumas coisas comigo.

- Espero para o bem dela, que não!

- Irina! Você mesma já fez algumas coisas... Lembra quando...

- Fique calada Kate!

Eu tive que rir das duas.

- Thomas já esta aqui Bella.

Eu assenti e me levantei, descendo as escadas. Quando cheguei o andar de baixo e olhei para a porta, tive que me lembrar de como se respirava, não que eu precisasse mesmo, mas... Ficar sem sentir o cheiro maravilhoso que emanava daquele homem seria um pecado não seria?

- Olá Bella. – ele sorriu para mim.

- Olá Thomas.

- Está absolutamente linda. – ainda bem que eu não poderia mais corar – Está pronta?

- Sim, vamos aonde?

- Somente um lugar que eu arrumei para nós.

Ele deu aquele sorriso que derreteria até o Himalaia e Tanya, Kate e Iria também sorriram. Elas haviam ajudado ele? Claro Bella, elas estão dando uma de cúpidas. Ele me ofereceu seu braço e eu peguei. E logo estávamos correndo pela floresta. Logo avistei um lugar mais iluminado no meio das árvores. Quando chegamos mais perto vi que ali havia uma tenda, com muitos lampiões em volta, um toca discos do lado, e um sofá. Mas o sofá era grande... Kate, bom ou talvez fosse Tanya... Ou Irina? E se... E se fosse Thomas? Ele estaria pensando que... Quando aceitei o convite eu... Não, ele não faria isso. Tirei esses pensamentos de minha cabeça e voltei minha atenção ao lugar, estava magnífico.

- Está muito lindo Thomas. Muito obrigada.

- Sabe Bella, não podemos ter um encontro normal, onde o rapaz leva a senhorita para um jantar, ou tomar sorvete, mas pelo menos eu posso pedir para ter uma dança com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. – ele foi até o toca discos e começou a tocar uma música suave, voltou até mim e ofereceu-me sua mão – Bella, me concede esta dança?

- Certamente Thomas.

Ele segurou em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele. Mais perto que em uma dança normal, mas nada que me fizesse reclamar. Afinal, agora eu tinha vontade de... Calma Bella, controle-se. Fui aos poucos me controlando, ainda dançando lentamente com Thomas. Ele é um perfeito dançarino, e agora olhava atentamente em meus olhos e eu nos dele. O poder dele não estava mais fazendo efeito sobre mim, mas mesmo assim, seu olhar era encantador. De repente ele foi aproximando mais seu rosto do meu.

- Isabella. – ele sussurrou e colou sua boca na minha.

Eu fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação de ter sua boca na minha. Não foi como quando Jacob me beijou. Jacob foi logo adentrando minha boca com sua língua. Thomas não, ele somente encostou nossos lábios. Depois de algum tempo, ele colocou a língua em meus lábios, e eu os abri, o que mais queria era sentir sua língua na minha. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram, não foi o que eu esperei. Em minha mente, quando eu beijasse _**o**_homem, algo dentro de mim acederia, meu coração parado voltaria a trabalhar, bom, isso ele não vai nunca... Mas meu coração iria inchar de felicidade e eu sentiria que ali estava o homem com que eu passaria minha eternidade. Thomas estava sendo perfeito, acariciava minha língua com a sua, em um beijo calmo, e a mão que estava em minha cintura me aproximou mais enquanto a outra ia para minha nuca, me prendendo ali. Mas não era o que eu estava esperando. Minhas mãos foram lentamente para seu pescoço, enquanto eu _tentava _aproveitar o beijo. Thomas começou a me puxar para seu colo... Quando fomos para o sofá mesmo? Eu estava tão concentrada em tentar aproveitar o beijo que não vi quando ele nos levou para o sofá. Agora eu estava no seu colo e por baixo do vestido começava a sentir alguma coisa.

Estávamos indo rápido demais, ainda mais agora que... Que eu percebi que ele não é realmente a pessoa da minha eternidade. Eu quero ficar com alguém que cause sensações em mim, não por seu poder, mas porque ele definitivamente mexe comigo. Thomas não era assim, e eu não poderia ficar me aproveitando dele para um dia quando eu achar a verdadeira pessoa, eu simplesmente diga a Thomas para ir embora. Era melhor deixar tudo claro já. Afastei-me dele um pouco, e ele continuou com os olhou fechados, sai de cima dele e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Ele sorriu e abriu os olhos, olhando calorosamente para mim, eu sorri para ele, que pegou minha mão na sua. Ele falou antes de mim.

- Maravilhoso Bella, assim como você.

Ele levantou uma mão até meu rosto e começou a fazer carinho ali.

- Você gostaria de ir para outro lugar Bella? Um lugar mais reservado...

- Thomas, acho... Acho que estamos sendo precipitados.

Ele parou o carinho que fazia em meu rosto e colocou suas mãos em seu colo, e no seu rosto o sorriso havia sumido, sendo substituído por uma expressão triste e magoada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Isabella?

Isabella? Só porque eu disse que estávamos indo muito rápido, ele começa a me chamar de Isabella e me olhar como se eu tivesse rejeitado seu pedido de casamento e ainda ter dado um tapa em sua cara. Eu estava começando a me alterar... Calma Bella, somente diga-lhe a verdade. Ele vai entender. Ele _**tem**_ que entender.

- O que eu quero dizer Thomas... Eu, realmente não sei, mas você não parece ser o homem com que quero passar a eternidade e... Eu não quero ficar lhe iludindo e muito menos me aproveitando de você.

Ele olhou para longe.

- Isso significa que você nem ao menos me dará uma chance de te conquistar? – ele olhou ressentido para mim, em seus olhos estava estampada a dor que ele deveria estar sentindo por dentro – Você simplesmente vai me mandar embora depois que meu beijo não conseguiu conquistá-la?

- Não... Não é isso Thomas.

- Sim, é isso Bella. – ele pegou minha mão novamente e seus olhos ficaram esperançosos – Por favor, Bella eu lhe peço, me dê uma chance, eu creio que logo você estará se apaixonando por mim. Só me dê uma chance.

Eu podia dar uma chance e ver se realmente eu poderia me apaixonar por ele, ou somente dizer que queria que ele partisse. Mas não custaria arriscar. E como vamos viver aqui por um tempo, não é provável que eu vá conhecer outros vampiros. Improvável, não impossível, mas mesmo assim, acho que será bom dar uma chance a Thomas, só espero não me arrepender disso.

- Tudo bem Thomas...

Antes que eu continuasse ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou.

**Thomas PDV**

Eu levei Bella para casa e sai para dar uma volta. Eu corri e cheguei onde havia um pequeno rio, e me sentei na grama. Porque aquilo havia acontecido? Porque quando eu finalmente me apaixono, a pessoa não me corresponde? Eu tentei... Eu tentei usar meu poder para seduzi-la, mas acho que Tanya já havia lhe explicado o que fazer para me bloquear. E ela aprendeu. Meu poder não fazia mais efeito sobre ela, e agora ela decidia se queria algo comigo ou não. E ela escolheu o não. Mas eu ainda consegui fazer com que ela me desse uma chance. Uma chance para tentar conquistá-la, fazer com que ela me amasse. E eu me agarraria com unhas e dentes naquela chance. Não percebi que tinha companhia até sentir uma mão no meu ombro, olhei para o lado e Tanya estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Olá. – eu apenas balancei a cabeça e voltei a olhar para o nada.

- Como foi Thomas? – eu olhei para ela.

- Bella não contou?

- Não, ela apenas disse que não queria falar sobre isso e saiu para caçar com Carlisle.

Ela provavelmente não queria que as meninas mudassem sua opinião, falando para ela que eu era perfeito e tudo o mais.

- Foi praticamente um desastre Tanya. – ela me olhou ressentida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nós dançamos, e eu a beijei...

- Ela te deu um tapa?

- Não, não. Ela correspondeu, e quando eu levei-a para o sofá, ela se afastou e... E disse que estávamos sendo precipitados e que eu não era o que ela estava procurando.

Eu não olhei mais para Tanya, porque seu rosto estava transmitindo pena. E ela puxou minha cabeça para seu colo e passou a mão por meus cabelos.

- Sinto muito Thomas, sinto mesmo.

- Eu sei Tanya, e eu também sinto. Mas ainda não está tudo perdido. – consegui dar um sorriso.

- Não?

- Não. Ela me deu uma chance de conquistá-la.

- Isso é bom Thomas. E o que você vai fazer? – o sorriso saiu de meu rosto.

- Eu não sei Tanya, o que eu posso fazer? Trazer flores e levá-la para dançar? Eu já fiz isso e não funcionou. Seria tão mais fácil se fossemos humanos. Era preciso simplesmente eu ser de uma família boa e seu pai aceitaria que eu me casasse com ela.

- E assim você viveria feliz com ela, enquanto ela seria obrigada a viver com você, com ou sem amor.

Aquela doeu.

- Ouch, acha que eu não conquistaria seu amor se casássemos?

- Acho que não Thomas. Bella é uma mulher independente, casar com você seria uma obrigação e não creio que ela conseguiria ser feliz assim. Mas, vocês não são humanos, são vampiros, e para que você consiga algo com ela você precisa muito mais que seu poder, flores e uma dança. Você precisa ser gentil, um amigo para ela. Não somente um homem.

- Mas eu não sei como Tanya! – quando fiz menção de levantar ela deu um tapa em minha testa e continuou me prendendo ali.

- Primeiramente seu idiota apaixonado. Você sabe dos gostos de Bella? Se ela tem paixão por alguma coisa? O que você sabe sobre ela Thomas?

O que eu sabia? Eu sabia que ela era praticamente uma filha para Carlisle, que a transformou quando ela foi atacada por seu **ex**-marido que na verdade é um lobisomem e... E o que mais? Era verdade, eu não sabia praticamente nada sore Bella. Não sabia se ela gostava de música, de arte... Nada.

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Isso mesmo, você não sabe. - Tanya me cortou mais uma vez – E ai é que está o seu erro. Você deveria procurar conhecê-la melhor, e não somente tentar levá-la pra cama Thomas!

- _**Você**_ fez isso alguma vez Tanya? – ela puxou meus cabelos com força.

- _**Eu**_ nunca encontrei um homem que valesse a pena Thomas. Então não tente desviar o assunto porque o errado continua sendo você.

- Tudo bem Tanya, desculpe. Acho que eu tenho realmente que fazer o que você disse. Será que ela já voltou?

- Só vamos descobrir se voltarmos.

Levantamos e corremos de volta para casa. E dessa vez eu faria do jeito certo. Se isso adiantaria ou não, eu não tinha certeza nenhuma.

**Bella PDV**

- O que aconteceu minha filha?

Quando eu cheguei, logo fugi das mil perguntas de Tanya, Kate e Irina e perguntei se Carlisle gostaria de ir caçar. Agora estávamos correndo na direção oposta da qual eu havia ido com Thomas, e Carlisle como sempre, percebeu que eu não estava realmente bem.

- Simplesmente... Não é ele Carlisle.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu... Eu apenas sei. Ele me beijou, e não foi nada do que eu imaginava. Foi somente mais um beijo.

- E você acha que quando encontrar o homem de sua vida você vai sentir algo diferente?

- Acho. Eu não sei Carlisle, mas creio que quando eu finalmente o encontrar, algo em mim irá mudar. Será como se finalmente eu estivesse completa. E Thomas não é essa pessoa, então eu preferi lhe falar isso logo, para que ele não se iludisse.

- Uma atitude muito sábia Bella.

- Mas, ele ficou tão magoado, tão triste Carlisle, e me pediu uma chance para ele tentar me conquistar. E eu dei. Acha que fiz errado?

- Não sei Bella. Mas eu já lhe disse, o amor no nosso mundo é algo fenomenal e sinceramente não acho que ele se construa com tempo. Mas eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para falar com você sobre isso. Afinal, eu sou um pai solteiro.

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei. Era incrível como Carlisle sempre me ajudava.

- Carlisle, podemos caçar rápido e voltar para casa?

- Claro. Algum motivo em especial?

- Eu gostaria de conversar com a Carmem.

Ele assentiu e nós fomos mais rápido em direção a um cheiro muito bom. Depois que caçamos fomos para casa e quando chegamos lá só estavam Carmem e Eleazar.

- Onde as meninas foram? – perguntei estranhando esse fato. Será que elas foram consolar Thomas?

- Tanya não falou aonde ia, e Kate e Irina foram dar uma volta pela cidade.

- Carmem, será que eu poderia conversar com você um instante? – ela sorriu para mim.

- Claro querida, vamos lá para fora.

Fomos para fora e corremos um pouco, ficando a uma distância aceitável da casa.

- Agora querida, acho que quer falar sobre Thomas não é mesmo?

- Sim Carmem, é que eu... Eu não sei...

- Se ele é o vampiro de sua eternidade? – apenas assenti – O que você acha?

- Eu acho que não. Quando ele me beijou, não houve nada, foi somente um beijo. Eu não sei, mas imaginei que alguma coisa mudaria.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- E muda Bella, muda completamente. Quando você encontra o amor de sua vida, no nosso caso existência, é como se nada no mundo importasse, a não ser ele, e você ficar com ele. Você se sente...

- Completa.

- Isso. – ela sorriu para mim. – E se você não sentiu isso com Thomas, sinto lhe dizer Bella, mas ele não é o homem certo para você.

- Você acha que algum dia poderá ser?

- Oh, eu não sei minha querida. Mas acho que não.

- Eu também acho Carmem, mas eu dei uma chance a ele sabe? Ele ficou tão magoado...

- Entendo minha querida. – ela colocou as duas mãos em meu rosto – Mas somente não o iluda está bem.

Eu assenti e ela deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu correndo em direção a casa novamente. Logo que ela saiu escutei duas pessoas correndo e logo Tanya e Thomas entraram em meu campo de visão. Quando me viu o rosto de Thomas se acendeu, ele sorriu para Tanya que correu em direção a casa e ele veio em minha direção.

- Bella. – ele pegou minha mão e plantou um beijo ali.

- Olá Thomas.

- Será que você gostaria de ir até a cidade comigo?

Vamos Bella, somente uma chance, ele verá que você não deseja nada com ele...

Quatro meses. Era esse o tempo em que estávamos com os Denali. Eles eram definitivamente minha família. E também há quatro meses que Thomas estava tentando fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Uma tentativa em vão. Ele havia se tornado meu amigo, e nada mais. Depois do desastroso primeiro encontro, ele tratou de me conhecer mais, meus gostos, as coisas que eu não gostava, meus sonhos... Agora ele sabia tudo sobre mim. E eu sobre ele, menos as coisas extremamente ruins, coisas que nem mesmo Tanya sabia. Eu ficava meio desconfiada sobre essas coisas, mas ele não me dizia. Acho que depois de algum tempo ele finalmente percebeu que não conseguiria que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Agora ele somente tratava de ser um bom amigo, o que eu agradecia, não queria que o que aconteceu com Ryan se repetisse. Hoje eu iria com Thomas a uma exposição de arte que estava em Juneau. Estava quase acabando o inverno, o que significava que teríamos que ficar mais em casa nos próximos meses. Então Thomas me chamou para aproveitar os últimos dias de inverno. Quando chegamos à cidade sentimos um cheiro diferente, mas conhecido. Olhamos um para o outro e dissemos juntos.

- Vampiro.

Ficamos em um estado de alerta depois disso, e discretamente seguimos o cheiro, parecia somente ser um, e nós éramos dois, e eu ainda tinha uma força maior, mas não sabia de nada sobre lutas. Fomos seguindo até chegar a um beco, um pouco escuro e lá estava ele. Quando eu me preparei para atacar, a voz de Thomas me cortou.

- Kathia? – ele a conhecia?

- Thomas! Finalmente o encontrei. – e a vampira muito branca com cabelos ruivos abraçou Thomas.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Kathia?

Seu olhar continha... Medo? Porque ele estava com medo daquela mulher? Seria ela uma das muitas vampiras que ele seduziu e depois largou?

- Você tem que sair daqui Thomas! Eles estão vindo.

Eles? Quem era eles? E porque estavam vindo para cá? Thomas arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim.

- Sinto muito Bella, mas não posso explicar.

Ele veio e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Foi realmente uma pena você não ter se apaixonado por mim, mas se tornou uma ótima amiga. Nunca me esquecerei de você Bella.

E ele... Partiu.

Eu fiquei parada ali por um momento tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Porque ele havia partido tão de repente? Porque ele fugiu de seja lá o que esta vindo. Estaria isso ligado a seus segredos obscuros? Não havia mais o que fazer, ele se foi, sem ao menos explicar. Voltei para casa ainda meio aturdida. Só estavam Tanya, Kate e Irina.

- Onde está Thomas Bella? – Tanya perguntou.

- Ele foi... Embora.

Todos me olharam espantados?

- Como? Por quê? Vocês brigaram?

- Não, nós apenas chegamos à cidade para ir ver a exposição de arte e sentimos o cheiro de um vampiro e seguimos. – Tanya olhou horrorizada.

- Não diga que ele...

- Deixe Bella terminar Tanya! – Kate estava ainda mais horrorizada.

- Nós seguimos e chegamos até uma vampira, o nome dela é Kathia e ela disse para ele que eles estava vindo, e ele foi embora.

- Eles quem?

- Eu não sei Irina, ele não disse, somente se despediu de mim e foi.

Tanya estava com o cenho franzido.

- Eu acho que ele já havia me falado de uma Kathia, ele somente disse que era sua amiga e que eles fizeram algumas coisas... Mas porque ele fez isso?

- Talvez eles estivessem fugindo de algo errado que fizeram.

Estávamos tão espantadas com o que aconteceu que não percebemos as pessoas que haviam se aproximado. Vampiros. Olhei em direção a porta e lá estavam três homens, e uma mulher, que mais parecia ser uma menina, todos com capas pretas e seus capuz levantados. Quando olhamos para eles os quatro tinham abaixado os capuz. A menina tinha cabelo loiro feito um coque no alto da cabeça, não era muito alta, e a seu lado estava um rapaz, não era velho também, parecia ser da mesma idade da menina, somente um pouco mais alto. E atrás deles estavam dois homens altos, um cabelos loiros e outro com cabelos morenos, que era realmente alto e tinha uma forma assustadora.

- Jane. – disse Tanya.

Jane? Jane Volturi? Seriam esses os Volturi? Então o rapaz a seu lado deveria ser Alec.

- Quando tempo Tanya, Kate, Irina. E essa é? – ela olhou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Isabella. Isabella Cullen.

Eles olharam para mim, e Jane tinha um olhar insolente no rosto.

- Cullen?

- Sim, ela é filha de Carlisle.

Jane soltou um risinho irritante.

- Ele a transformou? – Tanya assentiu – Nunca imaginei que ele faria isso.

- Posso perguntar o porquê da visita? – disse Irina.

- Nós viemos procurar Thomas, ele tem algumas contas para acertar com os Volturi, mas pelo visto ele fugiu antes que chegássemos. Se os virem novamente, digam que será pior se ele não se entregar. Muito pior. – ela olhou para mim, depois franziu o cenho e eles partiram. Depois que já estavam bem longe Tanya falou.

- O que exatamente foi isso? – ela parecia chocada.

- Acha que nosso amigo Thomas tem segredos mais obscuros do que imaginamos Tanya, e agora os Volturi estão atrás dele.

- Vocês viram que antes de ir Jane olhou para Bella? – assentimos – Eu acho que ela estava tentando usar seu poder! E assim como eu não teve sucesso. Mas ela nunca admitiria.

- Provavelmente Kate.

Será que meu poder havia me protegido do de Jane? Isso era... Reconfortante. Quando Carlisle, Carmem e Eleazar chegaram, nó contamos para eles o que havia acontecido. Eles ficaram muito espantados e Carlisle ficou preocupado comigo.

- Eles não fizeram nada com você Bella?

- Não Carlisle. Jane somente se surpreendeu que você tivesse me transformado. Mas antes de partir, ela me olhou e depois franziu o cenho e Kate acha que ela tentou usar seu poder em mim, e falhou.

- Isso é ótimo, aquela menina sempre machuca todos com aquele maldito poder, foi bom você mostrar pra ela pode repeli-la. Mas talvez isso seja ruim.

- Porque Carlisle?

- Porque ela pode contar Aro. E ele pode querê-la.

- Eu nunca me juntaria a eles Carlisle. Nunca o abandonaria.

Ele sorriu.

- Fico feliz com isso minha filha.

**FIM DO CAPITULO 12**

**

* * *

**

N/A: bye bye Thomas, vou sentir falta dele... por enquanto... MUAHAHAH

N/B: Hunf! Thomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas *chora* o que ele aprontou?

N/A: um dia quem sabe você saiba *-*

_espero que tenham gostado*-*  
comente please :D  
bjkas 3_


	17. Capítulo 13

**Capitulo 13 – Calmaria e Tempestade.  
Bella PDV**

_"Não desfrute somente o sol, aprecie também a lua. Não desfrute somente a calmaria, aproveite a tempestade. Tudo isso enriquece a existência. A vida não acontece somente dentro de uma casa, de uma cidade, de um país: ela tem de ser experimentada dentro do universo."  
__Roberto Shinyashiki_

- Eu ainda não acredito que os Volturi estiveram aqui. – disse Carmem.

- Eu ainda não acredito que a Bella repeliu a Jane! – disse Kate agitada.

- A Bella realmente tem sorte, a dor que aquela maldita causa é muito terrível. – disse Irina.

- Será que o poder de Bella consegue proteger alguém mais além dela mesma? – perguntou Eleazar sentado em um canto.

Todos nos viramos para ele. Seria aquilo possível?

- Você acha que ela consegue Eleazar? – perguntou Carlisle interessado.

- Não sei realmente. Mas poderíamos tentar.

Kate sorriu. Aquilo não era bom.

- E se eu tentasse dar um choque em Carlisle e Bella tentasse repelir?

Eu sabia que não era bom. Provavelmente Carlisle sairia machucado...

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia Kate...

- Vamos lá! – Carlisle estava animado?

- Você tem certeza Carlisle? – Carmem parecia preocupa, enquanto Kate sorriu maliciosamente.

- Tenho sim Carmem, com certeza Kate não dará um choque muito forte não é mesmo?

- Claro Carlisle.

Eu tentei reconhecer o que seria meu _escudo. _Agora que eu me concentrei realmente, parecia ser como um elástico em torno de mim. Se eu conseguiria esticá-lo, é o que veríamos agora.

- Venha ao meu lado Carlisle, eu vou tentar lhe proteger.

Ele se colocou ao meu lado e Kate veio em nossa direção. Eu peguei na mão de Carlisle e tentei ao máximo esticar o elástico. Kate encostou a mão em Carlisle e ele tremeu.

- Desculpe Carlisle.

- Tudo bem Bella, você ainda não tem total controle sobre seu poder.

- Acho melhor desistirmos...

- Não Bella. – Carlisle me olhou determinado – Agora vamos com isso até o fim. Alguns choques a mais não irão me afetar.

- Só espero que seu cabelo não fique pra cima Carlisle. – disse Tanya rindo.

- Vamos novamente Bella, tente me repelir.

Ela veio novamente e eu tentei esticar o elástico, e dessa vez tive um mínimo sucesso.

- Oh, foi da mesma intensidade que o outro Kate?

- Foi sim Carlisle, você não sentiu?

- Senti muito pouco. – ele sorriu para mim – Parabéns Bella, estamos conseguindo. Novamente Kate.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquilo, mas depois de algum tempo era como se eu estivesse cansada. Eu não tinha mais forças para forçar o elástico e Carlisle sentia mais os choques.

- Kate, acho melhor descansarmos.

- Tudo bem Bella.

- Cansada Bella?

- Muito, nada até agora tinha me cansado, e tentar esticar esse maldito elástico invisível cansou-me.

- Um elástico? – perguntou Eleazar.

- Sim. É como se eu tivesse um elástico em volta de mim, me protegendo. Mas quando eu tento esticá-lo para proteger Carlisle, ele não parece querer me obedecer, e eu tenho que fazer muita força para conseguir.

- Entendo. Mas é um poder fenomenal o seu. Nunca imaginei ver nada parecido antes.

- Bella, já que você está cansada, gostaria de ir caçar? – perguntou Tanya.

- Vamos Tanya.

Saímos de casa e corremos em direção aos ursos...

- Vou sentir falta do Thomas.

- Eu também Tanya. Ele se tornou um ótimo amigo para mim. – ela sorriu.

- Mas não era isso que ele queria não é mesmo?

- Não, não era isso. Mas eu não correspondi. Fico feliz que ele tenha respeitado minha opinião.

- Thomas nunca faria isso Bella. Ele pode ter um passado negro, mas nunca faria isso com alguém que ele realmente gostasse.

- Você não tem idéia do que ele possa ter feito para os Volturi estarem atrás dele Tanya?

- Não Bella, eu queria, mas ele nunca me falou sobre nada que tenha feito de errado. Ele sempre me contava de suas conquistas, de quantos vampiros teve que matar por causa de mulheres, mas nunca me contou que fez algo fora da lei dos Volturi. E conhecendo minha história, nunca imaginei que ele faria.

Eu nunca havia falado sobre o passado de Tanya e suas irmãs. Carlisle disse que era um assunto delicado, e que elas não gostavam que sentissem pena delas. Mas acho que já nos tornamos amigas o suficiente para eu falar a respeito.

- Tanya você... Você sente falta de sua mãe? – ela parou de correr e me olhou. – Sinto muito, se você não quiser falar...

- Não, tudo bem Bella. Você é da família, todos já sabem disso. – ela riu - Não precisa se preocupar em falar sobre isso comigo. Não é como se eu fosse arrancar sua cabeça por isso. – rimos. – Mas sim, eu sinto falta dela. Muita falta. Eu, Kate e Irina sentimos, mas isso não muda o fato de que o que ela fez foi errado. E ela simplesmente pagou por isso.

Eu apenas assenti, sem saber o que falar no momento. Somente sabia que eu verdadeiramente tinha uma nova família, mas a minha ainda fazia muita falta.

- Vocês não podem ir! – disse Tanya irritada.

Já estávamos em Juneau com os Denali há sete anos. Sete anos muito bons. Nesses sete anos eu aprendi a controlar meu poder totalmente, foi realmente difícil, mas com o apoio de todos agora eu conseguia proteger mais além de mim. Nesse tempo também aprendi várias coisas com Tanya, Kate e Irina, que talvez eu use um dia. E agora que meus olhos não são mais vermelhos eu posso viver normalmente, e não preciso que as pessoas tenham medo de mim para não olhar em meus olhos. Em Juneau eu criei uma família, uma coisa que eu realmente achei que seria difícil, já que tive que me distanciar da minha. Mas eles tornaram tão fácil. E agora eu e Carlisle estávamos indo embora. Os Denali queriam que vivêssemos com eles, mas nós não queríamos. Iriamos seguir nosso próprio caminho.

- Bella, você não pode nos abandonar! – Kate fazia cara de choro.

- Quem vai me proteger de Kate quando vocês forem embora? – Irina fazia biquinho.

- Meninas deixem de ser chatas. Eles querem seguir seu próprio caminho, então vão. Somente não se esqueçam dos velhos amigos. – Carlisle abraçou Eleazar.

- Com certeza não meu amigo. Voltaremos para fazer visitas, mas por enquanto iremos partir.

- Vamos sentir saudades de vocês. Bella, é um prazer imenso ter você em nossa família.

- O prazer é meu Carmem. Obrigada por serem tão gentis e amáveis comigo.

Eu abracei todos e depois partimos. Iriamos pegar um trem e fazer algumas paradas, até chegar a Blue Island em Illinois. Nosso novo lar. Era inverno, e estaria muito frio, um motivo pelo qual escolhemos essa cidade. Mas Tanya que havia escolhido primeiramente, dizendo que havia gostado do nome. Revirei os olhos, elas pareciam tão crianças às vezes. Quando brigavam para ver quem arrumaria meu cabelo. Eu iria sentir falta delas.

- Já com saudade Bella? O trem ainda não partiu, podemos descer. – Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

- Se você não se importar de ir sozinho... – nós rimos. – Mas todos irão fazer muita falta realmente.

- Você se acostuma, depois de algumas visitas você não irá mais aguentar as meninas.

- Carlisle! Claro que não, elas são nossa família, e nós as amamos.

- Eu sei minha querida.

- Vamos comprar uma casa nova Carlisle?

- Sim. Estava pensando em uma casa com quatro quartos.

- Por quê? Acho que três são suficientes.

- Mas você não gostaria de ter um quarto somente para suas pinturas?

- Eu iria amar Carlisle!

- Eu imaginei. Então está certo, uma casa com quatro quartos.

- E nada de empregadas.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Por enquanto não quero ter que aguentar os olhares cheios de paixão que elas darão a você. – nós rimos alto, e os outros passageiros olharam em nossa direção.

- Ainda com isso Bella? Ora, mas se você continuar com isso, aceitarei o primeiro pretendente que aparecer para você. – ele ria e eu olhei torto para ele.

- Você não se atreveria Carlisle.

- Oh, mas você não deixa que eu me divirta.

- Tudo bem então, mas se alguma enfermeira aparecer em nossa porta querendo ficar minha amiga por sua culpa, eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir ao hospital. Espero que tenham uma vaga para mim lá.

- Aposto que se você olhar bem nos olhos da secretária, é provável que ela consiga com que lhe contratem e até demitam outro médico.

- Boa sugestão Bella, posso tentar isso também.

Depois de uma longa viagem e algumas paradas para caçar, finalmente chegamos a Illinois.

- Bem vinda ao nosso novo lar Bella.

Olhei para a cidade. Não parecia ser uma cidade muito grande, e havia uma fina camada de neve por tudo. Algumas crianças brincavam no gelo, e lembrei-me de Edward e Elizabeth, eu sentia muita falta daqueles dois. Começamos a entrar mais na cidade a procura de alguma casa à venda, e as pessoas nos olhavam admiradas.

_- Quem são eles?_

_- Acabei de encontrar o amor da minha vida. _– disse a voz de um homem e Carlisle riu a meu lado.

- E você fala de minhas pretendentes, mal chegamos à cidade e você já cria um.

- Se você gosta de viver Carlisle, acho bom ficar quieto.

- Oh Bella, eu não tenho mais medo de você, você não é mais a recém-criada lembra? – ele riu ainda mais e eu fiquei emburrada.

- Eu sinto falta da força que eu tinha naquela época.

- Veja Bella, ali tem uma imobiliária.

Depois de vermos algumas casas, finalmente escolhemos a nossa. Era com dois andares e quatro quartos, e já estava mobiliada assim como queríamos.

- Se importa de ficar em casa enquanto em vou no hospital?

- Não Carlisle, pode ir tranquilamente.

- Me deseje sorte.

- Tomara que a secretária seja mulher. – revirei os olhos.

- Obrigado Bella. – ele sorriu e saiu.

Dei uma olhada na casa, e decidi ficar com o maior quarto, do lado de onde seria meu quarto de pintura. Olhei pela janela e vi que estava nevando e sai para dar uma volta. As pessoas me olhavam por onde eu passava, principalmente os homens. Um até se atreveu a me cumprimentar.

- Olá, sou Peter Gwen, e a linda senhorita é...?

- Isabella, Isabella Cullen. – ele pegou minha mão, bruscamente devo dizer, e deu um beijo nela.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella. – apenas assenti.

- Agora se me der licença, estou dando um passeio pela cidade.

- Gostaria de companhia?

- Não. Muito obrigada.

E segui em frente sem olhar para trás. Continuei caminhando até que senti um cheiro conhecido. Mas eu não quis seguí-lo, afinal estava sozinha. Se encontrasse um vampiro o que eu faria? Eu senti que ele estava próximo e voltei rapidamente para casa. Quando cheguei Carlisle já havia voltado e quando me viu assustada logo parou de sorrir.

- O que houve Bella?

- Eu senti cheiro de vampiro.

- Um só?

- Não sei, não quis seguir.

- Fez muito bem, pode ser muito perigoso, teremos que tomar cuidado.

- E você conseguiu o emprego?

- Sim, logo me admitiram, e nem precisei seduzir a secretária.

- O que faremos se houver outros vampiros aqui Carlisle?

- Não sei Bella, realmente não sei. Mas espero que eles não se sintam ameaçados conosco aqui. Porque se ficarem, eles irão atacar.

Eu fiquei pensando sobre aquilo por um bom tempo, e antes que percebesse Carlisle estava saindo para trabalhar.

- Ficará bem Bella?

- Sim Carlisle. Mas acho que ficarei em casa.

- É melhor, não sabemos como eles vão reagir, melhor sairmos juntos outra hora para averiguar isso.

Ele saiu para o trabalho e eu fui para o quarto de pinturas, e comecei um novo quadro. Não sei por que, mas algo me fez pintar uma coisa triste, e deixei o quadro de lado e quando ia para meu quarto escutei batidas na porta. Desci as escadas e parei. Era um vampiro. Sem outras opções, terminei de descer e abri a porta, e o que vi na minha frente não poderia ser possível.

- Olá Isabella, quanto tempo.

Parado na minha frente estava Austin Hilten, e a vampira que fez com que eu e Carlisle saíssemos de Florence. Austin estava com os olhos... Vermelhos.

- Austin?

- Saudades Bella?

- O... O que aconteceu com você? – ele olhou para a mulher que estava atrás dele.

- Kandy me encontrou... E você pode imaginar o resto. Poderia nos deixar a sós Kandy?

- Tem certeza Austin?

- Sim, tenho contas a acertar com Isabella.

Ela assentiu e saiu correndo, enquanto Austin entrou na minha casa.

- Sabe Isabella, aquele quadro que você deixou para mim antes de ir embora é muito... Interessante. Você é uma ótima pintora, mas aquele quadro me perseguia sabia? – eu franzi o cenho para ele – Eu sonhava com aquilo todo maldito dia. Até que Kandy me encontrou e eu nunca mais dormi.

- E quando você decidiu me perseguir?

- Eu não tinha esse objetivo. Até você aparecer aqui.

- E agora Isabella, você vai pagar pelo que me vez. E vai pagar muito caro.

Antes que eu pensasse alguma coisa ele estava atrás de mim e puxou meu pescoço para o lado.

- Agora Isabella, _**morra**__._ – ele falou em meu ouvido e senti seus dentes em meu pescoço.

Eu não podia acreditar que tudo ia acabar... Assim. Fechei meus olhos em antecipação.

- Largue minha irmã seu imbecil. – disse uma voz da porta.

**FIM DO CAPITULO 13**

* * *

N/A: MUAHAHAHA *-*  
N/B: MORRA AUTORA DO MAL! ¬¬

_weee, digam o que acharam pufavo *-*  
beijos 3_


	18. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 – Reviravoltas e Uma Nova Cullen.  
Bella PDV.**

"_A verdadeira família é aquela  
unida pelo espírito e não pelo sangue._

_Luiz Gasparetto__"_

_- Largue minha irmã seu imbecil. – disse uma voz da porta._

Olhei em direção a porta, e encostada lá, olhando para Austin com muito ódio, estava uma mulher baixinha com cabelos pretos enrolados, e com olhos vermelhos. Mas seus olhos não estavam com um vermelho vivo. Estava mais parecido com o meu, enquanto eu ainda era uma recém-criada, e me alimentava de sangue animal. Seria ela uma vampira vegetariana? Antes que Austin ou eu fizéssemos alguma coisa ela veio até nos e jogou o corpo de Austin para longe do meu. Ele bateu na parede, mas antes mesmo de cair veio em direção da baixinha. Foi como se ela previsse o que ele iria fazer e simplesmente foi um pouco para o lado e rapidamente ficou nas costas dele. Austin se jogou para trás, mas antes que ele fizesse, ela saiu das costas dele. Ela estaria realmente prevendo seus movimentos? Eu deveria ajudar? Eu não sabia lutar, mas talvez pudesse ajudá-la...

- Nem pense nisso Bella.

Ela havia previsto também que eu iria ajudá-la? E como ela sabe meu nome? E ainda mais, por que quando chegou ela disse que eu era sua irmã? Quando ela falou meu nome Austin olhou para mim, e aproveitando que ele se distraiu a mulher foi para cima dele, mirando em seu pescoço, o qual ela mordeu e arrancou sua cabeça. Depois começou a desmembrá-lo. Aquilo foi... No mínimo perturbador, mas ao mesmo tempo bom. Afinal, ele quase me matou, e agora era ele que estava morto. E por causa de uma pessoa que eu nem ao menos conheço, que se diz ser minha irmã, e previa o futuro, ou pelo menos é o que eu acho.

- Venha Bella, me ajude a levar os pedaços para fora.

Meio atordoada eu fiz o que ela falou. Afinal, se não o queimássemos ele voltaria à vida, ou quase isso. Colocamos todos os pedaços de Austin na parte de trás da casa e Alice colocou fogo em tudo. Enquanto eu olhava as chamas ela me olhava, finalmente virei meu olhar para ela, que sorriu e veio em minha direção. Ela chegou até mim e me abraçou... Forte. Certamente uma _recém-criada_. Ela estava definitivamente me apertado e começava a achar que ela queria me matar se continuasse assim. Fiz força para tentar me livrar dela, que me soltou rapidamente.

- Oh, me desculpe! Estou tão animada com a idéia de lhe encontrar que me esqueci de minha força.

Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto eu a olhava interrogativamente.

- Aí, acho que estou realmente entusiasmada, esqueci até de me apresentar não é? – eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e ela me estendeu sua mão. – Sou Alice. A partir de hoje, Alice Cullen. Filha de Carlisle e sua irmã.

Como assim? Ela já estava colocando o sobrenome de Carlisle em seu nome? Eu nem a conheço! E Carlisle certamente não também.

- Desculpe, mas... Eu não estou entendendo. Você só pode estar brincando não é mesmo?

Ela ficou seria repentinamente.

- Brincando Bella?...

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Porque você é minha irmã! Por que mais?

Essa mulher, melhor dizendo, anã, estava começando a me irritar. E isso que a recém-criada aqui era ela! Se ela não se explicasse rapidamente eu juro que...

- Não precisa partir para a violência Bella!

- Co... Como sabe que eu atacaria você?

Ela soltou uma risada melodiosa.

- Simples, porque eu vejo o futuro.

Obvio, por isso ela sabia cada movimento que Austin iria fazer.

- Agora me explique como sabia que Austin iria me matar... E porque me salvou? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu já disse Bella, eu sabia que ele estava vindo aqui para te matar porque vejo o futuro. E lhe salvei porque é minha irmã.

- E por que você _acha_ que é minha irmã?

Ela me olhou magoada.

- Desde o dia em que acordei Bella, essa é minha _única_ certeza. Eu não me lembro do meu passado, a única coisa que sei é que eu seria uma Cullen um dia.

Aquilo foi como uma facada em mim. Eu não sabia exatamente nada sobre ela e já estava julgando-a. Mas ela seria realmente da família? Carlisle não se oporia obviamente, como **sempre **ele deixaria a decisão em minhas mãos.

- Você não se lembra de _nada _de seu passado? – ela tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto.

- Não, eu não me lembro de nada.

Agora só havia cinzas em nossa frente. Austin havia definitivamente partido.

- Será que poderíamos conversar lá dentro? – ela torcia o nariz – o cheiro dos humanos está me matando.

- Claro. – entramos na casa e se sentamos no sofá. – Você é vegetariana Alice?

- Sim. Assim como você e Carlisle. E como os Denali. Eu sou assim por causa de vocês.

- Você soube de tudo isso por visões?

- Sim. Eu não sei nada sobre meu passado, eu não lembro nem do fogo.

- Você não imagina a sorte que tem.

- Já me falaram isso muitas vezes.

- Você já conheceu muitos outros vampiros?

- Eu conheci alguns, logo depois que me transformei. Eu acordei a oito meses, em Chicago, eu estava ao lado de um rio, e com um lenço em minha mão, onde estava escrito Alice. Não sei como, mas eu simplesmente sabia ler e eu não sei se esse era meu nome quando era humana, mas como eu não sabia de mais nada, ele se tornou. Demorou pouco tempo para eu descobrir no que eu havia me tornado, afinal a queimação estava lá. – ela abaixou o olhar – e os primeiros humanos que eu encontrei eu os matei. Depois disso eu tive minha a primeira visão. Nela estavam você e Carlisle caçando ursos em algum lugar com muito gelo. E em seguida veio outra visão, mas dessa vez estávamos nós três, caçando animais também. Foi ali que eu percebi que eu seria como vocês. Seria uma Cullen, e não seria um monstro que acaba com a vida humana. Depois disso eu continuei em Chicago mesmo, afinal eu não sabia onde vocês estavam, e nem como chegar lá. Foi quando conheci outros vampiros, eles me ensinaram o necessário e fiquei um tempo com eles. Até que vi que vocês viriam para cá. E eu vim também.

- Você está aqui desde quando Alice? – ela sorriu.

- Era para eu estar chegando aqui amanha, mas sabe, tive que vir mais cedo.

- Você teve uma visão...

- Sim, eu vi você morta, então fiz de tudo para conseguir chegar mais cedo.

Se ela não tivesse feito isso eu estaria morta. Para ela fazer com certeza se preocupava comigo, e viveu sozinha por tanto tempo... Ela tinha o espirito de um Cullen.

- Agora, você não vai me levar para conhecer meu quarto?

- Você realmente vai ficar não é mesmo?

Ela veio até meu lado e pegou minhas mãos nas suas.

- Eu _sou_ uma Cullen Bella. E você já notou isso, não é _irmã_?

Irmã... Eu nunca pensei em ter uma, mas talvez a idéia não fosse tão ruim.

- Temos que falar com Carlisle...

- Você sabe o que ele vai dizer, e digamos que eu tenho um bom pressentimento.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso Alice.

De repente o olhar dela perdeu o foco e ela largou minhas mãos.

- Alice?

Eu tentei balançá-la um pouco, mas ela continuava paralisada. Depois de alguns minutos ela pareceu voltar ao normal, mas seu olhar tinha pavor. Ela tinha visto alguma coisa?

- O que foi Alice? Você teve uma visão?

- Si... Sim.

- O que foi Alice? Diga-me!

- A culpa é minha, eu me esqueci de Kandy...

Kandy? A mulher que estava com Austin... Ela deveria estar vindo para ver porque Austin estava demorando! Quando eu encontrei-me com ela em Florence ela não estava sozinha...

- Ela não esta sozinha não é Alice?

- Não, estão vindo três, Kandy, uma mulher e um homem.

- Em quanto tempo eles chegaram?

- Três minutos.

Não tínhamos tempo de fugir, só poderíamos esperar. E mais uma vez no mesmo dia, eu estava esperando minha morte, só que dessa vez somente um milagre me salvaria.

- Desculpe-me Bella. – Alice me olhava desesperada. – A culpa é minha, eu deveria ter me lembrado de Kandy...

- Tudo bem Alice.

Ela novamente paralisou. Eu aguardei até que sua visão terminasse, e agora só faltava um minuto para que eles chegassem.

- O que foi Alice?

- Eu os vejo vindo, mas não vejo nenhuma de nós morrendo... Eu não entendo.

Será que Austin não valia nada para Kandy e ela ficaria até feliz que ele estivesse morto?

- Eles chegaram. – Alice disse.

Olhamos para porta que logo em seguida foi aberta bruscamente, não havia nenhum humano passando por ali. Kandy entrou e os outros que vieram com ela ficaram fora da casa. Ela olhou para mim incrédula e depois para Alice desconfiada.

- O que vocês fizeram com Austin? – ela estava realmente nervosa.

- Austin? Ah, foi aquele que nós queimamos agora a pouco Bella? – Alice estava sorrindo.

Ela estava louca? As visões a deixaram incoerente? Como ela fala isso?

_- Bella? _– o homem que veio com Kandy falou. Sua voz parecia... Conhecida?

Kandy saiu correndo para fora da casa, e foi até os fundos. Escutamos um rosnado fortíssimo e logo ela já estava na sala novamente.

- Suas... Vocês vão pagar por isso. Kathia, Thomas, venham aqui.

Thomas e Kathia? Kathia é o nome da vampira que apareceu misteriosamente e fez Thomas fugir... Seriam eles? Quando eles entraram, eu só consegui sorrir. Lá estava Thomas, meu querido amigo, lindo como sempre. Quando ele me viu sorriu também.

- Minha querida Isabella. – ele sorriu e Kandy o olhou espantada.

- Quanto tempo Thomas.

- Você a conhece Thomas? – ele riu.

- Claro, ela foi o amor de minha existência por um tempo. Continua solteira Bella? Quem sabe agora eu não consiga alguma coisa...

Eu tive que rir, ele não havia mudado nada.

- Se eu fosse você não tentaria nada Kandy. – disse Alice.

Kandy olhou para ela incrédula, mas mesmo assim veio para cima de mim. Antes que ela me alcançasse Thomas segurou-a e fez com que ela caísse ao chão, segurado seu pescoço.

- Eu sinceramente não queria ter que fazer isso Kandy, mas eu a conheço e sei que não descansara enquanto Bella estiver viva, e eu nunca permitiria isso. Então, adeus.

E ele virou o pescoço dela, arrancando-o do corpo. Logo ele estava carregando o corpo dela para o fundo da casa, eu fiquei onde estava, assim como Alice, já Kathia foi com Thomas até os fundos e ouvi-a dizer.

- Sei que você vai ficar um pouco, então vou voltar onde as crianças estão.

Crianças? Será que eles estavam... Não, não poderia ser... Mas se não fosse, porque os Volturi estariam atrás deles? Quando Thomas entrou novamente parecia cauteloso.

- Thomas, não me diga que você está transformando crianças!

- Não Bella, eu não transformo as crianças, eu crio elas.

Isso eu nunca poderia imaginar.

- Cria? Por quê? E se você somente as cria porque os Volturi estão atrás de você Thomas?

- Porque eu conto para elas sobre nós.

- O que? Está louco Thomas? Porque você faz isso?

- Porque eu não quero viver escondido Bella! Eu pego crianças órfãs e conto a elas a verdade sobre o mundo! E sabe o que elas falam? Que todos deveriam saber, e que nós não deveríamos viver escondidos! Nós somos superiores Bella, porque vivemos assim?

- Porque Thomas? Porque os humanos têm armas de fogo! O que nos destrói Thomas? Fogo! Eles iriam acabar com todos os vampiros!

- Não se fizéssemos alguma coisa antes!

- Deixe de ser um louco idealizador Thomas! Acha _mesmo_ que as pessoas viveriam com os vampiros sabendo que nós nos alimentamos de sangue?

- Bella... Bella!

Olhei para Alice, que tinha raiva no olhar.

- O que foi Alice?

- Eu tive uma visão de Kathia com as crianças agora... Não é Thomas que está causando isso, pelo que eu vejo, é como se Kathia comandasse a mente das pessoas, é o que ela estava fazendo com as crianças agora...

- O que? Esta mulher é louca Bella...

De repente eu tive uma ideia. Se o poder de Kathia fosse realmente esse, ele agia na mente, então meu escudo iria repeli-lo não é? Fui mais perto de Thomas e estiquei meu escudo até que ele ficasse totalmente dentro.

- O que esta fazendo Bella? – perguntou Alice.

Thomas olhou para mim confuso, e esclarecimento foi tomando seu rosto.

- Como você...?

- Digamos que eu tenha aprimorado meu poder nesses últimos anos.

- Poder? Você tem um poder Bella? – Alice parecia eufórica.

- Tenho contas a acertar. – disse Thomas e ele foi saindo.

- Thomas! – eu corri atrás dele e Alice foi junto.

- Eu vou com você.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Você vai cair no poder dela mais uma vez se eu não estiver a seu lado.

- Isso será fascinante.

- Alice não é? – ela assentiu. – Pode apostar que será. – e Thomas saiu correndo comigo e Alice o seguindo.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos a uma casa muito afastada da cidade e lá dentro estava Kathia com seis crianças. Ela pareceu assustada quando nos viu.

- Antes de te matar Kathia, posso saber o motivo de tudo isso? Porque você fez isso?

- Do que esta falando Thomas? A ideia toda foi sua...

- Não adianta mais Kathia, você não controla mais minha mente.

Ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos e deu alguns passos para trás.

- Não tente fugir Kathia, somos três. – Alice disse prevendo o que ela iria fazer.

- Agora só me diga o porquê de tudo isso Kathia.

- Por quê? Porque os vampiros não deveriam existir! Porque eu odeio ser uma e queria que os humanos soubessem e acabassem com todos!

- Até mesmo com você?

- Claro! Eu sou um monstro! Um monstro sem alma, mas era minha missão fazer isso. Eu nasci em uma tribo chamada Mainit, nós crescemos sabendo da existência dos frios, e odiando-os. Desde pequena eu comandava meu grupo, desde as menores coisas até as maiores, até que um dia, o Cacique de nossa tribo me designou essa missão. Eu deveria fazer o mundo saber da existência dos frios até que não existisse mais nenhum. Não havia como eu fazer isso sendo uma simples humana, foi quando eu sai da tribo, à procura de um frio que me transformasse.

- E você achou que esse plano ridículo daria certo?

- Vou lhe mostrar o que é ridículo...

Ela veio para cima de Thomas mas Alice já estava há segurando pelos braços.

- Isso é por me enganar por tanto tempo Kathia.

E aquela foi à terceira morte que eu presenciei, no mesmo dia! Isso pode me traumatizar!

- Acho melhor irmos para casa, Carlisle já vai chegar Bella.

- Tudo bem... O que fará com as crianças Thomas?

- Eu não tenho alternativa...

- Entendo. Você vai a minha casa depois que terminar não é?

- Claro Bella, chego lá em um instante.

Alice e eu corremos rápido dali, não querendo ver o que Thomas iria fazer. Chegamos em casa e Carlisle chegou logo em seguida. Quando ele viu Alice enrugou a testa.

- Quem é essa Bella?

Eu sorri para ele.

- Apresento-lhe Carlisle, Alice Cullen, sua nova filha e minha irmã.

Ele ficou muito confuso.

- Olá papai.

Ele olhou para Alice por muito tempo, depois sorriu e disse.

- Espero que as duas não briguem por causa de pretendentes.

Eu bufei e Alice riu e foi abraçá-lo. Ela provavelmente esqueceu-se de sua força porque ele soltou um gemido de dor.

- Oh! Desculpe-me!

- Vejo que temos uma recém-criada, espero que não corra atrás de mim querendo me matar e depois me chantageie.

Alice riu.

- Você tem algumas coisas a ensinar-me Bella!

- Por favor, não a ensine as coisas que aprendeu com Kate! – Carlisle e eu rimos.

- Não se preocupe Carlisle, não vou a ensinar, ainda. – Carlisle fez uma carranca e eu ri dele – Afinal ela ainda é solteira.

- Ainda. – disse Alice e se perdeu em visões.

- Você já o viu Alice? – ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Já, mas ainda não sei quando finalmente nos encontraremos.

- Será que agora posso ficar sabendo das coisas sobre minha nova filha?

Alice sorriu e puxou-o para o sofá, e começou a contar-lhe as coisas sobre ela.

- Então quer dizer que tenho duas filhas talentosas?

Ouvimos batidas na porta.

- É o Thomas.

- Thomas? – Carlisle perguntou.

Fui até a porta e deixei Thomas entrar.

- Olá Carlisle.

- Thomas meu caro rapaz, quanto tempo.

Eles se cumprimentaram e Carlisle percebeu que algo estava errado.

- Creio que aconteceu alguma coisa importante enquanto eu não estava.

Nós três assentimos e eu contei-lhe as tantas coisas que haviam acontecido. Depois que terminei Carlisle estava embasbacado.

- Eu não posso acreditar... Austin quase te matou Bella? – eu assenti – E Alice o matou – ela sorriu triunfante – E Thomas fez o que fez por causa de Kathia que comandava sua mente – Thomas rosnou de raiva – Agora, alguém pode me dizer por que eu sempre perco essas coisas?

Todos riram. Carlisle nunca deixava que ficássemos abalados por muito tempo.

- Mas Thomas, o que pretende fazer agora?

- Eu não sei ainda Carlisle, foi tudo repentino demais. Mas graças a Bella agora eu sou eu mesmo.

Ele sorriu _daquele_ jeito para mim. Controle Bella, controle.

- Tinha que ser minha filha. – eu revirei os olhos para ele. – Mas o que você fará em relação aos Volturi? Eu não acho que eles vão acreditar na historia, eles acham que sabem exatamente de tudo, e quando aparece algo desconhecido, eles destroem- Eu sei Carlisle, por isso que vou continuar minha vida nômade, eles nunca me pegaram antes, e nunca pegarão.

- Não vai ficar conosco então? – perguntei.

- Minha doce Bella, a vida de vocês não é para mim, mas não irei lhes abandonar hoje, temos muito tempo para colocar em dia. E eu ainda posso lhe conquistar.

- Veja o lado bom Bella, você pode sair com Thomas para espantar seus pretendentes já adquiridos.

- Com o maior prazer. – Thomas sorriu para mim.

- Mas Carlisle, o que falaremos sobre Alice?

- Inventaremos algo. Agora eu acho uma ótima idéia irmos caçar.

- Porque não vai conosco Thomas? Sangue animal não é tão ruim assim. – Alice disse.

- Vindo de uma recém-criada isso é muito. Vou com vocês, dessa vez.

Saímos e corremos em direção a uma grande floresta que havia nos arredores da cidade vizinha.

- Pumas! – gritou Alice animada e começou a correr mais rápido.

Todos aceleraram para alcançá-la.

- Aposto que pego o maior. – disse Thomas e Alice e eu rimos.

- Eu não apostaria com Alice se fosse você. E nessa área você é novato Thomas. Aposto que você vai sair quase sem roupa.

- Não acho que vocês iriam reclamar.

- Pode apostar que eu vou Thomas. – disse Carlisle.

E nós seguimos o nosso objetivo. Aquela era minha família, Thomas sempre faria parte dela, mesmo não ficando conosco. E algo me dizia que ela aumentaria ainda mais... Pare com isso Bella, o futuro é com a Alice.

* * *

_mais um cap *o*  
desculpem ter demorado um pouquinho D:  
espero que gostem :)  
e  
comeeentem :DD  
bjos =*_


	19. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 – Visões de Um Futuro Incerto.**  
**Bella PDV.**

"_A incerteza dos acontecimentos, sempre mais difícil de suportar do que o próprio acontecimento."_

_Jean Massillon_

- Você não pode estar falando sério Bella. Esse quarto seria perfeito para mim.

- Alice, eu já disse que não!

- Mas o outro é muito pequeno.

- Ele é quase do mesmo tamanho que esse!

Depois que voltamos da _desastrosa _caça, para Thomas pelo menos. Foi uma caça realmente engraçada, Thomas querendo se aparecer foi logo em cima do maior puma e não viu quando outro menor pulou em cima dele. No final, ele parecia mais brincar com os animais do que tentar matá-los, fazendo assim, com que ele ficasse quase sem roupas. Mas ao menos suas '_partes_' estavam cobertas. Nossa volta para casa foi repleta de um Thomas enfurecido dizendo que nunca mais em sua existência faria isso novamente. Carlisle havia saído para trabalhar e no momento Alice estava tentando fazer com que eu me mudasse de quarto, para que ela ficasse com o meu, que era o maior.

- Tudo bem. Não irei fazer com que você saia de seu quarto, e você é muito teimosa também. MAS quando nos mudarmos novamente, eu fico com o quarto maior. - e saiu em direção ao quarto vazio que havia na casa.

Aquilo havia _mesmo_ acontecido? Aquele projeto de pessoa chega de repente e ainda quer meu quarto? Calma Bella, não parta para a violência. Até porque ela é mais forte, e ainda vê o futuro... Bufei e escutei uma risada vinda da porta. Olhei e vi Thomas encostado, eu diria, sensualmente.

- Sabe, aquela baixinha pode ser mais irritante do que pensei para uma pessoa de seu tamanho.

- Estou ouvindo Thomas! – a mesma gritou de seu quarto.

- Irritante. – eu disse e Thomas me acompanhou rindo.

- Acho que está na hora de partir Bella.

- O que? Mas nós acabamos de nos reencontrar!

- Eu sei minha querida Bella. Mas viver em um lugar não é vida para mim. Eu sou um nômade, e depois dos recentes acontecimentos, não acho que essa cidade seja o lugar para mim. Por isso, vou seguir meu destino.

- E qual é Thomas?

- Sair pelo mundo tentado esquecer a única mulher que chegou até meu congelado coração. - ele colocou a mão no local onde fica o coração olha para mim, e depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Você não muda mesmo. – ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Se eu mudar você finalmente fica comigo?

Se eu desse uns bons tapas ele finalmente pararia?

- Se quiser eu faço isso por você Bella.

- Ainda não Alice.

- Tudo bem, mas quando precisar é só se decidir, faço antes mesmo que peça!

Thomas olhou na direção do quarto de Alice e depois para mim.

- Algo me diz que eu não irei gostar do que isso significa.

- Eu acho que não Thomas.

- Agora, você não gostaria de me acompanhar pela minha viagem ao mundo? – talvez ele realmente merecesse... Ele riu diante minha frustação – Acho que a resposta é não.

Alice veio até meu quarto e se sentou ao meu lado em minha cama.

- Realmente uma pena, quem irá perder as roupas para um pequeno puma agora Bella? – Thomas rosnou e Alice e eu rimos.

- Concordo plenamente Alice, ficaremos totalmente sem diversão em nossas caças.

- Eu estava distraído está bem? Mas vocês ficaram felizes com as minhas roupas rasgadas.

- Você é muito convencido Thomas!

- E você irritante pequena Alice.

- Você me adora Thomas.

- Eu diria que é mais fácil você me adorar.

- Thomas... – disse repreensiva para ele. – Controle esse poder já!

- Parei Isabella. – ele riu.

- Poder? Thomas também tem um poder? – perguntou Alice.

- Sim Alice, ele pode fazer você se encantar com ele.

- Oh, seu depravado!

- É inevitável. Agora, antes que alguma das senhoritas me bata ou algo parecido, vou embora.

- Nos veremos novamente Thomas?

- Bella, quem vê o futuro não sou eu. – Alice sorriu.

- Nos encontraremos novamente, algumas coisas estão obscurecidas, decisões ainda não tomadas, mas nos encontraremos novamente. Quem sabe até lá você mude Thomas, ou _alguém_ mude você.

- Sabe para onde vai Thomas?

- Talvez eu visite os países da América do Sul, mas ficarei longe das índias, ouvi dizer que o sangue delas é pior que de animais.

Levantei e fui até ele.

- Vou sentir sua falta Thomas, você é da família, pode nos visitar quando quiser.

Ele me abraçou.

- Eu também irei sentir sua falta Bella, e não se preocupe, você não está livre da maior tentação existente.

Eu dei um tapa de leve em seu braço e ele me soltou, logo em seguida Alice pulou em cima dele quase o derrubando.

- Eu posso te conhecer a menos que um dia Thomas, mas você é da família realmente. Sentirei sua falta também.

- Obrigado, e também ou sentir sua falta. Mesmo você sendo irritante. – Alice o soltou e veio ao meu lado. – Diga a Carlisle que foi bom revelo. E por enquanto, adeus.

- E Thomas, cuidado com as mulheres.

- Vou me cuidar Bella. E você, cuidado com os pretendentes, eles podem ser transformados e tentar lhe matar. – sorriu e foi embora.

- Alice, quais são as chances que tenho de alcançá-lo e matá-lo? – ela riu.

- Eu até diria, se você fosse realmente fazer.

- Quem disse que eu não vou?

O olhar de Alice perdeu o foco novamente, e eu só poderia esperar ela voltar, para que me contasse o que era dessa vez.

**Alice PDV**

Eu estava falando com Bella quando mais uma visão me atingiu.

_- Você não deveria ter feito isso Jasper. – disse à mulher que estava na frente dele._

_- Se eles não são mais uteis, não tem motivos para você ficar brava Maria. – ela se aproximou dele e segurou a gola de sua camisa._

_- Eu vou deixar passar Jasper, mas somente porque sei que você gostava muito de Peter, ele era um ótimo soldado... Diferente da Mulher dele. Mas, por você esquecerei._

_- Muito agradecido. – ele a beijou e depois..._

Não, eu não queria ver aquilo.

- NÃÃO!

- Calma Alice!

Bella estava me balançando, e a visão já havia acabado, mas aquela cena estava gravada em minha mente.

- O que aconteceu Alice? O que você viu?

Ela olhava para mim assustada, mas eu não conseguia falar nada no momento, minha vontade era somente de chorar, mesmo sem lágrimas.

- Alice você está me assustando! Foi alguma coisa com Carlisle? Por favor me diga Alice!

- Nã... Não foi nada com Carlisle Bella.

- Oh, então o que foi Alice?

- Só um instante por favor.

Aquilo era demais para mim. Ver Jasper... Daquela maneira com outra mulher era insuportável. Eu lembro perfeitamente bem da primeira visão que tive dele. Ele estava correndo por uma floresta... Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam na escuridão e parecia que ele vinha em minha direção... Feliz por me ver, mas não era. Ele corria em direção àquilo que ele foi criado para fazer. Transformar e criar exércitos... Juntamente com Maria. Eu fiquei tão assustada quando vi o que ele fazia... Mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que o amava. Mesmo nunca o tendo visto pessoalmente, somente em minhas visões eu sabia que era ele o homem de minha existência. A primeira vez que o vi beijando Maria meu coração parado parecia ter sido cortado, a dor que senti foi grande demais, mas a dor que me causou ver o que eu vi agora... Supera tudo. Parecia que tinham arrancado meu coração de mim, eu não sei como era a dor da transformação, mas a dor que me aplacou agora, deveria ser muito maior... E agora o pensamento me atingiu. E se ele não largar Maria para ficar comigo? Eu achava que quando ele me visse, ele largaria Maria e correria para mim. Mas e se ele amasse Maria? O que eu faria? Se ele amasse verdadeiramente Maria eu não poderia fazer nada. Se ele amasse Maria eu o perderia para sempre, sem ao menos tê-lo, somente em minha mente e coração.

**Bella PDV**

Alice estava com o olhar sem foco, e começou a soluçar, seria aquilo como o choro?

- Alice, por favor...

Ela me olhou e seu olhar estava triste, magoado, e eu me senti muito mal vendo minha irmã daquele jeito.

- Eu o vi Bella.

- Quem?

- Jasper.

Seria esse o nome do par de Alice? Ela disse que já havia o visto... Mas porque ela estava assim? Talvez ele...

- Não me diga que aconteceu algo com ele...

- Não Bella, ele está em perfeitas condições.

- Então o que você viu Alice?

- Eu o vi... Com outra mulher Bella. – ela me abraçou apertado e eu tentei não ligar para a dor – De uma forma que provavelmente ele _nunca_ estará comigo.

- Oh, sinto muito Alice.

- Eu também Bella. O pior é que a cena não sai de minha cabeça Bella! Eu não consigo esquecer...

- Como eu queria que o Thomas ainda estivesse aqui, ele poderia usar seu poder em você e aposto que você esqueceria!

Alice riu um pouco e me soltou.

- Eu acho que talvez eu esquecesse mesmo. Obrigada Bella.

- Eu não sou muito boa nisso, afinal não tive irmãos quando era humana. Mas eu acho que é para isso que a família serve.

- Ao menos eu ainda tenho você e Carlisle.

- Sim. Mas você não sabe dos sentimos de Jasper por essa mulher...

- Maria, o nome dela é Maria. – eu vi o ódio nos olhos de Alice.

- Tanto faz... – Alice riu – E se ele não gostar dela, o que eu tenho quase certeza, a primeira vez que ele lhe ver irá cair aos seus encantos.

- Como posso ter certeza Bella, ele está com ela...

- Eu acho que foi ela que o transformou não é verdade? – Alice assentiu.

- Eu a vi dizendo que o transformou em uma de minhas visões. Ela disse que ele devia a vida que tinha a ela, mas eu não sei como ele fica feliz fazendo o que faz.

- O que eles fazem Alice?

- Eles criam exércitos de vampiros, para ter o '_poder_' sobre o sangue da cidade que eles conquistarem.

- Carlisle já me contou algumas historias sobre exércitos assim... E caso eles se exporem demais, os Volturi cuidam da situação.

- Sim, mas Jasper e Maria respeitam as leis dos Volturi.

- Mas, se foi Maria que o transformou, eu entendo que mesmo se ele não sentir nada em relação a ela, será difícil abandoná-la, mas talvez ele não seja uma boa pessoa Alice...

- Ele é Bella, a visão que tive a pouco provou isso. Os vampiros que não servem mais a eles são mortos. E pelo que vi, a mulher de um amigo de Jasper não servia mais... Mas Jasper não a matou. Ele deixou que ela e seu companheiro fugissem, sem que Maria soubesse.

- Então ele não é tão mal.

- Não. – ela sorriu.

- Mas eu acredito que vocês ficaram juntos Alice. Você não teria visões dele se isso não fosse acontecer. Eu tenho certeza. E só esperar.

- Eu vou acreditar nisso Bella. Eu _tenho_ que acreditar.

- Alice...

- Eu sei o que você vai perguntar. – rodei os olhos.

- Isso de você ver o futuro pode ser bem chato às vezes sabia? – ela riu.

- Sabia. Mas quanto a sua pergunta... – ela me olhou chateada – Desculpe Bella, eu nunca vi nada, quer dizer, ninguém, no seu futuro, não do jeito que você quer saber. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem Alice, a culpa não é sua realmente. Talvez eu seja sozinha...

- Não Bella, eu posso não ter visto **ainda**, mas tenho certeza que você ainda achará ele. Só tem que esperar ele nascer.

- E crescer e ser transformado... Muito tempo.

- Pare de reclamar, eu nem ao menos sei se ficarei com Jasper...

- Hora de parar com o drama, tudo bem.

- Então Bella, eu estou necessitando de vestidos.

- E estamos em casa por quê? – ela gritou.

- Vamos irmã, vou lhe mostrar que além de ver o futuro, eu sou ótima escolhendo vestidos.

E pelo seu olhar, eu deveria ter medo daquilo.

* * *

_maais um *-*  
espero que tenham gostado!  
comentem please  
beijos 3_


	20. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 – Certezas e Incertezas.  
****Bella PDV.**

_"A única certeza é que não existe certeza."  
Plínio_

_Phil__ladelphia, __Pennsylvania. 1931._

- Você não sabe o que vai acontecer Alice?

- Não Bella, somente sei que algum acontecimento em 1935 vai causar uma mudança muito grande no mundo. Mas também acontecerá outra coisa...

- Bom, vamos esperar então, não sendo uma coisa ruim.

- Eu não acho que seja ruim...

- Menos mal.

- Então Bella, quando vamos à costureira? Bufei e revirei os olhos.

- Você não pode ir sozinha Alice? – ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Ah Bella, mas eu adoro quando você vai comigo.

- Você quis dizer 'adoro escolher um milhão de tecidos para fazer vestidos para você, e fazer você ficar desconfortável na frente de Mary.'

- Quando você se tornou tão dramática Bella?

- Quando você e esse seu desejo incontrolável por roupas entrou em minha vida.

- Na verdade você sempre foi assim... – disse Carlisle sentado em uma poltrona lendo um livro.

- Carlisle!

Alice riu e pegou em minha mão me puxando para a porta.

- Não vamos demorar pai. – Alice disse.

- Acredito. – ele disse irônico.

- Como você atura você mesma Alice?

- Bella, pare de ser chata! Você gostava disso antes.

- Claro, antes eu comprava um vestido, dois... Agora você me faz comprar dez!

- E isso é muito? – ela parecia aterrorizada.

- Não vou me importar em responder a isso. Mas hoje para mim serão três vestido no máximo! Não tenho mais aonde colocar.

- Fácil, compramos outra cômoda!

- Se continuar a reclamar será somente um.

- Eu devo ter sido uma pessoa má quando humana, para ter uma irmã assim.

- Tarde demais para reclamar Alice, foi você que veio até nós.

- Se eu tivesse visto isso...

- Alice!

- Brincadeira Bella, você sabe que não existe irmã melhor que você.

- Olá Alice. – Richard apareceu ao nosso lado. – Olá Isabella.

Senhorita Isabella pra você... Esses homens não têm mais respeito.

- Olá Richard. – Alice disse e eu só balancei a cabeça.

- Não sei por que você o cumprimenta ainda. – falei em um tom que somente Alice escutaria.

- Porque sou educada diferente de você. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eu soltei um rosnado baixo.

- Vai ser educada e vai aceitar o pedido de casamento dele também? – continuávamos falando baixo.

- Eu não vou aceitar...

- Mas vai recusar educadamente?

Eu soltei uma risada e Richard olhou para mim. Ótimo, pense que sou louca, não me importo com sua opinião mesmo. Alice tinha visto que ele a pediria em casamento, ele pretendia fazer isso hoje, e por isso iriamos sair para caçar antes que ele aparecesse em nossa casa.

- O que as lindas senhoritas têm em mente para fazer hoje?

- Nada... – comecei, mas Alice me cortou.

- Na verdade, estamos um pouco indispostas hoje.

- E estamos indo na costureira por quê? Vamos voltar para casa! – falei baixo.

- Somente vamos à costureira porque _temos_ que ir. – _ela_ tem que ir, bufei – E depois voltaremos para casa descansar.

Alice sorriu e Richard não estava mais tão alegre como antes. Ele deveria ter desistido de fazer o pedido hoje.

- Entendo, espero que a indisposição de vocês não seja nada grave. Amanhã levo flores para as lindas senhoritas. – havíamos chegado à costureira - Até logo.

O sorriso saiu do rosto de Alice e veio para o meu.

- Até logo Richard. – eu disse.

Alice me empurrou para dentro do pequeno ateliê da senhora Mary.

- Agora você é gentil não é?

- E depois a dramática da família sou eu...

Mary estava ocupada, pelo que parecia, estava fazendo ajustes em um vestido de noiva.

- Olá senhora Mary. – disse Alice já entusiasmada de estar naquele local.

- Olá Alice, Isabella.

- Olá senhora Mary.

- Já disse para me chamarem de Mary queridas.

Ela sorriu para nós. Apesar de não gostar de ser arrastada para ali, eu gostava muito de Mary. Ela tinha por volta dos quarenta anos, mas em sua mente era uma eterna jovem.

- Já chegaram os tecidos que pedi Mary?

- Chegaram sim, vou lhes mostrar antes que Rosalie chegue.

- Rosalie Hale? – perguntei.

- Sim, ela mesma. Estou terminando o vestido de noiva dela.

- E quem é o noivo?

Mary fez uma cara de desgosto.

- É Jackson Mondis.

Jackson Mondis era o único filho dos Mondis, a família mais rica da Philladelphia. Quando chegamos aqui eles não foram nos visitar, como a maioria das outras famílias, mas foi somente Jackson avistar Alice e eu uma vez, para que ele viesse até nossa casa e pedisse a mão de qualquer uma! Aquele dia eu cheguei muito perto de meu primeiro assassinato humano. Que ultraje! Alice ficou tão furiosa que acabou rasgando o vestido que tinha em mãos, só foi difícil aguentar suas lamurias depois. Carlisle foi um ótimo pai aquele dia. Ele deu um soco na cara de Jackson e falou para ele nunca mais chegar perto de nossa casa e de Alice e de mim. Lógico que os pais dele vieram falar com Carlisle. Eles não aceitaram nada bem o fato de seu filho ficar com um machucado no rosto por dias. Senti tanto orgulho de Carlisle... Mas não fizeram nenhuma queixa, afinal o que o filho deles fez foi antiético. Eu não duvidaria que o casamento de Rosalie com Jackson fosse por causa de dinheiro.

- Ela vai casar forçada não é Mary? – Alice perguntou.

- Sim. Quem em sã consciência casaria com um homem daqueles? Os pais dela acham que estão arrumando o melhor para ela, somente porque ele é rico. Mas casando com um homem daqueles, eu aposto que Rosalie será infeliz.

Nesse momento a porta do ateliê foi aberta, e Rosalie entrou. Por sua expressão era fácil dizer que não estava nada feliz com o casamento. Ela poderia estar linda, seus cabelos loiros bem arrumados, seu vestido impecável, mas seus olhos azuis demonstravam tristeza e raiva. Pobre moça.

- Olá senhorita Rosalie. – ela deu um sorriso forçado para Mary.

- Olá Mary. – ela olhou para nós – Vocês são as filhas do doutor Carlisle? – nós assentimos. – Prazer em conhecê-las, sou Rosalie Hale.

Faziam quatro meses que morávamos aqui, mas quando chegamos à cidade, Rosalie estava doente e não foi nos visitar, muito menos sua família. Carlisle se ofereceu para tratá-la, mas os pais de Rosalie não deixaram, eles queriam que o outro doutor da cidade cuidasse dela. Um mês depois, quando ela melhorou, pensamos em fazer uma visita, mas foi quando o incidente com Jackson ocorreu e assim Alice e eu preferimos ficar em casa. Realmente uma pena o futuro dela ao lado daquele homem... Ela provou o vestido que Mary havia feito, e ficou estonteante nele, mas ela nem ao menos se olhou no espelho. Alice olhava para ela e franzia o cenho.

- O que foi Alice?

- Eu não sei, existe algo intrigante no futuro dela, eu não consigo vê-la casando-se, existe uma decisão para ser feita ainda...

- Será que Jackson vai desistir? Ou ela vai fugir dele?

- Não posso lhe responder Bella.

Se Jackson desistisse seria realmente bom para Rosalie, assim ela poderia encontrar uma pessoa melhor. Mas fugir não seria uma opção, ela não teria para onde ir. Eu acho. Nenhuma de nós tocou no assunto do casamento e Rosalie parecia feliz com isso. Depois de terminar os ajustes no vestido ela o tirou rapidamente, e violentamente eu diria. Despediu-se e foi embora.

- Agora venham, vou lhes mostrar os tecidos. Creio que você vai gostar Alice.

Alice foi exuberante atrás de Mary, enquanto eu me arrastava... Direto pra tortura.

Quando saímos do ateliê eu quase levantei minhas mãos para o céu e falei Amém!

- Espero que ela não demore a terminar os vestidos...

- Claro, ela é uma vampira e vai terminar de fazer dez vestidos em um dia. – falei irônica.

- Isso porque você só quis três.

- E você sete! Acho que suas visões te deixaram louca Alice.

- Obrigada pela consideração.

Chegamos em casa e Carlisle estava nos esperando.

- Espero que não tenham brigado muito.

- Nunca! – falamos juntas e rimos.

- Vamos caçar então? Subimos e colocamos uma roupa mais confortável e saímos em direção da enorme floresta.

- O que temos para o jantar hoje Alice? – Carlisle disse e riu.

- Deixe-me ver.

Ela fechou os olhos um instante e depois os abriu.

- Temos alguns alces ao oeste. – franzi o nariz – e ao leste lobos.

Não esperei ela falar mais nada e fui em direção aos lobos... Malditos lobos.

- Acho que relembrei uma ferida... – Alice disse.

Eu rosei alto, muito alto e senti que os dois se distanciaram um pouco de mim.

- Acho melhor irmos em direção aos alces Alice.

- Tudo bem, avistei algumas raposas também.

Eles foram à direção contrária e aumentei a velocidade, querendo a todo custo dilacerar os lobos. Eu dificilmente ficava com tanta raiva assim, mas isso era uma coisa que a lembrança de Jacob causava em mim. Quando cheguei mais perto diminui a velocidade e me aproximei pelas árvores. Eram seis, estava olhando qual era o maior quando um de pelo castanho avermelhado olhou para mim e rosnou fazendo com que os outros olhassem em minha direção. Castanho avermelhado era a cor do pelo de Jacob... Desci da árvore e joguei todos os outros lobos longe, me concentrando apenas no castanho avermelhado que avançava para cima de mim. Dei a volta nele e cravei meus dentes fundo em seu pescoço, ele tentou lutar, mas logo estava jogado de lado. Chutei o corpo sem vida e sem sague para o lado e parti para os outros lobos...

- Bella! – escutei o grito de Alice e soltei o corpo do último lobo de lado.

- O que foi Alice? – ela e Carlisle vinham correndo em minha direção.

- Vamos, temos que chegar à cidade rápido!

- O que foi Alice? Alguém está indo até nossa casa? Corríamos muito rápido em direção da cidade.

- Não! Eu vi Rosalie saindo de noite...

- Ela vai fugir? – gritei.

- Não! Bom, eu não sei aonde ela pretende ir, mas eu vi Royce King saindo do bar com alguns amigos e... Ele esta com uma arma e eu o vi atirando nela!

Royce King era filho da segunda família mais rica de Philladelphia, mas por incrível que pareça, eram ainda piores que os Mondis.

- Meu Deus! Rosalie é um imã para problemas! Primeiro o Jackson, agora o Royce! Mas o que vamos fazer?

- Qualquer coisa para impedir que essa brutalidade aconteça. – disse Carlisle.

- Não! – Alice gritou e correu ainda mais rápido. - eles estão saindo mais cedo do bar e... Não chegaremos a tempo!

Corremos como se nossa vida dependesse daquilo, poderia não ser a nossa, mas era uma vida.

- Eles já atiraram Alice?

Estávamos na cidade e como já era noite não haviam pessoas nas ruas mais. De repente, ouvimos um barulho que só poderia ser...

- Atiraram.

Chegamos à rua onde eles estavam e vimos Rosalie caída no chão enquanto Royce corria para longe dali com alguns amigos. Chegamos perto dela e vimos seu vestido com uma enorme mancha de sangue.

- Eles acertaram muito perto do coração. – Carlisle disse se abaixando e ficando de joelhos ao lado de Rosalie.

Alice e eu fizemos o mesmo e eu olhei para seu rosto, naturalmente lindo agora transformado em dor e começando a ficar pálido.

- Não podemos fazer nada para salvá-la... A não ser a transformação.

Olhei para Carlisle que olhava piedoso para Rosalie, Alice estava parada ao meu lado, estaria ela tendo uma visão de Rosalie juntamente com nossa família?

**Alice PDV. **

- Não podemos fazer nada para salvá-la... A não ser a transformação. – Carlisle disse.

No mesmo momento uma visão veio até mim.

_Havia uma mulher perto de um homem caído ao chão, perto deles se via um urso que parecia estar morto. A mulher era morena e chegou perto do homem e sussurrou no ouvido dele._

_- Como é seu nome?_

_Ele tinha os cabelos negros e parecia ser muito forte, mas estava muito pálido e uma enorme mancha de sangue se formava em volta dele. Ele pareceu usar todas suas forças e disse._

_- Emmett... McCarty._

_- Eu vou lhe salvar Emmett, vai doer, mas vai valer a pena no final..._

_E ela mordeu o pescoço dele por alguns segundos._

A visão acabou de meu olhar se focou em Rosalie. Por que eu havia visto aquilo? Porque eu havia visto esse Emmett ser transformado? Ele não parecia ter algo a ver comigo, ou com Bella... Será que havia alguma ligação entre ele e Rosalie? Era impossível eles se conhecerem, mas e se o destino dela fosse ser transformada para ficar com ele depois? Mas ele foi transformado por uma mulher, ela seria a parceira dele. Assim como Jasper. E eu tinha esperanças não tinha? Eu tinha esperanças de que um dia Jasper poderia ser meu, ser o homem de minha existência. Eu acreditava naquilo _realmente_? Se eu acreditasse naquilo eu deveria acreditar também que Rosalie conseguiria ficar com Emmett um dia, se assim fosse à vontade dos dois... Se eu pedir para Carlisle transformá-la, ele fará, mas seria isso o certo? Eu não me arrependeria depois? E se Rosalie achasse que tivéssemos acabando com a vida dela? Se achasse que a condenamos a uma vida sem alma? Como eu poderia ter certeza de que eu não estaria cometendo um erro? Eram tantas perguntas, e eu não tinha certeza da resposta de nenhuma... Mas, existia realmente a certeza de alguma coisa? Eu mesma sou prova de que tudo depende das decisões, minha visões mudam conforme as decisões, mas mesmo assim nunca estamos certos de que o que decidimos é o correto. Então acho que a verdadeira certeza, não existe realmente, somente a ilusão dela.

Eu ficaria esperando ter certeza de alguma coisa para fazê-la? Eu esperaria ter certeza de que ficaria com Jasper para ir atrás dele? Eu esperaria ter certeza de que Rosalie foi feita para Emmett para transformá-la? Eu não tinha tempo para isso. E também não acho que isso seja o certo a fazer. Acho que devemos arriscar, fazer o que queremos, mas nunca nos arrependermos, porque o arrependimento não nos vale de nada, porque não podemos mudar o passado. Podemos somente tentar fazer algo melhor no futuro. Assim, eu tomei minha decisão.

**Bella PDV**.

Alice parecia estar tendo uma visão, mas ela estava parada há muito tempo. Rosalie ficava cada vez mais pálida e talvez esteja ficando tarde demais para fazer alguma coisa.

- Transforme-a Carlisle. – Alice disse de repente.

Carlisle observou-a por um segundo assim como eu, e Alice tinha uma determinação sobrenatural no olhar.

- Tudo bem, mas ela não irá aguentar que a levemos para casa, tenho que transformá-la aqui. Peço que tampem sua boca para que não grite.

Fiz o que ele pediu. Carlisle se aproximou do pescoço de Rosalie e falou.

- Me puxe para longe se eu não conseguir Alice.

- Não acho que seja preciso. – Alice disse sorrindo.

Carlisle retribuiu o sorriso e mordeu o pescoço de Rosalie, fazendo com que seu corpo mexesse e Alice segurou seu tronco. Depois de alguns segundos Carlisle tirou a boca do pescoço dela e foi um pouco afastado de nós. Rosalie começou a se remexer, ela poderia estar fraca, mas o veneno faz isso com qualquer um. Senti que ela queria gritar e falei perto de seu ouvido.

- Agüente firme, logo acaba e gritar não leva a nada. Talvez leve e ter as suas cordas vocais meio danificadas.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Vai que ela não quer perder a voz. – sussurrei.

Alice revirou os olhos e levamos Rosalie para nossa casa ante que alguém nos visse por ali.

- O que diremos sobre seu desaparecimento Carlisle? – perguntei enquanto observávamos Rosalie no sofá.

- Vamos decidir depois que ela acordar.

Assenti, e ficamos esperado uma nova vampira ser transformada, e talvez uma nova integrante para nossa família também. Seria bom se ela gostasse tanto de vestidos como Alice, assim eu poderia mandar as duas a costureira enquanto me concentro em meus quadros. Ela ficaria ainda mais bonita como vampira... Isso era bom, a atenção dos homens sairiam de mim. Porque eu só queria a atenção de um homem, que por infelicidade minha ainda não havia nascido. É só esperar Bella, só esperar...

* * *

Gente linda, algumas leitoras fizeram perguntas nas reviews, e a minha beta respondeu em forma de review xD

Kivia minha beta  
_Tata, o Ed que apareceu, foi o Ed pai, não o Ed, da Bells =O o Ed da Bells só apareceu, no extra, que foi não sei qntos anos à frente (48 anos) se não me engano.._  
_E ela posta toda terça e quinta, às 20:00 no horário de verão, até ele mudar D:_  
_E BlueG8, é só uma autora, nõa é mais de uma non =O_

_EEEEE mais um cap *u*  
Espero que gostem e comentem!  
Pra quem ainda não viu, um postei uma One-Shot! ee  
Deem uma olhada *o*_

_Bejos x3_


	21. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 – Uma Irmã Para Amar.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Paz e harmonia: eis a verdadeira riqueza de uma família."  
Benjamim Franklin_

No dia depois que Carlisle transformou Rosalie, ele foi até a cidade, para ver como andavam os boatos sobre o desaparecimento de Rosalie.

- Não devo demorar garotas.

- Tudo bem. – Alice e eu dissemos.

Quando ele já estava afastado da casa me virei para Alice.

- Agora Alice, me conte o verdadeiro motivo para você ter pedido a Carlisle para transformar Rosalie. Você teve uma visão dela como vampira?

- Não, eu vi uma mulher, transformando um homem, o nome dele é Emmett, e não tenho certeza, mas por algum motivo eu acho que ele e Rosalie têm uma ligação. Afinal, por que eu teria uma visão dele justamente quando Rosalie estava morrendo e só transformando-a poderíamos salvá-la?

- Mas, e se não for isso Alice?

- Eu pensei isso também Bella, mas não tem como termos certeza de nada. Eu somente arrisquei. Mas algo me diz que estou certa.

- Eu espero que esteja. Mas, você disse que viu uma mulher o transformando?

- Sim.

- Mas...

- Bella, foi você mesma que me disse que não é só porque alguém lhe transforma que você tem que amar essa pessoa.

Eu sorri.

- Você pensou em Jasper. – ela sorriu.

- Desde quando você me conhece tão bem?

- Desde quando nós somos irmãs!

Nós rimos e foi quando escutamos um grito reprimido vindo de Rosalie. Eu me remexi lembrando-me do fogo...

- Deve ser realmente ruim não é?

- Sim, eu sei exatamente o que ela está sentindo e não é nada bom. É uma coisa que você nunca esquece, a não ser no seu caso.

- Fico feliz de não me lembrar então.

- Bom, não podemos fazer nada, acho que vou pintar um quadro.

- Faça um retrato meu! – ela quase pulava no sofá.

- Alice, eu já pintei muitos retratos seus!

- Por favor, Bella. – ela implorava com os olhos.

- Tudo bem. – revirei os olhos – Mas, por favor, sem isso de 'Bella você me deixou gorda' e 'Bella minhas pernas não são tão curtas' ou 'Bella eu não estava rosnando para o quadro'. Tente não ter uma visão do quadro antes dele ficar pronto.

- É involuntário! – ela fez uma cara muito inocente, entregando-a.

- Acredito.

Peguei um quadro e tintas, e ela se sentou no sofá, cruzou as pernas colocando as mãos nelas e olhou para cima. Revirei os olhos e comecei a pintar.

- Bella, minhas mãos não estão do jeito que você esta pintando.

Bufei, ela não poderia ficar quieta não é?

- O que eu disse sobre interrupções Alice?

- Mas você...

- Alice!

- Tudo bem. – ela bufou.

O quadro estava quase terminado quando Carlisle chegou.

- Lindo quadro Bella.

- Obrigada Carlisle. – Alice olhou brava para ele.

- Não comece Alice.

- Tudo bem, mas ela não pintou...

- Alice! – Carlisle e eu falamos.

Às vezes ela passava dos limites com o perfeccionismo... Às vezes? Eu era muito gentil mesmo...

- O que estão comentando sobre Rosalie Carlisle?

Ele olhou para Rosalie e franziu o cenho.

- Estão falando que ela... Que ela fugiu por que...

- Por quê...? – perguntamos Alice e eu curiosas.

- Porque perdeu a inocência antes do casamento e talvez estivesse grávida.

Alice olhou chocada para Carlisle e depois para Rosalie. E eu rosnei.

- Aposto que isso veio dos Mondis.

Carlisle assentiu.

- Claro, ele nunca aceitaria que a noiva de seu filho tivesse fugido _do_ seu filho. E para que eles não ficassem mal na historia, inventaram isso!

- Certamente Bella.

- E você viu Royce, ou algum dos amigos dele que estavam lá ontem?

Ele rosnou.

- Vi, estavam todos falando com Jackson, de como sua noiva era burra e coisas assim.

- Não acredito! – disse Alice.

- E depois, eu os vi sozinhos, e eles estavam comentando que alguém deve ter retirado o corpo da rua. E o resto vocês não precisam ouvir.

Eu iria pedir para ele falar quando ele olhou para Rosalie. Ela provavelmente estaria ouvindo, talvez estivesse se concentrando em nós para tentar esquecer-se do fogo... Era melhor ele não contar se fosse algo muito ruim.

- Será que quando ela acordar irá atrás de vingança?

- Eu espero que não Bella, isso não ajudaria em nada. Só espero que ela não tenha ódio de nós.

- Eu não acho que ela terá.

- Você viu isso Alice?

- Não Carlisle, porque eu só posso ver depois que ela tomar a decisão. Mas eu não acho que ela irá nos odiar.

Nós tínhamos que acreditar naquilo, porque não era impossível que ela tentasse nos atacar, podíamos ser três, mas sua força causaria algum dano...

- Eu tenho que ver alguns pacientes no hospital, provavelmente só volte bem mais tarde. Até logo.

Carlisle saiu para o trabalho e eu terminei os últimos detalhes do quadro de Alice.

- Acho bom você não reclamar Alice.

- Tudo bem, eu gostei de como ficou. Quando irá fazer uma exposição de seus quadros Bella?

- Não sei se isso seria uma boa idéia.

- Por que Bella?

- Pensando bem, seria uma ótima ideia. Ainda mais se eu ficasse famosa. Assim eu não teria tempo para ir á costureira com você.

Eu ri de sua expressão raivosa.

- Isabella Cullen como você fala assim com sua irmã?

- Alice Cullen pare de drama. O que podemos fazer até que a transformação de Rosalie acabe?

- Podemos jogar xadrez. – ela sorriu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu não sei por que ainda jogo isso com você. Mas tudo bem, vamos lá.

Quando Carlisle chegou ainda estamos jogando.

- Quem está ganhando? – ele riu.

- É claro que sou eu!

- É claro que é a anormal que prevê meus movimentos.

- Não, não e não, você é ruim mesmo Bella. E...

- O que?

- Xeque-mate!

Rosnei e ela e Carlisle riram.

- Vamos Carlisle sua vez. – Alice disse entusiasmada.

- Oh, eu não acho...

- Você não acha que tenha outra coisa para fazer, ótimo! – eu disse e Carlisle olhou feio para mim. – Ei, não é só eu que tenho que aguentar ela também.

Carlisle foi jogar com Alice enquanto eu peguei um livro pra ler.

...

- Quanto tempo Alice?

- Três minutos.

A transformação de Rosalie estava quase acabando e estávamos perto dela, não muito, esperado ela 'acordar'.

- Finalmente. – disse Alice depois dos três minutos.

Depois de alguns segundo Rosalie abriu os olhos, vermelhos agora. Será que ela se juntaria a nossa família e seguiria nossa dieta? Ou se juntaria a nossa família e caçaria humanos? Ou sairia sozinha, mas caçaria animais? Ou... Pare com isso Bella, se concentre na recém-criada que pode voar para seu pescoço a qualquer momento. Conto com Alice para me avisar antes que ela faça.

- Olá Rosalie. – Carlisle disse.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, desnecessário, mas quando você convive com humanos tem que se acostumar a fazer. Ela se levantou do sofá onde estava deitada e se sentou. Olhou em sua volta por algum tempo, provavelmente estranhando ver tantos detalhes agora. Depois seu olhar se focou em Carlisle, Alice e eu. Ela arregalou os olhos, talvez vendo a marca em nossos pescoços, ou talvez assustada com a cor de nossos olhos.

- O que... O que aconteceu comigo?

- Eu irei lhe explicar Rosalie, mas peço que tenha calma.

Ela assentiu. Carlisle explicou como a achamos morrendo na rua e que para salvá-la só tínhamos uma opção. Ela perguntou no que ela havia se transformado. Agora vinha a parte difícil.

- Nós a transformamos em uma... Uma vampira Rosalie.

- O que? – ela gritou e se colocou de pé rapidamente.

Ela se assustou com a velocidade que fez aquilo. Foi praticamente a mesma coisa que eu fiz. Eu sabia como ela estava se sentindo, quando Carlisle foi transformado ele já sabia da existência dos vampiros, mas quando você não sabe, é muito diferente.

- Eu sei o que você esta pensando Rosalie. – eu disse – Eu passei por isso também. Você deve estar pensando que vampiros não existem e que estamos brincando com você. Sinto lhe dizer, mas **não** estamos. – ela me olhava atentamente – Vampiros existem, e você é uma agora. Se não a transformássemos você morreria. Mas não se baseie em mitos sobre vampiros, nós somos muito diferentes. Não somos monstros que não podem sair ao sol. Se temos alma? Bom, nunca falei com um vampiro morto para saber, mas eu acho que temos. Muito de nós se alimentam de humanos – ela me olhou assustada – Essa queimação em sua garganta. – ela colocou as mãos na garganta – é sede, sede de sangue. – ela soltou as mãos rapidamente. – Carlisle, Alice e eu, somos vampiros, mas não caçamos humanos, nós vivemos de sangue animal, é melhor que sermos assassinos.

Ela parecia estar compreendendo e se sentou novamente. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Porque eu sinto que ficar em pé e sentava não faz diferença alguma?

Ela estava se controlando, ótimo. Olhei para Carlisle e ele entendeu que deveria continuar. Carlisle explicou tudo que havia mudado com ela agora, depois explicou as leis dos Volturi. Ela não parecia calma, ela parecia aterrorizada, mas ao menos não nos atacou. Depois que explicou tudo Carlisle se afastou e disse que tinha que ir ao hospital. Depois que ele saiu Alice olhou para mim e nós nos sentamos cuidadosamente ao lado de Rosalie.

- Como ele consegue trabalhar no hospital? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Anos e anos de pratica.

- Agora Rosalie, - Alice começou – você vai se juntar a nossa família?

Ela pensou por um tempo e depois franziu o cenho.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Claro! Nós nunca a obrigaríamos a ficar conosco. – nem temos como também – Você pode ficar conosco, ou prosseguir sozinha.

- Mas adoraríamos que você ficasse. Sabe, seria bom ter outra irmã para passar o tempo quando Bella está chata.

- Agora eu sou a chata da história?

- Sempre foi...

Rosalie riu e Alice e eu olhamos feio para a outra e paramos de brigar.

- Eu sempre quis ter irmãs...

- Estamos aqui. – Alice sorriu e eu também.

- Eu... Eu vou ficar com vocês então.

Alice soltou um grito e abraçou Rosalie, depois que se soltaram eu abracei Rosalie.

- Bem-vinda aos Cullen Rosalie.

Ela me apertou, e eu me soltei rapidamente. Ela me olhou magoada.

- Desculpe é que, bom, você é mais forte que a gente.

Ela riu.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, agora eu acho que seria uma boa idéia caçar.

Rosalie fez uma cara de dor, a garganta deveria estar queimando muito.

- Eu ficaria realmente feliz com isso se me livrar dessa queimação.

Saímos de casa e fomos em direção da floresta.

- O que vamos caçar? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Alice?

- Bom, Bella acabou com os últimos lobos que tinham na região. – eu rosnei – Mas parece que algumas hienas apareceram ao oeste.

Começamos a correr em direção as hienas e Rosalie corria na frente.

- Ei, vocês são sempre lerdas assim? – disse zombando de nós.

- Você só está na frente porque é mais forte Rose. – Alice disse.

Alice estava tentando fazer de tudo para Rosalie se sentir confortável e principalmente se sentir parte de nossa família. Família... E a nossa estava aumentando...

_**Portsmouth, Ohio. 1935.**_

_- _Por favor, Carlisle. – dissemos juntas.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia meninas.

- Não tem nada de mais Carlisle, vamos para França, não para a Itália, ficaremos longe dos Volturi.

Estavamos tentando convencer Carlisle para nos mudassemos para Paris. Ele olhou para nós três.

- Tudo bem meninas, mas será uma viagem longa, não quero nada de brigas.

Pulamos em cima dele rindo.

- Obrigada! – falamos juntas.

Ter Rosalie conosco foi melhor do que poderiamos imaginar. Ela não quis se vingar de Royce, e nem fazer nenhum mal ao Jackson, somente pediu que nos mudassemos daquela cidade. A partir dali nossa vida foi muito boa. Rosalie quase matou alguns humanos em seu primeiro ano, mas Alice sempre previa e a impediamos, mas logo ela se acustumou com o sangue animal e conseguia ficar perto dos humanos sem matá-los. Ela gostava de roupas, mas Alice conseguia irritá-la ainda, algumas vezes Rosalie se juntava a mim e nós ameaçavamos cortar seus vestidos. Normalmente Carlisle tinha que interferir, dizendo:_ "- Não é nada facil ter três filhas, e vocês necessitam de companheiros." _Alice e Rosalie concordavam, mas eu sabia que o meu ainda não tinha nascido. Alice não contou a Rosalie sobre Emmett, ela achou melhor não contar para não lhe dar falsas esperanças. Nós nos acostumamos a ter mais um integrante em nossa familia muito facilmente, poderiamos implicar umas com as outras, mas nos amavamos muito. A ideia de irmos para Paris foi idéia de Alice, e eu acho que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa...

**Alice PDV.**

Finalmente conseguimos convencer Carlisle a nos mudarmos para Paris. Lembrei-me das visões que tive ontem...

_Jasper olhava para trás e sorria, ele estava largando Maria, deixando-a para fazer o que ela queria, mas o que ele não aguentava mais._

_- Jasper Whitlock, você esta livre! – ele falou – Agora, qual sua próxima parada? Londres talvez? Dizem que é bonita... Mas dizem que os franceses tem um sangue maravlhoso... França então._

Logo depois eu vi Jasper na Torre Eiffel... Mas tambem havia mais um motivo para eu querer que fossemos para Paris, a visão que tive logo em seguida da de Jasper...

_- __Jennifer, para onde vamos dessa vez? – Emmett parecia infeliz_

_- O que você acha de Paris? Dizem que é uma linda cidade, e que os franceses são divinos!_

_Emmett revirou os olhos._

_- Tanto faz Jannifer, podemos ir para Paris então._

_- Emmett o que está havendo com você? Até parece que não me ama mais... Eu... Eu já volto._

_E ela saiu correndo para longe dele._

_- Eu nunca lhe amei Jenifer, nunca... Uma pena que você vai voltar, por mim não precisava..._

Jasper e Emmet estavam indo para Paris, não seria a hora de nos encotrarmos? A hora de finalmente encontrarmos nossa felicidade?

- Quando vamos Carlisle? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Não sei, talvez amanhã, tenho que ir ao hospital e pedir demissão...

Enquanto Carlisle e Rosalie conversavam Bella veio até mim.

- Alice, tem algum motivo em especial para irmos para Paris?

Eu sorri.

- Deixe as coisas acontecerem Bella.

- Mas...

- Você saberá em breve.

- E Alice, você descobriu o que iria acontecer esse ano?

- Ainda...

Comecei mas uma visão surgiu.

_Uma mulher segurava uma criança nos braços, ela sorriu para seu filho e disse suavemente._

_- Você vai se chamar... Elvis_

[N/A: morram de rir agora xD] [N/B: Ela é uma autora drogada]

- O que você viu Alice?

- Eu vi um bebê, ele acabou de nascer, o nome dele é Elvis.

- Seria ele...

- Não Bella, sinto muito, mas não acho que seja.

Ela ficou triste rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe Bella, ele vai aparecer quando você menos esperar. Sinto que esse menino que eu vi nascendo, vai causar um grande impacto no mundo.

- Um impacto bom?

- Sim, eu acho que sim...

Meu foco se perder novamente quando mais uma visão surgiu.

_Era outra mulher, ao seu lado um homem segurava um bebê que acabava de nascer._

_- Que nome você acha que devemos dar Albert?_

_- Acho que nossa linda menininha deve se chamar... Esme._

E meu olhar voltou diretamente para Carlisle, assim como havia acontecido depois que vi Emmett. Seria Esme a companheira de Carlisle?

- O que você viu dessa vez Alice?

- Nada de mais... Somente que vai chover.

Ela assentiu e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Se Esme era mesmo a parceira de Carlisle, só com o tempo poderemos descobrir, mas como sempre tenho minha opinião, eu acho que será.

**

* * *

**

**tata **liga não, várias leitoras tbm confundiram e acharam que era o Ed xD dai expliquei que era o Ed pai! rsrs

_Sobre o negocio do Elvis.. SIM sou drogada xD  
__bom pessoal, mas um cap e coisinhas sobre os proximos da familia..  
Emm ou Jasper vai entrar primeiro pra familia Cullen?  
E o que será que acontecera com Jennifer?  
Só aguardar o proximo cap...  
Comentem  
Gente, acho que nunca falei, mas um ENORME obrigado, para cada uma que deixa review  
pode ser uma minima, tento eu fico muuuuuito feliz :)  
E me motiva a escrever tbm neh!  
então muito obrigada a todos que me deixam seus lindos reviews *-*  
Beijos e até! x3_


	22. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 – Encontrando a Parte Que Faltava.  
Jasper PDV.**

"_Lutar pelo amor é bom, mas alcançá-lo sem luta é melhor."_

_William Shakespeare_

_Paris, França. 1935._

Eu andava despercebido pelas ruas de Paris, havia acabado de me alimentar de um infeliz francês que estava no meu caminho, o temor imediato que as pessoas tinham de mim evitavam que elas olhassem em meus olhos agora vermelhos. Os sentimentos a minha volta eram felizes, amorosos, mas eu não conseguia sentí-los. O sentimento de angústia que vivia em mim quando ainda estava com Maria havia ido embora, mas agora eu tinha uma sensação de vazio e nada parecia preenchê-lo. Era como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando, mas algo me dizia que estava tão perto... Senti um cheiro familiar de repente, um vampiro. Dois na verdade... Segui o cheiro até chegar a um lugar mais afastado do centro de Paris, até chegar a um beco escuro. Dentro do beco estava um casal se alimentando de dois franceses. Quando notaram minha presença logo ficaram em posição de ataque, e eu obviamente fiquei também. A mulher era morena com o rosto delicado já o homem era robusto e tinha cabelos negros.

- O que você quer aqui? – a mulher disse.

- Eu não quero nada com vocês, somente senti o cheiro de vampiro e o segui. – eu disse cauteloso.

O homem estava calmo, seus sentimentos não demonstrando raiva, mas a mulher estava.

- Deixe-o em paz Jennifer, ele não é uma ameaça.

Ele parecia entediado, provavelmente por causa da mulher.

- Fique quieto Emmett. – Jennifer disse – Está em Paris para ficar ou somente de passagem?

- Ainda não decidi, mas pretendo ficar algum tempo.

Ela rosnou.

- Saia daqui imediatamente.

Eu soltei uma risada e ela olhou ameaçadoramente para mim.

- Não vejo motivos para sair. Você não são os donos da cidade. Paris não tem dono, posso ficar aqui pelo tempo que quiser, e você não pode fazer nada contra isso.

- Emmett, vamos matá-lo.

Dois contra um? Desvantagem é realmente excitante... Eu não tinha medo deles, duvido que algum tenha a experiência em luta que eu tenho. Emmett saiu de posição de ataque e Jennifer olhou para ele com ódio.

- Desculpe Jennifer, mas não vejo motivos para fazer isso, e não vou fazer.

Ela grunhiu e veio em minha direção. Ela parecia uma recém-criada lutando, uma pena, pensei que teria mais graça. Antes mesmo que ela percebesse alguma coisa eu estava atrás dela e puxei seus braços para trás a prendendo e disse.

- Uma pena esta luta acabar tão rapidamente... Adeus Jennifer.

E afundei meus dentes em seu pescoço arrancando-o fora. Rapidamente me virei em direção a Emmett, Jennifer deveria ser sua parceira e ele com certeza gostaria de vingança. A cena que eu vi me espantou. Emmett olhava para o corpo e depois para a cabeça de Jennifer e... _Sorria._ Seus sentimentos estavam igualmente felizes. Como ele poderia estar assim? Eu havia acabado de matar a parceira dele... Mas você também não ficaria feliz se Maria morresse? Talvez... Provavelmente Jennifer era para Emmett como Maria em minha vida. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu ainda mais.

- Bom, você provavelmente deve estar achando tudo isso muito estranho, mas, obrigado. Você tirou um enorme peso de minhas costas. Desde que me transformou essa mulher faz de minha vida um inferno, mas nunca quis fazer nada contra ela porque se não fosse por ela eu estaria morto, mas obrigado – ele veio até mim e me ofereceu sua mão – Emmett McCarty.

- Jasper Whitlock. – apertei sua mão.

- O que lhe traz a Paris Jasper?

- Provavelmente o mesmo que você. – eu sorri e ele também.

- Os franceses são mesmo ótimos não é?

- Sim, mas a cidade é muito bonita também. Você chegou à cidade quando?

- Agora a pouco, e logo como pode ver fui me alimentar. E você?

- Cheguei ontem à noite.

- Imagino que deve ter outros vampiros pela cidade.

- Bom, eu não me encontrei com mais nenhum, a não ser você e sua...

- Ex-companheira. Percebi que luta muito bem Jasper.

- Sim, quando você vive tanto tempo criando recém-criados lutar bem é essencial.

- Imagino... Jennifer queria começar um exército, mas eu nunca quis isso.

- Fez bem, eu abandonei a pessoa que me criou justamente por causa disso, eu cansei de viver no meio de recém-criados voláteis, cansei de viver sentindo os sentimentos deles...

- Você sente os sentimentos dos outros?

- Sim, e posso controlá-los, por isso era muito útil para Maria, quando os recém-criados de exaltavam demais, eu deveria acalmá-los.

- Impressionante.

- Você possui algum poder Emmett?

- Bom, eu diria que sou mais bonito que um vampiro normal e mais forte também.

Tive que rir de seu jeito, ele me parecia uma boa pessoa.

- O que pretende fazer agora que abandonou Maria? – ele me perguntou.

- Eu ainda não sei. Eu necessitava sair daquilo, e quando sai me senti feliz, mas ainda falta alguma coisa em mim...

- Sei exatamente do que está falando... Uma companheira talvez? Uma que nós verdadeiramente amamos...

- Pode ser Emmett...

De repente escutamos alguém se aproximando, muito rapidamente... Vampiro.

- Paris está ficando interessante... – disse Emmett.

Nós ficamos alertas, mas quando finalmente o vampiro chegou até nós, era como se meu mundo estivesse se movimentando mais lentamente. Uma mulher baixa com os cabelos pretos parecia dançar em nossa direção, mas parou a uma distância razoável. Ela era linda, e em seu rosto com traços delicados um sorriso brincava em sua boca, seu cabelo negro contrastava com sua pele pálida e seu vestido perolado. Seus olhos eram... Dourados e pareciam sorrir para mim. Os sentimentos que vinham dela não era algo ao que eu estivesse acostumado. Era alegria, fascinação, esperança e... Amor. Todos em proporções tão grandes que fazia tudo parecer uma ilusão, mas ela estava ali, e sorria para mim.

- Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo Jasper.

Sua voz era a mais linda melodia para meus ouvidos e naquele momento eu não me importei em saber como ela sabia meu nome. Somente abaixei a cabeça como um bom cavalheiro e disse.

- Eu lamento, madame.

- Éh, eu não estou entendendo... Vocês se conhecem? – disse Emmett confuso.

Alice riu e pela primeira vez, meu coração parado e congelado para sempre, pareceu inflar. Era como se a parte que faltava em mim finalmente tivesse me encontrado.

- Não Emmett, nós não nos conhecemos, até agora.

- Posso saber como a linda senhorita sabe nossos nomes? – perguntei e ela riu.

- Isso é uma historia para outra hora. Agora eu sugeriria que fossemos até minha casa. Tenho certeza que irá adorar minha irmã Emmett.

- Se ela for loira talvez, quero distância de morenas por enquanto.

- Posso ter certeza que você irá gostar de Rosalie então. E me desculpem, eu nem ao menos me apresentei, sou Alice. Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen...

**Bella PDV.**

- Paris, Paris, Paris.

Alice estava repetindo aquilo desde que desembarcamos em Paris. A viajem foi longa e Alice não tirava o sorriso do rosto. Quando perguntei o porquê ela somente disse que estava feliz porque estávamos nos mudando. É claro que tinha algo mais, mas se ela não me contou é porque deve ser melhor.

- Rose, você não está feliz?

- Claro que estou Alice, somente não sou louca igual você.

- Ouch Rose, magoou.

Carlisle e eu rimos. Tínhamos achado uma boa casa, que por insistência de Alice tinha seis quartos. Todos achamos um verdadeiro absurdo, mas fale isso para Alice. Quando já estávamos instalados na casa Carlisle saiu para ver se conseguia uma vaga no hospital.

- Vamos sair para conhecer a cidade? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Vamos! Eu adoraria ver as obras de Leonardo da Vinci que estão aqui.

- Leonardo da Vinci? – Rosalie perguntou. – Eu quero conhecer a Torre Eiffel Bella, não ver obras de arte.

- Pois para mim a Torre Eiffel também é uma obra de arte!

- Que seja Bella, mas vamos primeiro na Torre Eiffel.

- Não, vamos ver as obras de Leonardo da Vinci!

- Porque vocês não vão ver as obras de Leonardo da Vinci e amanhã todos vamos à Torre Eiffel?

- Por mim tudo bem! – eu disse e Rosalie bufou.

- Tudo bem, mas você não vai conosco Alice?

- Não, eu... Quero organizar meu quarto. Mas divirtam-se.

Aquilo era estranho, mas vindo de Alice...

- Tudo bem, vamos Rose.

- Até logo Alice.

Saímos em direção ao Louvre e nós, mas eu preferia pensar que era somente Rosalie, atraimos muito olhares masculinos.

- Pronta para encontrar um amor Bella?

- Ele não nasceu ainda Rose...

- Alice disse?

- Sim.

- Eu nunca perguntei nada sobre isso para ela... Acho que está na hora de perguntar.

Será que Alice contaria para Rosalie sobre Emmett? E o que Rosalie pensaria? Iria ela atrás dele? Ou esperaria ele encontrá-la? E o que eu faria quando finalmente _ele_ nascesse? Alice me contaria... Eu acho. Mas eu iria atrás dele? Tantas perguntas sem respostas...

- Vamos logo Bella.

Haviamos chegado à frente no Louvre e ele era magnifico...

- Vamos Rose!

Praticamente a arrastei comigo para dentro do Museu. Ficamos muito tempo lá, apresiando as belas pinturas e esculturas e Rosalie não achou intediante como pensou que que saímos resolvemos ir para casa. No caminho captamos um cheiro que não era somente de Alice, ela parecia estar acompanhada por duas pessoas, na verdade, dois vampiros. Rosalie e eu trocamos um olhar assustado e corremos para casa, nos certificando que não fomos vistas. Quando chegamos abrimos a porta rapidamente, e logo eu entendi porque Alice estava tão radiante desde que chegamos a Paris. Sentados no sofá estavam Alice e dois homens, que reconheci sendo Jasper e Emmett já que Alice havia me contado como eram em suas visões. Rosalie parecia paralisada a meu lado, e coloquei uma mão em suas costas e nos guiei para a sala. Percebi que Rosalie e Emmett não tinham olhos para outro lugar a não ser um ao outro. Olhei para Alice e sorri, felicidade irradiava dela, seus olhos dourados tinham um brilho que nunca vi antes, e Jasper olhava para ela com fascinação.

- Prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo Jasper.

Ele tirou os olhos de Alice e me olhou, levantou como um perfeito cavalheiro pegou minha mão e deu um delicado beijo.

- Encantado senhorita Isabella.

- Oh, por favor, nada de senhorita, e me chame de Bella. – olhei para Alice – Espero que minha irmã não o tenha assustado _muito_.

Ele voltou a se sentar e olhou profundamente para Alice.

- Alice fez muitas coisas comigo, mas diria que me assustar não foi uma delas.

Olhei para Rosalie e Emmett que pareciam envoltos por uma bolha.

- Olá Emmett. – ele me olhou atordoado e eu sorri.

- Você deve ser Bella. Um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu, e esta é Rosalie.

Ele levantou-se e delicadamente, tão delicadamente como se estivesse encostando em uma pétala de rosa, pegou a mão de Rosalie e plantou um olhares dos dois mostravam o que estavam sentindo... Amor. Sentei-me no sofá à frente deles e Rosalie fez o mesmo, com o olhar ainda em Emmett.

- Agora Alice, acho que você têm algumas explicações a dar.

Ela riu e apontou para a porta.

- Só um segundo Bella.

Olhei para a porta e logo Carlisle entrou por ela, com o cenho franzido para nós cinco.

- Olá Carlisle, sente-se. – Alice disse.

Ele sentou entre Rosalie e eu.

- Poderiam me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

- Mesmo imaginando eu gostaria de saber o mesmo Carlisle. – lhe disse e Carlisle me olhou confuso. – Alice?

- Bom, gostaria de lhes apresentar Jasper Whitlock – ela olhou para Jasper – e Emmett McCarty. – ela olhou para Emmett.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Cullen. – Jasper e Emmett disseram.

- Prazer em conhecê-los também, e me chamem de Carlisle, por favor.

- Agora que vocês já estão apresentados... Carlisle, estes são seus novos filhos, e... Seus genros.

- Como? – Carlisle disse um pouco mais alto que o normal.

O que? Assim tão rapidamente?

- Alice... Você não perde tempo mesmo não é? – exclamei e Carlisle me olhou como se eu fosse louca. – E Carlisle, não venha querer ser um pai rígido agora, você mesmo dizia que deveríamos arrumar companheiros... – dei leves tapinhas eu suas costas – E Alice e Rosalie encontraram...

Alice olhou para Jasper e eu juro que não estava aguentando _tanto_ amor... Rosalie e Emmett estavam igualmente exalando o sentimento. Bufei.

- Isso é realmente injusto não é Carlisle? Somos os primeiros Cullen e estamos sozinhos ainda!

Carlisle parecia estar em uma luta particular sobre o que fazer sobre a situação e depois soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Só não fiquem no mesmo quarto por enquanto.

Rosalie e Alice gritaram e pularam em cima de Carlisle, enquanto Jasper e Emmett davam um tapa na mão do outro. Depois que soltaram Carlisle, ele levantou e foi até os rapazes, percebi que eles pareciam cautelosos... Com medo do sogro/pai?Carlisle ficou serio por alguns instantes e depois sorriu.

- Bem vindos à família Cullen.

Eu fiquei feliz por eles, finalmente encontraram a parte de si que faltava.

* * *

_ee, familia aumentado...  
So faltando dois agora MUAHAHAH  
mas não se preocupem que não vai demorar muito não!  
Espero que tenham gostado, comentem por favor *-*  
Beijos x3_


	23. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 – Adaptando os Novos Cullen.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Não é o mais forte que sobrevive, nem o mais inteligente, mas o que melhor se adapta às mudanças."_

_Charles Darwin_

- Err, uma duvida minha... Porque os olhos de vocês são dourados? – Jasper perguntou.

- Porque somos uma raça especial de vampiros, que é superior aos normais. - Rosalie disse.

- Sério? – Emmett olhava espantado para nós.

Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle e eu caímos na gargalhada, enquanto Emmett e Jasper se olhavam sem entender.

- Muito boa sua explicação Rose. – Carlisle disse parando de rir – Mas nossos olhos são dessa cor porque nos alimentamos de sangue animal.

- O que? – gritaram Jasper e Emmett.

Revirei os olhos, obvio que seria assim... Bom, vamos lá!

- Nós não queremos ser monstros. – disse a eles – Não queremos matar humanos que não têm culpa do que somos. Nós nos dizemos 'vegetarianos' pois só nos alimentamos de sangue animal. Eu nunca tomei sangue humano. – eles me olharam assustados – então não sei realmente qual a diferença, a única que pode lhes explicar isso é Alice.

Ela olhou para baixo envergonhada.

- Eu não queria matá-los...

Fui até ela e passei meu braço pelo seu.

- Tudo bem Alice, você nunca mais machucou ninguém.

Ela sorriu em minha direção.

- A não ser o Austin...

Rimos da lembrança. Jasper rosnou baixo, estaria ele com ciúmes, ou medo de Alice ter se machucado? Ela olhou para ele e Emmett e continuou.

- O sangue animal, para vocês que estão acostumados ao sangue humano, vai parecer realmente ruim.

Jasper fez uma careta, mas Emmett estava sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Será que eu podia me alimentar de um... Urso?

Alice riu alto e olhamos interrogativamente para ela.

- Ainda sente ódio dos ursos Emmett?

- Como você...

Ela colocou um dedo na cabeça e sorriu.

- Eu posso prever o futuro lembra? Eu vi o dia em que Jennifer lhe transformou... Foi no mesmo dia em que transformamos Rosalie.

Rosalie olhou espantada para Alice.

- Porque você nunca me contou?

- Eu somente não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças, afinal, Emmett tinha uma companheira. – ela sorriu para Jasper – Que Jasper matou.

- Jura? – Jasper assentiu – Obrigada!

- Mas sim Emmett, você pode se alimentar de um urso.

Ele levantou do sofá com um pulo.

- Quando vamos?

Rimos de seu entusiasmo e olhei para Carlisle.

- Você conseguiu uma vaga no hospital Carlisle?

- Sim, mas começo semana que vem, podemos sair em uma viagem de caça então.

- Hospital? Você trabalha em um hospital? – Jasper estava embasbacado.

- Porque as pessoas se surpreendem? – Carlisle perguntou rindo e o acompanhei. – Sim, eu trabalho em um hospital, como eu consigo? A vida humana vale muito para mim, e faço tudo para ajudar.

- Por isso que tenho orgulho de ser sua filha. – Alice disse e pegou na bochecha de Carlisle.

- Obrigado.

- Nós vamos ou não caçar ursos?

- Ao menos temos alguém entusiasmado! Você vem Jasper? Nós nunca o obrigaríamos se você não quiser.

Ele olhou para Alice, e ela sorria para ele.

- Eu vou.

Alice deu seus irritantes pulinhos e foi até ele o puxando para a porta.

- Vamos logo! Não temos ursos em Paris, teremos que fazer uma longe viagem até os Montes Pirineus.

- Alice. – a chamei.

- O que é Bella?

- Você vai com esse vestido?

- Oh!

Ela saiu correndo para seu quarto e Rosalie e eu rimos indo trocar de vestido também. Colocamos uma roupa mais apropriada para uma longa viajem e quando saímos Alice estava ao lado de Jasper com outra roupa também.

- Obrigada por lembrar-me Bella.

- Realmente incrível o efeito que Jasper causa em você. – ela me fuzilou com o olhar – O que? Quando você esqueceu-se de roupas?

- Nunca! – disseram Rosalie e Carlisle.

- Meus verdadeiros agradecimentos Jasper. – disse rindo.

Alice bufou e nos empurrou para fora de casa.

- Vamos para o sul.

E começamos nossa viajem. Depois de _alguns_ dias correndo, eu não poderia me esquecer de matar Emmett por nos fazer ir atrás de ursos, _finalmente_ chegamos aos Montes Pirineus.

- Acho que agora Emmett consegue chegar até eles. – Alice disse.

Emmett se concentrou e logo saiu correndo na direção de, pelo que percebi, quinze ursos.

- Não mate todos!

- Fala a pessoa que acabou com um bando de lobos...

Semicerrei os olhos para Alice.

- Nada contra!

- Vou com ele... Para impedir caso ele mate todos os ursos...

Rosalie foi à mesma direção de Emmett.

- Sei... – Alice e eu rimos e Carlisle bufou.

- Vou atrás das raposas.

E Carlisle saiu também.

- Bom, vou ver o que encontro por aqui. Boa sorte Jasper.

- Obrigado, eu acho que vou precisar.

- Não sei se vai ajudar mas... Pense que esta fazendo bem aos humanos, ao menos uma vez, afinal, você já foi um.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Ajuda, muito. Obrigado Bella.

- Família serve para isso.

Pisquei para Alice e sai em direção a alguns trotes que ouvi. Quando cheguei mais perto não reconheci o animal. Ele se parecia com um cervo, mas tinha dois chifres grandes virados para os lados. Seu cheiro não era tão bom quanto o de um carnívoro, mas eu me contentaria com eles por hoje. Depois de me alimentar de quatro deles procurei Carlisle, não queria correr o risco de ver algo que não queira se encontrasse algum dos casais... Encontrei Carlisle e logo Alice e Jasper apareceram.

- Como foi Jasper? – Carlisle perguntou.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Difícil! O gosto é... Aceitável, mas nada que se compare ao sangue humano.

- Como já disse Jasper, não vamos obrigar você a seguir nossa dieta...

- Não Carlisle, eu sei disso, mas depois do que Bella me falou, acho que realmente quero mudar minha... Alimentação.

Logo Rosalie e Emmett voltaram. Era uma folha no cabelo dela? Olhei para Alice e ela disse.

- Vão à frente rapazes.

- Tudo bem.

Eles partiram na frente e quando já estavam a uma distancia agradável perguntei.

- Você e Emmett por acaso...

Rosalie me olhou espantada.

- Não fizemos nada de mais! Ele só me beijou.

- E porque tem uma folha no seu cabelo? – Alice perguntou retirando a folha.

- Err, digamos que nós aprofundamos o beijo e acabamos caindo no chão... – arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela – Mas não passamos disso. Acham mesmo que eu faria isso no mato?

Rimos e começamos a correr.

- E você Alice?

- Jasper me beijou também. Mas ele foi tão cuidadoso, não querendo ultrapassar limites.

- Ele é um cavalheiro.

Ela suspirou e assentiu. Bom, agora eu estava começando a ficar com inveja. Porque a vida tinha que ser assim? Porque eu não poderia ter meu companheiro logo? Porque ele ainda não nasceu? Mãe do amor da minha existência, você poderia fazer o favor de fazer um filho logo? Depois de uma longa viagem de volta, eu não poderia dizer que estava cansada, mas eu necessitava de um banho! Os homens já haviam tomado, ótimo!

- Eu vou tomar banho primeiro! – exclamei.

Isso foi um milagre, Alice não disse antes de mim! Obrigada Jasper.

- Ah Bella, deixe-me ir primeiro, por favor? – Alice fez uma cara realmente fofa para mim...

- Não!

- Sou a segunda. – Rosalie disse.

Alice estava **mesmo** concentrada em Jasper... Ela bufou e sentou-se no sofá.

- Não demorem.

Lavei-me rapidamente e coloquei um vestido confortável, fui até a sala e Alice estava praticamente pulando no sofá.

- Onde os outros foram?

Rosalie havia ido tomar banho e somente Alice estava na sala.

- Saíram.

- E posso saber por que está tão feliz?

- Bom, eu finalmente encontrei Jasper.

Eu sabia que não era tudo, mas não ia perguntar.

- Por que não nos contou que eles estavam aqui Alice?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não iria fazer muita diferença.

- Você viu quando Jasper largou Maria não é?

Ela deu um enorme sorriso.

- Claro! Foi um dos dias mais felizes de minha existência.

- Fico feliz por vocês Alice.

- Eu sei, e obrigada Bella. E não se preocupe, você não vai ficar sozinha por toda a eternidade.

Joguei-me no outro sofá, quase o quebrando.

- Espero que não Alice. Não quero ser a única solteira dessa família.

- Mas Carlisle também é...

Ela olhou para longe por um instante.

- Mas você já viu a parceira dele.

- Como você sabe? – ela sobressaltou-se.

- Eu lhe conheço Alice, no momento em que seu olhar se focou em Carlisle depois de uma visão, em imaginei que seria isso, eu não tinha certeza, mas você acabou de confirmar.

- Sim, eu a vi nascendo.

- Como é o nome dela?

- Esme.

- Fico feliz por Carlisle... Ele viveu tanto tempo sozinho, é bom que encontre alguém que ame, e que o ame também.

- Espero que Esme seja digna dele.

- Também espero...

Logo os rapazes chegaram e Alice foi tomar banho. Quando Rosalie entrou na sala Emmett foi até ela.

- Gostaria de fazer um passeio Rosalie?

- Eu adoraria Emmett.

E eles saíram. Carlisle foi organizar seus livros na estante e Jasper se sentou ao meu lado.

- Espero que esteja gostando da família Jasper.

- Para quem nunca imaginou ter uma, isso é o paraíso.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Alice esperou você por um bom tempo.

- E eu a esperei inconscientemente.

Nesse momento, Alice veio e sentou-se ao lado de Jasper.

- Você tem contas a acertar comigo por me fazer esperar tanto tempo.

- Eu irei lhe pagar com o maior prazer Alice.

E ele a beijou docemente. Melancolia tomando conta de meu corpo...

- Bella, não fique assim.

- O que?

- Eu posso sentir suas emoções.

- Temos mais um poder nos Cullen então? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim, eu posso controlar as emoções das pessoas também.

- Incrível. – eu disse. – Um dom muito interessante.

- Agora temos três vampiros talentosos na família. – Carlisle sorriu em minha direção.

- Você também tem um poder Bella?

- Sim, digamos que minha mente tem um _escudo_, que não permite que poderes mentais me afetem.

- Nossa, então você é imune a praticamente todos os poderes dos Volturi!

- Sim, e Jane já sabe disso. – Carlisle disse e riu.

- Isso é uma cena que eu adoraria ver.

- Quem sabe se nos encontrarmos com ela novamente.

Carlisle rosnou.

- Isso não seria uma boa idéia.

- Mas Carlisle – Alice começou – Bella poderia expandir seu escudo e proteger a todos, ela não nos machucaria.

- Eu sei, e isso também atrairia a atenção dos Volturi para nós. Eles iriam adoram tem vocês na guarda dele.

- Disso eu não tenho duvida. – Jasper disse e olhou para Alice – Mas eu não acho que ninguém aqui se juntaria a eles.

- Nunca! – Alice e eu dissemos.

- Agora... Gostaria de dar um passeio Alice?

Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar... Isso era realmente deprimente, qualquer surpresa que Jasper havia preparado para ela, ela já sabia.

- Claro!

**Alice PDV.**

Eu não acredito que ele ia fazer isso! Eu estava muito, mas muito feliz.

- Alice, você poderia fingir que não sabe e deixar para ficar feliz na hora.

Soltei um risinho.

- Desculpe Jazz...

- Jazz?

- Acho que Jasper é muito formal para eu chamar meu...

- Alice. – disse me repreendendo.

Chegamos à frente da Torre Eiffel.

- Vamos subir?

Assenti freneticamente com a cabeça. Quando estávamos no topo da torre eu observei o céu, eu podia vê-lo perfeitamente de qualquer lugar, mas daqui ele era magnífico. Deixei que as estrelas tomassem conta de minha mente e de repente Jazz tocou minha mão delicadamente. Quando eu o olhei um sorriso brincou em meus lábios. Ele estava de joelhos na minha frente e em uma mão havia uma pequena caixinha. Ele abriu e vi uma linda aliança de ouro com um diamante em cima.

- Alice, eu sei que acabei de lhe conhecer, mas minha existência não faz sentido se você não fizer parte dela, eu sou incompleto sem você. Você foi à primeira coisa boa que surgiu em todos os anos para mim, e graças a você agora eu tenho uma família e eu sei que minha vida será repleta de felicidade ao lado de todos. Você faz com que meu coração parado infle com uma coisa que nunca senti antes... _Amor_. Eu te amo, com todo o meu ser. Você aceita se casar comigo Alice Cullen?

Eu tenho certeza de que se eu fosse humana, eu estaria chorando. Meu coração igualmente parado pareceu estremecer com suas palavras, e cada vez mais se encher, com amor.

- É claro que eu aceito Jasper.

E ele colocou a aliança em meu dedo, deixando um beijo delicado em minha mão, beijou-me e me rodopiou, mas tomou cuidado para não ser muito rápido e assustar quem mais estivesse na torre. Aquele era definitivamente o dia mais feliz de minha existência.

**Bella PDV.**

- E ele me pediu em casamento Bella!

- Fico tão feliz por você Rosalie!

- Ele disse que se eu não o quisesse ele se jogava no fogo.

Estava com Rosalie, afastada da casa, já que ela queria falar comigo a sós, quando ela e Emmett voltaram ela tinha um lindo anel em sua mão e Emmett um sorriso apaixonado.

- Isso foi profundo... – rimos.

Alice e Jasper estavam chegando nesse momento e eu não acreditei no que vi... Ela também tinha uma aliança! Jasper deu um pequeno aceno para nós e foi em direção a casa enquanto Alice veio pulando em nossa direção.

- Ele me pediu em casamento!

- Emmett também me pediu em casamento!

- Eu sei. – Alice disse.

Ela sempre tem que estragar a surpresa...

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão se casar. – enxuguei uma lágrima invisível de meu rosto.

- Oh Bella, não se preocupe, juro que não fico mais que dez anos em lua de mel. – Rosalie disse.

Alice e eu olhamos espantadas para ela.

- Não me importo com o tempo, somente com que você **não** me dê os detalhes depois - eu disse.

Rosalie riu, e nos três nos abraçamos.

- Você tem que desenhar os vestidos Bella.

- Eu não sei se consigo fazer algo assim Ali...

- Claro que consegue! Eu sei que você fará um esforço, afinal são para suas mais amadas irmãs!

- São as únicas que tenho!

- Detalhes Bella, detalhes!

- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

- Nós seremos Bella. – Alice disse e me olhou – E você também, nunca deixe de acreditar nisso.

- Eu acredito enquanto você acreditar Alice.

...

_Londres, Inglaterra. 1948._

Eu não acredito que eles estavam se casando _de novo_... Só fazia treze anos que eles haviam se casado! E Rosalie havia voltado da lua de mel faz três anos... Era incompreensível a cabeça de Alice, e claro Jazz não se opôs a se casar de novo... _'Faço tudo por você Alice'_ Suas palavras me faziam revirar os olhos. Eu tive que desejar mais dois vestidos, porque Rosalie não iria deixar somente Alice se casar novamente. Agora estávamos ouvindo novamente as palavras do padre. Mas esse estava meio velhinho e aposto que não via nenhum dos noivos claramente. O ultimo padre quase fez um exorcismo achando que eles eram demônios! Aquele dia foi espetacular... Nunca ri tanto... Alice e Rosalie queriam me matar por isso, mas foi realmente engraçado! Os noivos sorriam para suas futuras reesposas... Isso estava me confundindo. O olhar de Alice parecia sem foco, ela estaria tendo uma visão ou viu algum fio solto na roupa do padre? De repente ela olhou pra mim sorrindo, e eu sabia o que ela sabia.

* * *

_eee, mais um cap *rebola*  
eeeespero que tenham gostado *-*  
proximo cap tera surpresas...  
boas, obviamente xD  
comenteem e me façam feliz!  
beeijos e até quinta x3_


	24. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 – Aprendendo em Família.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar."_

_William Shakespeare_

_Hamburg__, Minnesota. __1963._

- Por mim poderiamos ir para o Polo Norte no verão.

- Você só quer ir para o Polo Norte para deixar os ursos polares em extinsão Emmett. – rodei os olhos.

- Como você pode pensar isso de mim Bella? – ele fingiu estar magoado.

Rosalie que estava sentada ao lado dele deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Fique quieto Emmett.

- Hey baby, já falei que não devemos fazer essas coisas na frente da família.

Bufei dos dois, que agora trocavam aquele olhar 'quando vamos para o quarto?'.

- Parem de brigar por causa de aonde vamos ao verão. Podemos ir para Juneau.

Eu sorri para Carlisle que retribuiu.

- Por mim tudo bem! Estou com saudades dos Denali mesmo.

Rosalie e Alice franziram a boca.

- Você não vai nos abandonar por causa de Tanya, Kate e Irina não é Bella? – Alice perguntou.

Eu tive que rir dos ciúmes estampado na face delas.

- Eu nunca faria isso com vocês. E vocês vão adorar elas também.

- Espero que sim. – Rosalie disse.

- Vamos para o Alasca então? – Emmett parecia feliz – Jasper, temos que fazer uma competição de quem escala uma montanha mais rápido.

- Serio que vou ter que aguentar isso pelo resto da eternidade?

Todos riram.

- A gente sabe que você nos ama Bella. – Jasper disse sorrindo para mim.

- Carlisle, por favor, me deixe arrancar algum membro deles, só hoje, por favor? – implorei com o olhar.

- Não Bella. Já disse que nessa família ninguém vai despedaçar o irmão.

Emmett e eu soltamos um muxoxo, Jasper bufou e Alice e Rosalie sorriram.

- Bom, já que não podemos fazer isso, e está vindo uma terrível tempestade para a cidade. Vamos jogar beisebol?

- Vamos! – Emmett já corria pegar nossas coisas para ir jogar.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho folga do hospital hoje, sem problemas.

Trocamos de roupa e fomos em direção do campo que era perfeito para nosso jogo e era bem afastado da cidade.

- Ainda não me acostumei com vocês vestindo calças.

Emmett olhava estranho para Alice, Rosalie eu que vestíamos calças. Era realmente diferente do que usar aqueles enormes vestidos, mas era bem confortável e Alice tinha previsto que na década de 70 iria virar moda. Só nos adiantamos um pouco.

- Fale das minhas roupas que eu faço você usar um vestido Emmett!

Alice olhava furiosa para Emmett que se encolheu um pouco.

- Nunca se esqueça da regra número dois dos Cullen Emmett - Jasper disse rindo.

- Acho que não estava prestando atenção quando vocês falaram as regras.

Rosalie soltou um riso baixinho.

- Regra dois Emmett: Nunca encoste, fale mal, nunca nem pense em encostar ou falar mal das roupas de Alice.

- Hunf!

Rodei os olhos para Alice e logo havíamos chegado.

- Eu lanço primeiro!

Emmett correu para o meio do campo.

- Emmett nem dividimos os times ainda!

- Bella, Jasper e eu. Pronto, vamos começar!

- Tudo bem Emmett, nós deixamos você lançar primeiro. – Carlisle ria para ele.

- Você não me quer no mesmo time que você Emmett? – Rosalie estava com as mãos para trás do corpo e olhava para baixo.

- Desculpe Rose, mas Bella é melhor que você no beisebol.

Eu tive que rir da expressão de serial killer que Rosalie fez.

- Emmett Cullen, você vai ficar uma semana fora do meu quarto.

E lá vamos nós outra vez... Isso acontecia pelo menos uma vez por semana, Emmett falava alguma coisa que Rose não gostava e ela falava isso. Se ele ficava longe do quarto dela? NÃO. Em menos de um dia ela já o perdoava.

- Antes que o casal comece mais uma discussão ridícula. Vamos jogar!

Todos se posicionaram, mas quando olhamos para Alice todos fomos em direção a ela. Esperamos até sua visão acabar e ela falar.

- Nômades, são quatro. Sentiram nosso cheiro na cidade e agora estão vindo para cá.

Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle fizeram uma barreira na minha frente e das meninas.

- Se eles quiseram lutar eu não quero vocês na luta. – Carlisle disse autoritário.

- Não comece Carlisle, eu posso ser muito útil...

- Não Alice. – Jasper disse firme.

Alice, Rosalie e eu nos entreolhamos e fomos ficar mais perto dos homens. Os três rosnaram.

- Trinta segundos. – Alice disse.

Logo nós os avistamos. Eram dois homens e duas mulheres, pela forma como estavam, pareciam casais. Um homem era moreno e ao seu lado estava uma mulher, também morena, o outro era loiro e tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos e estava com a mão envolta de uma ruiva com cabelo de fogo. Todos tinham os olhos vermelhos. Eles ficaram a dez metros de distância.

- Então é este o clã de vampiros que moram na cidade... – o loiro disse.

- Sim, mas somos uma família.

Os quatro colocaram um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Interessante... Bom, deixe-me nos apresentar. Estes são Laurent e Olga – ele olhou para o homem moreno e sua companheira – está é Victoria – ele sorriu para a ruiva – e eu sou James.

- Sou Carlisle Cullen e estes são meus filhos Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie e Bella. – ele olhada para cada um enquanto falava.

- Difícil encontrar uma... Família como a de vocês.

- Sim... Estão somente de passagem?

- Estávamos...

- Não estão mais? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Bom, acho que tem sangue suficiente para todos nós aqui...

- Não, eu diria que não tem. – Carlisle disse firme.

Eu realmente espero que isso não nos leve a uma briga... Eu gosto dessa calça... Acho que ando perto demais da Alice...

- Bom, mas nós realmente gostamos da cidade. – ele tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto – Acho que vamos ficar nela.

- Cuidado Jasper.

James havia dado um passo em nossa direção, mas quando Alice falou todos ficamos em posição de ataque e James parou.

- Vejo que sua filha prevê o futuro...

- Sim, eu prevejo você queimando no fogo, do inferno.

Por que Alice tinha que ter dito aquilo mesmo? Depois disso os quatro vieram em nossa direção. Laurent foi até Carlisle, Olga até Rosalie, Victoria até Alice e James veio em minha direção. Jasper foi ajudar Alice enquanto Emmett foi até Rosalie.

- Uma pena uma vampira tão bela como você ter o fim que terá.

- É o que você pensa.

Ele tentou pegar meu pescoço, mas eu desviei e peguei seu braço. Quando fui tentar torcê-lo ele se livrou de meu aberto. Vi que Emmett agora estava arrancando pedaço por pedaço do corpo de Olga.

- Bella! – Alice gritou.

Um segundo que desviei minha atenção James pegou meu braço e o levou para minhas costas o torcendo, e depois o arrancando de mim.

- Ahh!

Gritei, não doía muito, mas era uma sensação terrivelmente horrível ter seu braço arrancado de você. No segundo seguinte Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle estavam em cima de James destruindo-o. Alice e Rosalie vieram a meu lado, e eu cai sentada no chão, ao lado de meu braço. Eles desmembraram James e o jogaram na fogueira que nem percebi que eles haviam feito.

- Bella.

Carlisle veio até meu lado, pegou meu braço e colocou em seu devido lugar. Senti uma sensação de formigamento no local e quando olhei meu braço já havia se 'colado' a meu ombro novamente. Fiz movimentos circulares com o braço, e ele nem parecia que não estava no lugar há alguns segundos atrás.

- Obrigada Carlisle.

Ele passou a mão por meus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Desculpe por ter permitido isso acontecer minha filha. – sua voz continha pesar.

- Não foi nada Carlisle.

Emmett veio até mim e me pegou no colo.

- Emm!

Os outros riram e Emm começou a correr comigo.

- Me larga Emmett!

- Não.

Tentei me desvencilhar dele, mas ele somente me prendeu mais forte.

- Emmett eu posso correr até em casa.

- Não estamos indo para casa Bella.

- Pra onde?

- Vamos caçar, acho que você está fraca...

- Só o que falta é você querer pegar minha presa também.

- Eu estava pensando nisso...

- Emmett!

Ele riu estrondosamente.

- Você tem que aprender a brincar Bella.

Ele me soltou e estávamos na floresta e escutei alguns veados ali perto.

- Vai Bella.

- Você está pior que meu pai Emmett!

Ele pegou em minha bochecha e eu bati em sua mão.

- Já volto, _papai._ – falei ironicamente e ele riu.

Drenei dois veados rapidamente e aquilo ajudou, minha garganta já não queimava tanto e meu braço não parecia que iria cair a qualquer momento como se não ficasse mais no lugar. Voltei até onde Emmett estava e pelo que percebi os outros haviam voltado para casa.

- Sente-se melhor Bella?

Sua voz mostrava que ele estava realmente preocupado comigo, sorri para ele.

- Sim Emm, obrigada. Agora, NEM PENSE EM ME PEGAR NO COLO DE NOVO! Eu sei andar.

Ele riu e passou um braço por meus ombros.

- Tudo bem, mas eu só estava preocupado com você Bella.

Sorri para ele e sai correndo na sua frente.

- Aposto que chego primeiro em casa.

- Hei, sair na frente é roubar!

Cheguei em casa rindo e Emm chegou logo atrás de mim.

- Perdeu Emmettizinho.

- Emmettizinho? Esta de brincadeira com minha cara. Olha meu tamanho para você me chamar de Emmettizinho Isabellinha!

- Isabellinha não!

- Os dois – Carlisle apareceu rindo na porta – parem de brigar e entrem logo.

Corri e entrei primeiro e Emm bufou atrás de mim.

- Como está Bella? – Rose perguntou.

Revirei os olhos.

- Estou bem.

- Que bom, Bella, eu estava conversando com Jasper e acho bom que nós aprendamos a lutar, para que acontecimentos como o de hoje não se repitam.

- Legal! – dissemos eu e Emm.

- E depois a Bella fala do Emm, os dois são iguais! – Alice riu e abraçou Jasper.

- Eu tenho seios? – ele fingiu olhar dentro da blusa.

- Emmett! – todos disseram.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Emmett McCarty Cullen. - Rosalie tentou fazer uma voz firme, mas acabou caindo na gargalhada, assim como todos.

- Quando começamos Jazz? – perguntei.

- Por mim pode ser agora.

Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar. Acho que a única coisa que ele sentia fala de seu passado, eram as lutas. Ele era um verdadeiro soldado.

- Eu começo! – Emmett disse.

Jazz revirou os olhos.

- Vamos lá Emm.

Depois do treinamento de Jasper todos já sabiam se defender muito bem. Eu quase arranquei o braço de Emmett quando ele começou a fazer brincadeira dizendo que meu braço estava um pouco lerdo, mas Carlisle me impediu, infelizmente... Mas se eu arrancasse seu braço eu não o devolveria por alguns dias... Seria bom para ele aprender! E o próximo que tentasse arrancar meu braço ia perder a cabeça...

_Juneau, Alasca. __**1968.**_

- Eleazar, o que você disse sobre a blusa que Carmem está vestindo? – Alice parecia querer matá-lo.

Acho que deveríamos ter contado a regra dois dos Cullen para ele. Mas... Nós contamos! Ele deveria estar louco mesmo... Estávamos novamente como os Denali há quatro anos. Rosalie e Alice se deram muito bem com todos, assim como Emm e Jazz. Os Denali ficaram muito felizes por nossa família ter aumentado. Eleazar riu e Alice estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Estou brincando minha querida Alice, Carmem está linda com essa blusa.

Alice estava estranha o dia inteiro... Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo com ela e ela parecia fugir cada vez que eu pretendia perguntar. Vi que ela saiu com Jasper por um bom tempo e depois quando voltou ela subiu até meu quarto. Reformaram a casa dos Denali e agora todos tinham um quarto, mas os casais dividiam um obviamente. Afinal Carlisle não tinha mais porque ficar bravo, eles eram casados. Eu ainda acho que eles só casaram por causa disso... Mas o que Alice queria no meu quarto? Antes que eu subisse para ver ela desceu e novamente saiu com Jasper. Os outros não pareciam estar preocupados com suas saídas sem explicações, mas eu a conhecia bem demais, e sabia que não era qualquer coisa... Havia algo que ela estava escondendo. Subi até meu quarto e havia um papel em cima de minha cama. Peguei-o e li o que Alice havia escrito.

"_Bella,_

_Eu vi Esme sendo transformada, e outras coisas... Que não são tão importantes no momento, eu estou indo atrás dela, antes que ela não possa mais entrar para nossa família. Não conte a ninguém sobre Esme, quando perguntarem, diga que eu somente quis sair com Jasper para mais uma lua de mel._

_Espero voltar com nossa futura 'mãe'._

_Até logo, Alice."_

Então era isso...

- Bella, você viu Alice? – Rosalie perguntou da sala.

- Bom, ela me deixou um bilhete dizendo que saiu com Jasper para mais uma lua de mel!

Escutei eles rirem na sala. Também espero que você volte com nossa futura 'mãe' Alice...

**

* * *

**

_hei povo bonito *-*_  
_sim, fui má com a Bella, tadinha D:_  
_mas enfim, o James, Victoria e Laurent são os mesmos de Crepusculo, e a Olga tem a fotinha dela no meu perfil, só vcs verem lá *-*_  
_espero que tenham gostado do cap... e o que será que vai acontecer pra Alice não ter certeza que a Esme será da familia? O:_  
_vcs descobrirão no proximo capitulo tandandan SHUASHAU liga não sou louca xD_  
_ee *faz carinha do gatinho do shrek* quem ai leu minha one? lol poise eu tenho uma one.. __  
_rsrs, qem ainda não leu... lê lá vai... por favorzinho? husha, bom, eu agradeceria qem ir ler, _  
_e quem já leu, bom eu fiz um Extra a pedidos! *rebola*_  
_e jaja vou postar, então Enjoy!_  
_Beijos e até terça povo amado x3_


	25. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 – Correndo Contra O Tempo.  
Alice PDV.**

_"Porque o tempo é tão implacável, roubando-nos as oportunidades se não formos suficientemente rápidos para agarrá-las imediatamente?"  
Liv Ullmann_

Estávamos em Wyoming e até chegarmos a Indiana ainda tinhamos uma longa viagem... Eu só espero que consigamos chegar a tempo.

- Se acalme Alice...

Eu começei a me acalmar depois que ele disse aquilo. Mas eu sabia que era somente o seu poder, eu não estaria calma se não fosse por ele.

- Obrigada Jazz.

- Por nada meu amor.

Ele pegou minha mão e plantou um beijo. Seguimos em nossa viagem e eu acompanhava as decisões dos nomades... Eles não podiam chegar até Esme antes de nós... **Não** podiam. De repente algo no futuro mudou... Eles decidiram ir um pouco mais cedo para Indiana...

- Eles... Estão indo antes Jazz!

- Acalme-se Alice. Já estamos quase em Illinois, não demoraremos a chegar a Indiana.

- Não vamos conseguir Jazz, vão matá-la!

- Alice, pare de bobagem! Você a viu morrendo?

- Não, mas...

- Mas nada, vamos correr que nós iremos salvar Esme.

- Eu espero Jazz...

Achamos que um trem demoraria ainda mais, então fomos correndo o restante do caminho. Quando chegamos a Illinois Jasper achou melhor irmos caçar, porque seria melhor estarmos fortes caso tivéssemos que lutar... Eu tentava a todo custo esquecer a visão que tive de Esme morrendo... Ela não tinha chance contra dois nômades. Eles não a matariam, eles queriam que ela se juntasse a eles. Mas, quando ela viu seus olhos extremamente vermelhos, ela notou que não se encaixaria ali. É claro que ela não se encaixava ali! Ela será uma Cullen! Eu ainda não podia acreditar em todas as coisas que vi nos últimos dias... Na forma como Esme foi transformada... Ao menos ela matou o tal Sebastian... E transformou o Edward. Quando eu poderia imaginar que os dois Cullen que faltavam se transformariam no mesmo dia? Minha vontade de contar a Bella o que vi naquele momento era realmente grande. Mas eu não fiz... Eu não poderia, não depois da visão que tive. Eu não consigo acreditar que Edward cogitou a idéia de matar Esme! Quando eu o vi matando-a... Foi horrível! E eu não poderia fazer nada, porque foi inesperado... E muito de repente. Eu nunca conseguiria chegar a tempo de salvá-la se ele realmente quisesse verdadeiramente matá-la. Mas ele mudou de idéia. Quando eu vi que ele não a mataria mais, fiquei tão feliz... Mas minha felicidade foi embora de mim com as palavras de Edward para Esme quando a transformação acabou. Ele é um leitor de mentes... Ele viu na mente dela o quanto ela se arrependeu, e mesmo assim foi tão... Frio com ela. Como ele pôde ser assim? Eu duvido que se ele tivesse no lugar de Esme ele sequer conseguiria parar de sugar o sangue! Se fosse ele, a pessoa estaria morta. Mas Esme não o matou! Era definitivamente revoltante a atitude de Edward...

O que mais me frustrou era saber que ele era feito para Bella! **BELLA**! Como poderia um ser tão frio ser destinado a uma pessoa como Bella? Bella era tão diferente de Edward... Ela era doce, gentil, e ela nunca faria o que Edward fez com Esme... Suspirei cansada, só me restaria esperar que Edward melhorasse... Mas sinto que quando ele e Bella finalmente se encontrarem e ele ver Esme em nossa família, será difícil... _Muito difícil._

- No que pensa tanto Alice? – Jaz perguntou.

- No futuro Jazz... No nosso incerto futuro.

- Estamos quase em Illinois agora, algumas horas e chegaremos lá.

- Ótimo!

- Você viu os nômades decidirem mais alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, o futuro deles está embaçado, como se eles não tivessem tomado uma decisão, ou se algo os estivesse impedindo de prosseguir...

- Você consegue ver o que é?

Franzi o cenho confusa. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido comigo... Mas era como se eu não conseguisse ver o futuro, e mesmo que eu me esforçasse eu não via nada.

- Não, e isto está começando a me incomodar.

- Vamos nos concentrar em achar Esme então. Tenho certeza que nós a encontraremos antes dos nômades, isso se eles estiverem no nosso caminho ainda.

Assenti e seguimos em direção a Illinois...

- Para onde Ali?

- Oeste, ela não está longe Jazz!

Eu já estava feliz novamente, chegamos a Illinois, e não tivemos mais nenhum sinal dos nômades... Era estranho porque eu não havia visto mais eles em nenhuma visão... O que teria acontecido?

- Já posso sentir o cheiro dela. É só segui-lo agora.

Corremos mais rápido, várias emoções passando por mim ao mesmo tempo. Carlisle finalmente seria feliz, assim como Esme. E eu teria uma mãe! Oh, por favor, que ela goste de fazer compras. Bella e Rose ficam cada vez mais chatas com os anos... O cheiro de Esme nos levou a uma pequena floresta e pelo que percebi, ela já havia adquirido a dieta dos Cullen. Ao menos não teríamos que falar mais uma vez o discurso sobre a vida humana e como a preservamos... Incrivelmente Edward também estava caçando animais... Aquela foi uma visão realmente interessante, mas era bom saber que ele não era totalmente ruim. Ele definitivamente poderia melhorar com o tempo. Quando Esme notou nossa aproximação ela logo largou sua caça e se virou para nós. Ela era linda! Seu rosto em forma de coração e seus cabelos de um tom caramelado a faziam ter uma expressão tão... Maternal. Ela olhava cautelosa para nós, mas com certo tom de curiosidade e fascinação no olhar, mas eu podia facilmente ver um pouco de tristeza também. Posso culpar Edward por isso. Eu sorri para ela e apresei em nos apresentar.

- Olá Esme. – ela pareceu um pouco espantada por eu saber seu nome. – Sou Alice Cullen, e este é meu marido Jasper Cullen.

Sendo um cavalheiro como sempre, Jazz fez uma reverencia para ela, que retribui e nos deu um sorriso.

- Sou Esme...

A interrompi antes que falasse seu sobrenome.

- Eu lhe conheço Esme, bom, não pessoalmente, mas eu sei que a partir de hoje, você será uma Cullen.

Ela me olhou intrigada.

- E posso saber por que a senhora pensa assim?

Aquele foi um dos maiores ultrajes de toda minha vida! Quer dizer, existência!

- Senhora? Você realmente me chamou de senhora? – vi Jasper se encolher ao meu lado – Eu posso ser casada e um pouco velha, bom eu não sei minha idade ao certo, mas mesmo assim eu não pareço ser muito velha... Pareço Jazz?

- De maneira alguma Alice! – Jazz se apressou a dizer. – Você definitivamente não é velha minha querida.

Esme nos olhava divertida.

- Obrigada Jazz. Viu? Não sou venha e ainda prefiro que me chamem de senhorita! E além do mais, eu nunca vi uma mãe chamando sua filha de senhora!

Esme me olhou por alguns instantes, e depois abriu um sorriso carinhoso para mim.

- O que lhe faz pensar assim Alice?

Ela esta me chamando pelo nome, já é um bom começo.

- A mesma coisa que faz com que eu saiba seu nome. Minhas visões do futuro. – ela pareceu se surpreender.

- E o que exatamente você viu?

- Eu vi o dia em que você nasceu, que por acaso foi no mesmo dia em que Elvis nasceu...

- Eu amo o Elvis. – ela disse rindo e eu a acompanhei.

- Eu amo ele também.

Jasper bufou ao meu lado e revirei os olhos.

- Vi quando você se transformou. – o olhar dela se tornou triste – Eu... Sinto muito, por Edward. Mas eu creio que um dia ele vai te perdoar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não vai, ele me odeia.

- O amor pode fazer muitas mudanças em uma pessoa Esme... E deixemos o futuro para depois. Agora eu gostaria de saber, se você gostaria de se juntar a nossa família. Tenho certeza que você se encaixará perfeitamente.

Ela sorriu, mas eu ainda percebia a tristeza em seu olhar.

- Eu adoraria me juntar à família de vocês... _Filha_. – ela riu.

Eu fui até ela e a abracei, e ela retribuiu carinhosamente. Jasper sorria para nós, e eu pisquei para ele.

- Bom, temos uma bela viajem pela frente... Vamos Esme?

- Claro, mas para onde estamos indo?

- Para o Alasca, nos encontrar com o resto da família.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Não são somente vocês dois?

Jazz e eu rimos.

- Não Esme – Jasper disse – Temos mais duas irmãs e um irmão. – ele sorriu para mim – e também há nosso pai.

- Pai? Oh, eu não...

- Não se preocupe Esme, não estamos lhe jogando para Carlisle, mas você poderia ao menos conhecê-lo?

Jazz fez uma cara extremamente fofa, somente uma pessoa sem coração diria não a ele agora... Tudo bem que eu dizer é suspeito, mas...

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu.

Deu um beijo em Jazz e mexi minha boca em um _'Obrigada'_ silencioso. Ele somente piscou para mim. Iniciamos nossa viajem de volta, e íamos nos conhecendo melhor. Jasper e eu contamos como era nossa vida e contamos algumas coisas sobre Bella, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie. Contamos também sobre os Denali e como ela provavelmente adoraria Carmem... As duas eram realmente duas almas boas... Se é que temos alma. Paramos para caçar algumas vezes e quando entramos no Alasca começamos a correr perto das montanhas. Quando passamos perto de uma casa afastada das outras Esme e eu escutamos uma musica que imediatamente começamos a cantar, enquanto Jasper bufava ao nosso lado.

_Bright light city gonna set my soul_

_Gonna set my soul on fire_

_Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,_

_So get those stakes up higher_

_There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there_

_And they're all livin' devil may care_

_And I'm just the devil with love to spare_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas._

Eu bati de leve em Jazz para ele cantar tambem e ele nos acompanhou.

_How I wish that there were more_

_Than the twenty-four hours in the day_

_'Cause even if there were forty more_

_I wouldn't sleep a minute away_

_Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel_

_A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal_

_All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas._

Foi quando eu tive uma visão.

_Emmett e Rosalie estavam se 'divertindo' __no sofá da sala de estar e levantaram para ir em direção aos quartos._

_Antes que chegassem as escadas eles bateram na estante que havia ali, quebrando-a._

- Nããão! - gritei desesperada.

Esme e Jasper me olhavam assustados.

- O que aconteceu Alice? O que você viu?

- Jazz, - eu falava descontroladamente – Sabe a estante que fica ao lado das escadas? – ele tirou a face preocupada do rosto e assentiu, Esme só olhava confusa para nós – Ela... Ela...

Eu não aguentava falar!

- Alice, se acalme... – Jazz disse e senti uma onda de calmaria que ajudou muito pouco.

- Ela não existe mais Jazz...

Esme fez uma cara incrédula para mim. O que?

- A culpa não é sua. – Jasper disse parecendo cansado.

- Eles vão pagar muito caro por isso, pode ter certeza que vão.

Agora eu falava ameaçadoramente, e eles pagariam _muito_ caro por aquilo.

- Eu demorei tanto tempo para conseguir aquela estante, - voltamos a correr e Esme havia se afastado um pouco de mim, por quê? – Bom, na verdade eu não demorei, porque eu ofereci mais dinheiro que os outros compradores... Mas eu lutei por aquela estante! Ela ficava tão bem lá... E Carmem também a adorava...

- Sim, eu sei Alice...

- Jasper – Esme disse me olhando como se eu fosse louca – ela é sempre assim?

- É pior quando o assunto é roupa.

- Jasper... – comecei, mas ele me cortou.

- Não venha dizer que estou exagerando Alice. O que você faria se Emmett rasgasse um de seus vestidos mais caros?

Somente a idéia daquilo me deixou em plena raiva e temor. Ele não faria isso comigo... Faria?

- Viu? Foi só eu falar, que os únicos sentimentos que sinto de você são raiva e temor!

Esse poder dele era definitivamente dispensável algumas vezes...

- Eu tenho uma filha louca – Esme disse e olhou para cima. – O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Jasper riu enquanto eu fiz uma carranca.

- É o que todos os Cullen se perguntam Esme.

- Jasper Whitlock Cullen!

- Você sabe que eu te amo Alice.

Logo chegamos a Juneau e quando chegamos em casa não havia ninguém em casa. Notei que a estante não estava no lugar, e vi que Emm e Rose a haviam levado para tentar consertar. Serio que eles pensaram que eu não saberia? Oh, a vingança será doce...

- Muito bonita a decoração da casa.

Os olhos de Esme 'se possível' pareciam brilhar.

- Gosta de decorações Esme?

Ela olhou para mim e deu um largo sorriso.

- Não sou muito de moda e coisas assim, mas decorações é simplesmente... Divino.

- Acho que já temos quem decore nossas casas Jazz.

Escutamos alguém se aproximando, mas era somente uma pessoa.

- Tomara que seja Carlisle. – Jasper disse sorrindo para mim.

- Sim, é ele.

Ele havia decidido vir antes dos outros que estavam caçando. Esme nos olhou e disse rapidamente antes que Carlisle chegasse.

- Não garanto que isso aconteça como vocês querem!

- Eu sei que vai Esme. – Carlisle entrou pela porta – eu sei que vai.

Ele olhou para Jasper e para mim.

- Alice, Jasper! Eu já estava com saudade de...

A voz dele foi sumindo enquanto ele olhava para Esme e ela olhava para ele. Era um olhar intenso demais para não haver nada entre os dois.

- Eu acredito em você Alice.

Esme disse ainda perdida nos olhos de Carlisle, eu abracei Jazz e sorri para os dois. Os Cullen tem mais um casal... Agora, só falta um. Eu só espero que Edward melhore... Por ele, por Bella e pelos Cullen.

* * *

_gente bonitaa! *-*  
YAY gostaram?  
deixem reviews falando! :D  
éh, Esme na familia...  
Estão sentindo falta de mais alguem? hein? hein?  
HSUAHSAUHSA, então... pode ser que essa pessoa demore..  
OU NÃO OU NÃO xD  
bjs e até quinta!  
x3_


	26. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 – Solitária...  
Bella PDV.**

_Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, exceto quem a sente._

_William Shakespeare_

Quando estávamos voltando para casa, percebi que haviam mais pessoas em casa do que deveria... Corri mais rápido e os Denali vieram comigo. A cena que vi na minha frente me fez sorrir e fui até Alice abraça-la.

- Você conseguiu!

Comigo e Alice pulando abraçadas, Carlisle, e só poderia ser Esme, saíram de seu transe, e olharam para nós. No olhar dos dois era possível ver o amor.

- Como assim, você conseguiu? Acho que vocês têm algumas explicações a dar.

- Tudo bem, mas antes me deixe lhes apresentar, Esme... Esme Cullen. – Alice disse.

Olhei para Carlisle e ele trazia um sorriso enorme no rosto. Os Denali sorriam e olhavam de Carlisle para Esme.

- Prazer em finalmente conhece-la Esme – eu disse e me aproximei dela. – Posso lhe dar um abraço?

Ela sorriu para mim e abriu os braços. Eu a abracei forte, e uma sensação que há muito tempo eu havia esquecido novamente fez parte de mim. A sensação de ter uma mãe, e o amor dela.

- E você deve ser Bella. – ela tinha a voz suave.

Afastei-me um pouco para poder olhar em seus olhos. Vermelhos, mas ela era uma recém-criada, era perceptível pela força que colocou no abraço, mas mesmo assim não me machucou. Eu assenti para ela.

- É muito bom conhece-la Esme.

Ela sorriu para mim, e era impossível não se contagiar com aquele sorriso.

- É muito bom conhece-la também... _Filha._

Se eu ainda pudesse eu estaria chorando, mas como não posso eu a abracei mais uma vez. Alguém deu um pigarro ao nosso lado.

- Pare de monopolizar a Esme Bella. Deixe o resto da família conhece-la.

Eu soltei-a rindo e Carlisle estava ao nosso lado num piscar de olhos. Ele pegou a mão de Esme e deu um demorado beijo, enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

- Um enorme prazer conhece-la Esme, sou Carlisle Cullen. – ele sorriu para nós – E bem vinda aos Cullen.

Ela riu e puxou-o para ela, o abraçando. Carlisle pareceu estático por alguns instantes, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

Quando os dois se soltaram Carmem veio até Esme e a abraçou também. Quando a soltou disse.

- Bem vinda à família Esme. – ela olhou para Carlisle e riu – Carlisle estava mesmo precisando de alguém...

Esme riu e olhou para baixo e Carlisle olhou para a porta.

- Onde estão Emmett e Rosalie?

Todos na sala riram de sua tentativa de distração, menos Alice que rosnou.

- O que foi Ali? – perguntei.

Ela apontou para o local onde antes ficava uma estante, **A** estante. Era a mobília da casa que Alice mais prezava.

- Não me diga que Emm e Rose... – começou Irina.

- A quebraram!

Trememos com o grito de Alice. Eles estavam encrencados. Muito encrencados.

Kate foi até Carlisle e o abraçou de lado.

- Meus pêsames Carlisle.

- Por quê? – ele disse espantado.

Eu somente ri, imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Porque Alice vai matar Emm e Rose, mas faremos um belo funeral para eles, não se preocupe com isso. Eu acho que eles vão para um lugar mais bonito. Onde não haverá pessoas obcecadas por moda. Eles ficaram bem.

Caímos na gargalhada e Alice bateu o pé no chão e foi até Jasper, que parou de rir e abraçou sua esposa.

- Agora, acho que todos gostariam de saber a historia de Esme. – disse Eleazar.

Esme pareceu ficar desconfortável e em seu olhar apareceu um pouco tristeza. O que será que havia acontecido?

- Bom, vou contar!

Alice pareceu querer tirar a atenção de Esme...

- Eu vi o dia em que Esme nasceu...

- No mesmo dia em que o Elvis nasceu. – Esme disse

As mulheres sorriram e os homens bufaram.

- E depois eu a vi sendo transformada, e fui com Jazz busca-la!

Aquilo não parecia ser tudo... Eu conhecia Alice bem demais para não saber que havia algo mais ali, mas eu deixaria assim por hora.

Alice contou os outros detalhes, e cada vez mais eu tinha certeza que ela estava omitindo alguma coisa, mas os outros não pareciam perceber.

Esme parecia feliz, ela e Carlisle ficavam trocando aqueles olhares apaixonados que tive que aguentar quando Emm Jazz chegaram à família. Éh, lá vamos nós novamente... E você sozinha Bella... Não fique melancólica, Kate, Irina e Tanya são bem mais velhas que você e também estão sozinhas... Pronto, melhorei.

- Será que Emm e Rose vão demorar? – Kate perguntou 'inocentemente' olhando para Alice.

- Alice, pare de planejar vingança contra seus irmãos. Creio que eles não fizeram com intenção realmente.

- Oh, claro que não, eles só estavam praticamente se comendo pela casa e bateram na minha estante.

Carlisle olhou chocado para Alice, que sorria ironicamente para ele.

- Tudo bem, se vingue. – Carlisle disse e Alice sorriu vitoriosa.

- Oh, eu concordo com a vingança – Esme disse – só não faça algo grave por fazer.

- Hei, vamos deixar Carlisle e Esme conversarem – disse Carmem sorrindo para eles – Acho que eles têm muito a conversar.

Deixamos os dois lado a lado no sofá conversado e chamei Alice até a cozinha, que eu não via motivos para existir.

Ela já deveria saber o que eu queria que ela me contasse... Malditas visões do futuro! De repente ela sorriu.

- Emm e Rose estão chegando!

Ela me arrastou de volta para a sala, onde Carlisle e Esme estavam cada vez mais próximos... Eu sabia aonde isso iria levar... E Carlisle segurava carinhosamente uma mãe de Esme.

- Não tenha medo de Emmett Esme, ele é inofensivo.

Esme olhou para Alice e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Quando Emmett chegou entendemos o porquê dela ter falado aquilo.

Emmett e Rosalie entraram pela porta e quando viram Carlisle e Esme, Rose sorriu carinhosamente para eles, e Emmett abriu seu enorme sorriso e correu até Esme, a puxando para si e abraçando-a.

- Mãe!

Ele gritou e todos riram, Esme depois do choque inicial retribuiu o abraço, quando ele soltou-a ela estava rindo.

- Você deve ser Emmett – ela olhou para Alice e assentiu compreendendo também – Prazer em conhecê-lo, filho.

- Até que enfim em Carlisle, achei que não demoraria tanto, com todas aquelas enfermeiras atrás de você e...

- Emmett! – todas as mulheres, menos Esme falaram.

- Tudo bem, calei.

Alice, diferente do que eu pensava, não fulminava Rose e Emm com o olhar. Era pior, ela _sorria_ para eles, e quando eles olhavam para ela, ela olhava para Carlisle e Esme... Ela estava tramando uma vingança. Eu só ficava feliz sabendo que não era contra mim.

- Gostaria de sair para caçar Esme? – Carlisle perguntou.

Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos.

- Eu adoraria Carlisle.

Os dois que pareceram não ligar para mim e Emm saíram pela porta. Quando já estavam razoavelmente longe Alice disse.

- Oh, por favor, não Emmett.

Emm deu de ombros e foi até Alice, deu um abraço nela e a rodopiou pela sala.

- Obrigado por trazer Esme baixinha.

Eles rodavam muito rápido, e Alice tentava bater em Emmett para ele solta-la.

- Me larga! Meu cabelo vai ficar horrível.

Oh, aquilo só iria fazer com que a vingança dela piorasse... Pobre Emm.

- Se você preza sua vida largue-a Emm.

Eu disse e ri daqueles dois, assim como todos na sala. Quando Emm a soltou era correu para seu quarto, provavelmente para arrumar seu cabelo.

- Ela parece ser perfeita para Carlisle. – disse Carmem.

- Penso a mesma coisa Carmem – eu disse sorrindo.

- Mas ela não é uma Cullen com poderes. – disse Eleazar.

- Não? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Não, não detectei nada.

Emmett riu e todos olhamos para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. Quando viu todos os olhares que recebia ele parou de rir e disse.

- O que? Não repararam como todos os casais dos Cullen são... Semelhantes quando se trata de poderes?

Ãhn? Vendo que ninguém havia entendido ele explicou melhor.

- Alice tem um poder, e Jazz também. Eu e Rose não temos poderes, e Carlisle e Esme também não.

Até que fazia um pouco de sentido... Será que...

- Então o par de Bella também terá um poder. – Rose disse – Bom, pela logica de Emm sim, quem sabe...

Olhei para Alice e ela parecia perdida em pensamentos... É claro que ela sabia quem era meu par... Mas eu nunca perguntei a ela seu nome. Talvez fosse melhor... Se eu soubesse seu nome, cada pessoa que eu encontrasse com esse nome eu poderia achar que era ele, mas obviamente descobriria rápido... E pior, se eu soubesse aonde ele havia nascido, eu poderia ir até esse lugar, esperar ele crescer e transforma-lo, mas não acho que isso seria o correto também... Melhor deixar o destino agir sozinho. Só espero que ele não demore...

- O Thomas tem um poder... – Tanya disse sorrindo para mim – Certeza que não é ele Bells?

- Eu não sei, esse Thomas não me parece um bom rapaz...

Emm disse sério e todos, menos Jazz riram.

- Eu concordo com Emmett, e nós nem o conhecemos.

- Vocês dois, parem de serem irmãos chatos com a Bella. E o Thomas é um ótimo rapaz... – ela olhou seria para eles agora – E vocês que se intrometam na vida amorosa da Bella, que eu, e com certeza o resto da família, vai fazer vocês se arrependerem.

Como eu amo a Carmem...

- Tudo bem.

Os dois disseram totalmente amedrontados pelo tom de voz que Carmem usou.

- Sinto saudades de Thomas... – disse Alice.

Jazz estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Não comece Jazz! Ele é da família.

- Da família? Que belo membro ele é... Some por anos...

Eu rosnei para Jazz e ele se encolheu.

- Fale mal do Thomas que eu arranco sua língua fora Jasper Cullen!

- Tudo bem, só espero conhece-lo. Quem sabe um dia ele resolva aparecer...

- Alice? – Kate disse.

Olhei para ela e seu olhar estava sem foco... Esperamos até que ela voltasse ao normal, e quando voltou ela sorria radiante.

- Não acredito, não acredito! Ouwn, que lindo ele é.

- Quem?

Todos perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Todos com curiosidade na voz, mas Jasper com raiva.

- Carlisle. - Alice disse.

- Ahhh.

Todo mundo sabia que Carlisle era lindo...

- Ele pediu Esme em casamento! - Alice disse revirando os olhos para nossas caras.

Pediu Esme em casamento? Já? Isso que podemos chamar de amor...

- Temos que começar a arrumar o casamento!

Toda a animação foi retirada de nós com aquelas palavras de Alice.

- Eu acho que é muito cedo... – disse Eleazar.

- Concordo, ele mal a conheceu.. – disse Jasper.

- E tem todas as regras do Cullen e todo o resto, ela deve nos conhecer melhor e... – Emmett disse, mas Alice o cortou.

- Não comecem! Nada agora vai me impedir de fazer um enorme casamento para eles.

Estávamos. Totalmente. Ferrados.

...

- Alice... – reclamei – já estamos nisso há muito tempo.

- Bom, ninguém mandou você ser a pintora da família, agora não demore que quero esse quadro pronto para hoje!

E saiu. Como eu queria matar ela naquele momento! Ela pediu para que eu fizesse um quadro com todos da família, para dar à Carlisle e Esme no dia do casamento. Estava quase pronto, só faltava um membro importante da família...

- Bellaaaa!

Alice gritou e veio correndo até o quarto novamente. Quando olhei para ela tive medo do enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Nunca se sabe o que virá de Alice!

- Você não vai acreditar!

- O que Alice?

Se ela falar que algum futuro estilista famoso nasceu, eu rasgo seus vestidos favoritos. Porque seria a quinta vez que eu ouviria aquilo!

- Thomas está vindo!

Um enorme sorriso espalhou-se por meu rosto. Olhei para o local aonde faltava uma pessoa no quadro e pintei o Thomas junto a nossa família.

...

- Tem certeza que ele está chegando Alice?

- Claro! E ele têm que chegar, ele será padrinho do casamento junto com você!

Quando Alice contou que ele viria, Esme logo sugeriu que ele fosse padrinho do casamento, fazendo par comigo, já que ela queria que todos seus filhos fossem padrinhos.

Estávamos na casa dos Denali, somente as mulheres, esperando Thomas chegar. Ele chegaria, trocaria de roupa, e partiríamos para a igreja onde seria celebrado o casamento.

Esme estava linda no vestido que eu desenhei, conforme Alice queria. Ela estava tão feliz e ansiosa para o casamento... Eu ficava feliz por eles, mas a tristeza de ser solitária ainda morava em mim... E sabe Deus, ou Alice, por quanto tempo ainda permanecera...

Escutei uma pessoa vindo até a casa e fui até a porta receber Thomas.

- Bella!

Ele chegou até mim e me abraçou apertado. Alice logo o afastou de mim.

- Olá Thomas, também sentimos saudades, agora – ela deu as roupas para ele – coloque essas roupas muito rápido, e vamos para a igreja!

Ele olhou para mim.

- Mas você nem fez um pedido formal e já vamos nos casar?

Ele nunca mudava... Ri e apontei para os quartos.

- Vá logo Thomas.

No caminho para a igreja explicamos tudo para ele.

- Carlisle arrumou um par? – assentimos – Viu Bella, se tivesse ficado comigo não seria a ultima!

Eu ri e dei um leve soco em seu braço.

- Você sabe que estou brincando querida. – e lá vem ele com seus sorrisos estonteantes...

- Sim eu sei. Agora vamos!

Havíamos chegado à igreja e logo os casais de padrinhos entraram e depois Esme. Carlisle não tirava o olhar dela nem um segundo, e era tão bonito de se ver... A cerimonia correu tranquilamente, sem padres querendo fazer exorcismo e outras coisas... Depois chegou a hora de eles partirem para a lua de mel, e o local era um mistério, menos para Alice, obviamente...

- Alice pode contar depois que sairmos. – Carlisle sorriu para ela. – Agora, até mais meus filhos e família. E mais uma vez obrigado pela hospitalidade Carmem, Eleazar.

- Você sabe que é sempre bem vindo Carlisle. – Carmem disse.

- Não demorem dez anos como Emm e Rose – Tanya disse rindo.

- Não podemos Tanya. – Carlisle disse sério – Você conhece nossos filhos, não podemos deixa-los sozinhos por um longo tempo. Eles se matariam!

- Pai! – dissemos juntos.

- Estamos indo!

Nos viramos para Alice. Ela sorriu.

- O que?

- Fale logo! – eu disse brava.

- Tudo bem... Vocês não vão acreditar... Ele vai leva-la para a Ilha de Esme!

- Ilha de Esme?

O que? Como assim a Esme tinha uma ilha?

- Carlisle vai dar a ilha para ela, não é lindo? Jazz porque você não me deu uma ilha?

- Porque eu não tenho uma Alice. Você sabe que eu daria qualquer coisa para você ao meu alcance...

- Eles sempre são assim? – Thomas perguntou.

Assenti tristemente com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, vamos sair daqui.

E ele me puxou para a floresta.

- Hey, aonde você vai com a minha irmã? – Emmett perguntou.

Revirei os olhos e puxei Thomas para irmos mais rápido, mas ele se virou e falou para Emm.

- Não se preocupe, só vamos, você sabe, se divertir um pouco!

Escutei Emm e talvez Jazz rosnarem e depois um som parecido com um tapa. Ri e deixei que Thomas me levasse...

_**1975.**_

- Para onde vamos? – perguntei.

- Posso escolher? – Alice disse entusiasmada e olhando para mim...

- NÃO! – falamos todos juntos.

_**1979.**_

- Ah, por favor, me deixem escolher dessa vez! – ela olhava para mim – Bella, por favor, seremos tão felizes em...

- NÃO. – dissemos.

- Da ultima vez foi Esme, minha vez! – Emmett disse.

_**1984. **_

- Vão me deixar escolher dessa vez?

- NÃO!

- Credo, vocês são tão ruins para mim... Mas tudo bem, só não se arrependa de não ter me escutado antes Bella...

Revirei os olhos para a anã e me virei para Rose, que escolheria dessa vez.

_**1987.**_

- NÃO QUERO NEM SABER, DESSA VEZ EU ESCOLHO!

- Tudo bem Alice, não precisava fazer escândalo também. – Emmett disse sorrindo.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Que merda?...

- Nós vamos para Dorchester, Nebraska. Mas antes Bella, acho que temos que ir às compras.

- Alice...

- Nós vamos, e você vai me agradecer... Com certeza vai...

Eu não sei por que, mas estava com medo e ansiosa para aquilo... Seria o lugar que ele...? Oh Bella, pare de pensar no futuro e vá sofrer no presente indo fazer compras com Alice. Boa sorte pra mim.

* * *

_ée minha gente, finalmente chegamos em 1987...  
mesmo ano do Extra 2...  
EEEEENTÃOO  
proximo cap será **O** cap hein... xD  
espero que tenham gostado, e  
comentem por favor *u*  
bjos e até terça, com fortes emoções..  
HSUAHSUA  
=* x3_


	27. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 – O Amor de Minha Existência.  
Bella PDV.**

_"Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um tem o direito de fazer mudanças, recomeçar, e, fazer um novo fim."_

_Legrand – (adaptação do texto Chico Xavier)_

Eu _realmente_ necessito rever um pouco as coisas. Alice surta e fala que vamos para Dorchester e me arrasta para fazer compras que dariam para o próximo século. Por algum motivo que eu desconheço, mas talvez agora eu conheça, ela compra milhares de lingeries que eu provavelmente nunca irei usar. Ela convence a todos a ir para mais uma lua de mel, mesmo Carlisle e Esme não querendo ir para não me deixar sozinha, mas ninguém consegue contestar a Alice. Então eu tenho que ir a Dorchester e arrumar todos os detalhes da nossa próxima casa. Até esse ponto nenhum problema, mas quando eu vejo o nome de quem eu tenho que encontrar eu simplesmente não entendo como Alice não me contou uma coisa dessas!

E agora... Bom, agora eu estou na frente de Edward Masen. Totalmente paralisada, devo ressaltar. Seus cabelos bronze totalmente bagunçado juntamente com seus olhos dourados e sua beleza incrivelmente grande faziam alguma coisa comigo que eu definitivamente não consigo explicar.

Ele me olhava com uma expressão intrigada e confusa e foi como um _click _em minha cabeça. Eu estava na frente de um vampiro, não importando o quão incrivelmente lindo ele era, e eu estava paralisada, o que facilitava ele vir até mim e arrancar meu pescoço. Isso deveria doer... Mas algo ainda me intrigava. Ele era Edward Masen, ele era muito parecido com o Edward que eu conheci anos atrás... Mas seria ele? Se fosse, ele me reconheceria? E se fosse seu filho? Deixando essas perguntas para depois eu me coloquei de uma forma que pudesse me defender, mas não totalmente eu posição de ataque, afinal, ele poderia não querer me machucar. Quando eu me mexi, ele pareceu sair de seu transe interior e se mexeu também, levantou e veio mais próximo a mim, ficando a uns três metros de distancia.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

Sua voz aveludada era linda e firme... Mas cheia de curiosidade e ainda calma. Ele não era o Edward que eu conheci, ele com certeza me reconheceria...

- Você sabe quem eu sou.

Vamos ver até onde a calma dele vai... Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas era inevitável, aquele homem nervoso deveria ser ainda mais divino... Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- A Srta. Cullen. – eu assenti para ele – E não vou perguntar o que você veio fazer aqui, eu já sei também.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto de tirar o folego.

- Certamente, Edward.

Por que eu gostei de como seu nome saia de minha boca? De repente ele rosnou baixinho e se aproximou de mim, oh, agora ficaria bom.

- Por que você veio para cá? E quantos vampiros têm em seu clã?

Eu rosnei, mas não muito alto para sua secretária não nos ouvir. Eu odeio que falem que nossa família é um clã.

- _Não_ somos um _clã._ – falei as palavras como um veneno para ele, que me olhava sério – Somos uma família – ele pareceu surpreso, mas logo voltou a sua face rígida – E somos sete, se eu fosse você não arrumaria problemas conosco.

Ele riu e olhou para mim com um sorriso de deboche.

- _Vocês_ que não deveriam arrumar problemas comigo, um de vocês pode se machucar.

Eu ri realmente alto com essa.

- Eu não seria tão confiante assim... Você não conhece minha família Edward...

E ele veio para cima de mim... Até que enfim vou poder usar com outras pessoas o que Jazz me ensinou. Agora, matar ou não matar, eis a questão... Ele pegou em minha cintura e tentou me jogar para longe, mas eu segurei em seus ombros e fiz força para ele ir ao chão. Eu fiquei por cima dele, mas ele nos virou e ficou por cima, oh isso não iria ser assim, eu nos virei mais uma vez ficando por cima, fiz o máximo possível para não deixá-lo se mexer e prendi seus braços com uma mão, e com a outra virei seu rosto para o lado, deixando seu pescoço exposto para meus dentes. Ele tentou me afastar com as pernas, mas não deixei, e me aproximei de ser pescoço... Quando estava quase mordendo olhei em seus olhos, seus olhos que me olhavam sem medo algum, seus olhos que pareciam ver minha alma, se é que tenho uma... Seus olhos que fizeram eu me questionar se eu queria mesmo fazer aquilo... Eu queria matá-lo? Tudo que aprendi com Jazz me levava a matá-lo, para minha própria segurança, mas porque eu não conseguia fazer isso? Porque eu simplesmente não consigo arrancar o pescoço dele e dar um jeito de tirar o corpo daqui e queimá-lo? Isso seria um problema ainda... E porque quando eu olho para ele meu coração congelado há tanto tempo parece se reacender? Meu coração... Ele não me permitia matá-lo. E eu não o fiz. Sai de cima de Edward e fui para o lado, mas quando fui me levantar uma mão me forçou ao chão e logo ele estava me prendendo, da mesma maneira como eu o prendi. Ele me olhava confuso e não tentei sair de seu aperto.

- Por que... Porque não me matou?

Nem eu sei o porquê direito...

- Por que... Porque você tem que fazer o projeto da minha casa.

Ele deu um lindo sorriso e se aproximou de meu ouvido, onde sussurrou.

- Realmente uma pena que eu não pense assim...

Senti seus lábios descerem de minha orelha até meu pescoço.

- Espero que o resto de sua família seja mais interessante...

Eu sorri.

- Eu sozinha poderia ter te matado Edward, então não subestime uma família cheia de poderes.

- Poderes? Quais poderes?

Bufei e fechei os olhos, como Alice não tinha visto isso? COMO? Mas também não quero que ela se culpe por minha morte... Afinal, a única culpada sou eu mesma. Eu que desperdicei a chance de matá-lo.

- Como se eu fosse falar os poderes do resto da minha família para o vampiro que vai me matar.

Abri os olhos e ele estava me encarando. Talvez eu pudesse jogar mais um pouco...

- Seus pais nunca fariam isso comigo.

Edward fez uma cara de extrema surpresa.

- Meus pais? Você conheceu meus pais? – o olhar dele se tornou furioso – Você por acaso...

- Não, eu não matei seus pais. E eu diria que o Edward pai é realmente mais gentil que o Edward filho. – ele rosnou e eu ri – Inacreditável uma criatura como você ser filho deles... Mesmo quando crianças eles era adoráveis...

- Crianças? Você os conheceu quando eram crianças?

- Sim, eu os conheci quando ainda eram pequenos... – ri lembrando-me daquela época – Edward ainda me pediu para falar bem dele para Elizabeth – vi que Edward sorriu também. – Umas das únicas coisas que senti falta em todas as mudanças de cidades, foram daquelas duas crianças adoráveis. E sua avó estava certa...

- Sobre o que?

Ele estaria me soltando consciente, ou inconscientemente?

- Ela dizia para seu pai que ele era muito bonito, e que seus filhos seriam tão bonitos quanto ele...

Oh meu Deus, porque eu disso aquilo mesmo? Bom, você vai morrer mesmo Bella, não fará muita diferença no final...

- Se isso era uma tentativa para fazer com que eu não te mate...

O telefone tocando o interrompeu. Ele olhou para mim e para o telefone e eu rodei os olhos. Ele finalmente se decidiu e foi rapidamente até o telefone.

- O que Anna?

Ele não tirava os olhos de mim e eu me levantei e sentei na cadeira em frente sua mesa.

- Pode passar a ligação.

Ele franziu o cenho para mim.

- Olá... É... Quem? ... Sim ela está e... O que? Você está brincando comigo... Tudo bem. – ele bufou e me estendeu o telefone. – Pra você.

Bufei e peguei o telefone de sua mão já sabendo quem era.

- Alice.

- Bella! – ela gritou e afastei o telefone da orelha.

- Alice pare de gritar e diga logo que eu ainda tenho que morrer.

Escutei sua risada do outro lado da linha enquanto Edward sorria.

- Você realmente acha que Edward vai te matar? Oh por favor, Bella, se você não conseguiu matá-lo acha que ele conseguiria te matar?

- Eu não sei...

- Cale a boca, eu disse pra você aproveitar não pra você se jogar em cima dele para matá-lo!

- Hei! Ele que veio para cima de mim.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E você em vez de beijá-lo quando estava por cima quase arrancou seu pescoço.

- Pare de ser absurda Alice eu nunca...

- É **ele **Bella. E você já sabe disso... Ou seu coração sabe.

Meus olhos foram para Edward instantaneamente.

- Bom, sua mente acabou de saber também, tchau.

E ela desligou o telefone, estendi para Edward e ele colocou-o no gancho. Meu olhar não saia dos olhos de Edward. Agora tudo se encaixa... Como meu coração pareceu se acender quando o vi, como meu coração não permitiu que eu o matasse... Porque é ele... Eu finalmente o encontrei. O amor da minha vida. Bom, a situação não foi das melhores mas... Ao menos eu o encontrei. Será que ele tinha percebido? Será que ele também sentiu seu coração novamente? Alice disse que ele não iria me matar... Vamos descobrir...

- Onde estávamos? – perguntei. – Ah!

Fui até o chão e me deitei onde antes ele estava me prendendo. Por favor, que ele perceba que eu sou o amor de sua vida antes de me matar, por favor, por favor. Ele revirou os olhos e veio na minha frente e estendeu sua mão.

- Levante-se _Isabella._

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia meu nome... E eu amei. Peguei sua mão e ele me levantou. Ficamos realmente próximos com isso. Seu cheiro era viciante...

- Acho melhor começarmos de novo.

E vem o sorriso torto... **O** sorriso torto...

- Edward Masen.

- Isabella Cullen. Mas prefiro Bella.

Ele sorriu e me indicou a cadeira que eu estava sentada há pouco.

- Então Srta. Bella, acho que temos alguns assuntos para discutir.

- Certamente Senhor Masen.

- Me chame de Edward.

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos.

- Só se você me chamar somente de Bella.

Ele retribuiu o olhar.

- Tudo bem e... Combina perfeitamente com você.

Minha. Vida. É. Uma. Loucura! Há alguns minutos atrás eu estava quase o matando, depois _ele_ estava quase me matando, e Alice liga me fazendo perceber que ele é o amor da minha vida, e ele não quer me matar mais! Agora, pare de pensar como a boca dele deve ser macia e se concentre no projeto Bella... Tudo tem seu tempo, você esperou anos para encontrá-lo, não morrerá por esperar por um beijo.

...

- Bom, era só isso, a casa começará a ser construída amanhã.

- Ótimo, eu não gosto muito de hotéis.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e disse.

- Poderia ficar na minha casa se quiser, quando não estou aqui sou realmente solitário.

Eu vi expectativa em seu olhar ou a convivência com Alice me deixou louca?

- Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia...

- Por favor, eu juro que não vou tentar te matar de novo.

Eu tive que rir.

- Nós dois sabemos que se eu quisesse você não conseguiria me matar.

- Você teve sorte.

- Não, você que não pode comigo.

Oh, por que aquilo teve dois sentidos para mim? Ele sorriu maliciosamente, é... Não foi só para mim que teve. Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou uma mão em minha cintura, me puxando para ele.

- Pois eu digo que posso com você.

Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do meu, olhando em meus olhos.

- Então prove.

Ele colocou sua outra mão em meu rosto, e me puxou ainda mais para ele, e tocou seus lábios nos meus. Vampiros sentem choques? POIS EU SENTI! Quando nossos lábios se tocaram foi como se sua boca transmitisse eletricidade, que passou por todo meu corpo. Mas era tão bom... Separamo-nos e abri meus olhos e ele também abriu os dele, por seu olhar ele também havia sentido... Levei minhas mãos a seu bagunçado cabelo e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu novamente, e mais uma vez a eletricidade passou por meu corpo. Ele passou sua língua por todo meu lábio superior e eu abri minha boca dando passagem para ele. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram eu estava tocando céu. Sua língua era macia e doce na minha. Agarrei mais forte seus cabelos e os puxei, ele explorou toda minha boca com sua língua. Ele me deitou no sofá e ficou por cima... Eu nem havia reparado que tinha um sofá na sala dele! Mas é difícil reparar em alguma coisa que não seja nele... Em momento algum nós quebramos o beijo... Ai estava à vantagem de não precisar de ar... Ele desceu a mão que estava em meu rosto para minha perna e a levantou, eu rapidamente a prendi em volta de sua cintura, fiz o mesmo com a outra perna e meu vestido já tinha subido para meu quadril. Quando nossas partes se tocaram nós gememos e ele desceu o beijo em minha boca para meu pescoço, onde deu leves mordidas.

- Agora eu acho que... Ficar na sua casa seria uma ótima idéia.

Ele levantou seu olhar para mim e sorriu.

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda?

Ele nos levantou, comigo ainda presa nele e foi em direção à porta. Eu me soltei dele e arquei uma sobrancelha.

- O que? Eu não me incomodaria de te levar do jeito que estava.

Revirei os olhos enquanto arrumava meu vestido.

- Eu o prefiro do outro jeito também...

- Cale a boca Edward.

- Mulheres... A gente mal as conhece e já querem mandar em tudo.

Eu sorri pra ele e apontei para a porta.

- Agora.

- Tudo bem.

Ele me ofereceu seu braço ao qual eu aceitei e saímos de sua sala. Sua secretária olhou para nós e me fulminou com o olhar.

- Anna, estou saindo e não volto hoje.

- Tudo bem Senhor Cullen.

Quando entramos no elevador escutei ela dizer maldita.

_- Vagabunda._

Fiz menção de ir até ela, mas Edward me segurou até as portas do elevador se fecharem.

- Eu vou matá-la.

Ele me prensou na parede.

- Talvez amanhã, hoje você tem outras coisas para fazer.

E atacou minha boca... Não que eu seja contra também... Ele me soltou antes que as portas abrissem e nós seguimos até o estacionamento. Ele parou ao lado de um Aston Martin e abriu a porta para mim.

- Bonito carro.

- Não tão bonito como você.

Ele piscou para mim e foi para o lado do motorista. Com ele dirigindo rápido logo chegamos a sua enorme casa.

- Agora vamos, eu tenho que provar que posso com você.

Disse enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim.

- Você já provou.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Eu vou provar muito mais, não tenha duvidas.

E eu não tinha dúvidas, que ele é o amor de minha existência.

* * *

_geente, como eu sou má, demorou 13 cap pro Ed aparece de novo 'o'_  
_ legal *-* HSUAHSAUS_  
_ espero que tenham gostado _  
_e o próximo é hun... bom, vcs podem imaginar.. xD_  
_deixem reviews :D_  
_bjos e até quinta_  
_x3_


	28. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 – Conhecendo-se...  
Bella PDV.**

"_Saber encontrar a alegria na alegria dos outros, é o segredo da felicidade."  
Georges Bernanos_

Ele me levou para dentro de sua casa, e até seu quarto... Quarto, quarto... Meu lado racional despertou nessa hora e epa! Nós nem nos conhecíamos direito... Mas isso não importa Bella, ele é o amor da sua vida... Mas nós acabamos de nos conhecer! Eu não sei nada sobre ele... Mas você sabe que ama ele... Sei... Sei? Oh, eu odeio essas batalhas mentais.

- Bella? – Edward falou.

Percebi que estávamos sentados em sua cama e ele me olhava com o cenho franzido.

- Sim? – falei.

- Você parece perdida em pensamentos... – ele sorriu – Em mim talvez?

Por favor, que ele não se sinta o centro do universo o tempo todo... Ele riu.

- Brincadeira... Sobre o que pensava?

- Eu... Só estava pensando que nem nos conhecemos direito...

Ele franziu a boca por alguns segundos e depois deu um leve sorriso.

- Sou Edward Anthony Masen, nasci em 1948, fui transformado – em seu olhar pareceu ter... Raiva? – em 1967, não mato humanos provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que você. – sorri para ele – Vivi sozinho e como nômade por um bom tempo, mas depois comecei a trabalhar em uma construtora e logo abri a minha própria, o que fez eu me estabilizar em um lugar, mas não por muito tempo obviamente. Mas ainda continuava sozinho. E ah... Eu leio mentes. – deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa.

O que? Ele lê mentes? Oh eu estava ferrada... Ele teria lido tudo que passou em minha mente desde que nos encontramos? Oh, então ele sabia o porquê de eu realmente não o ter matado... E quando Alice disse que era ele e eu me toquei que havia encontrado a amor da minha existência... Isso era tão constrangedor!

- Mas não se preocupe – ele me olhava confuso – Eu não consigo ler a sua mente.

Que. Alivio.

- Não? – ele balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo – Por quê?

- Eu não sei, é como se você me bloqueasse...

O bloqueasse?... Claro! Meu escudo! Você não era tão esquecida assim antes Bella... Olha o que os homens fazem conosco, agora entendo como Alice se esquece de suas roupas quando esta com Jasper, mas isso ainda só acontece às vezes...

- É meu escudo.

- Escudo? - Ele estava claramente confuso, e interessado.

- É, digamos que eu tenha um escudo mental, qualquer poder mental não consegue me atingir.

Esclarecimento tomou o rosto de Edward e ele sorriu torto e se aproximou de mim.

- Uma pena, eu adoraria ler o que você esta pensando enquanto faço algumas coisas...

E ele beijou meu pescoço.

- Edward, tudo bem, eu 'meio' que já te conheço...

- Conhece o suficiente meu amor. – ele começava a lamber minha garganta.

_Meu amor..._ Controle-se Bella!

- Mas você não me conhece!

Ele me empurrou para o meio da cama e ficou sobre mim, ainda com sua boca em minha garganta. Isso estava tornando ter controle muito difícil.

- Tudo bem, conte-me tudo sobre você.

- O... Ok.

Muito difícil, muito difícil... Controle-se Bella, você conseguiu resistir ao poder do Thomas... Mas o poder de Edward sobre mim era ainda maior!

- Estou esperando Bella.

Ele riu em meu pescoço e passou a mão por minha perna, levantando o vestido até minha cintura rapidamente, e apertando minha perna.

- Só não rasgue meu vestido. – disse meio sufocada, e isso que não preciso de ar!

- Acho melhor que você tire logo então. – ele disse com uma voz sexy.

Sabendo que se eu não tirasse, ele iria rasgá-lo mesmo, sai de baixo de Edward e tirei o vestido, e logo Edward me jogou na cama de novo, mas dessa vez começou a descer os beijos do pescoço mais para baixo.

- Fale Bella.

Você consegue Bella, você consegue...

- Eu nasci em 1901 e fui transformada em 1919, Carlisle me transformou porque meu marido, que eu havia recém casado, me atacou na nossa lua de mel... – Edward parou os beijos e me olhou com raiva.

- Marido? Te atacou?

Ao menos agora eu poderia raciocinar um pouco.

- Ele era um lobisomem. Ele se transformou na minha frente e acabou fazendo um grande corte na lateral do meu corpo, eu morreria se não fosse transformada, e minha mãe biológica pediu para Carlisle me transformar, e ele fez.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso debochado.

- Casada? Quer dizer que sou seu amante?

Eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Bom, não só passamos algumas horas casados tecnicamente, e Isabella Marie Swan se casou com ele, Isabella Marie Cullen está solteira.

Ele me olhou profundamente nos olhos.

- Fico feliz com isso.

E voltou aos beijos, mas agora um pouco mais perto dos meus seios que ainda estavam cobertos por meu sutiã, só não sabia por quanto tempo eles ainda ficariam assim... Ele parou e me olhou.

- Continua falando, ou eu paro.

Oh, aquilo era crueldade!

- Bom, nós saímos da cidade depois que me transformei – ele sorriu e voltou ao seu mais novo divertido pelo visto – vivemos um tempo em outra cidade e depois fomos visitar uma família amiga de Car... – eu cortei a palavra e fechei os olhos contendo o gemido.

Edward tinha forçado sua virilha na minha, pude sentir seu membro duro pressionado em meu ventre, e aquilo despertou ainda mais o desejo dentro de mim.

- Continue Bella.

Ele retirou meu sutiã, abri meus olhos e vi que ele parecia fazer esforço para não simplesmente arrancá-lo com os dentes.

- Depois nós... – dei uma pausa com a sensação de sua boca brincando com meu mamilo direito – nós... – eu já estava esquecendo o que dizia, Oh Deus! – Encontramos Alice...

- A que ligou no meu escritório. – ele disse largando meu seio direito e indo para o esquerdo.

- Sim... – resolvi encurtar a história, estava difícil aguentar! – Depois encontramos Rosalie, e depois Emmett e Jasper, – dessa vez eu quem forçou meu corpo contra o dele. – e...

Ele rosnou e atacou minha boca, me impossibilitando de terminar. Eu realmente não fazia questão. Agarrei seus cabelos e o puxei mais para mim. Ele desceu sua mão até minha calcinha e a arrancou para fora de meu corpo. Eu gostava daquela calcinha... Mas em uma hora dessas, quem liga?

- Bella... – ele mordeu realmente forte meu pescoço e eu soltei um gemido – Eu necessito de você.

- Então você ainda está muito vestido.

Rasguei seu paletó e camiseta para fora do corpo, agora ele estava só com a gravata na parte de cima. Ele se levantou e tirou suas meias, calça, e quando tirou sua cueca olhou fixamente para mim. Olhei em seus olhos até ele a tirar totalmente e depois olhei para baixo.

Oh. Meu. Bom. Deus.

Eu podia não saber muito sobre essas coisas, mas eu creio que _ele_ é maior que o normal. Será que aumenta quando ocorre a transformação?

- Apreciando a vista? – Edward disse brincalhão.

Se eu fosse humana eu estaria realmente muito vermelha agora, mas como não sou... Apenas sorri para ele e o puxei pela gravata para mim. Claro que com a minha força eu acabei arrebentando-a também e ele caiu em cima de mim. Passei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e seu membro ficou posicionado em minha entrada.

- Bella. – ele gemeu meu nome.

Subi minha boca até seu ouvido e sussurrei.

_- Prove Edward..._

E ele entrou forte e profundamente em mim. E pela primeira vez em minha existência, eu me senti completa. E eu acabei de fazer uma grande descoberta. Nós temos alma sim, porque eu tenho certeza que acabei de ir para o céu. Nós gememos alto e eu agradeci de não sentir dor, porque com o seu tamanho com certeza doeria **muito** em um humano...

- _Edward_. – eu disse no mesmo tempo em que ele disse: _Bella_.

Ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, mas parecia tão lento que eu o incentivei movimentando o meu quadril mais rápido. Com isso ele começou a se mover praticamente violentamente em mim. Uma sensação nunca antes conhecida parecia se formar em meu ventre, e parecia aumentara meu desejo por Edward.

- Mais Edward... – eu pedi.

Ele rosnou e voltou a morder meu pescoço enquanto ia mais profundo, aumentando se fosse possível ainda mais meu desejo. Eu arranhava suas costas e pressionava seu corpo no meu. Ele saiu de mim e entrou realmente rápido dessa vez, o que fez com que meu orgasmo explodisse dentro de mim, fazendo-me ir ao céu e ver as estrelas dessa vez.

- Edward. – gemi seu nome.

Senti Edward também se liberar dentro de mim, fazendo com que nossos líquidos se misturassem.

- Oh Bella...

Ele falou tão docemente meu nome que meu coração mais uma vez parecia, depois de tantos anos congelado, viver novamente.

- Eu te amo Edward.

As mais verdadeiras palavras saíram de minha boca sem que eu percebesse, elas simplesmente saíram, como se _precisassem _ser ditas, como se Edward precisasse ouvi-las. Olhos dourados me encaravam e pareciam sorrir para mim. O que ele estaria pensando sobre minha declaração? Estaria ele feliz? Ou talvez triste porque ainda não havia descoberto que me amava? Meu rosto deveria estar me denunciando porque ele deu leve beijo nos lábios e disse suavemente.

- Eu posso não ler sua mente, mas sei que as coisas que estão passando por ela são absurdas só por seu rosto Bella. – dei um sorriso forçado aguardando suas próximas palavras – Eu também te amo Bella, você é o amor da minha existência.

Dei um sorriso verdadeiro, enorme e feliz com suas palavras.

- Fico feliz, eu esperei demais por você para que quando encontrasse ainda teria que te convencer que você nasceu para mim.

Ele riu e saiu de dentro de mim, fazendo com que um vazio se apossasse de mim e soltei um muxoxo.

- Isso não é uma coisa que você tenha que se preocupar.

Ele deitou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para cima dele.

- Eu acho que já que eu te fiz esperar por tanto tempo, temos que recompensar o tempo perdido.

Ele levantou meu quadril e posicionou em cima de seu pênis.

- Eu concordo totalmente com você.

E desci nele. Ele gemeu e levou cada uma de suas mãos a um seio meu, apertando e puxando o bico. Eu comecei a descer e subir muito rapidamente logo nos libertamos novamente. Edward me puxou para ele e nos rodou na cama, ficando por cima de mim, ri lembrando que da última vez que fizemos isso queríamos nos matar, e ele riu também, com certeza tendo o mesmo pensamento. Virei-nos novamente e caímos da cama, quebrando uma parte dela.

- Ops. – eu disse rindo.

- Eu nunca uso a cama, e a primeira vez que uso, você faz com que ela quebre... Tsc, tsc, você vai pagar por isso Bella.

Ele ainda dentro de mim forçou seu quadril, fechei os olhos e agarrei seu rosto beijei-o violentamente. Ele nos levantou e senti que ele me prensava na parede. Abri os olhos e vi os espelhos da outra parede, me davam uma visão de sua bunda, e subi um pouco minhas pernas para poder ver melhor. Ele riu e disse.

- Agora assista enquanto eu fodo você Bella.

Foi impossível não gemer com aquilo. Eu assisti cada movimento de seu corpo enquanto ele se movimentava em mim. Bati minha cabeça na parede, provavelmente rachando-a.

- Eu vou cobrar pelos danos que você está fazendo a minha casa Bella.

Eu sorri.

- Dinheiro não é uma coisa que me falte Edward.

Ele riu maliciosamente.

- E quem disse que eu vou cobrar em dinheiro?

- Oh...

E eu com certeza iria adorar a maneira com que ele me cobraria...

...

Edward pegou minhas malas que fomos buscar no hotel do porta-malas, e as levou até o quarto. Eu ri, agora entendo o porquê das milhares de lingeries que haviam ali dentro. Alice... Sempre Alice.

- Posso saber do que a linda moça ri?

- De minha irmã, Alice, ela é realmente uma vidente irritante.

- Ela vê o futuro? – ele arqueou uma perfeita sobrancelha.

- Sim, como acha que ela sabia exatamente a hora de ligar?

Ele assentiu e me puxou para ele.

- Bella, Bella... Eu ainda não te conheci totalmente...

- Ah claro, vou continuar a contar de onde, parei...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios e sorriu.

- Eu não quero conhecer sua vida agora.

Franzi o cenho e logo ele nos deitou na cama, e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu quero conhecer seu **corpo**, - ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha – e eu até deixo você conhecer o meu.

- Eu adoraria que nos conhecêssemos Edward. – disse sorrindo para ele.

- Que bom, e... Isso pode demorar um pouco.

* * *

_[N/A: olha o que acontece quando a pessoa escreve de madrugada '-']_  
_[N/B: Uhum, sei, tu é depravada e acabou u.u E eu ainda estou dando voltas no cemitério... :S]_

* * *

_Fotinha do quarto do Ed no meu perfil *-*  
Hsuahsah, poise, eu avisei que era __**O**__ cap... xD  
comentem please *-*  
e teremos uma visitinha no próximo cap...  
Não me matem xD  
beijos e até terça!  
x3_


	29. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25 – Uma Visita... Inesperada.  
Bella PDV.**

_Quem quiser vencer na vida deve fazer como os seus sábios: mesmo com a alma partida, ter um sorriso nos lábios._

_Dinamor__  
_

- Bella. – ele disse suavemente meu nome.

- O que Edward?

Ele suspirou com o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Desculpe.

Fiquei confusa e me afastei para olhar em seus olhos, que estavam arrependidos.

- Te desculpar porque Edward?

Por favor, que ele não tenha uma parceira, por favor, por favor. Porque eu não quero ter que cometer um assassinato na frente dele.

- Eu fui tão errado com você... – prepare a fogueira Bella, você vai queimar uma vampira hoje – Eu...

- Só diga quem é Edward. – eu disse para adiantar um pouco as coisas.

- O que? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Diga quem ela é que eu vou acabar logo com isso. – eu estava determinada.

- Ela? Do que você esta falando Bella?

Hein? Porque ele estava fugindo do assunto? Agora que ele começou que termine!

- Quem é sua parceira que eu vou ter que matar para ficar com você? – perguntei.

Confusão passou por seu rosto, depois entendimento, e logo ele estava rindo, rindo **muito**. O que? Ele estava... _Rindo_? É um assunto sério o que temos aqui! Será que ele acha que eu não consigo derrota-la? Ou será... Será que ele não quer que eu a derrote? Não, não era isso... Não poderia ser isso!

- Bella... – ele continuava rindo – você é a pessoa mais absurda que existe nesse mundo.

Absurda? Eu absurda? Porque eu sou absurda? Eu só quero ficar com ele e ele ainda me chama de absurda!

- Morra e vá para o inferno Edward!

Ops, aquilo era para ser só um pensamento.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, e depois voltou a gargalhar ainda mais forte que antes.

- Diabos Edward, porque você está rindo? – gritei.

Ele se acalmou, mas continuou sorrindo.

- Estou rindo porque você é absurda Bella! - Porque eu não o matei quando tive a oportunidade mesmo? – Eu não tenho uma parceira Bella. – Ah é... Porque ele é o amor da minha vida. – Eu realmente não sei o que esperar de você... Você é totalmente imprevisível!

Então ele não tinha uma parceira? Ao menos eu não cometeria um assassinato. Não que eu tenha algo contra também...

- Então, pelo o que você estava se desculpando?

Arrependimento voltou para sua face, e ele colocou suas mãos nas minhas.

- É que eu acho que fui errado com você Bella... Eu deveria ter feito as coisas direito, como um perfeito cavalheiro, que é o que você merece, mas eu agi simplesmente pelo desejo... Desculpe-me, por favor.

Oh, ele era tão fofo... Eu fico incoerente perto desse homem, meu Deus!

- Bom, eu também agi impulsionada pelo desejo... Você não deve levar toda a culpa, e não é como se eu não tivesse gostado.

Sorri para ele, que retribuiu com um sorriso fraco.

- Ainda assim, nada justifica Bella... Você merece ser amada, – ele passou a mão delicadamente por meu rosto – adorada – ele se deitou novamente em cima de mim e passou suavemente seu nariz desde minha orelha até meu pescoço – Você merece todo amor e carinho do mundo Bella.

Ele olhou em meus olhos enquanto tocava levemente nossos lábios.

- Desculpe por não fazer isso em nossa primeira vez.

Seus olhos transbordavam amor... Amor por mim.

- Você está desculpado Edward. – disse sorrindo.

- E eu vou recompensar meu enorme erro também.

Ele beijou minha boca rapidamente, e depois cada uma de minhas bochechas. Ele beijou meu nariz e minha testa, e quando eu fechei os olhos ele os beijou também.

Cada beijo meu coração absorvia o amor dele, e em cada beijo meu amor por ele aumentava.

Ele beijou toda a base de meu pescoço e meus ombros, depois desceu para meus seios, onde beijou delicadamente cada mamilo. Ele continuou beijando toda minha barriga e desceu para minha coxa esquerda, desceu com seus beijos até o pé e foi subindo beijando a perna direita.

Eu olhava para ele em todo seu percurso, e via a delicadeza exagerada com que ele passava suas mãos por meu corpo, que clamava por ele.

Quando ele chegou a minha barriga novamente, peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e o puxei até que ficasse na mesma altura que eu. Tentei olhar para ele e transmitir todo o meu amor, e ele devolveu um olhar na mesma intensidade que o meu.

- Eu te amo Edward.

Como era bom dizer aquelas palavras... Como era bom ter _alguém _para dizer aquelas palavras.

- Eu te amo Bella. – ele disse com sua linda voz.

Ele me beijou calmamente, e sua língua passou em meu lábio inferior praticamente como um carinho. Eu abri minha boca para ele, e nossas línguas se encontraram não apressadas, e sim calmamente e mostrando nosso amor.

Ele passou sua mão direita por meu corpo e abriu um pouco minhas pernas, se posicionou em minha entrada, e roçou levemente seu membro em mim.

Soltei um leve gemido em sua boca, mas não havia necessidade de adiantar nada, estava **perfeito.**

Ele continuava a me beijar enquanto entrava centímetro por centímetro em mim. Quando ele estava totalmente dentro, ele quebrou nosso beijo e abrimos os olhos.

Seus olhos que já começavam a ficar negros me hipnotizavam e eu praticamente não percebi quando ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim.

_- Bella. Minha Bella... _

Ele colocou seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos enquanto passava minhas mãos por suas costas. Ele não estava rápido, mas dessa vez o orgasmo pareceu chegar ainda mais rápido, e forte, assim como a intensidade do nosso amor.

Edward beijou demoradamente meu pescoço, e nós dois nos libertamos. Eu não senti um vazio quando Edward sai de mim, porque seu amor ainda estava fazendo parte de mim. Edward deitou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para seu peito e começou a fazer carinho em meus cabelos. Eu respirava seu cheiro viciante, e ficamos em silencio, só aproveitando nosso lindo e maravilhoso momento.

...

- Edward Cullen falando. – ele disse ao atender seu telefone. – E você passou Anna?

Empregadinha filha da puta... Eu ainda mato ela, o que ela quer ligando para o Edward? Ela trabalha na empresa dele, pode ser algo de lá... TEM que ser algo relacionado à empresa!

- Não, tudo bem, mas se ela ligar de novo você passe meu numero está bem? ... Tchau.

- O que ela queria? – perguntei rispidamente e ele riu.

- Ela só queria dizer que Alice ligou lá quatro vezes, mas ela não passou meu numero, então ela me ligou para saber se poderia passar caso Alice ligue mais uma vez.

O que será que aquela coisinha pequena queria?

- O que acha de sairmos para caçar? – ele sugeriu.

E se o que Alice tivesse para falar fosse importante? Mas eu estava com muita sede também...

- Acho uma ótima ideia, o que temos por aqui?

Ele torceu o nariz.

- Nenhum carnívoro, mas os veados não são tão ruins também.

- Tudo bem.

Nós trocamos de roupa e saímos correndo por entre as arvores, até chegar a uma pequena floresta. Seguimos em direção ao cheiro e logo chegamos aos veados, nós nos alimentamos, Edward deixou o maior para mim, e voltamos em direção a sua casa. Mas quando estávamos quase saindo da floresta Edward parou e me puxou para trás dele, rosnando para algo acima de nós.

Por que ele parecia tão sexy rosnando?

- Arrumou um cão de guarda minha querida Bella?

Sorri ao reconhecer a voz, e sai de trás de Edward correndo até Thomas que desceu de uma arvore.

- Thomas! – disse o abraçando e ele retribui com um abraço apertado.

- Quanto tempo Bella! Aposto que estava com saudades de mim.

- É obvio que eu estava Thomas. – ri enquanto me afastava dele.

- Bella? – escutei a voz de Edward e me virei para ele.

Seus olhos não saiam de Thomas e continham... Ódio.

- Deixe-me lhes apresentar. Thomas, esse é Edward. E Edward esse é Thomas, ele é praticamente da minha família.

Thomas olhou para Edward e deu um leve sorriso.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward... Mas é realmente uma pena, eu ainda mantinha esperanças com a Bella. – disse rindo.

Dei um leva tapa em seu braço sorrindo.

- Ok, eu perdi as esperanças de que você mude Thomas!

Ele me olhou sério.

- Até que enfim mulher!

Edward veio até meu lado e passou seu braço – possessivamente eu diria – por minha cintura. Vi que seu maxilar estava rígido e seu olhar era duro para Thomas.

- Olá Thomas.

- Você não precisa me olhar desse jeito, se eu não a consegui nem usando meu poder, não é agora que ela encontrou o amor de sua existência que eu vou conseguir.

Edward soltou um rosnado baixo.

- Se você sabe que nunca vai tê-la, porque não controla seus pensamentos?

Thomas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Justo um leitor de mentes? Você não tem muita sorte Bella...

Edward fez menção de ir até Thomas, mas eu o impedi.

- Parem vocês dois!

- O mande parar de ter esses malditos pensamentos sobre você! – Edward disse nervoso.

- O mande parar de ler minha mente! – Thomas retribuiu.

Revirei os olhos e estiquei meu escudo até que cobrisse Thomas. Edward fez uma cara surpresa e me olhou.

- Você bloqueou os pensamentos dele?

- Sim, e juro que se você reclamar eu lhe dou um soco. Agora, o que faz aqui Thomas?

- Eu liguei para Emmett e ele me disse que você estava aqui, eu estava perto e resolvi fazer uma visitinha...

- Fico feliz com isso Thomas. – Edward me olhou incrédulo – Eu já disse que ele é da família!

- Da família? Bella ele... – coloquei um dedo sobre sua boca.

- Pretende ficar quanto tempo Thomas?

- Bom, eu pretendia ficar até que o restante da família voltasse, mas acho que não sou muito bem vindo por aqui...

Edward sorriu e eu olhei brava para ele.

- Não Thomas, você vai ficar aqui até quando quiser.

Edward abriu a boca para falar novamente e eu o cortei.

- Vai ficar aonde?

Thomas riu.

- Bom, eu conheci uma mulher e...

- Sem detalhes Thomas, estou bem sem eles.

Ele riu ainda mais.

- Tudo bem, mas eu só estava passeando pela cidade e senti seu cheiro e um desconhecido, resolvi fazer uma surpresa.

- Que surpresa dessagra...

Deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Edward e ele parou.

- Vocês são um casal perfeito.

Thomas ria e sorria verdadeiramente para nós.

- Fico feliz por você Bella. – ele disse sincero.

Edward pareceu perceber a sinceridade em sua voz e relaxou um pouco.

- Obrigada Thomas. – eu disse.

- Agora, será que podemos colocar os assuntos em dia? Se é que seu companheiro não vai arrancar meu pescoço.

- Ah, vai doer um pouco, mas depois volta ao normal.

Edward e Thomas me olharam.

- O que? Já me arrancaram um braço!

- Não é uma regra da família não desmembrar seus familiares? – Thomas estava divertido enquanto Edward estava embasbacado.

Rodei os olhos.

- Não foi ninguém da família Thomas, foi um vampiro – complementei antes que dissessem alguma coisa – que já está morto.

- Se não estivesse eu mesmo o mataria muito, mas muito dolorosamente. – Edward disse.

Eu sorri para Edward e Thomas pigarreou.

- Eu quero conversar com você, mas isso pode acontecer em outra hora Bella, vejo por seus olhares que vocês não se encontraram há muito tempo, vou deixar que vocês aproveitem seu tempo, quem sabe daqui a uns dez anos eu volte.

Ele riu e se virou para ir embora. Eu queria dizer para que ele não fosse, fazia realmente muito tempo que eu não falava com ele, mas eu também não queria que Edward ficasse mais irritado comigo, não era justo com ele. Então deixei tristemente, que Thomas fosse.

Mas surpreendentemente, quando Thomas estava quase desaparecendo de nossa vista Edward gritou.

- Thomas! – e ele se virou – Tudo bem, eu deixo vocês conversarem sem problema algum. Família é família.

Thomas voltou até nós e eu tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Bella, você realmente achou alguém que a mereça, e que a ame como você sempre mereceu. – Thomas falou sorrindo para Edward e para mim.

Edward sorriu e piscou para mim, e eu realmente havia encontrado o homem perfeito.

**

* * *

[N/A: comemora muito não Bella... *assobia e olha pra cima* xD]**

_hsuas, oi gente bonita *u*  
yay, o que acharam?  
deixem reviews falando :DD  
proximo cap Thomas terá uma 'surpresinha'  
MUAHAHAHA xD  
beijos e até quinta! x3_


	30. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26 – A Volta Do Passado.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Ouço e esqueço. Vejo e me lembro. Faço e entendo."_

_Confúcio._

- Você é louco Thomas?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não fui realmente até Volterra, não há com o que se preocupar.

Bufei frustrada.

- Mas e se alguém da guarda estivesse nas redondezas? Eles te levariam até Volterra e te matariam seu imbecil! Nunca mais faça isso.

- Bella, deixe-me ser feliz...

- Ser feliz não é ser idiota! Se você fizer isso mais uma vez, juro que te deixo sem pernas por um ano!

Edward riu ao meu lado e Thomas fez uma careta.

- Hei, sou da família, você não pode fazer isso comigo.

Fui contestar, mas Edward falou antes de mim.

- Tudo bem, eu arranco suas pernas sem problema nenhum Thomas!

Eu ri e Thomas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sem chance Ed – Edward ficou com uma expressão séria.

- Não me chame de Ed.

Thomas sorriu e eu fiz '_tsc tsc_' olhando para Edward.

- Você não deveria ter dito para que ele não te chamasse assim...

- Ed, Ed, Ed... – Edward revirou os olhos – e além do mais _Ed_, você já é da família também, vai ter que seguir as regras.

- Oh, mas eu não ligo de quebrar regras. – ele piscou para mim e eu ri.

- Eu acho que vocês precisam de um quarto. – Thomas ria para nós.

- Eu também acho que precisamos de um quarto novo, o meu meio que destru...

- Edward! – disse o cortando.

- Ouw, eu vou ter que contar isso para o Emmett. – Thomas disse rindo.

Levantei do sofá e fui até a poltrona que ele estava sentado, apontei um dedo em sua cara e falei ameaçadoramente.

- Fale para Emmett, e você não vai viver para ir uma segunda vez perto de Volterra Thomas.

Virei-me e voltei a sentar ao lado de um Edward totalmente abismado.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Thomas falou divertido – Vá se acostumando Edward.

Rosnei para Thomas que riu, e Edward olhou em seu relógio e se levantou.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar.

- Os Cullen têm problemas? Porque diabos vocês trabalham? – Thomas balança negativamente a cabeça.

- Para não serem vagabundos desocupados iguais a você. – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Mas nem todos podem ser vagabundos desocupados gostosos iguais a mim meu caro Edward. – ele disse sensualmente.

- Eu vou sair daqui, o ego dele está me dando raiva.

Edward veio até mim e me beijou demoradamente.

Kiss me quick, while we still have this feeling

_Beije-me logo, enquanto ainda temos este sentimento_

Hold me close and never let me go

_Segure-me forte, e nunca me deixe partir_

'Cause tomorrows can be so uncertain

_Porque amanhã pode ser tão incerto_

Love can fly and leave just hurting

_O amor pode sumir e partir machucando_

Kiss me quick because I love you so  
_Beije-me logo porque eu te amo demais_

Edward me soltou e se virou para Thomas.

- Ele já morreu, porque as pessoas simplesmente não o esqueçem?

Thomas e eu olhamos para Edward com o cenho franzido.

- Se você gosta de viver, nunca fal isso perto de Alice e...

Thomas foi interrompido pelo barulho do telefone. Edward foi atender, ele voltou com uma cara engraçada.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntei.

- Alice disse que ela e o resto de sua familia estão vindo para cá, porque ela não aguenta ter visões da minha sala, segundo ela à decoração está horrivel.

Thomas e eu caimos na gargalhada.

- Totalmente tipico da anã. – Thomas disse.

- Eu não sei por que, mas fiquei com medo dela. – Eddward disse.

- É um sentimento normal quando você convive com Alice, mas não se preocupe você se acustuma depois de algumas decadas. – Thomas disse com uma expressão de lamentação.

- Muito motivador Thomas. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Bom, eu vou trabalhar, até logo para vocês e – ele se virou para Thomas e o olhou sério – Ela é _minha_. – disse possesivamente.

Não entendi muito o porquê, mas eu amei que ele me colocou assim. Ok, na verdade eu sei o porquê, é porque eu quero ser só dele como ele tem que ser só meu!

- Pensei que a parte do ciúmes já tivesse passado. – Thomas disse sorrindo.

Edward rosnou e saiu de casa indo para o trabalho. Thomas levantou e veio até mim me oferecendo sua mão.

- Agora que ele foi, vamos aproveitar querida!

- Thomas!

Ele rodou os olhos e me puxou para fora do sofá e me arrastou em direção a porta.

- Vamos dar uma volta Bella, você sabe que eu não sou caseiro.

- Tudo bem, mas sem seduzir as mulheres Thomas, você está comigo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que? Acha que vou deixar que você fique se agarrando com qualquer uma na minha frente? NUNCA. Você pode fazer isso à noite. Agora só vamos dar um passeio.

- Você é absurda Bella.

- Chegou atrasado Thomas, Edward já me disse isso algumas vezes, agora vamos logo.

Caminhamos pelas ruas, e por onde passávamos as pessoas nos olhavam, algumas fascinadas, outras amedrontadas. Algumas mulheres suspiravam olhando para Thomas.

- Eu disse sem sedução Thomas.

Falei baixinho só para ele escutar.

- Eu não fiz nada Bella, isso é tudo culpa do meu charme natural. Eu normalmente não preciso usar meu poder, e só aparecer na frente das mulheres que elas caem aos meus pés.

- Poupe-me de suas bobagens Thomas.

- Agora saindo do melhor assunto do mundo, eu obviamente, vamos falar de você.

- Inacreditável que você ainda esteja vivo, com esse seu jeito é tão fácil querer te matar.

- Viu? E você voltou a falar de mim novamente, não digo que sou o melhor assunto existente? – ele sorria angelicalmente.

- Cale a boca Thomas.

- Você me ama Bella. Agora, se você voltar a falar de mim, eu acho que Edward não vai gostar muito disso... Falando nele, como o encontrou?

- Alice. – falei sorrindo.

- Tinha que ser. O que ela fez?

- Quando estávamos para nos mudarmos, ela escolheu, e me mandou mais cedo enquanto todos iam para mais uma lua de mel, ela disse que eu tinha que vir e arrumar os detalhes da construção da nossa casa, que por acaso está sendo feita pela construtora do Edward.

- Você não tinha idéia de que ia encontrá-lo?

- Não, e antes de nos mudarmos ela me fez comprar roupas extravagantes e sensuais, eu não sei como não pensei nisso...

- Se quiser me mostrar às roupas... – antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa ele completou – Sabe, só para saber se Edward vai gostar...

- Eu vou dizer isso a Alice.

Ele sorriu para mim, isso não era bom.

- Então vamos fazer um trato, você não diz isso para Alice, o que com certeza me causaria problemas com a baixinha. E eu não digo para Emmett que você quebrou o quarto com Edward.

Grunhi.

- Ordinário.

- Você esqueceu o lindo.

- Quando seu ego aumentou tanto? Você era mais suportável antes.

- Culpe as italianas, elas me trataram divinamente bem...

- Você precisa arrumar uma parceira Thomas.

- Uma seria muito pouco para mim...

- Urgh, já mandei você calar a boca hoje?

- Já.

- E você não calou ainda por...?

- Por que...

Ele cortou quando atingimos um local onde havia um cheiro muito conhecido já, um cheiro de vampiro. Eram dois, e não era Edward e ninguém que eu conheça.

- Conhece? – Thomas perguntou já tomando uma posição mais cautelosa.

- Não.

- Eu também não, vamos tomar cuidado. Se você morrer e eu não, vou ter que fugir de Edward por toda eternidade.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vamos Thomas.

Fomos seguindo o cheiro até chegarmos a um bar onde o cheiro dos vampiros se misturava com o cheiro do álcool, mas ainda assim entramos e seguimos os vestígios, até chegar a uma mesa onde haviam duas mulheres sentadas e olhando para nós. Na verdade, elas olhavam fixamente para Thomas. Elas não se levantaram e não fizeram nenhuma menção de nos atacar, somente olhavam para Thomas, e quando eu olhei para ele, vi que seus olhos iam de uma para a outra. Era só o que faltava ele ficar com duas! Pigarreei e eles pareceram sair de seu transe.

- Olá, eu poderia saber o nome das lindas senhoritas? – Thomas disse dando seu famoso sorriso sedutor.

E eu não acho que ele precise usar seu poder com elas também.

- Olá, - a loira disse – Sou Rose e essa é minha amiga Viviane. – ela olhou para a morena. – E você é?

- Thomas... – depois de alguns segundos ele complementou – e essa é minha amiga Bella.

Oh, ele se lembrou de mim. Eu posso até imaginar se Rosalie a conhecesse... _"Ela se chama Rose? Que vaca! Mas ela não é, em hipótese alguma, mais bonita que eu, então posso conviver com isso" _revirei os olhos e voltei à realidade.

- Vocês estão só de passagem? – perguntei.

Elas me olharam e eu vi... Raiva? Elas estariam pensando que eu era a parceira de Thomas? Depois eu sou absurda...

- Estávamos... Mas talvez ficaremos um pouco mais... – Viviane disse olhando para Thomas, e depois voltou seu olhar para mim – Algum problema? – ela disse ríspida.

E eu ainda tinha que aguentar isso!

- Não, tenho certeza meu _**amigo**_ – enfatizei bem a palavra – Thomas adoraria fazer companhia a vocês.

As duas pareceram adorar isso e até sorriram para mim.

- Com certeza eu gostaria de fazer companhia às lindas damas.

Thomas já estava se jogando pra elas... Revirei os olhos.

- Bom, vou deixar vocês se conhecerem melhor, e vou voltar para a casa de Edward. Até logo.

- Até logo Bella. – Rose e Viviane disseram juntas.

Irônico que há um minuto elas pareciam querer me matar? Oh não, nunca.

- Até Bella. – Thomas disse piscando para mim.

Deixei-os e fui em direção à casa de Edward. Quando cheguei passei pelo quarto – antes bonito agora destruído – de Edward e fui em direção ao banheiro. Enchi a banheira e tomei um banho relaxante. Quando sai do banheiro escutei um barulho ao longe da casa, fui rapidamente até a porta olhar o que era e quando vi, um sorriso enorme se espalhou por meu rosto.

- Bella! – Emmett gritou.

Ele correu até mim e me abraçou, rodando-nos no ar.

- Olá Emm.

Ele me soltou e sorria pra mim.

- Me diga como um ser chato como você faz tanta falta?

Dei um soco em seu abdômen.

- Você me ama, é por isso Emm.

- Deixe de ser idiota Emm. Oi Bella.

- Oi Rosalie.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. – veio cantando Alice.

- Sua...

- Irmã perfeita? – ela disse – Eu sempre soube que sou.

- Dê credito a ela Bella, olhe a casa do seu companheiro! – Jazz disse abraçando-me.

Companheiro? Eles não sabiam o nome de Edward?

- É Ed...

- Bella – Alice me cortou – não vai nem cumprimentar seus pais? Que feio...

Bufei, ela estava escondendo o nome de Edward deles, e deveria haver algo por trás disso...

- Oi Carlisle, Esme.

Fui até eles e abracei cada um.

- Você parece tão feliz minha filha.

Esme me olhava admirada, e seus olhos refletiam sua felicidade por mim.

- Concordo com Esme, e fico feliz por isso. – Carlisle falou.

Emm veio até mim e passou um braço por meus ombros.

- Até que enfim Bellinha. Estava começando a achar que você é tão chata que ninguém te quer... – Rose deu um tapa em sua cabeça – Ai! Mas vejo que você se deu bem. – ele levantava e abaixava suas sobrancelhas para mim – Quando vamos conhecer o vampirão que te conquistou?

Afastei-me dele e indiquei para eles entrarem na casa.

- Ele está trabalhando, mas não deve demorar a chegar.

- E o Thomas não causou muita confusão, causou? – Emmett coçava sua nuca – Eu não pensei antes de falar que você estava aqui.

- Alice não contou? – perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Queria que ele ficasse com o sentimento da culpa por mais um tempo.

Eu ri e concordei.

- Mas não se preocupe Emm, ele não causou muita confusão, e agora... Bom, agora ele está em um bar com duas vampiras.

Alice riu alto.

- Oh Bella, ele não está mais no bar...

- Não dê mais detalhes Alice. – Jazz estremeceu.

- Duas? – Emm sorria maliciosamente – Esse Thomas não perde tempo...

- Mas dessa vez é diferente. – Alice franzia o cenho – Eu ainda não entendo, mas a duas são companheiras dele agora.

- As duas? – Carlisle, Esme, Jazz e Rose falaram juntos.

- Eu já imaginava. – Emm e eu dissemos.

Olhei para Emm com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que? Aquele lá nunca se contentaria com uma só...

- E ele está bem... – Alice sacudiu a cabeça – _Feliz_ com isso.

- Quem não estaria? – Emm falou

Logo foi escutado o barulho de um vidro se quebrando.

- Eu compro outro vaso depois. – Rose disse jogando o resto dos cacos de vidro na cabeça de Emmett.

- Cristo, você está violenta hoje Rose, e tudo culpa da anã que nos interrompeu quando...

- Emm! – todos disseram juntos.

- Informação demais ok... – ele sorria.

- Bella, você tem que o mandar demitir aquela secretária, sério. – Alice disse.

Rosnei.

- O que a vagabunda fez dessa vez?

- Ela praticamente se jogou em cima dele, é bom que ele seja um leitor de mentes, ao menos ele deixou que ela caísse no chão e não nele.

Nós rimos.

- Leitor de mente? – Emm perguntou e eu assenti – Bella, como você é azarada.

- Na verdade, vocês são. Meu escudo bloqueia o poder dele, são vocês que terão suas mentes expostas **sempre** agora.

- Não que na mente de Emm haja muita coisa para ser vista... – Jazz disse.

- Mas a Bella pode estender seu escudo não pode? – assenti – Pronto, ela não deixará ele ler nossa mente.

- Como se eu fosse fazer isso pelo resto da minha eternidade – disse – Vocês terão suas mentes expostas e eu não estou nem ligando para isso.

- Uau, e o troféu de irmã do ano vai para... – Emm fez um som parecido com tambores – Bella Cullen!

- Cale a boca Emmett.

- Ele está quase chegando Bella, acho melhor você ir lá fora se encontrar com ele... – Porque Alice estava tão estranha? – Você poderia entender seu escudo a nós pelo menos agora?

Seus olhos estavam preocupados... O que estava acontecendo? Ou iria acontecer?

- Tudo bem...

Sai da casa e estiquei meu escudo para cobri todos dentro da casa. Logo o carro de Edward chegou e ele saiu, franziu o cenho e veio rapidamente até mim.

- Quem está lá dentro?

Sorri.

- Nossa família.

Ele abriu o mais lindo sorriso torto quando falei '_nossa'._

_- _Está cobrindo-os com o escudo? – assenti – Por quê? – dei de ombros.

- Alice pediu.

- Bom, vamos entrar logo.

Seu entusiasmo me deixou ainda mais feliz e entramos. Mas porque Esme não estava na sala?

- Estes são Alice e Rosalie, minhas irmãs – apontei para elas que sorriam – Emmett e Jasper, meus irmãos – apontei-os e eles deram um aceno com a mão – Este é Carlisle, meu pai – ele sorria verdadeiramente para nós. – E pessoal esse é Edward.

Enquanto todos cumprimentavam Edward, Esme veio do corredor que levava até a cozinha, ela estava com uma expressão temorosa. Ou talvez eu estivesse vendo coisas e ela estivesse emocionada por mim.

- Edward – fui até ele e o virei para que visse Esme. – E está é Esme, minha mãe.

Seu maxilar ficou rígido imediatamente e um rugido começou a se formar no peito dele.

- Olá Edward. – Esme parecia estar chorando por sua expressão, e um choro horrível, mesmo sem lágrimas – Faz muito tempo.

Todos tinham expressões repletas de confusão, menos Alice que estava com pesar no olhar.

- Esme. – ele praticamente cuspiu o nome dela, e deu um passo em sua direção.

**

* * *

**

_oooi gente,  
primeiramente vou explicar o negocio do Thomas xD  
minha super beta(Kivia) e uma super leitora minha(Cah),  
são apaixonadas pelo Thomas xD  
até quando alguem o xinga as duas vão pra cima xD  
então, eu deixei que as duas ficassem com ele xD  
a Kivia é a Rose (quem assiste TVD, é uma homenagem a Rose de lá)  
e a Cah é a Viviane,  
as duas escolheram alguem para representar tbm, e as fotos estão no meu perfil  
só olhar lá *-* era isso sobre esse cap :D  
__  
agora, o proximo cap é tenso :x_  
_vai ser PDV Ed e o tempo vai fechar D:_  
_ee, agora eu só vou postar nas quintas,_  
_voltou as aulas e tudo mais, e to sem muito tempo pra escrever_  
_então, pra que eu não escreva um cap super rapido e ainda mais morreeendo de sono,_  
_eu vou postar só as quintas._  
_esperam que entendam, até quinta que vem!_  
_bjos x3_


	31. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27 – Uma Decisão Às Vezes Pode Ser Fatal.  
Edward PDV.**

"_É tolo quem se quer opor ao amor, / como se pudesse lutar com ele."_

_Sófocles_

É claro que estava bom demais para ser verdade. Eu não poderia ficar feliz sem que algo acontecesse? Porque diabos algo tinha que vir estragar minha felicidade? Justo agora que eu encontro a mulher da minha existência, esse lado que eu gostaria de esquecer do meu passado tinha que voltar? Porque eu não poderia simplesmente ser feliz com Bella? Era pedir demais? O que eu tinha com Bella não poderia ser estragado por causa _dela..._

Bella. A pessoa que eu mais esperei em toda minha vida. Eu simplesmente não consigo explicar com palavras o que aconteceu comigo quando a conheci, palavras não seriam boas suficientes. O jeito com que ela entrou em minha sala e mudou toda a atmosfera do lugar simplesmente com sua presença. Mesmo totalmente confuso por não poder ler sua mente, o que foi a primeira vez a acontecer, eu fiquei totalmente hipnotizado por aquela mulher. E quando eu perguntei quem ela era, e ela começou com um joguinho para cima de mim, eu estava ficando louco! E sua voz, eu não havia ouvido nenhum som tão lindo e sinfônico como aquele. E como defendeu sua família quando eu os chamei de clã, o rosnado que ela soltou mexeu com meu corpo de uma forma totalmente desconhecida para mim.

Ela ainda teve a audácia de me desafiar! Quando eu peguei em sua cintura, uma corrente elétrica pareceu passar por todo meu corpo, indo desde aonde eu a tocava, para depois chegar a meu coração. Meu coração que pareceu descongelar com aquela mulher ao meu lado, que fez com que eu lembrasse que _tinha_ um coração, ela, unicamente ela, reacendeu meu coração. Inacreditável foi como ela me imobilizou tão facilmente! E quando ela aproximou ser rosto de meu pescoço para me matar, eu não estava acreditando, e foi quando ela olhou em meus olhos. Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos, que puxavam meu olhar para eles, seus olhos que refletiam seu interior, já que eu não acredito realmente que temos alma, mas seus olhos tão expressivos... E de repente ela me solta, em um ato totalmente estupido eu me volto para atacá-la, e ela não resistiu nem um pouco!

Eu simplesmente não conseguia compreender a mente dela. Eu estava com ela a minha mercê, eu poderia matá-la facilmente, mas algo dentro de mim não permitia que eu fizesse isso. Ela tentou me distrair, e eu me deixei ser distraído por ela, e quando ela disse que havia conhecido meus pais, não havia modo de eu matá-la, não mais. E antes que eu conseguisse dizer isso para ela, sua bizarra irmã liga em meu escritório. E mesmo depois da ligação da irmã ela queria que eu a matasse? Ela não deixava de me surpreender um minuto sequer. Mas os momentos que passei com ela são todos inesquecíveis, principalmente o nosso primeiro beijo... Onde as correntes elétricas rolavam soltas por meu corpo, que exultava de alegria. Nossa primeira vez... Onde eu me senti o mais completo e feliz homem de todos, onde eu vi a perfeição, quando eu e Bella nos tornamos um só, como sempre deverá ser. Mas, como eu estava dizendo antes, é claro que meu céu tinha que virar o inferno de uma hora para outra. Eu era realmente uma pessoa muito azarada para justo _ela_ ser a 'mãe' de Bella. Existem tantas outras mulheres pelo mundo, tinha quer ser justo a que eu odeio? Toda a família havia me recebido bem, pareciam ser ótimos, mas foi Bella me virar para ver sua mãe que meu dia virou um lixo.

- Esme. – eu cuspi seu nome.

Ele me olhava com aquela mesma expressão do dia em que a larguei depois de acordar. A mesma porcaria de expressão de quem se arrepende e sente muito. Mas dessa vez os sentimentos pareciam mais acentuados. Eu mal dei um passo em sua direção e já havia três homens e a mulher loira em sua frente, em posição de defesa. O loiro, que se chamava Jasper rosnou para mim e disse.

- Se eu fosse você, nem tentava encostar um dedo nela.

Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa Esme estava saindo de trás deles e ficando a minha frente.

- Você não irá fazer nada Jasper, ninguém vai. – ela disse com uma voz firme – Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas eu gostaria de dizer de novo Edward, – voltamos à expressão arrependida, rodei os olhos – _me perdoe._

Bufei.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui? – Bella perguntou.

Olhei para ela, e ela me olhava totalmente confusa e buscando respostas em meus olhos, suspirei e me preparei para contar.

- Foi Esme quem me transformou Bella.

Todos fizeram expressões muito surpresas e olhavam de mim para Esme.

- Isso é verdade Esme? – Carlisle perguntou.

Ela assentiu pesadamente.

- Sim, eu o transformei em 1967.

Vi Emmett franzir o cenho.

- Mas não foi nesse ano que você foi transformada?

- Sim, e eu transformei Edward algumas horas depois de acordar. O homem que me transformou queria que eu me alimentasse dele – ela parecia chorar – e me colocou muito perto de Edward, minha garganta ardia muito, e ele estava sangrando e... - ela soluçou – eu acabei mordendo-o. Mas eu o soltei logo, e fui atrás do meu criador, e o matei. Mas já era tarde demais e... Edward estava se transformando. E ele nunca me perdoou.

Eu estava quase me virando e indo embora daquele lugar. Não estava suportando as palavras daquela mulher, ela fazia parecer que **eu** era o culpado, que eu comecei a odiá-la por nada.

- O que? Então ele é um imbecil. – Emmett rugiu para mim.

- Imbecil porque não foi sua vida que foi jogada no lixo! Não foi você que havia acabado de pedir uma mulher em casamento, que voltava feliz para casa por conseguir um bom partido para ser sua esposa e acabou se tornando um monstro sem alma! Tendo que partir e ainda por cima ouvir os pensamentos de sua noiva chorando por seu desaparecimento! Vocês não sabem o que eu passei, então não venham me crucificar!

- E eles não têm esse direito Edward. E eu sei que sou culpada por isso.

- Esme, pare com isso querida – Carlisle abraçava-a.

Olhei para Bella, e ela estava paralisada com o cenho franzido e o olhar parado em lugar nenhum. De repente eu comecei a ouvir as mentes deles, menos a de Bella, é claro.

"_Pobres Edward e Esme, eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas eu não podia manter Bella longe dele, não seria certo tirar a felicidade de minha irmã desse jeito."_

"_Esse idiota... Idai que ela o transformou? O arrependimento dela não é o bastante?"_

"_É realmente difícil culpar Esme... Mas o sentimento de ódio de Edward por ela não é tão grande, quem sabe podemos mudar isso ainda..."_

"_Eu também iria me casar quando fui transformada... Mas fico feliz que não foi à mesma situação, creio que eu pensaria igual a Edward, ou pior..."_

"_Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo, éramos uma família tão feliz, e agora isso nos abala tão fortemente... Só espero que consigamos resolver, e que Edward seja feliz com Bella, e com nossa família."_

- Bella, eu estava melhor sem ler os pensamentos dela. – disse tentando evitar de ler os de Esme.

"_Você está ouvindo Edward?" _– enrijeci a mandíbula – "_acho que sim... Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não me arrependo de ter te transformado." _– o que? – "_Você deve estar achando que fico feliz por tudo que você passou, mas não, não é por isso que não me arrependo. Eu não me arrependo pelo simples fato de agora você ter Bella. Se eu não o transformasse você casaria com alguém que creio que não amava verdadeiramente, e agora você tem o amor de toda sua existência. Eu posso muito bem ter feito muito mal a você, mas também sou a pessoa que mais lhe fez bem, fora Bella obviamente. Espero que pense nisso, e não estrague sua felicidade, e a de Bella também. Mas independente de tudo, eu sempre gostei de você, mas agora eu o vejo ainda mais como um __**filho**__, e não existe ninguém mais perfeito que você, para completar a família Cullen."_

Acho que os outros perceberam que Esme estava 'falando' comigo, pois todos ficaram quietos por algum tempo. Eu apenas olhava em seus olhos, e não sei bem, mas uma sensação calma apossou-se de mim.

- Pare Jasper, não quero que você manipule os sentimentos de Edward. Deixe ele com seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos.

Jasper fez uma cara revoltada e a calmaria foi embora. Bella havia reposto o escudo em volta deles, o que eu agradecia. O que eu poderia fazer depois de ouvir o que ouvi? Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, ainda havia aquela parte de mim que odiava Esme e queria odiá-la para sempre. Mas também havia a parte que ama Bella, e quer ficar com ela para o resto de minha existência. Eu simplesmente não poderia pedir para ela largar sua família para ficar comigo, eu não sei o que ela faria, já que é sempre tão imprevisível, mas seria algo cruel demais para fazer. E eu não podia fazer isso, não com Bella. Eu tinha que decidir qual parte era maior? Mais forte? Eu não tinha duvidas de que essa parte é a que ama Bella, mas eu era forte o suficiente para perdoar Esme? Eu conseguiria esquecer o passado? Ainda mais assim, de uma hora para outra? Eu não acho que eu consiga... Não tão fácil. Eu precisaria ao menos de um tempo, um tempo sozinho, para pensar em tudo direito. Quando eu ia abrir a boca para falar minha decisão, Thomas entrou sorridente na minha sala.

- Olá família! – ele estava **realmente** alegre.

Seu sorriso foi morrendo enquanto olhava para as expressões serias de todos na sala.

- O que ouve?

Eu não estava com saco para falar para ele então apenas balancei a cabeça.

- Cara! – Emm gritou e foi até ele dando palmadinha em suas costas – Você é inacreditável.

Thomas voltou a sorrir, e começou a rir.

- Ah Emmett, eu sei o que sou. Perfeito, gostoso, incrível...

- Quando o ego dele aumentou tanto? – Rosalie perguntou.

Vi Bella revirar os olhos e bufar.

- Culpe as italianas. E onde estão Viviane e Rose Thomas?

- Rose? – Rosalie elevou o tom da voz – O nome de uma das vadias é Rose? – ela semicerrava os olhos.

Alice riu.

- Sua expressão na visão já foi hilária Rosalie, mas aqui agora foi espetacular.

- Não se preocupe Rosalie querida, eu posso arrumar um apelido para ela. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Pode guardar esses apelidos para você e ela Thomas. – Carlisle disse rindo.

Não havia mais toda aquela tensão na sala, mas todos ainda estavam meio cautelosos. Carlisle pigarreou.

- Acho que temos um assunto pendente... Edward?

Todos olharam para mim, mas me concentrei no olhar de Bella. Ela parecia implorar para que eu ficasse com ela.

- Eu... Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo isso.

Esme sorriu e assentiu.

- Fico feliz, isso já é um começo.

Eu assenti não querendo dizer algo que talvez magoasse Bella.

- Acho que devemos deixá-lo não é? – Alice disse.

Todos se despediram e saíram, Thomas totalmente confuso, e só restou Bella. Nós nos olhávamos e eu não sabia o que dizer, provavelmente nem ela. Eu a puxei para um abraço, ao qual ela respondeu rapidamente. Sentei-nos no sofá e ela ficou em meu colo.

- Prometa, prometa que nunca vai me deixar.

Ela disse, o som de sua voz abafado por que ela estava com sua cabeça enterrada em meu pescoço. Fiz carinho em seus cabelos.

- Eu não poderia Bella, nunca. Só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com tudo isso sabe? Hoje não foi nada fácil, mas uma coisa que Esme disse em seus pensamentos é totalmente verdadeira.

- O que ela disse? – ela levantou seu rosto para olhar em meus olhos.

Eu fui abrindo um sorriso.

- Se não fosse por ela, eu nunca te encontraria, por isso eu sou, e sempre serei muito grato a ela.

Ela abriu o mais lindo sorriso e colou seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo casto.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou colando nossas testas.

- Eu te amo também.

Passei meus dedos por sua suave bochecha e respirei fundo seu cheiro, que era inebriante.

- Eu acho que vou até o hotel deles, se não se importar.

Ela me olhava cautelosa.

- Você deve ir Bella, nunca me importaria com isso. É sua família.

- Nossa. – ela corrigiu fortemente.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco e assenti. Ela me deu um último beijo antes de seguir em direção ao hotel em que sua família estava hospedada. Resolvi sair para correr, tomar um ar, tentar livrar minha mente de tantos problemas, e de tantas decisões que eu tinha que tomar. Fui em direção à floresta, tendo certeza que um pouco de sague ajudaria também. Pelo menos eu espero que ajude. Achei só alguns cervos, mas me alimentei assim mesmo, não querendo ir mais longe, Bella poderia voltar a qualquer hora para minha casa, e não queria que ela pensasse coisas erradas quando não me visse. Era esse o problema de ter uma mulher imprevisível. Comecei a viagem de volta, mas senti um cheiro desconhecido, e muito, mais muito _**horrível**_, meu nariz franziu e procurei a fonte do fedor. Foi quando ouvi um rosnado de um lobo, um enorme lobo de pelo castanho-avermelhado.

* * *

_Oi gente, eu sei que um capítulo por semana é ruim,  
mas ficou realmente melhor para mim.  
Não tenho que escrever na pressa e posso fazer algo melhor pra vocês :D  
Então, estamos, infelizmente chegando nos capítulos finais da fic *chora*  
Na minha cabeça doida aqui serão +/- mais uns 4 ou 5 cap + o Epilogo '-'  
Mas falando sobre o cap de hoje... '-'  
O que acharam? *u*  
Quero ver as suposições de vcs sobre o que acontecerá no proximo cap!  
Deixem reviews :D  
Beijos e até quinta que vem! x3_


	32. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28 – Acerto De Contas.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Eu acredito, eu luto até o fim: não há como perder, não há como não vencer."_

_Oleg Taktarov_

Mesmo para minha mente rápida, as coisas aconteceram em uma velocidade que demorei a me acostumar. As coisas que aconteceram em somente alguns minutos viraram minha cabeça de uma forma inexplicável. Eu simplesmente não poderia acreditar naquilo, eu não podia acreditar que algo estava furando minha bolha de felicidade, que eu achei ser tão indestrutível. Mas foi só Edward olhar para Esme que ela foi estourada, e tudo virou confusão e desilusão. De um lado, Edward olhava para Esme como se pudesse matá-la, e rapidamente ao lado de Esme, surgiram todos da família, prontos para matar Edward se ele tentasse ferir Esme. As revelações do passado de Edward e Esme chocaram a todos, e por um momento eu até fiquei com raiva de Alice, por não ter nos contado nada. Mas depois olhando para ela, vi como ela deve ter ficado em um enorme dilema, e parecia realmente chateada com tudo que aconteceu.

Mas Esme também não havia nos contado isso. Quando entrou em nossa família, ela simplesmente omitiu essa parte de seu passado, o que definitivamente não deveria ter feito. Não é como se eu estivesse brava com Esme, estava somente... Ressentida. Foi como se todos os anos que passamos juntos como uma família, foram parcialmente uma mentira, como se ela houvesse nos traído ao guardar esse segredo para si. Eu nem havia percebido que meu escudo tinha recuado, - eu estava perdida em tantos pensamentos que ele simplesmente voltou-se só para mim sem que eu ao menos percebesse – foi somente quando Edward me falou que preferia não ouvir que reparei, mas naquele momento algo me dizia para não esticá-lo ainda, e assim o fiz. Esme parecia falar com Edward, seu olhar quebrado, mas mesmo assim esperançoso.

Jasper tentou amenizar a situação, mas Esme não permitiu, e eu os cobri com o escudo mais uma vez, permitindo que Edward pudesse pensar sem ter que ouvir nada em sua cabeça. A chegada de Thomas pareceu melhorar um pouco as coisas, mas meus pensamentos não saiam de Edward, e do que ele faria. Iria ele me abandonar por causa de Esme? Eu não saberia conviver com isso... Não agora que havia o conhecido, só o pensamento de perdê-lo estava acabando comigo e afastei-o. E se ele quisesse que eu fosse embora com ele? Eu conseguiria abandonar minha família para segui-lo? A família que viveu comigo por tantos anos, que me apoiou quando eu precisei... A família que nunca me abandonou... Também não era um pensamento bom, e deixei minha mente livre, somente olhando para Edward, e implorando com o olhar para que ele não me deixasse. Quando ele disse que precisava pensar, eu não consegui decidir se aquilo era bom ou ruim. E se ele resolvesse simplesmente me abandonar sem dar nenhuma explicação? Mas o que doeria mais, ele ir embora sem dar satisfações ou ele falar que estava me abandonando? Mas com qualquer alternativa dessas, minha vida estaria acabada. Deixei que os outros fossem embora e Edward me abraçou e depois se sentou no sofá comigo em seu colo. Coloquei a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço e disse.

- Prometa, prometa que nunca vai me deixar.

Ele começou a fazer carinho em meu cabelo.

- Eu não poderia Bella, nunca. Só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com tudo isso sabe? Hoje não foi nada fácil, mas uma coisa que Esme disse em seus pensamentos é totalmente verdadeira.

- O que ela disse? – perguntei curiosa.

Ele abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Se não fosse por ela, eu nunca te encontraria, por isso eu sou, e sempre serei muito grato a ela.

Eu sorri e beijei-o.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei colando nossas testas.

- Eu te amo também. – ele disse.

Ele passava seus dedos carinhosamente por minha bochecha.

- Eu acho que vou até o hotel deles, se não se importar.

Eu queria conversar com todos, mas não se Edward ficasse triste com isso.

- Você deve ir Bella, nunca me importaria com isso. É sua família.

- Nossa. – eu corrigi-o fortemente.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e assentiu. Dei um beijo nele e sai em direção ao hotel. Eu acredito que ele vai se juntar a minha família... Mas meu coração parecia tão inquieto por quê?

**...**

- Olá Bella.

Alice quem abriu a porta para mim, e ela me olhava pedindo desculpas.

- Não é como se eu conseguisse ficar brava com você Ali. – ela abriu um enorme sorriso e me abraçou quase nos derrubando no chão.

- Hei Bella, - Rose disse – estávamos te esperando, Carlisle quer conversar com todos.

Assenti e fomos em direção à pequena sala que havia ali.

- Bella... – Esme começou, mas Carlisle cortou-a.

- Acho que temos muitas coisas para explicar agora, afinal, somos uma família, e eu não acho que deve haver mentiras em uma.

Era estranho ver Carlisle falando com Esme daquele jeito, mas no momento, ele estava sendo o chefe da família.

- Eu não queria mentir para vocês... Eu realmente não queria, mas eu também não sabia como vocês reagiriam, o que pensariam de mim depois que eu contasse...

- Nós nunca a julgaríamos Esme. – Carlisle disse firme.

- Afinal, se tivéssemos que passar por um julgamento antes, eu nunca estaria nessa família. – Jasper disse.

Esme olhou para suas mãos por alguns instantes e depois me olhou.

- Me desculpem todos por esconder isso por tanto tempo, e me desculpe Bella, eu nunca quis causar nenhum problema para você e Edward.

- Não se culpe por isso Esme, simplesmente tinha que acontecer.

Alice pigarreou.

- Me desculpem também, eu poderia ter contado quem era o par de Bella.

- Cara, eu não estou aguentando isso... – Emmett disse – Não dá pra gente voltar a ser uma família feliz logo?

Todos riram.

- Eu acho essa uma ótima idéia Emm. – Rose disse sorrindo para ele.

- Mas ainda temos um assunto não resolvido. – Carlisle me olhou.

- Ele ainda não decidiu Carlisle.

Ele assentiu. Virei-me para Alice, e seu olhar estava sem foco, indicando que ela estava tendo uma visão. Todos perceberam também e se aproximamos dela, que quando voltou me olhou aterrorizada.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei assustada.

Mas eu já poderia imaginar o que era, eu ainda estava com aquela sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer.

- Eu não estou vendo... **Nada** sobre o Edward, é como se o futuro dele simplesmente tivesse... _Desaparecido._

- O... O que? – eu gritei.

- Eu não estou entendendo... É como se ele estivesse desaparecido! Como se ele estivesse mor... – ela parou quando eu soltei um grito reprimido.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo... Aquilo não poderia acontecer. As visões de Alice podiam estar sumindo... É! Ela poderia estar perdendo seu poder...

- Eu vejo nosso futuro... Sem ele. – ela disse.

Sai correndo daquele lugar, mal me importando se alguém havia reparado em mim ou não. Fui o mais veloz possível para a casa de Edward e entrei chamando-o e indo a cada canto da casa procurá-lo. Mas a casa estava vazia. Eu não podia deixar as esperanças morrerem, ele estava bem... Em algum lugar que Alice não estava vendo, era só isso... Sai da casa e senti seu cheiro indo em direção à floresta, segui o cheiro dele como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. O que não era mentira. Chegando mais perto da floresta em senti um cheiro totalmente desconhecido e meu nariz franziu instintivamente. Cheguei mais perto, e avistei Edward, e a seu lado, um lobo já conhecido, um lobo de pelo castanho-avermelhado.

- Jacob. – eu rosnei seu nome e fui até o lado de Edward, encarando o enorme e maldito lobo.

Seus olhos negros me encaravam, e mesmo sendo ele um lobo, um pude ver a compreensão dele, ele havia me reconhecido. Edward rosnou muito alto ao meu lado, e fez menção de ir até Jacob, mas eu me coloquei na sua frente o impedindo.

- É ele não é? – Edward não fez mais nenhuma menção de passar por mim, mas continuei em sua frente.

- Sim. – eu olhava fixamente para Jacob – Olá Jacob, quanto tempo...

Ele soltou um rosnado alto que fez com que seu corpo em cima das quatro patas vibrasse.

- Seu desgraçado. – tive que me colocar na frente de Edward novamente. – Bella! Ele disse 'Olá, querida esposa'.

Eu comecei a rir alto.

- Não Jacob, eu não sou sua esposa. Porque afinal, Isabella Black morreu... Não morreu? E você passou todo esse tempo achando que minha morte foi sua culpa... Mas acho que eu ter me tornado isso deve ser ainda pior para você não é? Por sua culpa, eu me tornei uma vampira, sua inimiga. E também, eu não sou casada com um ser que fede tanto como você.

- Ele disse que preferia vê-la morta. – Edward rosnou.

- Não se preocupe com isso Jacob, porque daqui a pouco, você não me verá nunca mais... – Edward me olhou confuso – Porque você vai estar... **Morto.** Não sei o que você veio fazer aqui... Mas será o último lugar que você já viu. Agora, você prefere morrer como lobo mesmo?

- Você nunca vai encostar essas suas patas nela. – Edward olhava para ele com ódio, e depois deu um sorriso irônico – Você teve que praticamente beijá-la a força? Bom, eu fiz muito mais, e nada a força, eu diria que ela que começou ainda... E você não sabe o que perdeu lobinho.

Jacob fez menção de vir ate nós, mas Edward foi primeiro até ele e tentou agarrá-lo, mas Jacob começou a vir em minha direção. Só fui alguns passos para o lado, e logo ele fez a volta e veio novamente para cima de mim, mas Edward se chocou contra ele, os levando de encontro a uma árvore. Jacob tentou se virar para morder Edward, mas fui até eles pegando na pata de Jacob e o jogando em direção a outra árvore, na qual ele bateu e escutamos o som de algo quebrado, provavelmente algum osso. Edward e eu fomos até ele, que parecia ter quebrado o osso da coluna.

- Agora me diga antes de morrer, o que você veio fazer aqui Jacob? – perguntei.

Edward soltou um rosnado muito alto, se abaixou até Jacob e mordeu seu pescoço, soltou-o e colocou um braço em volta de minha cintura.

- O que ele disse?

- Ele disse... Que queria ver se você tinha a cicatriz do dia que deveria ter morrido.

- Bella! – gritaram meu nome.

Olhamos para trás e corriam em nossa direção Alice, Carlisle e Emmett. Quando chegaram até nós olharam para o lobo morto caído.

- Porque eu sempre perco a diversão? – Emmett disse.

- Bella... – Carlisle olhava para o lobo – Este não é o...

- Jacob. – eu disse assentindo.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Alice perguntou.

Edward rosnou e disse.

- Ele não queria falar, então o matamos.

- Wow, estou começando a gostar de você Edward. – Emmett ria.

- Muito gentil de sua parte Emm. – revirei os olhos.

- Acho melhor irmos encontrar os outros, eles saíram para procurar vocês também. – Carlisle falou.

- Eles estão indo em direção à casa de Edward, vamos para lá. – Alice disse e partimos para a casa.

Edward pegou minha mão enquanto corríamos e deu um beijo demorado nela.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – eu disse olhando para ele.

- O que? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Sumir desse jeito...

- Eu apenas fui caçar... E já estava indo para casa, caso você voltasse logo, foi quando eu encontrei Jacob.

- Malditos lobisomens. – Alice disse – Pelo que aconteceu hoje, eu não consigo vê-los, e nem quem esteja junto com eles.

- Eu achei que estava perdendo o jeito baixinha... – Emm disse.

- Ora seu...

- Eu também achei Alice. – eu disse para proteger Emm.

- Bella! – ela parecia ofendida.

- O que? Você simplesmente não o vê mais? É claro que eu pensei isso.

Ela bufou e correu mais rápido, logo chegando e entrando na casa de Edward.

- E ela nem pediu licença... – Edward disse rindo e nós o acompanhamos.

Quando entramos em casa, Rose veio até nós e deu um tapa na nuca de Edward.

- Hei! – ele disse se afastando dela.

- Isso é por fazer todos irmos atrás de você e Bella. – ela deu um tapa em minha testa – E isso é por você ir atrás dele sem esperar ninguém!

- Eu amo essa mulher. – Emm disse indo até Rose e dando um beijo nela.

Jasper e Alice riram, enquanto Carlisle e Esme apenas sorriram. Eu abracei Edward e disse baixinho, mas com todos ouvindo.

- Ela fez isso só porque nos ama.

- É lógico que amo sua idiota! – Rose gritou e eu tive que rir.

- Tudo bem Rose, eu espero que não tenha uma próxima vez, mas se tiver, eu espero vocês.

Contamos a Jasper, Rose e Esme o que havia acontecido, deixando-os espantados, e logo o clima tenso voltou a pairar sobre nós.

- Eu... Eu já decidi se vou ficar com vocês ou não. – Edward disse.

E todos olhamos para ele, mas antes eu olhei para Alice, que para meu desagrado tinha a expressão neutra, voltei a olhar para Edward, e esperei que ele dissesse.

**

* * *

**

_yay meu povo,_  
_não vou dizer muita coisa porque estou deprimida com o final da fic que esta proximo =/_  
_Digam o que acharão pufavo? :)_  
_bjos_


	33. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29 – O Pedido.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Se um dia tiver que escolher entre o mundo e o amor... Lembre-se. Se escolher o mundo ficará sem o amor, mas se escolher o amor com ele você conquistará o mundo."_

_Albert Einstein_

Eu queria arrancar a cabeça de Edward... Algo me diz que isso soou estranho... Enfim, ele estava me matando com todo aquele suspense! Não se faz isso com uma vampira, eu poderia me alterar e realmente arrancar a cabeça dele! Own Bella, tire esses pensamentos de sua mente...

- E então...? – Esme falou tirando as palavras de minha boca.

- Então que... – ele me olhou por alguns segundos, e depois um lindo sorriso torto surgiu em sua boca – Eu sou um Cullen agora.

Ele iria ficar? Realmente? Eu não estava sonhando? Meu coração se inflou com mais amor por ele, se isso ainda fosse possível. Se ele iria ficar, talvez ele estivesse desistindo de seu ódio por Esme. Ele estava fazendo uma grande mudança em sua vida, e por mim... Isso é realmente a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda minha existência. E agora eu poderia ser completamente feliz, com minha família e Edward, eu não poderia pedir mais que isso. Eu me joguei em seus braços, ele me apertou enquanto eu distribuía beijos por seu rosto. Escutei um pigarro atrás de nós, provavelmente de Emmett, e me virei com um enorme sorriso para o resto da família.

- Ficamos felizes com sua decisão Edward. – Carlisle disse.

Todos sorriam verdadeiros para nós, e Alice veio pulando e nos abraçou.

- Podemos fazer uma festa!

É claro que ela viria com isso...

- Nem comece Alice...

- Mas Bella... – ela fez um biquinho e me olhou com os olhos tristes.

- Não, não e não. Nem venha com essa sua carinha, eu não quero uma festa.

Edward de repente sorriu, e olhou para Alice, que soltou um gritinho e deu um beijo em sua bochecha e depois foi em direção ao telefone que havia ali.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia Bella... – Edward disse.

Suspirei, era só o que me faltava, alguém que encoraje Alice a fazer festas...

- Edward, uma festa é totalmente desnecessária, e Alice vai querer fazer a maior festa da cidade e...

- Você não quer comemorar que eu entrei pra família?

Oh droga! Por que ele tinha que colocar desse jeito? Eu queria sair falando pra todo mundo que agora ele era parte da _minha_ família, e _meu_ homem, vampiro... Tanto faz, ele é meu! E o olhar magoado que ele me lançou não ajudou muita coisa. Aqueles lindos olhos dourados... Ah...

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer uma festa.

Edward deu um lindo sorriso torto e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse.

- Eu te amo também. – disse e fui o beijar, mas alguém me puxou para longe de Edward.

- Tudo bem, o amor de vocês é lindo, a gente ama vocês também, mas agora – Emmett me soltou e ele e Jazz colocaram uma mão em cada ombro de Edward e o levaram, melhor dizendo empurraram, para fora – Nós temos que ter uma conversa séria com nosso irmãozinho aqui.

Escutei o riso descontrolado de Alice vindo de algum lugar da casa. Antes mesmo que eu pensasse eu me mexer Alice gritou.

- Fique ai Bella! Isso será interessante.

- Eles estão realmente querendo ter **a** conversa com Edward? – Rosalie não conseguia segurar o riso. – Eu acho que eles estão um pouco atrasados... Mas de qualquer maneira isso é ridículo.

Carlisle bufou.

- Eu acho que esse era **meu** trabalho...

- Carlisle! – falei enquanto todos riam.

- Bella, você e Edward vão se casar? – Esme perguntou.

Eu também gostaria de saber isso. Ele iria se casar comigo? Ele achava que isso era desnecessário? Mas se ele apoiou a idéia de uma festa, porque ele não gostaria do casamento? Eu realmente amaria me casar com Edward... Ele iria ser o noivo mais lindo do mundo... Mas a lua de mel seria o melhor com certeza...

- Eu não sei Esme, nós não falamos sobre isso ainda.

- Se ele não quiser casar Bella, sem problemas, vocês já consumaram a união mesmo...

- Eu diria que você e Emmett consumaram ainda mais rápido, não é Rose? – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela.

Ela repentinamente estava interessada no quadro que estava na parede e fingiu que eu não havia perguntado nada.

- O que você acha de frésias Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Frésias Alice? Elas significam inocência, talvez não sejam as flores certas para a ocasião.

Antes que eu dissesse algo para Rose, Esme disse.

- Eu acho que tulipas vermelhas seriam perfeitas para a ocasião Alice.

Os olhos de Alice pareceriam brilhar, e não sei porque, mas algo me dizia que ela estava tramando algo.

- Obrigada Esme!

- Alice, só me diga que você não vai convidar todos que moram em Dorchester.

Ela soltou uma risada de sinos.

- É claro que não Bella, para você ver como sou uma irmã que te ama, eu nem vou chegar a convidar quinhentas pessoas.

- O que?

- Sim, eu sou uma boa pessoa.

Revirei os olhos.

- Nós vamos estar cercados de pessoas que não conhecemos, e que só ficaram perto de nós porque somos bonitos, e óbvio, por causa do dinheiro.

- Bella, poderia me fazer um favor?

- Fala Alice.

- Não se intrometa na minha festa!

Olhei chocada para ela.

- Porque estamos fazendo a festa primeiramente?

Ela bufou e foi cuidar do resto dos preparativos.

- Bella, eu estou com pena de Edward. Eles saíram há algum tempo... – Rose disse olhando para a porta e eu olhei também.

Eu assenti temendo o que meus irmãos falaram para ele.

- Mas também pode ser que eles perceberam que estava tarde para ter **a **conversa, e acabaram matando Edward.

- Obrigada Rose. – disse ironicamente.

Logo escutamos os meninos chegarem, e mal Edward entrou veio até mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu posso matá-los?

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Desmembrá-los?

- Não, regra dos Cullen, é proibido desmembrar seus irmãos.

Ele fez um biquinho lindo e dei um beijo nele.

- Acho melhor irmos para o hotel. – Carlisle disse.

- Por quê? – Emm perguntou - Para deixar o Edward e a Bella sozinhos? – ele olhou feio para nós – Porque vocês querem ficar sozinhos?

Rosalie foi até Emm e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

- Ok, estamos indo!

E arrastou Rosalie para fora de casa.

- E isso porque eles ficaram dez anos em lua de mel... – Jazz disse.

- Vamos, eu já organizei quase tudo para a festa, só falta chamar alguns convidados.

Bufei.

- Tchau pessoal.

Eles saíram e só ficamos Edward e eu na sala.

- Bella.

Ele sussurrou enquanto dava leves beijos por meu pescoço subindo para minha boca.

- Eu necessito estar dentro de você.

Eu gemi e logo estamos em seu quarto...

_Cinco dias depois..._

Edward franzia o cenho enquanto olhava para as pessoas que não paravam de chegar.

- Eu pensei que ela iria fazer uma festa pequena.

Oh, tão inocente...

- Para Alice, não existe uma festa pequena. Agora talvez você entenda porque eu estava relutante com a idéia.

- Entendo completamente.

De repente veio uma mulher loira em nossa direção. Ela estava com um vestido que tinha um decote um tanto... Extravagante, e eu realmente estou sendo gentil.

- Olá Edward. – ela disse.

Sua voz era fina e extremamente irritante, e ela olhava para Edward e piscava, algo que ela talvez tenha como uma tática de sedução. Edward pareceu desconfortável ao meu lado.

- Olá érr... Como é seu nome mesmo?

Eu segurei uma risada quando ela pareceu realmente magoada por ele não se lembrar de seu nome.

- Jéssica, Jéssica Stanley.

Ela deu uma risadinha, olhou para baixo e depois voltou seu olhar para Edward. E o desejo em seu olhar era claro como água.

- Ah sim... Deixe-me lhes apresentar, Jéssica esta é Isabella Cullen.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos e depois disse.

- Olá Isabella.

Sua voz agora continha certo tom de raiva, que eu adorei.

- Um prazer Jéssica.

Disse alegremente.

- Então Edward – ele colocou uma mão em seu braço – Porque você não me mostra o salão?

Eu poderia matá-la...

- Desculpe Jéssica, - ele tirou a mão dela de seu braço e colocou um braço em volta de minha cintura – eu já estou mais que bem acompanhado.

Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, nós nem precisamos aprofundar o beijo para Jéssica sair de perto de nós, mas o fizemos mesmo assim.

- Assim vocês irão assustar os convidados.

Escutamos Emm falar perto de nós e nos separamos.

- Hei Emmett. – Edward disse.

- Sim Edward?

- Você poderia ser um anfitrião cavalheiro, e ir conversar com aquela loira sozinha ali. – ele apontou para Jéssica – ela é uma ótima pessoa para conversar.

Emm deu de ombros e foi em direção a Jéssica. Eu olhei para Edward e ri.

- Isso foi cruel, você sabe.

- Sim, mas mais cruel foi eu ter que ter aquela conversa com ele e Jasper.

- Afinal, o que eles te falaram?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Nada de realmente importante.

A festa estava indo bem, as pessoas conversavam conosco, muito desconfortavelmente, diziam como o salão que Alice arrumou estava bem decorado, e todas as bajulações. Edward conseguiu até alguns clientes, Carlisle conversava com o dono do hospital local, onde ele provavelmente já estava conseguindo emprego. Emmett fugia de Jéssica como o diabo foge da cruz, e Rosalie deixou que ele se virasse sozinho para se livrar dela. Pobre Emm... Alice parecia conversar mentalmente com Edward, e eu sabia que os dois estavam tramando algo... Depois de algum tempo, Edward me levou com ele até o pequeno palco que estava armado perto de nossa mesa e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Bom, eu espero que todos estejam aproveitando a festa, e eu preciso fazer uma coisa agora.

Ele olhou fixamente para mim, e eu vi o amor que ele tem por mim em seus olhos.

- Isabella, você é o amor de minha existência, nós demoramos a nos encontrar, mas o dia que te conheci foi o dia mais importante e feliz de minha vida. Sem você minha vida seria sem sentido, sem cor, sem felicidade e sem amor, mas então você apareceu e meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não em você. Somente sua presença faz com que meu coração se alegre, o que não acontecia há algum tempo. Nós já passamos por obstáculos, e o que me motivou a passá-los foi você, por você eu faria tudo, para ficar com você eu faria tudo. Porque sem você eu não sou nada. – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, e tirou uma caixinha de veludo de seu bolso, logo revelando o conteúdo, um lindo anel de ouro branco cheio de diamantes - Eu te amo tanto que não sei explicar, e eu nunca quero ficar longe de você. Isabella Marie Cullen, você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que se eu fosse humana eu estaria chorando muito no momento. Mas como eu não posso, eu olhava para meu amor fascinada, suas palavras indo no fundo do meu coração e fazendo com que ele ficasse grande demais para caber em meu peito. Meu coração podia suportar tanto amor por uma única pessoa assim? Eu acho que sim. Meu amor por Edward é definido como infinito, indestrutível e perfeito. Mas ah, eu acho que ele queria uma resposta.

- Sim. – eu disse e eu acho que nunca uma palavra saiu tão firme e convicta de minha boca.

O enorme sorriso de Edward se espelhou em meu rosto, enquanto ele pegava o anel e colocava no meu dedo. Edward se levantou e me beijou, um beijo cheio de amor, ternura, carinho e muito intenso. Nós nos desligamos de tudo que estava a nossa volta, dos convidados aplaudindo, de Alice falando para eu deixá-la ver o anel, de Emm dizendo que demorou de mais, de Jasper resmungando que era sentimentos demais para um dia, e de Rose rindo e falando que finalmente desencalhei. Só havia Edward e eu. Duas pessoas que passaram por muitas coisas em nossa vida, tanto como humanos tanto como vampiros, mas que no final tudo valeu a pena, porque nós se encontramos.

**

* * *

**_geeente, miiiiiil desculpas pela demora D:_  
_desculpa mesmo =/_  
_mas semana passada eu tive alguns problemas de saúde __  
_e essa semana eu não pude postar na quinta, so sorry =/_  
_espero que entendam D:_  
_então, *chora*_  
_próximo cap é o ultimo =/_  
_to na deprê aqui por isso __  
_mas vai ter epilogo *O*_  
_eu posto quinta seeem falta o proximo ok?_  
_beijinhos =*_


	34. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30 – Tudo Como Deve Ser.  
Bella PDV.**

"_Não sei amar pela metade, Não sei viver de mentira. Não sei voar de pés no chão. Sou sempre eu mesma, mas com certeza não serei a mesma pra sempre."  
(Clarice Lispector)_

- Edward.

Eu estava com a cabeça em seu peito e meus dedos faziam caminhos imaginários por sua barriga, enquanto ele percorria um dedo desde meu quadril até meu pescoço.

- Sim, amor.

- Bom, eu não sei quando vamos casar... – eu não queria pressioná-lo, vai que ele desiste de casar! – Mas nós temos que convidar o resto da minha família.

Eu sorri lembrando-me dos Denali.

- Resto da família? Não são somente vocês? – ele perguntou confuso.

Eu acho que realmente não havia mencionado nada para ele...

- Não realmente, nós temos por assim dizer, primos.

Ele riu.

- Família realmente inacreditável essa... E quem são esses "primos"? – ele fez aspas no ar com os dedos – Onde eles moram?

- São os Denali, eles moram em Juneau no Alasca.

Assim que falei, ele pareceu enrijecer um pouco. Oh meu Deus, e se ele não gostasse do resto da família? Ele iria me abandonar? Bella, pare de pensar negativo... Mas é tão difícil!

- Por acaso seriam Eleazar, Carmem, Irina, Kate e... Tanya Denali? – ele perguntou cauteloso.

- Você os conhece? – perguntei chocada virando meu corpo de frente para o dele.

- Sim... Os conheci quando fiz uma passagem rápida pelo Alasca... Interessantes poderes que Eleazar e Kate têm.

- Pois é, eu só descobri que tinha um poder por causa de Eleazar...

- É? Conte-me como foi!

Porque eu tinha a impressão de que ele queria fugir de algum assunto em particular sobre os Denali?

- Nada de mais, é historia para outra hora... Agora me fale, você gostou deles?

- Claro, todos são muitos... Hospitaleiros e... Gentis.

Ele franzia o cenho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa lá Edward?

Ele olhou para mim e sua expressão revelava dúvida.

- Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não sabe?

Tentei passar confiança com meu olhar. Ele soltou um suspiro.

- Claro que sei meu amor... É que quando eu fui ao Alasca, bom... Tanya demonstrou certo interesse por mim... E quando ela foi tentar algo, eu sem querer a joguei de encontro a uma árvore.

Eu iria rir muito da situação de não fosse pelo fato de minha prima ter tentado algo com meu futuro marido. Não que ela soubesse que ele seria meu futuro marido também... Edward me olhava cauteloso, estaria ele pensando que eu ficaria brava por causa disso? Não é como se eu pudesse culpar nenhum dos dois. Nem Tanya por querer algo com Edward, nem Edward por ser lindo e fazer com que Tanya quisesse algo com ele.

- Ela deve ter ficado brava. – eu disse.

- Ãhn?

- Ela deve ter ficado brava, sabe, por você jogá-la em uma árvore.

- Ah... – ele pareceu relaxar um pouco – Bom, ela saiu correndo depois disso.

Eu tive que rir, era típico de Tanya, sair correndo esperando que Edward fosse atrás para se desculpar.

- E você fez o que?

Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Eu sai de Juneau no mesmo instante.

Não consegui controlar o riso depois dessa. Eu adoraria ver essa cena... Com certeza Tanya ficou furiosa com ele por não ter ido atrás dela.

- Ela deve ter ficado realmente muito revoltada comigo. – ele disse.

- Oh, não tenha dúvidas disso.

Ele deu um beijo em meus lábios.

- Achei que você poderia ficar brava.

- Por causa disso Edward? – perguntei incrédula e ele assentiu – Não é como se fosse culpa dela gostar de um homem tão lindo como você.

Ele nos rolou e ficou por cima de mim enquanto ria.

- Você nunca deixa de me surpreender não é mesmo?

Dei de ombros.

- Não tenho culpa se você não consegue ler as pessoas muito bem...

Ele rosnou e pressionou sua ereção em meu centro fazendo com que eu soltasse um alto gemido.

- Eu não leio as pessoas muito bem?

- Não. – falei fechando os olhos.

Ele pressionou-se em mim mais uma vez e começou a dar beijos molhados em meu pescoço.

- Pois eu acho que estou lendo muito bem os efeitos que estou causando em você minha doce Bella. – ele sussurrou perto de meu ouvido.

Fiz um enorme esforço para continuar coerente.

- Pois eu acho que você não está.

Ele foi descendo com um caminho de beijos até minha barriga, onde começou a morder enquanto segurava meu quadril com suas fortes mãos.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou com uma voz rouca.

Acho que não conseguiria soltar nenhum som de minha boca no momento, ao não ser é claro que esse som fosse um gemido. Então me limitei a assentir com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que vou ter que te provar o contrário então... _Futura esposa. _

Ele falou suavemente as últimas palavras, e porra como era bom ouvir aquilo vindo da boca dele. Ele passou suas mãos por minhas pernas e foi descendo seu rosto até chegar onde queria. Ele tomou uma profunda respiração e quando olhei para ele o vi passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Chegou a hora de você mudar seus conceitos Bella.

- Bella você não poderia controlar essa ansiedade? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não, você não poderia fazer algo pra ajudar? – falei frustrada.

- Oh desculpe, eu esqueço que posso fazer isso às vezes. – ele disse constrangido.

- Melhor dizendo, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada quando Alice está em minhas costas sussurrando coisas quentes em meu ouvido.

Emmett fez uma imitação da voz de Jasper e todos caíram na gargalhada, menos Jasper que instantaneamente estava interessado no céu, e Alice que afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Jasper. Estávamos em Juneau indo em direção à casa dos Denali. Iriamos convidá-los para o casamento... Eu só não conseguia imaginar como será com Tanya quando ela souber. Escutei Edward bufar ao meu lado e me virei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Estão todos em casa. – ele disse.

- Briiiiga. – Alice sussurrou.

- Hei Bella, caso você brigue com Tanya, não me decepcione, por favor. – Emm piscou para mim.

- Emmett! Ninguém vai brigar. – Esme olhava feio para ele.

- Mas foi a Ali... – ele começou.

- Mas nada Emmett McCarty Cullen! Nós somos uma família, seja lá o que for acontecer, tenho certeza que Bella não brigaria com Tanya.

Deixamos que Carlisle e Esme fossem à frente, e quando ficamos sozinhos Jasper começou.

- Há! Bem feito Emmett.

Alice ria nas costas de Jasper.

- Você tinha que ver sua cara de criança repreendida pelos pais Emm. – Edward disse.

- Mas foi extremamente fofo Emm. – Rose disse rindo também.

- Sua anã mal vestida. – Emm disse bufando.

Todos pararam de correr menos Emm, que só parou quando percebeu que estava correndo sozinho. Eu tremi ao ver a expressão de serial killer que Alice tinha. Ela desceu das costas de Jasper – inacreditável, pois ela estava nas costas dele para não estragar seus sapatos – e começou a andar a passos lentos, mas decididos até Emmett.

- Do que... Você me chamou? – o ódio que ela colocou em cada palavra fez com que todos dessem um passo para longe dela, principalmente Emm.

- Eh, hun, não te chamei de nada irmãzinha. – ele tentou sorrir angelicalmente.

Alice olhava para ele com os olhos entreabertos.

- Eu sabia que essa informação seria útil algum dia... – ela se virou para Rose – Então Rose... Você por acaso sabia que aquele acidente de carro que Emmett causou em Cassopolis, e que infelizmente destruiu o seu carro favorito, foi causado porque Emmett estava olhando para a senhorita Tayla?

Oh. Meu. Deus. Agora fodeu de vez. Os olhos de vampiros podiam tremer? Ou eu só estava imaginando o de Rose tremendo? Meus olhos iam de Alice que estava sorrindo malignamente para Emm, para Emm que estava com os olhos arregalados e se possível ficando ainda mais pálido, para finalmente ir para Rosalie, que parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir. Alice voltou saltitante para o lado de Jasper, e subiu novamente em suas costas.

- Você... – todos se encolheram com o tom de voz cheio de ódio com que Rose falou – VOCÊ ESTAVA OLHANDO PARA AQUELA VAGABUNDA DA TAYLA? – ela gritou.

Se ao menos fosse outra mulher, mas tinha que ser justo a que brigou com Rosalie por causa de um vestido!

- É que Rose eu...

- Você estragou meu carro favorito... – ok Bella, pare de imaginar os olhos de Rose tremendo de raiva – por culpa daquela... – ela tomou sangue humano? Ou eu também estava imaginando os olhos dela vermelhos? Ela tomou uma respiração profunda – Ok, eu acho bom que tenha um quarto extra na casa dos Denali. Porque você vai ficar fora do meu por tempo indeterminado Emmett McCarty Cullen! E eu acho bom você não questionar nada. – ela fechou os olhos – E eu não quero te ver aqui quando abrir os olhos, ou eu arranco seu membro mais precioso, e não estou nem ligando para a maldita regra dos Cullen!

Emm suspirou pesadamente, mas quando viu Rose abrir um pouco dos olhos, ele se virou e juro que ele correu mais rápido que o Edward.

- A vingança é tão doce...

Ok, eu estava com muito medo da mini serial killer agora.

- Isso foi mais uma vingança dos dois do que só a Emm. – Edward ria.

Alice olhou para Rosalie e bufou.

- Mas foi mesmo. Sabe, quando quebram algum de meus moveis favoritos, eu não esqueço. _Nunca_.

- Oh, a estante... – Rose disse sem graça.

- Vamos Jazz.

Jazz começou a correr, e enquanto se distanciavam Alice olhava séria para Rose.

- Em que família que eu fui me meter...

Dei uma cotovelada em Edward.

- Fique quieto e vamos logo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltamos a correr. Logo chegamos à casa dos Denali, e eu suspirei antes de entrar.

- Rose! Bella! – Tanya veio sorrindo em nossa direção, mas estacou no lugar e parou de sorrir quando viu Edward.

Olhei para Jasper em um pedido mudo para ele ajudar a controlar os sentimentos agora.

- Hei Tanya, quanto tempo...

- Edward! – Eleazar veio cumprimentar Edward e a mim. – Olá Bella.

Todos vieram nos cumprimentar, menos Tanya que continuava parada. E de repente...

- Edward você... Você voltou!

E ela se jogou nos braços dele. Controle Bella, controle-se, não pule no pescoço dela e depois a queime. Não, não faça isso... Ela é da família, seria muito triste você matar um membro da família... Mas a regra só diz sobre desmembrar, então talvez matar seja permitido... Mas pense como os Denali ficariam magoados com você... Mas eu poderia fazer uma bela fogueira para ser memorável sua morte... Senti uma onda de calma e agradeci que Jasper estava ali, ou eu possivelmente faria algo que me arrependeria depois.

- Olá Tanya. – Edward disse.

Ele delicadamente a afastou de si e veio para mais perto de mim. Tanya sorria para ele, mas olhou para nossa proximidade, e seu olhar ia de mim para Edward, e de Edward para mim. E quando ela viu o anel em meu dedo ela abriu a boca em surpresa.

- Vocês...

- Nós vamos nos casar. – Edward completou.

Eleazar, Carmen, Kate e Irina sorriram para nós, mas depois olharam cautelosos para Tanya.

- Casar? – Tanya disse e Edward e eu assentimos – Vocês? – assentimos novamente – Casar? – ok, estava ficando ridículo já.

- Sim Tanya. – eu disse. – Edward e eu vamos nos casar, e viemos até aqui para convidar todos para o casamento.

- Festa! – Irina falou.

- Homens! – Kate disse animada.

Elas provavelmente queriam aliviar a tensão do ar, o que no caso seria trabalho do Jasper.

- Bom - Tanya começou – eu realmente espero que tenham homens bons em Dorchester. – ela disse sorrindo.

E ia ser só isso? Eu não estava sonhando? Ela não iria ficar brava porque eu iria me casar com o homem que ela pretendia ter alguma coisa? Isso se pretendia realmente...

- Bella, tire essa expressão de choque do rosto, na verdade todos vocês – ela riu – Não é como se eu fosse ficar brava ou te matar...

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou, eu retribui feliz seu abraço.

- Você merece isso Bella. – ela se afastou e olhou em meus olhos – Você merece ser feliz. E eu creio que Edward fará você feliz, ou eu juro que jogo ele de encontro a uma árvore. – e ela rosnou.

Edward sorriu sem graça.

- Me desculpe por aquilo...

- Sem problemas Edward.

E eu não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha por ter uma família e um homem tão perfeitos. Se eu merecia isso? Não sei, mas talvez alguém achasse que eu mereço então obrigada.

* * *

N/A: heeeei, mil perdões pela demora, mas eu estava em um momento emo de minha vida(segundo a Kivia ._.) e bom, minha cabeça não estava muito bem para fics, mas peço que me perdoem D: - o próximo é o epilogo, muito lindo com casamento, lua de mel e algo mais muahahahah) Prometo não deixar vocês esperado mais três semanas D:

N/B: HM... Emisse dela, ela se isolou do mundo u.u AHHHHHH! Ta chegando ao fim agora mesmo mimi

_isso ae, obg por qem não desistiu da fic :)  
e até sabado qe vem , no maximo :D  
não esqeçam de comentar, pode me xingar se quiser tbm :x  
bjbj =* x3_


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- Alice você vai fazer eu me atrasar!

Ela bufou.

- Bella fique quieta! Toda noiva se atrasa um pouco, e você quer que eu te deixe perfeita ou de qualquer jeito para o Edward?

- Mas e seu eu demorar demais e ele pensar que eu desisti de casar com ele? – perguntei temendo essa idéia.

- Bella bobinha, ele já deve estar achando que você desistiu de se casar com ele.

Meu pânico cresceu e quis levantar da cadeira, mas Alice previu e falou.

- Fique onde está mocinha. – ela revirou os olhos – Mas é claro que ele está achando isso, ele é exagerado ao extremo. Agora, acalme-se e me deixe terminar meu trabalho.

Recostei na cadeira e me concentrei em não ligar para o tempo em que Alice ainda estava me arrumando. _Ele não vai te abandonar no altar... Não... Provavelmente ele nem estará no altar..._

- Por Deus, será que você e Edward poderiam para de ficar em pânico? – Jaz disse entrando no quarto.

- Porque você está aqui? Ele já desistiu de me esperar? – perguntei minha voz subindo uma oitava.

Senti uma onda de calma me invadindo, e Jasper revirou os olhos.

- É claro que não, mas ele me pediu para ver se você estava aqui mesmo, ou já tinha fugido do país.

- Como se eu pudesse abandoná-lo! – falei indignada.

Alice e Jasper bufaram.

- Já estamos indo Jaz, e, por favor, não deixe que ele saiba como Bells está antes da hora.

Ele assentiu e saiu correndo.

- Pronto Bella, terminei!

- Ok, vamos?

Levantei-me e fui em direção á porta, vi que Alice não estava me seguindo e olhei para ela, que olhava com um beicinho para mim.

- O que...? Oh me desculpe Alice, você fez um trabalho muito bom, muito bom mesmo, eu nunca terei como agradecer por isso, mas agora...

- Oh Bells. – ela veio até mim e me abraçou com cuidado para não amaçar o vestido – Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado, mas é claro que você terá como me agradecer, você pode...

- Alice – falei me afastando – Poderíamos ver a forma com que vou lhe agradecer depois que eu tenha me casado?

Ela deu um sorriso angelical.

- Tudo bem, vamos, Carlisle esta esperando no carro.

- Nós precisamos mesmo ir de carro? – Alice estreitou os olhos para mim – Tudo bem, vamos de carro.

O caminho da casa de Edward até a igreja parecia nunca acabar, eu estava quase saindo do carro e indo correndo para a igreja, mas claro que Alice não permitiria isso. Quando finalmente chegamos á igreja, eu estava quase simplesmente correndo para o altar, mas Carlisle me levou até a entrada da igreja lentamente, para que os fotógrafos tirassem fotos de cada passo que eu dava.

- Isso não é realmente necessário, será que não poderíamos andar mais rápido Carlisle?

Ele somente riu.

- Acalme-se Bella, você esperou um bom tempo pra isso já. Alguns segundos a mais não fará diferença.

- Ai que você se engana! Esses segundos a mais estão me matando. – falei desistindo de ir mais rápido.

- Agora esperem aqui - quando abri a boca para contestar Alice completou – sem reclamações Bella! Eu vou para o meu lugar, e vou mandar começarem a marcha nupcial, quando começar vocês entram. E não a deixe correr para o altar Carlisle.

Ela veio até mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Estou tão feliz por você Bells. – se ela fosse humana provavelmente estaria chorando – Sempre soube que esse dia chegaria – revirei os olhos sorrindo – e sempre soube que você merecia. Você merece ser feliz Bella, e sei que com Edward você vai ser.

- Obrigada Alice.

Nesses momentos que eu agradeço por não poder chorar, não pelas lágrimas obviamente, mas tenho certeza que Alice me mataria se eu estragasse a maquilagem que ela passou em mim. Alice me deu um abraço e eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Vá logo para seu lugar antes que eu corra para o altar.

Ela soltou sua risada de sinos e entrou na igreja.

- Eu não acredito que minha menininha vai se casar.

Olhei incrédula para Carlisle.

- Carlisle, você sabe quantos anos eu tenho?

Ele deu um sorriso melancólico.

- Dezenove.

- Não, eu tenho oitenta e oito anos Carlisle.

- Você sempre será minha menininha Bella, não importa sua idade.

Acho que isso deve ser coisa de pai não é mesmo? Vendo sua filha se casando, os abandonando... Não que eu fosse abandoná-lo de qualquer maneira.

- Sabe Bella, transformar você foi à coisa mais difícil que fiz em toda minha existência, afinal, eu não acreditava muito que conseguiria parar, que não te mataria.

Ele tinha o olhar vago, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Mas eu consegui parar, e então fiquei com medo da sua reação. Será que você não ficaria com ódio de mim? Será que você não iria querer me matar por ter lhe transformado nisso? – ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui – Mas você me surpreendeu, e continua me surpreendendo até hoje. Mas naquele dia em que você acordou, ao contrário de todos os recém-criados que já conheci você conseguiu se acalmar, e você até quis que eu lhe matasse lembra? Você falou que se fosse para viver matando outras pessoas, você não queria viver.

- E então você me falou que poderíamos viver de sangue animal.

- E você quis logo sair atrás de um urso.

Rimos um pouco.

- Mas a sua aceitação em relação a tudo, foi muito surpreendente para mim, e naquele momento nasceu uma coisa em mim que nunca eu poderia imaginar, nasceu o amor de um pai por sua filha. E a partir daquele momento em diante, meu amor, meu orgulho, e meu respeito por você só aumentaram. E se te transformar foi à coisa mais difícil que já fiz, também é o que mais me trouxe felicidade, e nunca eu vou me arrepender disso. Eu te amo filha.

Ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça, e eu sentia meus olhos arderem. Choro? Sim, o choro silencioso de uma filha que ama seu pai.

- Não existem palavras suficientemente boas para expressar todo o amor, a admiração e o orgulho que tenho por ser sua filha Carlisle, mas nunca duvide que eu te amo.

- Eu sei minha filha, e eu espero que você seja muito feliz com Edward.

- Eu vou ser.

Nesse momento a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

- Pronta? – Carlisle perguntou.

Assenti e começamos a entrar na igreja. Carlisle guiava a velocidade, e enquanto andava eu olhava os 'poucos' convidados que Alice havia convidado. Vi Carmem, Eleazar, Kate, Irina e Tanya, que sorriam para mim, Thomas juntamente com suas namoradas, ele sussurrou um _'Você está linda'_ e piscou para mim. Rose, Alice, Jazz, Emm e Esme passaram de relance por meus olhos, porque quando eu olhei para o altar meus olhos não conseguiriam olhar para outro lugar. Edward estava simplesmente maravilhoso em seu fraque preto. Eu deixei de reparar na roupa quando olhei em seus olhos. Olhos extremamente dourados que olhavam para mim com amor, seus lábios moldavam um lindo sorriso que fez com que um sorriso brotasse nos meus lábios também. Quando finalmente chegamos ao altar, Carlisle deu um beijo em minha mão e entregou-a Edward, mas antes de ir para seu lugar falou.

- Faça-a feliz Edward, ou eu mesmo corto você em pedaços e jogo no fogo. – sua expressão era suave, mas não se deixava de perceber que as palavras eram verdadeiras.

Escutei duas risadas baixas, provavelmente de Emmett e Thomas.

- Faze-la feliz é o único objetivo de minha existência Carlisle.

Carlisle se afastou e nós nos viramos para o padre que começou a celebração. Eu mal prestava atenção às palavras do padre, a única coisa que conseguia prender minha atenção no momento era Edward. Eu não sabia como eu podia amá-lo tanto, mas eu amava. Nossos votos foram simples, Edward e eu concordávamos que palavras não eram necessárias, nós sabíamos o tamanho do nosso amor, e palavras não conseguiriam expressar o tamanho dele de qualquer maneira. Apenas pedidos para mudar o "até que a morte nos separe" por "enquanto nós dois vivermos". Quando o padre fez a 'grande pergunta' eu quase o atropelei dizendo:

- Eu aceito.

Ele fez a mesma pergunta a Edward que respondeu convicto.

- Eu aceito.

Quando o padre falou que poderíamos nos beijar, Edward tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me deu um beijo suave.

- Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Cullen Masen.

- Eu te amo, Edward Cullen Masen.

Sorrimos um para o outro, e ele me deu mais um beijo, ao qual aprofundamos dessa vez. Os convidados se levantaram e aplaudiam, ouvi assobios também, mas os lábios de Edward eram mais interessantes. Nos separamos cedo de mais em minha opinião, e nos viramos para os convidados. Nossa família sorria radiante e começamos a sair da igreja, quando estávamos finalmente fora, os convidados começaram a jogar arroz em nós. Porque diabos se joga arroz nos noivos? Por quê? E porque eu tenho uma família que acerta diretamente em nós, diferente dos outros convidados que erram tudo? Ah claro Bella, toda sua família é de vampiros. Revirei os olhos. Tiramos um milhão de fotos, que sinceramente eram inúteis, porque eu tinha cada segundo do casamento gravado em minha mente, ok, talvez não do casamento, mas de Edward no casamento. Mas era a única parte que me interessava mesmo. Fomos para o salão onde seria a festa, que seria desnecessária caso Alice não tivesse convidado a cidade inteira. Eu até teria que comer bolo! COMER! BOLO! Minha garganta se fechava só de imaginar. No caminho inteiro eu e Edward não deixávamos de olhar um para o outro. Acho que a realidade de que finalmente erámos casados não havia chegado às nossas mentes ainda. Eu tinha casado! Com o amor da minha vida! Eu _tenho_ um marido! Não ficarei sozinha pelo resto da minha existência! Era só para mim que isso parecia impossível de acreditar?

- Em que esta pensando? – Edward perguntou.

- Em como tenho sorte de ter um marido perfeito. – ele deu meu sorriso torto favorito. – E estou pensando em como tudo isso parece um sonho.

- Não é um sonho, é a nossa realidade a partir de hoje, e para sempre.

Ele me beijou e... O salão era assim tão perto da igreja? Em minha mente passava-se cada momento em que vivi até encontrar Edward, cada momento em que eu sentia que faltava uma parte de minha felicidade. Parte essa que agora eu havia encontrado. E se dependesse de mim, não largaria nunca mais. Nós cortamos o bolo, logo todos os vampiros do recinto que haviam comido fizeram fila no banheiro. E por Deus! Foi repugnante, nunca mais quero passar por isso de novo. Eu dancei com Edward e depois todos os homens da família, e quando Edward voltou para mim, acabamos falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que podemos ir para a lua de mel?

**Edward PDV.**

Era quase impossível acreditar que eu estava casado com Bella. Mas ela realmente estava ao meu lado agora, indo para nossa lua de mel. Eu gostaria muito de fazer disso uma surpresa, mas ela roubou os poderes de Alice, e prevendo que eu faria isso falou que se eu fizesse alguma surpresa eu iria me arrepender amargamente. Eu tenho amor à vida, então deixei que ela soubesse para onde a levaria em nossa lua de mel.

- Você é simplesmente maravilhoso Edward! A Ilha de Esme com certeza é um ótimo lugar para nossa lua de mel.

- Na verdade foi idéia de Carlisle.

Segurei a mão de Bella com uma mão, enquanto a outra guiava nosso barco para a ilha. Ela recostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada, só estou pensando em como tudo isso não parece ser real.

- Sei exatamente como se sente, mas olhe para mim – olhei profundamente em seus olhos, e deixei que todo meu amor por ela transparecesse – Isso é real, eu estou aqui com você, e eu te amo. Mais que tudo em minha existência Bella Cullen Masen, eu te amo, e amarei para sempre, e nunca sequer pense em duvidar de meu amor por você, mas se algum dia você duvidar, eu estarei lá para provar meu amor, porque a partir de agora eu não vou nunca me afastar de você Bella, **nunca**.

Seus lábios moldaram o mais lindo sorriso.

- Obrigada Edward, obrigada por me amar, obrigada por me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Obrigado por existir Bella.

Beijei seus lábios calmamente, e antes que percebêssemos chegamos à ilha. Antes que Bella pensasse em se mover peguei-a em meu colo.

- Edward! Isso não é nem um pouco necessário!

- É totalmente necessário Bella, e pare de reclamar ou eu juro que ando devagar até a porta. – olhei sério para ela.

- Não! Se você vai me carregar, ande logo com isso.

Ri de sua pressa, que parecia ser tão grade quanto a minha. Não, provavelmente a minha pressa era maior. Carreguei-a até a porta, que antes que eu pudesse pegar a chave para abrir a porta, Bella chutou a porta quebrando-a. Ok, talvez nós dois estejamos com _muita_ pressa. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e puxou minha cabeça de encontro a sua onde nossos lábios se encontraram para um beijo violento. Qualquer mínimo pensamento coerente que ainda houvesse em minha mente foi embora no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram. Fui à procura do quarto, e no caminho batíamos nas paredes, mas felizmente não derrubamos nenhuma. Quando finalmente achei o quarto, entrei rapidamente e me joguei com Bella na cama, que para nossa sorte era soldada ao chão. Por isso era ainda melhor irmos para uma casa de vampiros. Bella começou a lamber e morder meu pescoço enquanto desabotoava minha camisa, mas pelo visto ela achou que estava demorando muito e acabou rasgando minha camisa mesmo.

- Eu realmente gostava dessa roupa. – sussurrei.

- Oh, eu também, eu amei-a, mas eu acho que você fica melhor sem nada. Bella deu um sorriso angelical.

Rugi e ataquei seu pescoço, descendo até o inicio de seu vestido que sem querer acabei rasgando-o inteiro, fazendo com que Bella ficasse somente com uma _'indecente' _calcinha - o que ainda é um elogio. – Ri baixinho enquanto seguia com meus beijos para seus seios.

- Alice vai ficar muito brava com você por ter estragado o vestido. – ela engoliu em seco quando comecei a lamber seu seio direito – Ela vai querer se vingar de você. – mordi seu seio e Bella gemeu alto, agarrou meus cabelos e me empurrou mais em seus seios. – Mas quem liga pra isso? Só continue, por favor, Edward. – ela implorou ofegante.

- Oh minha doce Bella, eu não pretendo parar.

Ela gemeu e fui dar a mesma atenção para seu outro seio. Enquanto minha boca se ocupava com isso, minhas mãos passeavam por suas coxas, até que levei uma mão até sua calcinha rasgando-a e colocando um dedo em sua intimidade para ver o quão excitada ela estava. Gemi alto em seus seios. Céus, ela estava encharcada!

- Só por você Edward. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Rudemente penetrei-a com três dedos, fazendo arquear as costas enquanto gemia divinamente para mim. Fiz movimentos circulares com meus dedos, mas minha boca é que ansiava seu mel, então larguei seus seios e desci mordendo sua pele até chegar aonde desejava. Seu cheiro era mais atraente que sangue humano e logo me afundei em meu manjar dos deuses. Senti Bella se contorcer cada vez mais embaixo de mim, e logo se libertar em minha boca. Suguei cada gota de seu prazer, e quando olhei para ela, estava com a boca aberta e ofegando, e seus olhos... Seus olhos ardiam em desejo. Ela me puxou para si e nos virou na cama, ficando por cima de mim. Antes que eu pensasse em algo, minhas roupas de baixo estavam rasgadas em algum canto do quarto e ela beijava meu membro pulsante. Soltei um gemido muito alto, muito alto _mesmo_. E com todas minhas forças, tirei sua boca dali e mudei nossas posições novamente.

- Mas... – ela começou.

- Não meu amor. Agora é tudo sobre você.

- Mas e você? – ela fez um biquinho ao qual eu tive que morder.

- Você pode fazer isso quando eu terminar com você, ou seja, daqui alguns anos talvez.

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas beijei-a enquanto a penetrava, o que definitivamente funcionou para acalmá-la, ou não realmente. Levei-a mais uma vez ao auge de seu prazer e contemplei a linda imagem da _minha mulher._

- Já terminou comigo? – ela riu.

- Oh minha querida, se eu fosse você, eu não esperava isso tão cedo...

- Eu te amo Edward.

- Eu também te amo Bella.

E nós voltamos para nosso passatempo favorito.

Às vezes fico pensando em como seria se eu não tivesse encontrado Bella. Provavelmente eu não viveria como vivo agora, afinal, sem Bella eu apenas existiria. Sem ela não há razão alguma para felicidade, mas com ela há razão para **tudo.** Tudo faz sentido, tudo tem graça, tudo tem cor. Com ela eu tenho uma família, uma família louca, mas que eu amo e protegerei para sempre. Mas porque tudo isso aconteceu? Não pergunte para mim, eu apenas acho que as coisas _**simplesmente acontecem**_, o motivo real delas, é algo grande demais para minha compreensão.

FIM

* * *

_acaboooooooo gent D:_  
_*chora descontroladamente*_  
_eu ainda não coloqei isso na minha cabeça ç.ç_  
_mas enfim, mto mto mto muuuito obrigada a todos qe acompanharam_  
_seja desde o começo, seja desde a metade, e seja desde o fim xD_  
_muito obrigado MESMO, sem vcs isso aqui não existiria (:_  
_muuuito obrigada tbm, a minha maravilhosa beta, a minha Kiwi (Kivia *-*)_  
_sem o apoio dela isso aqui só ia ser um arquivo do meu computador :)_  
_então, muuito obrigado a ela tbm,_  
_obrigado ao povo do Bonde Pegael, que leu, que me enxeu as paciencia pra posts xD_  
_muito obrigado mesmo, amo tooooodos vcs 3_

_ee, leiam minha proxima fic que será postada hn... daqui a alguns minutos D:_

_haha_

_see you :** x3_


End file.
